Yugioh 4Y's
by SamuraiGunner
Summary: Han pasado variaos años desde que Yusei derroto a las fuerzas del mal y se corono como el rey de los duelos, pero no significa que no aparecerán nuevos males y nuevos retos, ahora es el turno que nuevos duelistas conquisten estos retos y protejan el mundo
1. Chapter 1

Algunos personajes de esta historia son de mi creación, por lo tanto esto es en parte un original fic, pero como irán apareciendo o se harn referencia a personajes ya existentes y que esto esta ubicado un poco después de 5D's por eso esta clasificado aquí.

Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten la historia.

Ciudad Satélite, antiguamente llamada Ciudad Domino, era una ciudad donde sin duda, los duelos eran el pan de cada día, sep, antiguamente en esta ciudad la compañía Kaiba Corp. había organizado un torneo de duelo de monstruos famoso a nivel mundial, los mejores duelistas del mundo fueron invitados a ese exclusivo torneo, y según lo que me contaron mis padres, ahí el rey de los duelos Yugi Muto, salvo al mundo de la destrucción, derrotando a un sujeto loco….bueno no recuerdo muy bien esa historia, mis padres me la habían contado cuando tenía…..mmmm….no se…..quizás unos cinco años, en fin, el punto es que, esta ciudad estuvo llena de acción, renombre y sobre todo, duelos de talla mundial….desafortunadamente ahora es un basurero contaminado…por eso le cambiaron el nombre a Satélite, y crearon una ciudad llamada New Domino, donde es la versión 2.0 de lo que fue alguna vez esta ciudad y como se deben imaginar ahí vive la crema innata de la sociedad, los ricos, los empresarios, la gente con poder y sobre todo, duelistas y academias de renombre….supondrán de que, como soy en cierto modo "La heroína" de esta historia, por comenzar este pequeño…bueno este posiblemente largo y aburrido monologo, creerán que vivo en New Domino…pues ni madres! Vivo aquí en Satélite, donde somos considerados, basura, escoria, ratas, resumiéndolo, mierda….sep, así es como nos ven todo el mundo (suspiro) como desearía haber vivido en esa época donde este lugar era prácticamente el centro del mundo y no un basurero nuclear, bueno, aunque no lo crean, hasta las ratas podemos tener bonitas madrigueras y es básicamente donde vivo, vivo en una zona muy apartada del centro de la ciudad, en sí, se podría decir que la zona de la high de esta ciudad, así que en cierto modo, no tengo una vida tan dura y admitiré que a pesar de todo, me encanta vivir aquí, no soportaría estar cerca de gente pomposa que solo se preocupan por sí mismo, al menos aquí puedes hacer amistades verdaderas y tener duelos tan interesantes como antes….lo malo es que hay muchos matones duelistas que te roban las cartas o te pican con navajas, vidrios, trozos de metal, en fin, con cualquier cosa filo-puntiaguda que encuentren, bueno, supongo que después de escuchar este horrible monologo, que de seguro se extenderá mas, se preguntara…..Quien diablos soy?...bueno, mi nombre es Misuka Bancroft, duelista de primera y poseedora del deck Charmer Syncro, y si no lo conocen o piensan que es un deck débil pues…..VAYAN A CHIFLARLE A SU MADRE! ESTE DECK ES MUY BUENO Y SI NO LO CREEN, PUEDO IR A SUS CASAS Y DERROTARLOS CUANDO GUSTEN!...perdón, es que me critican mucho este deck, a pesar de que a todo el mundo le he pateado su trasero con este deck =w=U, bueno básicamente soy una duelista que vive en una gran casa con sus dos hermanas y montón de monstruos de duelo que son de otra dimensión….okok, lo admito, no soy muy común y de seguro deben estar pensando que chingados me fume para alucinar eso, bueno créanlo o no, es de verdad, verán, después de que desaparecieran mis padres en su laboratorio….sep sep, mis padres eran científicos, les contare esa historia después porque ya no quiero seguir alargando esto, bueno el caso fue que, en las ruinas de su laboratorio encontramos una especie de collares raros, nos dimos cuenta muchos años después que esas pendejadas podían materializar los espíritus de los monstruos, y cuando me refiero a materializar, me refiero a hacerlos de carne y hueso…..lo sé, se que suena algo como de artículos del milenio o algo así, pero estas cosas no son egipcias….de hecho se ven algo modernas, bueno en fin, resulto que algunas cartas de nuestros decks, tenían atrapados espíritus de monstruos y quien sabe como los collares reaccionaron y les dieron un cuerpo, para nuestra suerte no fueron todos nuestros monstruos, no me hubiera gustado que el tigre de las amazonas de mi hermana mayor fuera de carne y hueso =w=U…además la casa es grande, pero no es para tanto, actualmente seis de mis monstruos están vivitos y coleando, y viven con nosotras junto con otros monstruos, solo regresan a su carta cuando estoy en duelo…..aunque debo admitir que es difícil explicarle a mis retadores porque mis cartas hablan o porque cuando las eliminan se aparecen a mi lado pero sin la carta =w=U, pero bueno, eso hace el duelo sin duda más divertido y me hace sentir que nunca peleo sola…aunque ahora que lo pienso…ya deberían estar aquí en la habitación.

De repente seis chicas con atuendos raros, entraron casi de golpe a la habitación

- Vaya, se aburrieron de ver la batalla "definitiva" entre mi hermana y sus amazonas o ¿quieren que yo vaya de porrista para haya?-dije en tono tranquilo mientras veía pasar a mis amigas a mi habitación.

- Básicamente es lo segundo, deberías de ayudarnos por si las cosas se salen de control por si tu hermana libera su "Fuego de la Juventud"- dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Bien, será mejor que las comience a presentar una por una, la chica de lentes, pelo café, ojos cafés y de aspecto intelectual, es Aussa, la Encantadora de la tierra, es una chica estudiosa, algo reservada, muy lista, tranquila y un poco inestable bajo condiciones de mucho desorden, aunque no lo crean, fuera de su aspecto monótono y sabiondo, es una chica agradable, dice muy buenos chistes y tiene un buen sentido del humor, es muy centrada y siempre está ahí para ayudarnos…..aunque la situación se ponga realmente problemática, básicamente entre ella, Dharc y yo, somos las que hacemos las estrategias para el deck y hablando de Dharc….

- No queremos que pase otro accidente con ellas-dijo Dharc en su habitual tono algo sombrío y con una gran preocupación…y no es para menos tratándose de mi hermana y sus amazonas, las cosas pueden salir realmente mal =w=UUU.

Bueno, la chica que parece un chico emo, de pelo negro y ojos morados, se llama Dharc, la Encantadora de la oscuridad…..sep, parece chico y de echo pensé realmente que era un chico, hasta que se materializo y nos dimos cuenta de que era una chica…..debo admitir que fue lo primero que le pregunte y la pobre se puso muy cabizbaja porque pensamos que era hombre XDU, bueno a pesar de su aspecto sombrío y oscuro, es una chica bastante amable, aunque algo depresiva…..supongo que debe ser el efecto de ser atributo oscuridad, tiende a preocuparse mucho por casi todo, sobre todo de nuestra seguridad, pero eso sep, nunca duda en la batalla y siempre está ahí para cumplir su tarea aunque eso signifiqué enfrentar un ataque de un monstruo chingonometrico.

- Vamos Misuka-san, debes admitir que es muy interesante ver, que nuevos planes de ataque hace tu hermana a último momento n.n-dijo Eria en tono amable y tranquilo.

La chica de pelo celeste, ojos celestes y de aspecto moe, es Eria, la Charmer del agua, ella es prácticamente una ternurita, siempre amable, cariñosa con todas y siempre ayudando en lo que sea, prácticamente es una chica que derrama miel, pero no se confíen, es muy fiera en la batalla, sobre todo a la hora de soltar unos buenos madrazos…..aunque técnicamente ella y ninguna de las demás Charmers sean monstruos de ataque XDU

- Vamos Misuka! Tienes que ver esto, es un hecho que volaran madrazos y madres por todas partes XD-dijo Hiita en tono más que alegre y casi gritando como si ocurriera un evento de la WWE =w=U.

La chica pelirroja, ojos rojos como las llamas y que tiene cara de piro maníaca desquiciada, es Hiita, la Charmer del fuego, como lo pueden notar es una chica muy alegre, también es una chica muy ocurrente, boca floja, a veces busca problemas y sobre todo, una chica que disfruta tostar a sus oponentes sean quienes sean….básicamente una piro maniaca =w=U, pero no crean que esta tan loca, sabe controlarse mucho…excepto en duelos….casi casi le dice a mis oponentes de hasta de lo que se van a morir XDU.

-Vamos Misu-chan! No puedes perderte el evento del siglo, si no estás tú, Matsuki-chan no podrá ganar sin tus porras 8w8-dijo Lyna en tono alegre y con una gran sonrisa…creo que aun no se da cuenta que mi hermana y sus amazonas pueden realmente lastimarse en sus entrenamientos =w=U.

La chica hiperactiva de pelo blanco y ojos blancos es Lyna, la Charmer de la luz, es una chica bastante alegre y feliz y siempre cree que hay algo bueno en todas las personas…por desgracia eso incluye a los criminales de aquí =w=U, supongo que es así por ser de la luz, bueno ella es un chica que no pierde su alegría ni en los duelos más difíciles y, aunque sea derrotada, siempre nos está animando a seguir adelante, además, ella nunca pierde la fe, siempre nos ayuda a ver la salida del túnel de la desesperanza y el horror.

-Por favor Misuka-onee-chan, no es lo mismo sin ti n.n-dijo Wynn en tono amable mientras estaba arrodillada a lado de mi, con una sonrisa y un poquito sonrojada.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la chica de pelo verde, ojos verdes y moe, es Wynn, la Charmer del viento, si creyeron que Eria era una ternurita, pues sin duda Wynn es un pan de dios, es como Eria, solo que ella es más tímida y siempre se está esforzando para ayudarme en los duelos, admito que en muy pocas ocasiones la he visto realmente fiera en una batalla, pero de algo estoy segura, ella no es ninguna cobarde pese a su timidez, y nunca ha retrocedido un paso en una batalla, ni aunque se tuviera que enfrentarse al monstruos más horrible, bizarro, asqueroso y con aspecto pervertido de todo el mundo.

-Bueno, ya que tienen buenos argumentos, supongo que tengo que asegurarme de que no se manden al hospital ese trió de cabezas duras- dije eso en mi habitual tono tranquilo mientras le sonreía a Wynn.

-¡Yay! ¡Misu-chan acepto! :3-dijo Lyna mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y en tono muy animado.

-Que estamos esperando, no quiero perderme la súper carnicería de afuera XD-dijo Hiita en tono también muy animado mientras ayudaba a Wynn a levantarse…sin duda esta algo desesperada por ver la masacre =w=U.

-Lo dices porque se están moliendo a golpes-dije eso ya de pie y dirigiéndome al jardín esperando que no hubiera muchos destrozos…y que todas siguieran en dos piezas =w=U.

-Lo dice porque comenzaron a usar sus espadas - dijo Eria en tono amable pero expresando claramente su preocupación por el asunto.

-….Eso explica lo ruidos metálicos que escuche =w=U-dije en tono aburrido…yo creía que estaban afilando sus espadas o algo así =w=UUU.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, antes de que tengamos que recolectarlas en trozos-dijo Dharc en tono realmente preocupado y ciertamente no es la única preocupada por ellas =w=U.

-Por desgracia, esa es una posibilidad muy viable -_-U-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio, supongo que debe pensar que esta situación es demasiado problemática.

Las siete nos dirigimos rápidamente al jardín….o mejor dicho a la zona de combate….lo único que espero es que no hayan destruido las flores del jardín que era de mi mama =w=U; salimos al patio y lo primero que escuche fueron insultos que se decían mi hermana y dos de sus amazonas que peleaban con ella, no se decían cosas mayores porque Meyrin estaba ahí….al menos son consideradas por el hecho de que ella es aún muy menor =w=U, además de eso, vi varios cráteres en donde se suponía que debía haber pasto, también vi la espada de mi hermana y la de sus amazonas rumbadas por ahí con manchas de sangre….ojala no se hayan cortado una vena o esto se pondrá muy rojo =w=U, nos acercamos hacia donde las restantes veían el espectáculo, una de ellas, mi hermana menor voltio a verme ya que, en ese momento estaba detrás de ella y me dijo.

-Nee-chan, tienes que detenerlas, no quiero que ninguna de ellas acabe en el hospital-dijo Meyrin en tono preocupado y triste, realmente como me fastidia que mi hermana mayor haga sus "espectaculitos" frente a ella =w=U.

-Descuida, si se comienzan a pasar de lanzas, yo personalmente las detendré, así que no te preocupes n.n-le dije en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, espero que eso la calme lo suficiente, no me gustaría verla llorar.

- ¡Arigato Nee-chan!-me dijo Meyrin en tono alegre y una gran sonrisa, al menos ya está más tranquila que hace rato.

Bien, presentare también a las otras chicas que viven conmigo, la niña de ojos azules, y cabello rojo es mi hermana menor, Meyrin, ella tiene apenas doce años, yo soy mayor que ella por ocho años….para los que no saben matemáticas, significa que tengo veinte, bueno ese es otro asunto, bueno mi hermana es una chica muy tierna y amable y siempre se preocupa por todas, actualmente ella quiere ser una duelista como Matsuki y yo, pero aun no se ha decidido por un deck, todas esperamos algún día que se decida qué tipo de deck quiere, para enseñarle como usarlo y que algún día sea una gran duelista.

-Palutena, parece que otra vez, mi hermana, la reina y la loca de la espada volvieron a hacer desastres, me sorprende que no hayas hecho algo para evitarlo-dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Palutena, en tono calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia de ante mano que ese comportamiento agresivo de ellas no le agradaba a Palutena pero como estaba la reina involucrada ella no diría ni pio para detenerlas XDU.

-Bueno, la reina dijo que no interviniéramos, y sabes que no puedo desobedecer los mandatos de mi reina -dijo Palutena en tono amable pero sin poder ocultar bien el nerviosismo que le causaba este asunto.

La chica rubia, de ojos azules, bronceada y con ropa selvática rara, es Palutena, mejor conocida como la Amazona Paladin, ella es una de las pocas amazonas de aquí que usan la cabeza, es una chica muy amable y servicial, pero es algo sumisa….más que todo con su reina, no es capaz de desobedecerle ni una orden, aunque sabe perfectamente que ahora que están aquí, no hay esas pendejadas de: "oye soy la reina, tienen que ser mis gatas" hasta la reina no le da órdenes a nadie, supongo que es difícil desarraigar ciertos hábitos…eso o algo me dice que Palutena es o fue el juguete sexual de la reina =w=U.

-Por favor, no vengas con esas excusas, sabes perfectamente que ya no nos da órdenes-suspirando-algo me dice que todo empeorara en cualquier momento TT-TTU-dijo Sanya en tono molesto a Palutena mientras la miraba algo llorosa, sin duda ella nunca pierde el control de sus emociones en estas situaciones =w=UUUU.

La chica llorosa de pelo azul, ojos azules, bronceada y con traje de chaman de selva, es Sanya, conocida como la Amazona Sabia, es como Aussa, muy recta, intelectual y con aspecto sabiondo, pero ella nunca oculta cuando está preocupada…sobre todo cuando comienzan con sus " practicas" mi hermana y las demás amazonas, es un chica buena, pero bajo presión se desespera totalmente =w=U, fuera de eso es una gran persona, además ella es parte del equipo médico de esta casa…mmm….me pregunto si algún día se animara a estudiar medicina aquí, sin duda seria todo un éxito, seria de las pocas doctoras sexys de esta ciudad XD.

-Que problemáticas son estas tres, al menos ya no están usando sus espadas, ya no podemos preocuparnos de que se saquen los intestinos o algo así =w=U-dijo Archie acostada…más bien tumbada en el pasto en un tono realmente perezoso.

La chica perezosa acostada en el pasto, de pelo café claro y ojos rojos es Archie, conocida como la Amazona Arquera; mi hermana siempre dice que quizás Archie sea una pariente perdida nuestra, ya que es tan perezosa como yo, pero oigan, será una holgazana como yo, pero nunca se retira de una pelea….bueno….mínimo en los duelos, porque si son peleas como estas, regularmente le vale madres y se va a ver la tele junto conmigo, y las dos no ponemos a ver documentales de asesinos y cosas así y mientras comemos papitas con salsa =w=.

-¡Demonios! Yo quería ver como se hacían trocitos =3=-dijo Hiita sentándose alado de Archie, con las manos en la nuca y en tono molesto…a veces me pregunto si no tendrá tendencias sádicas =w=UUU.

-Me encanta ver cómo te preocupas por ellas, me haces creer que gente como tu hace de este mundo sea un lugar mejor -_-U- dijo Aussa en tono sarcástico….dios si el sarcasmo fuera colesterol, Aussa ya le debería de haber estallado el sistema circulatorio por decir eso =w=UUUUU,

-Haha, para que ve… -dijo Hiita con orgullo…hasta que proceso que era un insulto =w=U-¡oye ese fue uno de tus estúpidos sarcasmos!-dijo en tono realmente molesto…debería darle una galleta de premio por haberse dado cuenta =w=U.

-Nooo, como podrías si quiera pensar que te diría un sarcasmo, tu siendo una mente tan superior -_-dijo Aussa aun usando su tan conocido sarcasmo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ven aquí y pelea pinche cobarde!-dijo Hiita levantándose, en tono enojado mientras literalmente le salían flamas de sus manos…esto no se ve nada bien =w=UUUU.

-Si tanto quieres acabar bajo una tumba de roca, por mi está bien-dijo Aussa mientras aparecía su báculo para luchar…en verdad se ve muy irritada =w=UUUU.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡No necesitamos que ustedes hagan pedazos el lugar!-dijo Palutena en tono molesto mientras levantaba a Hiita como si fuera un gato.

-Aussa-san, por favor no hagas ese tipo de comentarios, sabes que Hiita-san es ruda, pero es una buena persona, tú sabes tan bien como yo que solo lo dice las cosas por decir n.n-dijo Eria en tono amable mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Aussa para calmarla, al menos alguien se ocupo de que no hubiera pronostico de lluvia de fuego y granizada rocosa =w=.

-Supongo que tu punto es muy válido, tengo que mejorar mi vocabulario para este tipo de situaciones- dijo Aussa sin duda más calmada y guardando su báculo.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido mi punto n.n-dijo Eria con una sonrisa.

-¡Si no me sueltas en este instante voy a…!-dijo Hiita muy enojada y tratándose de liberar del agarre de Palutena.

-Vas a hacerme que, por si no lo recuerdas tengo más ataque que tu, así que trata de controlarte y pídele una disculpa a Aussa-dijo Palutena en tono molesto…creo que si tiene algo de pantalones después de todo =w=.

-Pinche mandona-dijo Hiita enojada-Lo siento-le dijo Hiita a Aussa en tono desanimado… o más bien resignado.

-Descuida, yo tuve la culpa, debí de haber medido mis palabras-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo, me alegre que las cosas no hayan pasado a mas =w=.

-¿Ah?...-dijo Hiita en tono confundido mientras Palutena la soltaba-¡Esta vez no tuve la culpa! Haha, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte XD-dijo Hiita en tono alegre como si se hubiera ganado la lotería =w=U.

-Sin duda somos una bonita familia ^w^-dijo Lyna en tono alegre mientras veía la escena que hubo hace unos momentos.

-Sep, una bonita familia disfuncional =w=U-dijo Archie en tono perezoso…ni siquiera creo que se molesto en observar.

-Oye Tania, porque no usas tu cadena para detenerlas, quizás podamos atarlas y acabar con esto-le a Tania que estaba sentada alado de mi y que se veía realmente concentrada en la batalla.

-¡Estás loca! La última vez que lo hice me usaron como bola con cadena, no estoy de humor para que me rompan los huesos OwOU-dijo Tania en tono alarmado casi cayéndose del susto por mi sugerencia.

La chica visiblemente alterada, de cabello negro, bronceada y ojos café rojizos, es Tania, la Amazona Entrenadora, ella sin duda es la más normal de las amazonas, se comporta como una chica normal de este lugar….aunque bueno, no es normal por el hecho de que es de otra dimensión =w=U, tiende a ser algo orilla, pero si es una persona de confianza, amable y algunas veces muy valiente…aunque la mayor parte del tiempo actúa como una gata miedosa =w=U

-Nee-chan, creo que se están lastimando más feo-me dijo Meyrin en tono preocupado, casi al punto de llorar mientras jalaba mi chaqueta.

-Tiene razón….si siguen así se tiraran los dientes-dijo Palutena en tono preocupado al ver que mi hermana mayor le soltaba un puñetazo bien dado a la cara de la reina =w=UUU.

-Creo que aun no se han dado cuenta de que no tenemos seguro dental aquí =w=U-dijo Archie aun acostada y en tono tranquilo.

-Bien, en vista de que no hay presupuesto para pagar dentaduras, tendremos que detenerlas-dije en tono tranquilo intentando que Meyrin se calmara-chicas, ya saben qué hacer-le dije a Eria y a Wynn, saben perfectamente cómo detener a ese trió.

-Descuida, sabemos qué hacer-dijo Eria apareciendo su báculo y en tono tranquilo.

-Descuida Meyrin, evitaremos que Nee-chan y las demás se sigan haciéndose daño n.n-dijo Wynn en tono amable para calmar a Meyrin mientras aparecía su báculo.

Ambas se acercaron a una distancia estratégica de ellas, luego, usando sus hechizos lograron hacer que a las tres, les cayera una súper chingonometrica gota de agua helada, lo cual hizo que se separan las tres como cuando a los perros les hechas agua fría para separarlos….lástima que a ellas no se les bajaron los ánimos con el agua fría =w=U.

-¡Porque chingados hicieron eso!-dijo Eileen bastante enojada y gritándole casi histérica a Eria y a Wynn.

Bien será mejor que también presente a las tres locas que hicieron todo este desorden, bien, la chica de pelo rojo, de ojos verdes, bronceada y que viste ropa con cuernos, es Eileen, la Amazona Espadachín, es como Hiita, una chica algo problemática pero, a comparación de Hiita, Eileen es relativamente más madura que ella, es algo bromista y muy alegrona…sobre todo cuando se pone ebria….es casi imposible sacarla del karaoke cuando anda bien jara =w=U, en fin, fuera de todo eso es una buena persona y sin duda una amiga muy leal…..aunque sin duda me gustaría que no fuera tan competitiva como Matsuki y Atena =w=U

-Más vale que tengan una buena explicación para lo que hicieron -_-#-dijo Atena realmente alterada pero midiéndose lo suficiente para no gritarles a Eria y a Wynn.

La chica de pelo azul, bronceada, ojos azules y con un parche en uno de los ojos, se llama Atena y ella es la Reina de las Amazonas, ella es prácticamente el homologo de mi hermana, es inteligente, fuerte, madura y tiene un gran corazón, no me sorprendería que por eso ella fue elegida como la reina de las amazonas, regularmente es una persona muy tranquila que disfruta pasar tiempo con nosotras y leer, pero ella nunca se ha resistido a una batalla….supongo que es por su orgullo de amazona =w=U.

-No le hagan caso, supongo que tiene una razón suficientemente buena como para dejarnos como perros mojados -_-U-dijo Matsuki en tono ligeramente tranquilo mientras le daba a Eileen un súper coscorrón por haberles gritado a Eria y a Wynn.

Y ella, la chica de pelo negro, ojos azules y curvas definida, es mi hermana mayor, Matsuki, ella tiene veinticuatro años, ella es como Atena, inteligente, valiente, leal, fuerte y tiene un gran corazón….de echo en algunas películas románticas o tristes es de las primeras que se pone a llorar XDU, como lo notaran, ella usa un deck Amazonas y desde que algunas de sus amazonas están vivas, siempre practica combates con ellas, lo cual no se me hizo raro porque ella siempre ha sido una fanática de las armas y del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque ciertamente me gustaría que se midiera más en los combates para que no preocupe mucho a nuestra hermana menor =w=U.

-Es por ser un montón de desconsideradas-dijo Eria en tono firme y algo molesto…creo que no le agrado nada que le gritaran así y que asustaran a Wynn por el grito.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Atena totalmente indignada.

-Es que…asustaron mucho a Meyrin…estaba a punto de llorar porque se estaban lastimando-dijo Wynn en tono tímido detrás de Eria porque se asusto tanto por el grito que se escondió detrás de Eria =w=U.

Creo que eso hizo que reaccionaran más rápido porque casi al instante se fueron a disculparse con Meyrin…al menos tienen el suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta de sus errores =w=U.

-Perdónanos Meyrin….sabes que de por si somos unas taradas, pero aun no llegamos al grado de lastimarnos tan mal-dijo Eileen en tono bastante preocupado a Meyrin y agachada para estar a su altura.

-¿De veras?-dijo Meyrin limpiando algunas lágrimas y en tono más tranquilo.

-Te prometemos que ahora en adelante tendremos más cuidado cuando peleemos-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo con una sonrisa amable mientras cargaba y colocaba a Meyrin en su hombro.

-Me lo prometes Nee-chan-dijo Meyrin con una sonrisa y abrazando a Matsuki.

-Lo prometemos las tres, no volveremos a preocuparte de esa forma pequeña Meyrin n.n-dijo Atena en tono tranquilo y seguro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Meyrin.

-Sin duda Nee-chan y las demás son geniales 8w8-dijo Lyna en tono alegre como si hubiera visto una escena de una película de esas de súper héroes donde ganan al final o algo así.

-Nunca duden de la nobleza de la reina-dijo Palutena con cierto orgullo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que esas tres puedan derramar a veces tanta miel como Eria y Wynn -dijo Tania en tono sorprendido y con justa razón, es difícil pensar que unas chicas que se golpean duro, pudieran ser tan…tiernas en cierto modo =w=U.

-Al menos eso las hace inmunes a los pervertidos diabéticos =w=-dijo Archie en su habitual tono perezoso y sentada en el pasto.

-Hahaha, yo diría que a todos, si alguno se pasa de lanza con ellas, son capaces de cortarlo a la mitad sin decirle agua va XDU-dijo Hiita en tono alegre…aunque su argumento es bastante valido.

-Lamento interrumpir sus, "interesantes" observaciones, pero hay tres chicas que debemos atender sus heridas -_-U-dijo Sanya en tono preocupado aunque con cierto fastidio.

-Vamos, no exageres no nos herimos tanto XDU-dijo Matsuki en tono algo alegre para calmar a las demás.

-Por favor Nee-chan, no quiero que les pase nada malo a ustedes-dijo Meyrin aun abrazando a Matsuki y en tono entre tierno y preocupado.

-Lo haremos -/-U-dijo Matsuki, Atena y Eileen casi al mismo tiempo y ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Me alegra de que hayan escuchado razones n.n-dijo Eria en tono alegre pero a la vez tranquilo.

-Más bien, agradecer de que hayan desarrollado algo de hermanitis -_-U-dijo Aussa con pena ajena….sinceramente eso es algo preocupante, que tal si les rechina la reversa con menores =w=UUUU.

-Eso es…escalofriante en cierto modo-dijo Dharc en tono preocupado, parece que ella pensó lo mismo que yo =w=U.

-Mientras no se vuelvan pederastas, todo estará bien =w=-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el pasto de su ropa.

-¡ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de la reina?-dijo Palutena en tono indignado y molesto =w=U.

-Ya en serio, si te gusta tanto y quieres hacer perversiones con ella, sabes que hay una habitación al final del pasillo que pueden usar cómodamente sin fastidiar a nadie =w=-dije en tono tranquilo mientras colocaba mi mano en el hombro de Palutena, si esta tan urgida pues adelante, nadie la juzgara por eso =w=U.

-Si Palutena, si ya se te está haciendo agua la canoa por ella, entonces adelante, nadie aquí te juzgara mal =w=-dijo Archie tomándole el otro hombro y en tono tranquilo.

-¡Ustedes!-dijo Palutena roja como un vil tomate y mas alterada que nunca…pero nosotras se lo dijimos en buen plan =w=UUUUU.

Palutena nos soltó un golpe a cada una, pero logramos esquivarlo y comenzamos a correr mientras éramos perseguidas por ella =w=U

-¡Hahaha! ¡Corran o las dejaran peor que como acabaron estas tres! XD-dijo Hiita mientras se reía descaradamente de nosotras =w=U.

-Eileen-chan, a que se referían Misu-chan y Archie-chan? :3U-dijo Lyna en tono inocente y curioso mientras miraba a Eileen.

-Ah?...bueno…veras….se referían a…-dijo Eileen bastante sorprendida y algo roja.

-Solo dijeron sus pendejadas de siempre -/-#-dijo Atena interrumpiendo la "explicación" de Eileen en tono molesto, los brazos cruzado, creo que a ella no le gusto mucho nuestra sugerencia XDU.

-Como pude acabar con gente así TT-TTU-dijo Sanya en tono frustrado y triste mientras hacia esa pregunta al cielo…como si alguien se la pudiera contestar =w=U.

-Eso me he preguntado desde que llegue aquí -_-U-dijo Aussa en un tono muy resignado…creo que ya se resigno a este destino cruel XDU.

-Vamos no es tan malo, además así todo los días son muy interesantes, ¿no lo creen? -dijo Eria en tono amable y un intento de animarlas…el cual como siempre no funcionara =w=U.

-Creo que ella…no puede verle el lado positivo a esto-dijo Dharc en tono preocupado al ver que Sanya casi estaba llorando de la desesperación =w=UUU.

-Y eso que dice que la llorona soy yo XD-dijo Tania en tono de burla.

-Curioso, creí que a mí me tenían clasificada así-dijo Wynn en tono un poco interrogante pero calmado.

-Naaaa, Wynn tu eres la moe tímida, porque crees que cuando una vez, hiciste una expresión muy moe y tímida, la loca de Eileen fue la primera en desangrarse por la nariz XD-dijo Hiita en tono alegre mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Wynn…algo me dice que no debió de haber dicho eso =w=UUUU.

-¡ ¿Qué?-dijo Wynn sonrojada y realmente asustada…sabía que no debió de haber dicho eso =w=UUU.

-¡N-n-no es cierto Wynn! Sangre por….por… ¡LA ALTURA! ¡Si eso mero, la altura!-dijo Eileen nerviosa, roja y bastante alterada…ahora sí que está metida en un buen problemas =w=UUU.

-Por favor, sin duda a sido tú peor excusas hahaha! XD-dijo Hiita burlándose de Eileen y soltando a Wynn…esta chica le encanta tirarle leña a la lumbre =w=UUUU.

-¡Tanto quieres que te corte ramera caliente!-dijo Eileen mas que furica y roja mientras levantaba a Hiita de su chaqueta….esto se va poner feo =w=UUU.

-¡No antes de que te mande al infierno pinche pederasta inflada!-dijo Hiita literalmente siendo cubierta por una aura de llamas furiosa y muy enojada…las cosas ya entraron en calor aquí…de nuevo =w=UUU.

-¡Ven Ven! ¡ ¿Cómo quieren que le vea algo positivo a eso?-dijo Sanya en tono alterado mientras veía la nueva y "divertida" escena de acción que montaban Hiita y Eileen =w=UUUU.

-Vamos Sanya-chan, estoy segura que algún día le veras algo positivo a todo esto :3U-dijo Lyna en forma positiva y alegre…aunque es imposible que pase eso =w=UUU.

De repente una bola de fuego de Hiita le pego por accidente en la cara a Sanya =w=U

-Algo me dice que…le tomara demasiado tiempo verlo -_-U-dijo Dharc en su tono bajo y semi-sombrío…y vaya que tiene razón =w=UUU.

-Que te hizo intuir eso Dharc -_-U-dijo Aussa con cierto sarcasmo.

Después de detener a la pervertida piro maniaca y a la pervertida inflada, que lograran detener a Palutena y de apagar la cara de Sanya, fuimos todas a la sala de la casa porque necesitábamos curar a varias por cortes y quemaduras de primer y segundo grado….sep Hiita se puso a lanzar proyectiles de fuego a lo wey y quemo a varias =w=U.

-¡Auuu! ¡Oye no te mataría hacerlo con más cuidado!-dijo Hiita quejándose mientras Eria le vendaba el brazo…que no se puede aguantar un poco =w=UUUU.

-Eres la menos indicada para quejarse, se te hace poco haber quemado de extra a Palutena, Sanya y a Tania!-dijo Eria en tono molesto mientras apretaba con más fuerza el vendaje de Hiita.

-¡No es mi culpa que la pendeja de Eileen haya usado su espada para batear todos mis proyectiles!-dijo Hiita aun quejándose e intentando de no llorar por el apretón que le dieron en su herida.

-¡Tú fuiste la que empezó esto en primer lugar, además, que querías, que me dejara que me cocinaras viva!-dijo Eileen molesta mientras era vendada por Wynn…es increíble que ella se ofreciera a vendarla a pesar de que le grito bien feo hace rato =w=UUU.

-¡Si fueras menos culera, no hubiera tantas quemadas!-dijo Hiita gritándole histérica a Eileen.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si no se controlan yo personalmente las moleré a golpees!-dijo Matsuki bastante irritada y soltándoles un golpe a la cabeza a ambas que las tiro al suelo ante la mirada preocupada de Wynn…parece que ya no está de humor para aguantarlas.

-Me alegra que Meyrin, Tania y Lyna se hayan ido a la cocina por algo de comer, no me gustaría que aprendieran el refinado vocabulario de esas dos =w=U-dijo Archie en tono perezoso y sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Bueno en vista de que esto no pasara a mayores, iré a comprar cartas, necesito conseguir más Syncros y cartas para el deck-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia el garaje para sacar mi motocicleta.

-De acuerdo, oye, si vez el campo para las amazonas, me lo compras porfa-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo mientras se acompañaba al garaje.

-Y no se te olvide comprar equipos para nosotras, de preferencia cómprame esa espada de fuego-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo mientras aun estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo y levantaba la mano…es increíble que aun le funcionen las neuronas considerando todas las veces que la han golpeado =w=U.

-Hiita, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que el deck es defensivo, además, los únicos que atacan son los monarcas y los Syncros, no requerimos de equipos-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio mientras seguía leyendo su libro "El Alquimista Los secretos del inmortal Nicolás Flamel" sentada alado de Archie.

-Por favor, que tienen esos monarcas que no tenga yo-dijo Hiita en tono molesto y aun en el suelo.

-Mil novecientos puntos más de ataque-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y continuando con su lectura.

Afuera de la casa

-Bien, quieres un unidos estamos de pie, solidaridad, el campo y otra hacha de desesperación-dije en tono tranquilo mientras estaba sobre mi moto colocándome mi casco.

-Sí, iras a la tienda de la vieja Tome-san-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo mientras me daba algo de dinero extra para comprar sus cartas.

-Así es-dije tranquila con el casco ya colocado y mientras encendía la moto.

-Mándale mis saludos por favor-dijo Matsuki con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a arrancar la moto.

-Descuida lo hare-le respondí tranquila mientras me comenzaba a alejar de la casa.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, no llevas ni tus pistolas ni a las Charmers, no quiero que ninguno de los idiotas de la pandilla Elemental Burst te hagan daño!-dijo Matsuki gritándome para que pudiera escucharla pero aun así en un tono tranquilo.

-¡Descuida, sabes que como quiera se defenderme!-dije gritando para que mi hermana para que me escuchara mientras emprendía un viaje al centro de la ciudad, una de las partes más peligrosas pero el mejor lugar para conseguir cartas y artículos diversos.

Entrando transmisión

-Hola, bienvenidos a la sección del fic donde contestamos dudas, comentarios y de mas, esta sección fue creada para ser el fic un poco mas didáctico y como no quiero trabajar tanto en esto, les presento a mi ayudante, Aussa la chica de las rocas-dije en tono tranquilo mientras estaba sentada frente a un escritorio como presentadora.

-Es un placer estar en este improvisado programa, espero poder responder satisfactoriamente dudas y comentarios que vayan mandando-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y sentada alado mío.

-Bueno, eso si alguien se interesa en este fic claro está-dije en tono algo desanimado =w=UUU.

-Que quieres decir, que esto no es interesante-dijo Aussa en tono molesto.

-Bueno uno nunca sabe, quizás nos manden mas mentadas de madre que nada-dije en tono perezoso mientras me limpiaba el oído derecho.

-Bueno eso lo veremos con el tiempo-dijo Aussa tratándose de calmar-esta sección se creó también para dudas sobre los duelos de monstruos, explicar algunas jugadas y también para ayudar futuros duelistas a pensar estrategia o hacer un deck propio-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y concentrando toda su atención a la audiencia.

-Realmente no somos muy buenas en esto pero oigan, si pudimos hacer un deck Charmer Synchro funcional que todo el mundo lo creía imposible, quizás podamos darles una manita de gato a sus decks-dije en tono aburrido mientras me acostaba en el escritorio.

-De momento es todo por hoy ya que no hay comentarios ni nada, así que esperamos recibir sugerencias, dudas y comentarios de todo tipo y que esta historia sea de su agrado-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo pero me dio un codazo en el costado para que me levantara =w=UUU.

-Y recuerden si ven un violador díganle: "No violador no" y dispárenle con una nueve milímetros con doble cargador-dije en tono alegre para que este programa no fuera tan aburrido XD.

-Eso ni siquiera es un consejo útil-dijo Aussa bastante irritada, eso le pasa por despertarme =w=+.

-Tampoco comer frutas y verduras y aun así los pasan en la tele-dije en tono tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, esperemos verlos en otra edición de este programa y que tenga un buen día, noche o lo que sea-dijo Aussa en un vago intento de calmarse mientras se agarraba la frente.

-Y recuerden las cucarachas también son personas-dije otra vez en tono alegre y parándome sobre el escritorio y señalaba al público.

-Deja de decir esas cosas-dijo Aussa en tono seco mientras me veía ahí parada con pena ajena.

-Alguien tiene que decir comentarios graciosos aquí o mínimo incoherentes, bueno esperamos ver gente por aquí y cuídense porque el cáncer está en todas partes-dije en tono tranquilo pero sin quitar mí pose.

Fin de la transmisión


	2. Chapter 2

Seguro se deben estar preguntando quienes son la pandilla Elemental Burst….bueno simplificando, son unos duelistas estúpidos busca pleitos que usan decks de elementos diferentes, siempre he tenido problemas con ellos porque siempre les pateo sus traseros….además uno quedo tuerto cuando le arroje un trozo de vidrio =w=U, en fin, esa es otra historia que no es nada relevante; seguí conduciendo hasta la parte más central de la ciudad, la parte más peligrosa sin duda, pero bueno, todo sea por las cartas, en fin, cuando por fin llegue al local, deje mi moto donde siempre y entre a la tienda, el primero que me recibió fue Anubis, el gato negro de Tome-san…si lo sé, es un nombre muy curioso para un gato =w=U, en fin, después de acariciar y rascarle su pancita al gatito, Tome-san salió y me recibió como siempre.

-Vaya Misuka, te esperaba más temprano, adivinare, otra vez hubo combates en tu casa n.n-dijo Tome-san en tono alegre, con una sonrisa y acercándose al mostrador de su tienda.

-Sabe que es la desventaja de que vivan tantas locas en mi casa XD-dije en tono alegre pero tranquilo, cargando a Anubis y acercándome al mostrador.

-Hahaha, quizás tengas razón pero admite que a fin de cuentas es algo divertido XD-dijo Tome-san con su característica alegría.

Ella es Tome-san, es una ancianita que ya debe tener unos….yo que sé, ochenta….noventa, en fin es muy mayor, pero parece una mujer de cincuenta años, es una mujer muy amable y bastante alegre para su edad, a lo que tengo entendido es que ella fue la campeona mundial de duelo por más de diez años y según los rumores, ellas es descendiente directa del rey de los duelos Yugi Muto….con un record así es difícil dudar de eso XD.

-Bien adivinare, ¿viniste por Syncros y cartas para tu hermana verdad?-dijo Tome-san con una brillo en sus ojos, sin duda me conoce demasiado bien XDU.

-Eso y quizás algunas trampas nuevas para mi deck, ¿tiene de casualidad algunos cortes de karma?-dije en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba a Anubis…awww es tan esponjocito Anubis :3.

-Creo que no, ¿te sirve una furia divina?-dijo Tome-san sacando una cajas llenas de cartas, supongo que está buscando algo que le pueda servir a mi deck.

-Creo que sí, hoy en día los decks son 100% monstruos efecto-dije en tono tranquilo mientras bajaba a Anubis y luego me apalancara un poco en el mostrador.

-Siempre ha sido así Misuka-dijo Tome-san con cierta nostalgia, supongo que extraña sus días como duelista-toma, aquí hay una solidaridad, dos hachas de desesperación, dos furias divinas y un unidos estamos de pie-dijo finalmente sacando varias cartas que me serian muy útiles tanto a mí como a mi hermana.

-Gracias Tome-san, ¿de casualidad no tienes el campo para las amazonas?-dije en tono tranquilo mientras le dejaba el pago por las cartas y luego tomaba estas para guardarlas en mi chaqueta.

-No, pero me llegaran nuevas cartas este fin de semana, si encuentro una la separare para tu hermana-dijo Tome-san mientras guardaba la caja donde tenía algunas cartas mágicas y trampas.

-Gracias Tome-san….a, mi hermana le manda saludos-dije en tono tranquilo mientras curioseaba en la caja donde había Syncros, esperando encontrar algo para mi deck-Tome-san, no tienes mas Syncros, la mayoría de estos no me sirven-dije en tono algo preocupado, ningún Syncro de aquí lo puedo invocar con mi deck y realmente ocupo meterle más Syncros cosas a mi deck =w=UUU.

-Bueno, tengo esta carta que la conseguí especialmente para ti Misuka-dijo Tome-san con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una pequeña caja que estaba en la parte más escondida de su mostrador.

-¡Un Stardust Dragon! ¡Gracias Tome-san! ¿Cuánto será por la carta?-dije emocionada al darme cuenta de que carta contenía la caja, sin duda es mi día de suerte XD.

-Descuida, es un regalo, solo prométeme que le patearas el trasero a alguien con esa carta XD-dijo Tome-san con una sonrisa algo traviesa, ella sabe perfectamente bien que este monstruo lo usare para destruirle la autoestima a mi próximo retador XD.

-Le prometo que cuando la use, el sujeto quedara totalmente acabado XD-dije con una gran sonrisa, sin duda Tome-san es una ancianita benefactora TTwTT.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo en tono tranquilo, espero algún día poderle pagar a Tome-san todas las atenciones que nos a dado a mí y a mi hermana.

De repente escuchamos un ruido, apenas voltee y logre ver que una chica había chocado con un pequeño revistero, la chica cayó junto con el revistero prácticamente de cara, rápidamente me acerque a ella, le quite algunas revistas que estaba sobre ella y la ayude a levantarse, apenas se puso de pie y me sorprendí realmente al verla, la chica estaba idéntica a la maga oscura, su rostro, sus ojos, incluso el cuerpo, no pude evitar levemente sonrojarme porque al levantarse su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío, la chica se me quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos, luego se puso totalmente roja, soltó mi mano y salió disparada de la tienda mientras decía "lo siento" muchas veces .

- ¿Qué demonios? -dije confundida…sé que no soy una modelo pero no estoy tan fea para que huyera así de mi .

Tome: (en tono alegre y riéndose un poco) Hahaha, parece que conociste a mi nieta Mana-dijo Tome-san en tono alegre y riéndose…no se cual es lo gracioso del asunto =w=UUU….un momento…

-¡ ¿Su nieta?-dije totalmente sorprendida por la noticia…rayos, no sabía que tenía familia .

-Hahaha, así es, veras Mana es una duelista y tiene mucho talento, ya que después de todo lo lleva en la sangre….-dijo Tome-san en tono alegre-pero como veras, necesita aprender a ser más firme y tener más confianza en sí misma -_-U-termino diciendo en tono algo triste, supongo que debió de haber pasado algo muy malo para que su nieta se haya vuelto así.

-¿Porque ella es así?-dije en tono calmado mientras me acercaba al mostrador.

- Supongo que es por sus padres, debido a su personalidad suave ellos nunca la han visto más que como una debilucha, supongo que eso influyo para que fuera así de tímida-dijo en tono triste pero pude notar algo de enojo en su voz…creo que no debe estar muy feliz por lo que le hicieron a su nieta.

-Entiendo… ¿puedo ayudar en algo?-dije en tono tranquilo pero a la vez firme, quizás no conozca a su nieta, pero a mí tampoco me agrado en lo mas mínimo lo que le hicieron.

-Hahaha, Misuka tu siempre quieres ayudar a los demás, quizás podrías hacer algo por ella….en cuanto encuentres una forma para que no huya de ti hahaha XD-dijo Tome-san en tono alegre, riéndose y revolviendo mi cabello como si fuera una niña como Meyrin….estoy chaparra pero no es para tanto XDUUU.

Esa Tome-san nunca cambia XD, después de eso y de una leve discusión sobre algunas estrategias que le podrían servir a mi hermana mientras llegaba la carta que esperaba, salí de la tienda, subí a mi motocicleta, me coloque el casco y decidí vagar un poco antes de regresar a casa; estaba paseando por las contaminadas calles de la ciudad, cuando de repente escuche un grito que venía cerca de una de las fabricas abandonadas que estaban por esa calle, apenas lo escuche y me di cuenta de tres cosas, 1. Que es un milagro que pueda escuchar bien con este casco puesto =w=U, 2. Alguien estaba en peligro y 3. Esa voz….estaba segura de que era la de Mana; sin perder tiempo fui al lugar solo para darme cuenta que Mana estaba forcejeando con Kai, uno de los líderes del Elemental Burst, mientras su servidumbre veía a Mana con una mirada muy lasciva que no me agrado en lo más mínimo =w=#, sin perder tiempo fui directamente a rescatarla.

-¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!-dijo Mana aterrada gritando y tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre de Kai, maldita sea, de todos los lugares hacia donde pudo correr ella, tenía que correr cerca de un lugar donde estuviera Kai y sus gatos =w=UUUU.

-Me temo que nadie vendrá aquí para rescatarte, si quieres salir sin ningún daño, tienes que pagar el peaje de cartas-dijo el imbécil de Kai en tono serio mientras apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca de Mana…ese maldito idiota, un día de estos debería castrarlo de un disparo =w=#.

-Por favor….déjenme ir, ya les dije que no tengo cartas-dijo Mana casi llorando y muy desesperada por el dolor, más vale que haga algo rápido antes de que las cosas empeoren.

-Muy mal niña-dijo Kai arrojando a Mana al suelo prácticamente enfrente de sus subordinados como si fuera una basura =w=###-que dicen pandilla, ¿que podría darnos que sirva de pago?-dijo en tono de burla mientras miraba a sus gatos…oh oh, creo que ya se a donde va todo esto =w=UUU.

-Jefe, su cuerpo podría ser un estupendo pago ¿no lo cree?-dijo uno de los idiotas de Kai mirando de un modo pervertido a Mana mientras se acercaba un poco a ella…ok estoy ya se está poniendo feo, debo intervenir de alguna forma =w=UUUU.

-Por mi háganle lo que quieran, no es mi problema-dijo Kai con frialdad mientras que se retiraba para que sus subordinados se divirtiera.

Esos estúpidos comenzaron a acercarse a ella, eso fue sin duda mi señal para tratar de hacer algo "heroico"…..eso o acabar siendo violada junto con ella…..ojala todo salga bien =w=U, sin perder tiempo y usando unas placas de acero que estaban sobre algunos trozos de concreto o algo así, los use a manera de rampa para impulsarme en mi moto y salir volando justo en sima de ellos…acabo de acordarme de un detalle muy importante sobre esto…es la primera vez que intento verme genial al estilo acrobático con mi moto….ojala no le caiga encima a Mana =w=U, para mi buena suerte caí justo en medio de Mana y los matones de Kai, casi al instante que aterrice logre girar mi moto para crear una nube de polvo que hizo que se retiraran, Kai casi al instante volteo a ver qué pasaba y cuando apenas se disperso el humo, lo primero que vi fue el rostro lleno de odio de Kai….creo que aun no ha olvidado cuando "accidentalmente" queme junto con Hiita, el antiguo escondite del grupo Elemental Burst…mmm….ahora que recuerdo….nunca supe si alguien murió en ese incendio…..bueno a nadie le importa eso, sigamos con el momento "heroico" de esta historia =w=.

Kai: (en tono furioso y con una mirada llena de odio) ¡TU QUE CHINGADOS HACES AQUÍ!-dijo Kai furioso y mirándome con mucho odio…vaya si que me tiene odio jarocho =w=UUU.

-Yo, nada, solo salí a orearme y no pude evitar escuchar su interesante conversación-dije con mi habitual calma aun sobre mi moto y cubriendo a Mana.

-¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡DE ESTA NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR!-dijo Kai aun furioso y sacando un cuchillo militar de su gabardina…qué diablos tiene aquí con los cuchillos y navajas, son cholos o que =w=UUU.

Todos los estúpidos gatos de Kai, comenzaron a sacar sus armas, que no pasaban de ser cuchillos, cadenas, trozos de metal, otros rompían botellas para usarlas como armas y unos cuantos que tenían unos sopletes como arma…..no me sorprende, Kai usa un deck de fuego, es obvio que tenga un arma…."firma" para sus gatos =w=U.

-Bien, me gustaría quedarme aquí a patearles sus culos como siempre, pero no estoy de humor, así que, me voy XD-dije tranquilamente mientras veía la forma de cómo pelarme de aquí XDU.

Rápidamente subí a Mana a mi motocicleta y arranque, desgraciadamente, Mana no logro subirse atrás y acabo sentada enfrente de mí, con sus piernas rodeándome, mientras se aferraba a mi pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello…..bueno eso técnicamente es cierto porque si se cae, si la caída no la mata, ellos lo harán….lo bueno fue que, como oculto su rostro en mi pecho por el miedo, no me cubría la vista….lo malo fue que realmente comenzó a dolerme con la fuerza con la que me apretaba =w=U, salí disparada mientras los subordinados de Kai y el mismo Kai, nos perseguían en sus motocicletas, al pasar por una intersección, tome una especie de alicate y usándolo como un mazo o algo así, logre romper unas cadenas oxidadas que sostenían unos viejos tubos de acero, los tubos les cubrieron el paso a ellos…..y creo que uno le cayó encima a alguien….bueno si está muerto no es mi problema =w=, escapamos sin mayores inconvenientes, rápidamente conduje a mi casa, era el único lugar seguro y apartado por el momento, llegamos a la casa y para mi suerte, ninguna de las rarezas de mi casa estaban presentes en ese momento, así que cuando llegamos, Mana se despego de mi pecho y me miro con una mirada que sinceramente era como la de una niña asustada…..bueno no es para menos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir =w=U.

-Oye, te encuentras bien Mana, ¿no te hicieron daño?-dije aun sobre mi moto con ella aun anclada hacia mí y en tono preocupado, espero que no le hayan provocado algún daño serio a su muñeca =w=UUU.

-Si…muchas gracias pero….porque me…-dijo Mana en tono tímido y bastante sonrojada, al menos aflojo un poco el agarre =w=.

-Si te refieres a lo de salvarte la vida, no hay problema, no me hubiera podido perdonar si algo te hubiera pasado-dije interrumpiéndola suavemente, al menos de momento no se ve que este realmente herida o algo así.

Y ahora que lo pienso…no me perdonaría Tome-san si no hubiera ido a rescatar a su nieta moe =w=U

-Muchas gracias…..-dijo Mana avergonzada y bajando un poco la mirada-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-grito histérica al darse cuenta que estaba en una posición algo comprometedora conmigo =w=UUUU.

Su grito fue el equivalente a que me hubieran golpeado con un sonic bomb , me tiro de la moto junto con ella, Mana se levanto toda roja disculpándose creo que por lo menos unas treinta veces, yo aun tirada en el suelo, me levante un poco pesadamente porque como quiera si me di un buen madrazo, levante la moto, me quite el casco y le dije.

-Oye tranquila, ni que hubieras matado a alguien, además en parte tengo la culpa por no haberte subido bien a la moto por la prisa XDU-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me quitaba algo de polvo por la caída que tuve.

-¡T-t-t-t-tu eres la chica que estaba en la tienda de mi abuela!-dijo Mana casi gritando nerviosa y poniéndose como un vil tomate maduro =w=UUUU.

-Así es, mi nombre es Misuka Bancroft, es un placer conocer a la nieta de la legendaria Tome-san-dije en tono amble mientras extendía mi mano para saludarla…espero que ya no grito…o realmente perderé parte de mi capacidad auditiva =w=UUUU.

-E-e-el placer es todo mío-dijo Mana aun nerviosa pero al menos hizo un intento para sonar calmada XDUUU.

Creo que ayudarle a que tenga más confianza en sí misma será todo un reto….o bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que lo haré, apenas pensé eso y de la puerta principal de la casa, salió corriendo Eileen y detrás de ella salieron disparadas varias bolas de fuego que no había duda de que eran de Hiita, una bola casi le da a Mana, pero me arroje a ella para que pudiera esquivar los proyectiles ígneos, pero lamentablemente al caer al suelo junto con ella, acabamos en una posición bastante comprometedora =w=U y como si eso fuera poco de la entrada salió disparada Hiita con su báculo de fuego, lanzando como loca mas llamas, de la nada también salieron Aussa, Matsuki, Palutena y Sanya…..espero que estén más preocupadas por lo que está haciendo Hiita que por mí, que estoy sobre Mana en una posición muy comprometedora…e incómoda =w=UUUU.

-¡Vuele aquí maldita piro maniaca!-dijo Atena furica corriendo tras Hiita con su espada y con su ropa…realmente chamuscada….si sigue corriendo así acabara desnuda frente a la casa =w=UUUU.

-¡Palutena regresa! ¡Tu ropa se te caerá en cualquier momento! O_OUUUUU-dijo Aussa mientras perseguía a Palutena en un intento por detenerla y que no acabara en traje de Eva frente a todas =w=UUU.

-¡Hiita! ¡Deja de disparar fuego o quemaras la casa! TToTTUUUU-dijo Sanya persiguiéndolas mientras lloraba un poco por la preocupación…más les vale que la detengan o yo misma la detendré…no pienso permitir que queme mi casa =w=####.

-No me digan que se volvieron a pelear =w=UUUU-dije en tono algo alarmado y haciéndome a un lado de Mana para que no se dieran cuenta, le di un rápido vistazo a Mana y realmente se veía desorientada y sonrojada =w=UUUU.

-Para que te digo que no, si si -_-U-dijo Matsuki con cierta resignación-oye ¿quién es la chica nueva?-dijo Matsuki al darse cuenta de la presencia de Mana.

-Ella es Mana, es la nieta de Tome-san y de seguro una duelista muy fuerte-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me levantaba y ayudaba a Mana a levantarse.

-¡Es un placer conocer a una duelista de gran altura, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy de conocer a alguien de tu nivel! n.n-dijo Matsuki bastante feliz y animada mientras sacudía la mano de Mana eufóricamente…si sigue así le va acabar rompiendo el brazo XDUUU.

-Matsuki, cálmate o le acabaras rompiendo el brazo XDU-le dije a Matsuki en tono tranquilo, con la fuerza que tiene antes no la sacudió toda XDUUU.

-P-perdón, supongo que me emocione un poco XDU-dijo Matsuki avergonzada y rápidamente soltando a Mana- (viendo que Mana tenía la cara de ida) oye, se encuentra bien… ¿la habré lastimado?-dijo Matsuki al ver la cara de ida de Mana…creo que le sacudió hasta el cerebro =w=U.

-No es eso, supongo que apenas está procesando lo que está pasando =w=U-dije en tono algo resignado, creo que apenas está procesando lo que está pasando ahorita =w=UUU.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! TToTTU-dijo por fin Mana gritando desesperada…sí que tiene una voz fuerte =w=UUU.

-Ah, con qué es eso, veras, tenemos monstruos de duelo que son de otra dimensión y que viven actualmente con nosotras XD-dijo Matsuki en tono alegre y más calmada….siento que no debió de haberle dado esa noticia de sopetón =w=UUUU.

-¡QUEEEEEE!-dijo Mana sorprendida y asustada…la pobre hasta se puso pálida =w=UUU.

-Tranquila, no tenemos ningún monstruo chingonometrico aquí, solo los que son humanos =w=-dije tranquila mientras colocaba mi mano sobre el hombro de Mana para tratar de calmarla…y que dejara de perforar mi oído con sus gritos =w=UUU.

-Bien ahora si me disculpan, debo evitar que Hiita queme la casa, que Eileen no lastime a alguien y evitar que Palutena acabe desnuda enfrente de la casa -_-U-dijo Matsuki en tono resignado mientras regresaba a la persecución policiaca =w=U.

-Esto sucede todos los días por aquí OwOU-dijo Mana sorprendida al ver como Matsuki y las demás tiraban a Hiita y a Eileen como si fueran un montón de granaderas =w=UUU.

-No, por desgracia solo en mi casa =w=U-dije tranquila y a la vez algo resignada.

Después de que por fin lograran detener a Hiita y a Eileen….claro después de que las golpearan un poquito…. A quien engaño, después de que les dieron una reverenda putiza a las dos, las ocho, fuimos directamente a la sala….bueno, excepto Matsuki y Palutena, ya que la persecución, acabo con Palutena prácticamente en traje de Eva, Matsuki la llevo a su cuarto para que Palutena se cambiara de ropa, que suerte que ella y mi hermana sean de la misma talla =w=, las que quedábamos fuimos a la sala con las demás, primero, le presente a Mana a las que conformaban esta extraña familia, después, tuvimos que explicarle a Mana la situación que para mi sorpresa lo tomo mejor de lo que yo esperaba….creí que huiría de la casa o algo así XDU.

-Entiendo, entonces realmente no saben porque llegaron aquí y porque los collares hacen eso-dijo Mana bastante tranquila…milagro que no esté gritando XD.

-Básicamente esa es la pregunta del millón, aunque admitiré que la vida es mejor aquí, allá nos la pasábamos huyendo de monstruos feroces que lo único que querían era violarnos o comernos =w=U-dijo Archie en tono algo perezoso mientras bebía algo de refresco sentada en uno de los sofás.

-Debió de haber sido muy duro para ustedes-dijo Mana en tono afligido…vaya debe ser buena persona, como lo dijo parece que realmente sintiera dolor por lo que les pasaba antes…definitivamente…no debe tener ni un pelo de maldad de Tome-san =w=UUU.

-Hahaha, no lo creas tanto, solo los débiles se quejan, yo por otra parte era una famosa caza demonios, nadie me superaba en fuerza, velocidad y sobre todo, inteligencia XD-dijo Hiita en tono alegre con las manos en la nuca…y pareciendo una vil momia por tantos vendajes que traía =w=UUU.

-Hahahahahaha tu una caza demonios inteligente hahahahahaha no mames esta ha sido de tus peores mentiras hahahahaha-dijo Eileen riéndose a carcajadas y luego cayéndose de donde estaba sentada por la risa…esto me huele a Round 3 =w=U

-¡Tu maldita hija de tu…!-dijo Hiita súper enojada casi quemando el sofá donde estaba pero fue rápidamente detenida por el control de animales…Sanya =w=U.

-Oh no, ¡no pienso permitir que vuelvas a hacer tu desorden y mucho menos que uses esas palabras vulgares frente a la visita!-dijo Sanya muy alterada pescando a Hiita del cuello con su báculo, bueno dudo que la apriete tan fuerte como para quitarle el aire…creo =w=U.

-¿De verdad ella era una caza demonios?-dijo Mana mirando a Eria de un modo interrogante, al menos se encomendó con un buen santo…o santa en este caso.

-No, pero no te negare que ella es muy valiente y veloz….aunque lo de inteligente es difícil confirmar -dijo Eria en tono amable, es la única que sabe usar las palabras correctas para que no se haga desmadre =w=U.

-No es difícil de confirmar, mas bien, no hay fundamentos para decir que ella de verdad este usando sus neuronas cuando actúa -_-U-dijo Aussa con fastidio…definitivamente debe estar así por la falta de cafeína =w=U.

-Vamos Aussa-chan, estoy segura que Hiita es muy lista :3-dijo Lyna en tono alegre mientras abrazaba a Aussa ya que ella estaba sentada alado de ella.

-Bueno…Hiita es un genio a su manera-dijo Wynn de un modo tímido y con la voz algo baja.

-¿En serio? O_OU- dijeron al mismo tiempo Aussa y Sanya realmente sorprendidas…admito que yo también lo estoy pero mi cara de póker de tigre sedado evito que se notara.

-Sí, es un genio en los hechizos de fuego, nadie se le iguala en eso n.n-dijo Wynn en tono amable con una sonrisa…awww se ve muy moe cuando hace eso :3.

-Sabia que tu no me fallarías Wynn….eres la única que me comprende TTwTT-dijo Hiita al ser soltada por Sanya y después de ir a abrazar a Wynn mientras le salían varias lagrimas de alegría…creo que no esperaba que alguien la defendiera =w=UU.

-Supongo que Wynn sabe cómo hacer sentir mejor a las personas-dijo Dharc en tono bajo pero muy tranquilo y también pude notar una cierta aprobación en su tono por el comportamiento de Wynn.

-Más bien, creo que tiene la suficiente lastima como para decirle algo amable a alguien como ella =w=-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo pero perezoso.

-No es lástima, Wynn tiene un gran corazón, por eso sabe como animar a la gente-dijo Atena en tono reprobatorio a Archie mientras le daba un leve codazo a Archie, ya que estaba sentada alado de ella.

-Así es porque Wynn-Nee-chan es genial :3-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre y con una sonrisa, al menos alguien aquí le está enseñando buenos valores a mi hermana…bueno aparte de mi y de Matsuki claro esta XDU.

De repente Matsuki y Palutena regresaron, esta vez Palutena tenía puesta algo de la ropa de Matsuki y vaya que sí parecía una chica más normal XD.

-Vaya Palutena, te vez muy bien vestida así, la ropa de este lugar sin duda te queda bien XD-dijo Atena con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Palutena…definitivamente eso le dará alas a Palutena =w=U.

-G-gracias Atena-sama-dijo Palutena en tono tímido mientras bajaba la cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo…definitivamente se parece a Wynn con esa expresión XDUUUU.

-Oye, iré a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena, Palutena me acompañara-me dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

-¿Yo también puedo acompañarlas? XD-dijo Atena en tono alegre mientras se ponía de pie, parece que tiene muchas ganas de salir con ellas o con solo Palutena XDU.

-Yo también quiero ir de compras con ustedes :3-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre también poniéndose de pie.

-Muy bien, pero Atena, no crees que deberías ponerte algo que llame menos la atención -_-U-dijo Matsuki en tono preocupado…creo que no necesitas mucha imaginación para pensar en lo que puede pasar si ven a Atena...así como esta vestida =w=UUU.

-Naaaa, además puedo decir que soy su…prima loca hippie XD-dijo Atena alegre y cargando a Meyrin…pasaría pro hippie peyotera….si no fuera tan agresiva cuando se enoja =w=UUU,

-Sep, nuestra querida prima hippie :3-dijo Meyrin abrazando a Atena en tono alegre…aun así creo que es una mala idea que vaya así a la ciudad =w=UUU.

-Está bien, pero Atena, eres responsable si de repente piensan otra cosa de ti -_-U-dijo Matsuki ya resignada.

-No creo que nadie ose a manchar el buen nombre de la reina Atena-dijo Palutena en tono algo molesto…como no quiere que alguien piense mal de Atena si viste ropa que no deja nada a la imaginación =w=UUUU.

-Quizás haya no, pero en esta dimensión, sep =w=U-dijo Archie con cierto desanimo, supongo que lo dijo así porque no podrá hacer entender a su amiga de la infancia por más que lo intente =w=UUU.

-Supongo que también debo irme, debo regresar con mi abuela y…-dijo Mana con cierta timidez y comenzándose a levantar.

-Claro que no, tu eres la invitada especial para cenar XD-dijo Matsuki con una sonrisa amable en tono alegre mientras le hacia una señal para que se volviera a sentar, espero que no esté muy incómoda por esta situación XDU.

-Oigan se supone que ese es mi título XD-dijo June en tono alegre entrando por la ventana de la sala…como si fuera un vil ladrón =w=UUU.

Bien, se preguntaran quien es la chica rara que entro a la casa por la ventana, bueno ella es June Wheeler, es mi mejor amiga y una duelista que usa el deck Horus Hopeless, es una chica muy alegre, pero de vez en cuando es muy busca problemas, vive prácticamente en la zona central de la ciudad con su padre, al que por cierto lo detesta con toda su alma por razones que quizás algún día les diga =w=, ella prácticamente vive aquí, ya que se vive escapándose de su casa para venirse para acá, de hecho, hasta tiene ropa y algunas de sus cosas aquí, prácticamente es como…la hermana de mi edad loca que nunca tuve XDU.

-Oye quien es la nueva invitada….se parece mucho a la maga oscura, ¿de casualidad no es ella? XD-dijo June en tono alegre pero algo sorprendida al ver a Mana…bueno no me sorprende que piense eso, aunque no tengo ninguna carta de la maga oscura XDU.

-Ella es Mana Muto, es la nieta de Tome-san XD-le dije en tono tranquilo aunque algo me dice que se sorprenderá mucho por esa noticia XDU.

-¡En serio! No sabía que tuviera familia-dijo June bastante sorprendida como predije-bien Mana, mi nombre es June Wheeler, la duelista numero uno de esta ciudad XD-termino diciendo al acercarse a Mana y presentándose…no le crean, no es la número uno de aquí =w=UUU.

-No es cierto, mis Nee-chans son las mejores duelistas de por aquí :3-dijo Meyrin en tono molesto, bueno si ella lo dice, quien soy yo para negarlo XD.

-Claro, solo porque me han ganado con suerte, no significa que sean las mejores-dijo June en tono algo molesto casi como si fuera capricho, no sabía que ganarle más de diez veces al hilo desde que prácticamente comenzamos a jugar sea suerte =w=UUUU.

-Recuerdo que en cierto duelo, a cierta chica, le controle su pollo volador metálico gigante lanza llamas y con uno de sus ataque le ganamos ese duelo XD-dijo Hiita burlándose de June mientras estaba sentada alado de Wynn…no debería provocarla considerando que está muy herida =w=UUU.

-¡No tienes que recordarme siempre eso!-dijo June molesta dirigiéndose directamente hacia Hiita para jalarle los cachetes lo más fuerte que podía =w=UUU.

-No te aproveches de ella solo porque esta herida -_-#-dijo Eria molesta dándole un ligero golpe con su báculo en la cabeza a June….mmm….sospecho que Hiita y Eria tiene algo de química =w=UUU.

-¿Ella siempre es así?-me pregunto Mana un poco sorprendida por la escena.

-Regularmente hace mas desorden pero, sep, ella es así =w=-dije en tono tranquilo, creo que algún día se acostumbrara a ellas…eso creo =w=UUU.

-Chicas lamento por tardar con…-dijo Tania entrando a la sala con una charola llena de refrescos-a hola June, ¿quieres un refresco?-dijo Tania al darse cuenta que June estaba tirada en el suelo medio retorciéndose por el golpe y en tono amable.

-Gracias Tania, me alegra ver a alguien normal aquí XD-dijo June poniéndose de pie rápidamente en tono alegre y tomando un refresco….definitivamente deberías estudiar actuación =w=UUU.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas mordido la lengua cuando dijiste eso-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y prestándole más atención a su libro que a ella.

-Oye de que estás hablando, yo soy perfectamente normal-dijo June en tono de fastidio mientras se sentaba a lado de mi.

-Vamos June, tu eres incluso más extraña que yo, y sabes que eso es decir demasiado =w=-le dije en tono tranquilo a June mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro, debe aprender a aceptar las cosas como son =w=UUU.

-Eso no es cierto TTwTTU-dijo June sorprendida y algo llorosa por mi comentario =w=UUU-¿tú crees que soy rara? TTwTTU-termino por decir a June mientras miraba a Mana con una mirada llorosa y poniéndose de rodillas a ella…definitivamente daba pena ajena =w=UUU.

-N-n-no, yo creo que eres una persona muy interesante y buena-termino por decir Mana nerviosa por la pregunta y levemente sonrojada =w=UUU.

-Lo sabía, sabía que debías ser la pariente buena y gentil de Tome-san TTwTT-dijo June en tono agradecido y poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Mana…definitivamente vi esto hace rato con Hiita y Wynn =w=UUU.

-No seas tan exagerada y deja en paz a Mana, es como Wynn, así que no la andes poniendo nerviosa =w=U-le dije a June en tono tranquilo mientras le jalaba el cachete para que soltara a Mana, no necesito que la ponga nerviosa considerando que apenas se calmo =w=UUU.

-Lo siento XDU-dijo June sonando un poco rara porque le jalaba el cachete…sabia que esta dramatizando un poco las cosas =w=UUU.

-Vaya…un deja vú -_-U-dijo Aussa en tono levemente sorprendido…veo que no soy la única que noto que esto paso antes =w=UUU.

-No hay duda que encontramos a los parientes lejanos de Hiita y Wynn-dijo Archie en tono perezoso mientras estaba acostada en el sofá.

-Si Mana es pariente lejana de Wynn…. ¿entonces Tome-san es la abuela perdida de Wynn? :3U-dijo Lyna en tono confundido…creo que no entendió que lo decíamos de broma =w=UUU.

-No creo que se esté refiriendo a eso Lyna-dijo Dharc en tono tranquilo intentando de explicárselo a Lyna.

-¿Are?…. ¿significa que no son familia ninguna de las cuatro? :3U-dijo Lyna en tono confundido y algo desilusionado.

-Claro que no Lyna, ya quisiera June tener algo de mi sangre superior XD-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo pero con ciertos aire de superioridad =w=UU.

-Por favor Hiita, no la andes molestando, ya te han golpeado bastante y no quiero que salgas mas herida-le dijo Eria a Hiita en tono preocupado mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Está bien, pero solo lo estoy haciendo porque no estoy de humor de pegarle -/-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo mientras desviaba la mirada para que no viéramos su sonrojo…se, definitivamente habrá química entre ellas =w=UUU.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo al ver que no habría más peleas dentro de la casa XD.

-De acuerdo, tengan cuidado y Atena ni te ocurra golpear a nadie haya XDU-dije en tono tranquilo y advirtiéndole a Atena….aunque estoy seguro que lo hará de todas formas XDU.

-Hahaha, por favor Misuka, con quien crees que estás hablando XD-dijo Atena riéndose en tono alegre, creo que aun no nos cree de que muchos la estarán persiguiendo un buen rato XDU.

-Creo que por eso te lo está diciendo =w=U-dijo Archie en tono perezoso aun acostada como si fuera un saco de papas.

-¿A qué te refieres Archie?-dijo Palutena en tono molesto a Archie…oh oh espero que eso no sea un grito de guerra =w=UUU.

-Ya déjalo por la paz, además tienen que ir a comprar provisiones para todas XD-dijo June en tono despreocupado interrumpiendo el futuro caos que se formaría…fiu, lo hizo justo a tiempo =w=.

-Tiene razón, bueno las vemos después y por favor, que alguien se encargue de reparar el jardín XD-dijo Matsuki tranquilamente antes de irse con mi hermana, Atena y Palutena.

-¿Repararlo?-dijo Mana en tono confundido.

-Tuvieron una batalla ahí e hicieron algunos cráteres-le dije en tono tranquilo, tarde o temprano vera eso como algo normal =w=.

-Hahaha, nada fuera de lo normal verdad XD-dijo June en tono alegre, esto ya no le impresiona en lo mas mínimo =w=.

-Bueno da igual, las veremos en un rato y no coman comida chatarra o perderán el apetito-dijo Atena en tono tranquilo antes de irse con mis hermanas y Palutena.

-Bien en vista de que ya se fueron, si me disculpan, tengo una cita con unos pastelillos de chocolate XD-dijo Eileen al darse cuenta que ya se habían ido y en tono tranquilo de que la zona estaba libre XDU.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Tu iras conmigo a repara el jardín!-dijo Sanya enojada y llevándose de la oreja a Eileen al jardín XDU.

-Oye, espera, no es justo TTwTT-dijo Eileen quejándose por ser una "injusticia".

-Bueno, si me disculpan me echare una leve pestañita =w=-dijo Archie aun acostada en el sofá…sinceramente a veces parece gato =w=UUU.

-Oye no hagas eso, prometiste ayudarme a descargar unos videos en internet wU-dijo Tania reclamándole mientras la sacudía para que se despertara, al menso alguien hará que se mueva un poco mas Archie XD.

-Ok ok, las vemos después, le ayudare a descargar unas cosas de youtube, Mana estás en tu casa y June, no hagas desorden =w=U-dijo Archie resignada y levantándose pesadamente, eso le pasa por hacer esas promesas XDU.

-Hahaha, Archie ¿cuando he hecho eso? XD-dijo June en tono divertido con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres la lista o quieres el resumen?-dijo Aussa aun leyendo su libro, definitivamente lo explico mejor que nadie XD.

-Mejor dejémoslo así XDU-dijo June haciéndose como que no pasaba nada.

-Mana, si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿podrías decirnos qué tipo de deck usas? n.n-dijo Eria mirando a Mana y en tono amable.

-¿Ah?-dijo Mana un poco sorprendida y sonrojada, debe aprender a no sonrojarse por todo =w=U.

-Si Mana, de seguro debes usar un deck muy poderoso y genial como el mío XD-dijo June con aires de grandeza…Mana no se ve del tipo que use pollos voladores metálicos gigantes lanza llamas =w=.

-No creo que sea del tipo que usa dragones….parece más del tipo de decks de magos, como el deck de Tome-san-dijo Aussa dejando de leer si libro y acercándose a nosotras, algo me dice que su teoría no está nada equivocada.

-Bueno…yo uso un deck Maga Oscura Contador-dijo Mana nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

-Vaya, casi siempre se van por los magos oscuros, pero esta es la primera vez que escucho que el deck se especialice en la maga oscura-dije en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa, definitivamente es raro ver un deck así…que no lo use un pervertido/a =w=UUU.

-Bueno, aun lo estoy modificando y…-dijo Mana aun sonrojada por la atención que le estaban dando todas.

-¡En serio! ¿Lo tienes a la mano? XD-dijo Hiita interrumpiéndola bruscamente y emocionada como cuando a un perro le das un nuevo juguete =w=UUU.

-Hiita, no seas tan descortés-le dijo Erie en tono reprobatorio.

-Perdón -w-U-dijo Hiita en tono más tranquilo pero un poco avergonzada.

-Mana-chan, ¿trajiste tu deck para poderlo ver? :3-dijo Lyna en tono amable y emocionado.

-Disculpen, pero lo deje en la casa de mi abuela-dijo Mana un poco más tranquila, creo que se está acostumbrando a convivir con mas gente.

-Bueno, si quieres volver a venir, podemos ayudarte a arreglar tu deck-dijo Dharc en tono amable.

-En serio, me ayudaría a mejorar mi deck-dijo Mana visiblemente sorprendida…pareciera como si nunca nadie hubiera sido amable con ella =w=UUU.

-¡Claro! Con mis sabios consejos, tu deck será tan grande como el mío XD-dijo June de nuevo con cierto orgullo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, nosotras te ayudamos para que tu deck quedara bien-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y descubriendo vilmente a June XDU.

-Oye no tienes que descubrirme tan feo TTwTTU-dijo June en tono triste, no debería decir eso frente a Aussa…ella es más vale madres que yo XDU.

-Bueno, ¿qué opinas Mana-san, podemos ayudarte a mejorar tu deck de Magas Oscuras?-dijo Wynn en tono amable y con una sonrisa, quizás ella le dé más confianza a Mana.

-No les estaré molestando con eso-dijo Mana en tono muy preocupado…algo que activo algunas alarmas dentro de mí, definitivamente algo le debieron de haber hecho para hacerla así =w=UUU.

Misuka: (en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa amable) Claro que no, será un placer, además después de todo somos amigas no n.n-le dije en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa amable, esperando que eso le regresara la confianza.

-Muchas gracias Misuka-san n/n-dijo Mana sonrojada y por primera vez en todo el día, viéndola sonreír.

Entrando Transmisión

-Hola bienvenidos a otra transmisión de 4Y's Channel-dije en tono alegre estando en mi escritorio de presentación

-No tenía ni idea de que se llamara así-dijo un camarógrafo

-Da igual, solo cállate y maneja la cámara-dije en tono algo molesto, es un extra que ni nombre tiene así que no tiene derecho a opinar =w=-soy Misuka Bancroft su anfitriona y alado de mi, mi adorable asistente ¡Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Aussa!-dije a todo pulmón mientras presentaba a Aussa…que tenía su cara de fastidio por la forma en que la presente XDUUU.

-Es un placer estar de nuevo en este programa y…quiero destacar que no soy una magical girl-dijo Aussa en tono serio…parece que no le gusto mucho la broma XDU.

-Pues realmente pareces, aun no tienes dieciocho y usas magias, eso te califica como una magical girl-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba algunos papeles de apoyo para saber que querían los productores que dijera.

-No todas las magical girls son menores de edad y a ti te consta, además si se usar magia no es porque haya hecho un contrato con alguna criatura como Kero o Kyubey-dijo Aussa en tono algo tranquilo…al menos hasta que menciono el nombre de Kyubey…creo que aun no supera del todo el final de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica =w=UUUU.

-Ok ok, amargada-dije en tono perezoso-En fin, como dijimos con anterioridad este programa fue hecho para ayudar a futuros duelistas, responder dudas y contestar comentarios-dije en tono alegre mientras le quitaba algunas palabras refinadas al papel que se suponía debía leer-pero solo hay un comentario así que la edición de hoy será algo corta-dije en tono perezoso mientras arrojaba las hojas.

-Un momento si solo hay un review entonces de que sirve que la autora publique este capítulo y que tengamos que dar este programa-dijo Aussa en tono un tanto irritado…sabia que debía ella tomar café antes de venir al programa =w=UUU.

-Fácil, porque hay tráfico de personas en el fic-dije en tono tranquilo tomando un sorbo del vaso de refresco que tenia a un lado.

-Eso lo explica-dijo en tono más tranquilo-Bueno primero que nada queremos agradecerle a Necross por dejar un review en el fic y también a las personas que han leído o mínimo se han pasado por este tema-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras checaba los papeles que tenia.

-Bien y recuerden aquí también ayudamos a duelistas y gente que apenas quiera integrarse a los duelos de monstruos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Nos despedimos pero informándoles que en el próximo capítulo será el primer duelo de la serie-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras recibía una taza de café de uno de los ayudantes del programa.

-Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y recuerden: "Si tienen la mente muy abierta, se les puede caer el cerebro" Nos despedimos y no olviden recoger las gracias y guacariadas de sus mascotas-dije en tono alegre señalando al público.

Fin de la transmisión


	3. Chapter 3

Vaya, admitiré que tiene una linda sonrisa, creo que por fin le estoy ayudando a tener más confianza en sí misma….mmm…me pregunto cómo será su deck de magas oscuras….bueno, luego pensare que cartas podrían ayudarle, por ahora dejare de lado eso hasta mañana, pasamos casi toda la tarde platicando sobre estrategias de duelo, sobre la ciudad y uno que otro tema tonto que caía, pude notar que Mana lentamente se había vuelto más activa en la conversación…quizás solo le falta darse cuenta que ella puede mantener una conversación, seguimos hablando hasta que llegaron mis hermanas y las demás amazonas y comenzaron a hacer la cena, ya que esta vez le tocaba a las amazonas y a Matsuki hacer la cena, así que esperamos un rato más en la sala, comenzamos a ver en la tele un documental sobre los duelos de monstruos, habían comentado algo sobre la historia de Yugi Muto, pude notar que, entre mas hablaban de lo grande que fue él, Mana baja un poco mas su mirada….sospecho que debieron de haberla presionado un poco con los duelos, bueno no sería raro, después de todo ella es descendiente de una leyenda, es obvio que todo el mundo espere mucho de ella, pero me pregunto, que tanto la habrán presionado para volverla un manojo de inseguridades…bueno, al menos ya nadie la está presionando y pienso hacer todo lo posible para que tenga más confianza en sí misma y libere su verdadero potencial de duelista, después de cambiarle de canal a un programa de comedia, para que Mana se animara un poco, Matsuki nos llamo para decirnos que la cena ya estaba lista, todas rápidamente fuimos a la cocina, para nuestra sorpresa a mi hermana y sus amazonas les dio por cocinar comida italiana….hoy sin duda es mi día de suerte +w+, todas tuvimos la cena tranquila de todos los días, Mana se intimido un poco por la cantidad y la velocidad con la que comían June, Hiita y Eileen, pero al final pudo comer y por su expresión parece que le gusto la comida tanto como a las demás XD, después de cenar, decidí llevar a Mana a su casa, le dije a Matsuki que iría dejar a Mana, pero no me dejaba salir a menos que llevara mis pistolas, mi disco de duelo y mi deck con mis Charmers, bueno, no me sorprende que me pida eso, a estas horas las calles son tan inseguras que apenas doblas una esquina y ya te violaron o mataron =w=U, después de que todas se despidieran de Mana….y que June metiera su mochila donde tenía más ropa y cosas a la casa =w=U, me coloque mi casco, le di uno a Mana, se subió este vez detrás de mí en la moto y partimos directamente hacia la tienda de su abuela, cuando llegamos a la ciudad, notamos que algunas calles estaban cerradas por unos accidentes de tráfico, así que envista de que no podía llegar más lejos con mi moto y que si rodeábamos había una gran posibilidad de que alguien nos atacara, a petición de ella, tuve que dejarla en el punto más cercano hacia la tienda que podía, no eran más de cuatro cuadras, pero aun así me preocupaba demasiado que ella se fuera sola, después de que me insistiera mucho, accedí a su petición de que ella podía seguir sola desde ahí, apague la moto, ambas bajamos de ella, me devolvió el casco extra y me dijo.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Misuka-san, de verdad te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí-dijo Mana en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, no hice algo muy especial, al contrario, yo te doy las gracias por tenerme confianza y guardar el secreto de que vivo con monstruos raros XD-dije en tono tranquilo, realmente me alegra de que haya tomado las cosas bien XD.

-Hahaha, no creo que deberías expresarte así de ellas, son muy buenas personas-dijo Mana riéndose un poco, creo que apenas descubrió hoy que podía reír XDU.

-Lo sé, pero eso no les quita lo raro XDU, ¿vendrás mañana para que chequemos tu deck?-le pregunte tranquilamente, tenía que saber bien para preparar la moto e irme temprano con ella para evitar el incidente que hubo en la tarde con el Elemental Burst =w=UUU.

-Claro, si quieres puedo tomar un camión hacia…-dijo Mana en tono amable.

-No, será mejor que vaya por ti, no me gustaría que te pasara algo por ir en esas peceras llenas de ratas XD-dije interrumpiéndola con suavidad…definitivamente no dejare que se vaya en un camión…en peligro la secuestran =w=UUU.

-N-no necesitas tomarte tantas molestias-dijo Mana un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Te aseguro que no es ninguna XD-le dije con una sonrisa para que se calmara.

-Bueno…muchas gracias Misuka-san-dijo Mana en tono suave y con la mirada baja para que no viera que parecía un tomate =w=UUU-b-b-bueno, te veo mañana, nos vemos Misuka-san-termino por decir levantando la mirada y en tono nervioso.

Después de eso ella se fue visiblemente muy roja =w=U…..supongo que aun debe trabajar en eso, bueno, al menos se ve con más confianza ahora….bueno será mejor que me retire, no quiero que June vuelva a esculcar mis videojuegos de nuevo =w=UUUUU, subí a mi moto, me coloque el casco y emprendí mi retorno a mi casita….espero que aun siga en pie, considerando que June está ahí y tiene la extraordinaria habilidad de provocar algunos desmadres que cualquier demoledor de casas querría =w=UUUU, iba tranquilamente en mi moto…cuando un idiota de transito me detuvo =w=UUUU.

-¡Oye mocosa! ¡Que no sabes leer, está prohibido el paso de este lado!-dijo el sujeto de transito con panza kahuamera =w=UUU.

-No hay ninguna señal que diga eso =w=UUUUU-dije en tono perezoso después de mirara hacia todas las direcciones posibles buscando un letrero…el cual nunca encontré =w=UUU.

-Ahora sí, si quieres pasar tendrás que pagar el peaje de una u otra forma-dijo el transito en tono de burla colocando un pichurriento señalamiento de plástico barato =w=###.

Genial, un pinche transito corrupto que quiere mordida, que novedad =w=UUUU, para los que no lo notaron, eso fue un sarcasmo =w=U, bien será mejor que me lo quite de en sima no le voy a dar ni madres por cruzar una calle que hace unos momentos cruce gratis…..mmmm…..veamos….es un sujeto corrupto….gordo…..feo…..que parece que gasta sus baldes de medicinas en viagra…..y que de seguro no los usa para complacer a su esposa…mmmm…..lo tengo =w=+.

-¡Usted me cobra por eso cuando debería cobrarle peaje a esa puta esquinera de dos pesos que está en el callejón oscuro y privado! Ò.Ó#-dije de la forma más molesta que podía mientras señalaba un callejón oscuro.

Casi al instante el de transito salió disparado hacia el callejón oscuro que señale mientras yo escapaba felizmente ya que el idiota se la creyó, estaba regresándome por mi camino cuando vi por unos callejones a algunos de los gatos de Kai…mmmm….esto no es normal…..regularmente no van con tanta prisa hacia su guarida…..al menos de que…si sucedió lo que creo que sucedió, mas me vale darme prisa, seguí a esos sujetos con cuidado, cuando por fin llegaron al escondite, oculte mi moto en un lugar seguro, deje mi casco y llevando mis pistolas, disco de duelo y mi deck, entre con suma cautela a la fábrica abandonada que estaban usando de base, pude ver que estaban haciendo una reunión y que tenia a alguien atado en el centro de donde estaban, me acerque más para ver quién era la pobre alma cautiva…..y me di cuenta que no era otra más que Mana =w=UUUUUUUU…¡LO SABIA, SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIA PERO NO, NO LE HAGAN CASO A MISUKA PORQUE ES UNA LOCA EXAGERADA! Ven lo que les digo, este pinche lugar es muy peligroso y no bromeaba que estas calles eran inseguras…. (suspiro) bueno supongo que tendré que tomar otra vez el papel de heroína principal de esta historia…..al menos me gustaría que me pagaran por eso =w=UUUU.

-Te lo repetiré por última vez, ¡DONDE VIVE ESA PERRA!-dijo Kai en tono molesto pero a la vez frio mientras levantaba a Mana del cuello de su blusa, si la jala mas fuerte podría ahorcarla.

-¡No pienso traicionar a Misuka-san ni a su familia!-dijo Mana asustada pero sonando realmente firme…debo admitir que estoy impresionada de que no nos haya traicionado a pesar de que estos sujetos la pueden matar.

-No vale la pena que te hagas la dura para ayudarlas, pero si tanto desea fingir que eres fuerte, entonces tenemos otros métodos para hacerte hablar-dijo Kai arrojando a Mana contra el suelo como si fuera basura, creo que la caía la lastimo un poco.

-He he, veamos que tanto mantienes esa actitud mientras vas perdiendo cada dedo de tu mano.-dijo un subordinado de Kai mientras sacaba un cuchillo y moraba a Mana de una forma psicópata.

Obviamente no les voy a permitir que le hagan eso, así que ya valiéndome madre salí de mi escondite y le dispare en la mano a ese desgraciado, el idiota se puso a gritar enojado buscando quien fue el responsable, apenas me detecto y le dispare en la pierna lo que hizo que se cayera, al notar eso varios, se fueron sobre mí, pero solo saque mi otra pistola y me dedique a dispararles, uno le di en el hombro, otro en la rodilla, otro en el estomago a otro lo castre de un balazo….y uno que se movió le acabe dando en la cabeza…bueno no creo que alguien le importe la muerte de una rata =w=UUUU.

-¡Kai! ¡Si no quieres perder más gatos mas te vale que liberes a Mana!-dije en tono fuerte pero sonando al mismo tiempo aguada y aburrida, ya que después de todo, ya les he hecho esto antes y se cuanto le frustra a Kai cuando me pongo a hablar así.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡No recibirás nada de mí hasta que tengamos un duelo!-dijo Kai en tono furioso.

….Porque las cosas siempre se resuelven con un duelo….sería más fácil que le disparara en la cabeza pero bueno, hay que mantener a los antagonista no-geniales por más tiempo =w=U.

-¡Ok, acepto, pero si gano, liberaras a Mana y no la volverás a molestar!-le dije respondiéndole de forma que se notara que no estaba nada animada de ganarle nuevamente =w=.

-¡Entonces deja de hablar y ponte a pelear!-dijo Kai sacando su disco de duelo, activándolo y dándole instrucciones a sus gatos de que se llevaran a Mana, sin duda eso no me gusto =w=###.

-Ok peque-idiota, te daré gusto =w=UUUU-dije en tono aburrido mientras sacaba mi disco de duelo y colocaba con cuidado mi deck en el.

-Ha ha, será mejor que empieces primero, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible si es que quieres ganarme esta vez-dijo Kai sacando cinco cartas y en tono soberbio.

-Ok ok, lo que digas =w=U-dije aun en tono aburrido sacando mis cinco cartas.

Solo les toca una mano decente y ya creen que tiene el duelo ganado…ni que fuera póker o algo así =w=UUUUU

-Bien, saco-dije sacando una carta, colocándola en mi mano (montón de cartas en la mano) y pensando una estrategia con lo que tenía por el momento-mmm….bien, colocare un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, (las cartas boca abajo pueden ser trampas o magias) termino el turno-concluí mi turno con una jugada básica.

-Patético, solo alguien como tu haría una jugada tan básica-dijo Kai en tono de triunfo mientras sacaba una carta de su deck…creo que a olvidado que le e pateado su trasero por lo menos unas 20 veces =w=UUUU.

-Bien invoco a Great Angus en modo de ataque (monstruo normal, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo bestia, ATK 1800/ DEF 600), ¡Ataco a tu defensa boca abajo!-dijo Kai en tono alto, casi gritando.

Great Angus ataca al monstruo boca abajo de Misuka, el monstruo boca abajo se voltea, resulta ser Gishki Erial (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel cuatro, tipo lanzador de conjuros, ATK 1000/ DEF 1800, efecto: Flip: Puedes agregar un monstruo "Gishki" del deck a tu mano), Gishki Erial bloque el garrazo del Great Angus con un escudo de hielo

-¡Pero qué demonios!-dijo Kai bastante sorprendido.

-Mi Gishki Erial no fue destruida porque su defensa es igual a los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo, no te preocupes por su efecto, no puedo traer otra a mi mano porque solo tengo una, pero solo puedo barajear mi deck-dije tranquilamente mientras barajeaba mi deck y lo colocaba en su lugar-terminaras el turno o piensas matarme del aburrimiento-dije en tono tranquilo, es increíble que tenga que explicarle cosas tan básicas =w=UUU.

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo Kai enojado y concluyendo su turno.

-¿Te encuentras bien Eria?-dije un poco preocupada mirando a Erial, ya que después de todo ella era Eria pero con otra vestimenta.

-Sí, descuida no me hizo ningún daño, puedo continuar peleando sin problemas n.n-dijo Eria en tono tranquilo, me alegra saber que este bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-le dije eso sacando otra carta, colocándola en mi mano-coloco otro monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y activo Nightmare's Steelcage (carta mágica normal, efecto: Esta carta permanecerá boca arriba en el campo por 2 turnos de su oponente. Ningún monstruo puede atacar. Destruye esta carta durante la segunda fase final de tu oponente después de que esta carta ha sido activada)-dije en tono tranquilo activando mi magia.

-Eso significa…-dijo Kai en tono molesto, como siempre =w=U.

-Que no podremos atacar en dos turno, termino mi turno-dije interrumpiéndolo y acabando mi turno.

-Bien, mi turno-dijo Kai sacando otra cartas con una expresión molesta-Coloco a Blazing Impachi (monstruo normal, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo piro, ATK 1850/ DEF 0) en modo de ataque, termino el turno-dijo concluyendo su turno, definitivamente creo que su cerebro ya no está dando para mas =w=.

-Bien, mi turno-dije sacando una carta y colocándola en mi mano-Coloco un monstro boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo-dije pasando a la fase dos de mi turno.

-Demonios que aburrimiento, cuando podre quemar a este idiota-dijo el monstruo boca abajo que coloque muy frustrado y levantando un poco la carta que tenia encima…definitivamente va acabar delatándose =w=UUUU.

-Tss, habla más bajo o sabrá quién eres-dijo Eria en tono preocupado mientras aplastaba la carta para que no se levantara =w=UUU.

-Bueno, me callo y deja de estar sobre mí, ese traje no te hace más ligera- dijo el monstruo boca abajo en tono más tranquilo…algo me dice que no debió de haber dicho eso =w=UUUU.

-¡Eres una tarada!-dijo Eria sonrojada y molesta dándole de golpes con su báculo al monstruo boca abajo =w=UUUU.

-¡Oye por que fue ese golpe!-dijo el monstruo boca abajo molesto…y todavía lo pregunta =w=UUUU.

-¡Por ser una tarada desconsiderada!-dijo Eria mas enojada y roja dándole golpes más fuertes al monstruo boca abajo =w=UUU.

-Oye espera, eso duele, au, au,¡ hiaaaaaa!-grito el monstruo boca abajo haciendo un patético intento de cubrirse con su carta que por cierto no aminoraba los golpes de Eria =w=UUU.

No hay duda que se va acabar delatando =w=UUUUUUU

-Termino el turno y Eria deja de golpearla-dije con cierto fastidio mientras concluía mi turno =w=U.

-Bien sigo- dijo Kai sacando otra carta y en tono irritado-he, parece que se acabo tu suerte, actico Mystical Space Typhoon (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Selecciona una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y destrúyela), destruyo tu Nightmare's Steelcage, ahora Blazing Impachi, ¡ataca a su Gishki Erial!-dijo Kai gritando feliz porque golpearía a mi Eria =w=UUU.

Blazing Impachi esta apunto de golpear con su brazo de fuego a Gishki Erial cuando…

-Olvídalo, activo mi trampa Negate Attack (trampa cadena, efecto: Actívala sólo cuando un monstruo del oponente declara un ataque. Niega el ataque y pone fin a la fase de batalla), el ataque de tu Blazing Impachi fue cancelado junto con tu fase de batalla-dije al activar mi carta boca abajo, hasta cree que no me defenderé con las demás cartas que tengo =w=UUU.

Blazing Impachi retira su ataque y vuelve a su posición.

-Gracias por salvarme Misuka-san-dijo Eria con un suspiro en tono tranquilo.

-Descuida no hay problema-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sinceramente hubiera deseado que ya no estuviera en el campo-dijo el monstruo boca abajo en tono bajo pero molesto…pero Eria la escucho y le soltó otro golpe seco con su bastón =w=UUU.

-¡Auch!-dijo quejándose el monstruo boca abajo =w=UUU.

-Termino mi turno-concluyo su turno Kai molesto.

-Sigo-dije sacando otra carta-mmm….Eria, ¿me das autorización para sacrificarte para invocar algo?-dije mirando a Eria, siempre me gusta checar mis jugadas con mis encantadoras para no tener malos desacuerdos.

-Claro, prefiero dejar el campo así que por ser destruida por un ataque de ellos-dijo Eria en tono tranquilo.

-¡Sí! ¡Sacrifícala ya no tiene utilidad ahorita!-dijo el monstruo boca abajo en tono animado…pero Eria la volvió a escuchar le soltó otro golpe pero demasiado fuerte que casi la clava en el suelo al monstruo boca abajo =w=UUU.

-Ya…no diré nada…-dijo el monstruo boca abajo resignado y adolorido…es increíble que la tengan que golpearla así para que entienda =w=UUU.

-Bien =w=U-dije en tono tranquilo-Sacrifico a mi Gishki Erial… (Eria pierde su apariencia de Gishki Erial junto con la carta que tenia debajo de ella y se coloca alado de Misuka) Para invocar a Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel cinco, tipo trueno, ATK 2400/ DEF 1000, efecto: Cuando esta carta es invocada por sacrificio, destruye un monstruo en el campo) activo su efecto para destruir a Blazing Impachi-dije al realizar la jugada que necesitaba para dejarlo en cierto modo expuesto.

Una lluvia de trueno cae sombre Blazing Impachi y el monstruo es destruido.

-Como fue destruido por su efecto, aun puedo atacar, ¡Zaborg ataca a Great Angus!-dije pasando a la fase de batalla para atacar el monstruo de Kai.

Zaborg dispara una lluvia de truenos sobre Great Angus cuando…

-Eso crees, activo mi trampa Negate Attack-dijo Kai con una sonrisa y en tono alto.

El ataque de Zaborg es neutralizado y termina la fase de batalla.

Hasta que por fin uso el cerebro y le comenzó a poner trampas buenas a su deck =w=UUUU

-Que se siente que te apliquen el mismo truco-dijo en tono de burla…como si me importara =w=UUUUU.

-La verdad, me valió madres =w=-le dije con una expresión aburrida y en tono aburrido.

-¡Eres una hija de tu…!-dijo Kai en tono molesto.

-Ya ya, deja de llorar, ya acabe mi turno =w=UUUU-dije interrumpiendo a Kai y terminando mi turno.

-¡Te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar!-dijo Kai sacando una carta-Y vaya que lo lamentaras, activo mi mágica, The Shallow Grave (carta mágica normal, efecto: Cada jugador elige un monstruo de su cementerio y invoque especialmente el monstruo seleccionado boca abajo en modo de defensa) Así que regresa mi Blazing Impachi al campo-dijo con una sonrisa…me pregunto porque le emociona tanto =w=UUU.

-Ni modo, esa carta no te da opción de hacerlo o no-le dije a Eria que estaba a mi lado, ya que tendría que regresar como Gishki Erial al campo por el efecto de esa carta.

-Descuida, sea lo que sea que planeo, estaré preparada-dijo Eria en tono tranquilo.

-Eso espero, esto ya no me está gustando-dijo el monstruo boca abajo un poco alterada…y creo que no es la única que esta algo preocupada por eso =w=UUU.

Eria se coloco en el campo, volvió a aparecer con su traje de Gishki Erial y se coloco en modo de defensa boca abajo.

-No he acabado todavía, sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocar a Infernal Flame Emperor (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel nueve, tipo piro, ATK 2700/ DEF 1600, efecto: Esta carta no puede ser invocada especialmente. Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedes remover del juego hasta 5 monstruos fuego de tu cementerio. Destruye el mismo número de cartas de magia o trampa en el campo igual al número de cartas que se removieron del juego por este efecto) y ahora, ¡Ataca a su Zaborg!-dijo Kai gritando emocionado como si estuviera a dos o tres kilómetros de mi y no pudiera escucharlo =w=UUU.

El Infernal Flame Emperor formo una enorme bola de flamas y lo dispara contra el Zaborg de Misuka.

-Pendejo, activo mi trampa Magic Cylinder (trampa normal, efecto: Niega el ataque de un monstruo de tu oponente y causar daño a los puntos de vida de tu oponente igual al ATK del monstruo que ataco) parece Kai que tú solo te atacaste directo-dije en tono tranquilo

La bola de fuego es absorbida por uno de los cilindros y es disparada por otro, directamente hacia Kai, Kai tenía 8000 puntos de vida, menos 2700, solo le quedan 5300.

Qué clase de pendejo es, bien pudo remover un monstruo de su cementerio para destruir mi trampa y luego atacar…..este sujeto es un reverendo idiota =w=UUUU

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Termino mi turno pero el próximo te matare!-dijo Kai bastante encabronado…eso le pasa por limón y por no usar bien el efecto de sus monstruos =w=UUU.

-Si si, lo que digas-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba otra carta-…. Me gustaría decir que diste un excelente duelo, pero la verdad no lo hiciste, así que ya es hora de que acabe esto, primero volteare todos mis monstruos boca abajo, los cuales son Gishki Erial, Counselor Lily (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel tres, tipo hada/tuner, ATK 400/ DEF 1500, efecto: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio para una invocación Synchro, puedes pagar 500 puntos de vida para que ese monstruo Synchro gane 1000 puntos de ATK hasta la fase final) y por ultimo tu monstruo favorito~-dije en tono de burla porque sabía que se cagaria al saber cuál era mi último monstruo boca abajo.

-N-no, no puedes ser que la tengas a ella boca abajo-dijo Kai en tono asustado, creo que ya descubrió quien es =w=+.

-Para tu desgracia si la tengo, volteo a Hiita the Fire Charmer (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel tres, tipo lanzador de conjuros, ATK 500/ DEF 1500, efecto: Flip: Toma el control de un monstruo de atributo fuego del lado del campo de tu oponente durante el tiempo que esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo)

-No iras a…-dijo Kai bastante sorprendido y asustado porque sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Oh claro que lo hare-dijo Hiita en tono malicioso, parece que ya no quería esperar más para desmadrarlo XDU.

Hiita levanta su báculo y activa su poder, controla al Infernal Flame Emperor, se pasa al lado del campo de Misuka

-Que se siente estar abierto Kai-dijo Hiita burlándose de la expresión de enojo que tenia plasmada Kai en su cara.

-Sabes eso sonó horriblemente sugestivo, en especial porque le van meter unos buenos golpes =w=U-dije en tono tranquilo y con mi habitual expresión aburrida…realmente sonó mal lo que dijo =w=UUU.

-¡No lo dije en tu maldito sentido pervertido!-dijo Hiita histérica y muy roja.

-Yo solo dije que sonaba mal, que tu hayas pensado en tus cosas pervertidas, no es mi problema =w=+-dije en tono tranquilo…la atrape=w=+.

-Puff, creo que esta vez te atrapo Hiita-dijo Eria en tono divertido intentando de contener su risita.

-¡QUE YO NO ESTABA PENSANDO NADA MALO!-dijo Hiita gritando, roja y muy molesta XD.

-Bien dejando de lado las perversiones de Hiita, es hora de que estrene mi nuevo Synchro, sacrifico a mi Zaborg y a la Counselor Lily, para invocar a mi Stardust Dragon (monstruo Synchro, atributo viento, nivel ocho, tipo dragón/synchro/efecto, ATK 2500/ DEF 2000, modo de invocación: 1 Tuner + 1 o más non-Tuner monstruos, efecto: Puedes tributar esta carta para negar la activación de una Carta Mágica, Carta de Trampa, o Efecto de Monstruo, que tenga como efecto que destruya una carta (s) en el campo, y destruir esa carta. Si usted niega el efecto de esta manera, puedes Invocar Especialmente esta carta desde tu cementerio durante la fase final)-dije en tono tranquilo mientras invocaba ni nueva adquisición =w=+.

-¡ ¿Donde conseguiste ese monstruos?-dijo Kai sorprendido y enojado, creo que esa era una de las cartas que su pandilla a tratado de conseguir.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia, además no termino, activo el efecto de mi Counselor Lily, pagando 500 puntos de vida, le doy 1000 puntos de ataque extra a mi Stardust Dragon (ATK 3500/DEF 2000) y ahora, ¡Kai prepárate para perder de nuevo, ataco con todos mis monstruos directo!-dije en tono fuerte, sin duda este ataque lo dejara más que acabado =w=+.

Infernal Flame Emperor lanza una masiva bola de fuego, Stardust Dragon dispara un rayo de su boca, Hiita dispara varios proyectiles de fuego con su báculo y Gishki Erial dispara con su báculo varios proyectiles de hielo; suma total de daños son 7700, Kai pierde 7700 puntos de vida, Kai pierde el duelo.

Si se preguntan porque lo ataque con todo, pues es fácil, soy muy mamona en los ataques directos =w=, de seguro pensaran que ahora que gane el duelo ellos liberaran a Mana, nos darán dulces y nos dirán que podemos irnos y que seremos amigos para siempre….¡obvio que no! Pero descuiden siempre tengo un plan B de reserva para este tipo de situaciones.

-Quizás ganaste este duelo, pero no significa que te entregare a tu amiga-dijo Kai riéndose como un vil maniaco y en tono de triunfo.

-No es necesario, desde hace un buen rato que la rescatamos-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo apareciendo de una sombra con Dharc y Mana sana y salva.

-¡ ¿Pero cómo?-dijo Kai en tono sorprendido y confundido.

-Veras cuando llegue aquí, le pedí a Aussa y a Dharc que rescataran a Mana, mientras Eria, Hiita y yo hacíamos tiempo con el duelo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme-dijo Mana en tono tranquilo agradeciéndonos a todas por haberla rescatado.

-Eres nuestra amiga, jamás te dejaríamos sola en un problema como este-dijo Dharc en tono tranquilo con una sonrisa.

-Además, siempre es un placer desechar a estos duelistas de quinta-dijo Aussa con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡No saldrán de aquí con vida!-dijo Kai en tono furioso, como si me intimidaran sus amenazas =w=UUU.

De la nada salió mas servidumbre de Kai, lastima para el que, ya había contemplado esta posibilidad =w=+

-Esperaba que hicieras eso-dije con una sonrisa-¡Lyna, Wynn ahora!-dije gritando para que Lyna y Wynn escucharan la señal.

Lo que no le había dicho a Kai era que también Lyna y Wynn estaban preparando el plan C, ellas estaban sobre una torre de cajas metálicas prácticamente tocando el techo, a mi señal comenzaron a cortar varias vigas del techo que comenzaron a caer sobre Kai y su servidumbre, con eso de distracción nos pusimos a correr hacia la salida, cuando cortaron un último trozo grande, ambas se bajaron ayudadas por una ráfaga de viento que hizo Wynn con su báculo para llegar lo más rápido posible al suelo, apenas tocaron suelo comenzaron a correr junto con nosotras, lo que no contábamos es que algunos que seguían en pie comenzaron a dispararnos, Aussa rápidamente levanto un muro de roca que detuvo todas las balas, Dharc y Hiita saltaron sobre la barrera para disparar un ataque combinado de fuego y oscuridad, a juzgar por los gritos creo que uno que otro murió incinerado…..bueno que me importa =w=, apenas salimos de la fábrica, Aussa para asegurarse de que no nos siguieran azoto su báculo contra el suelo provocando un pequeño sismo… lo que no contábamos fue que fue tan fuerte que el edificio se vino abajo =w=UUU.

-Creo que Aussa-chan se propaso un poco :3UUUU-dijo Lyna en tono preocupado.

-Descuida, es imposible que Kai esté muerto porque es uno de los antagonistas recurrentes de este fic y los demás a quien le importan, ni siquiera tenían nombres =w=U-dije en tono tranquilo…es la verdad nadie se preocupa por extras en estas historias =w=UUU.

-¡Que!-todas con excepción de Aussa, gritaron sorprendidas y algo asustadas =w=UUU.

-Es que, ustedes no pueden romper el cuarto muro -_-U-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo intentando de explicárselo.

-Un momento, otra vez andan con su loca teoría de que alguien nos controla y todo eso, creí que ya se les había quitado lo loco-dijo Hiita en tono molesto…no estamos locas…solo rompemos el cuarto muro =w=.

-¿Como que Misuka y Aussa están locas?-dijo Mana preocupada mirando a Eria, ya le están comenzando a meter ideas equivocadas =w=UUU.

-No, solo están bromeando no te preocupes por eso n.n-dijo Eria en tono amable, espero que eso calme a Mana =w=UU.

-Ah, me alegra saber que no estén locas-dijo en tono tranquilo, al menos ese detalle no pasara a más.

-Hiita, no tenemos tiempo para que nos sigas regañando, tenemos que irnos de aquí, si llegan más del Elemental Burst, estaremos metidas en un buen lio-le dije a Hiita en tono tranquilo y realmente tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí antes de que llegue la policía =w=UUU.

-Misuka-onee-chan tiene razón, tenemos que irnos rápido-dijo Wynn visiblemente preocupada.

-Además, tenemos que llevar a Mana a su casa-dijo Dharc en tono bajo y levemente bajo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Dejen de regañarme! ¡Metámonos rápido en el deck y larguémonos de aquí!-dijo Hiita totalmente alterada y un poco histérica, creo que ya no está de mucho humor =w=UUUU.

Las Encantadoras regresaron al deck, me coloque mi casco, me subí en la moto, le di el otro casco a Mana para que se lo pusiera, después se volvió a subir a la parte posterior de mi moto y así, ambas partimos hacia la tienda de su abuela, cuando llegamos, estacione la motocicleta enfrente de la tienda, Mana se bajo de la moto, yo también me baje, me quite el casco porque me estaba molestando un poco y Mana también se quito el casco y me lo dio, ahí afuera tuvimos una pequeña conversación.

-Perdón por meterte en tantos problemas, por irme a rescatar pudiste haber acabado herida o muerta….creo que solo soy una carg…-dijo Mana en tono muy triste y con la mirada baja.

-Tú no eres una carga-le dije interrumpiéndola seriamente-debes de tener un poco mas de auto-estima y ya no culparte por todo lo que paso, además, aunque no lo creas me pasan cosas peores y más peligrosas en la casa XD-dije en tono tranquilo ante la mirada sorprendida de Mana, creo que no esperaba que le dijera eso…aunque sé que sonó trillado lo que dije pero oigan creen que es seguro cuando tienes a Hiita cerca cuando se pone de piro maniaca…pues yo no lo creo =w=UUU.

-Gracias Misuka-san-dijo Mana en tono tímido y algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, será mejor que entres, tu abuela debe estar preocupada por ti-le dije en tono tranquilo con una sonrisa para que se relajara.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡La abuela debe estar muy preocupada por mi!-dijo Mana un poco alterada.

Eso ni que lo dude, Tome-san es muy delicada en algunas cosas y creo que su nieta es una de ellas =w=UUUU, Mana estaba a punto de entrar cuando se detuvo en la puerta y me dijo.

-Misuka-san….en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho hoy-dijo Mana sin voltear a verme y en tono bajo-¡E-espero que podamos vernos mañana!-termino que decir tomando el suficiente valor para mirarme, estando realmente sonrojada y en el tono más alto que le e escuchado.

-Claro, bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mis hermanas deben estar muy preocupadas por mi-dije en tono tranquilo mientras regresaba a mi moto.

-Tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches-dijo Mana más tranquila pero aun sonrojada.

-Buenas noches Mana, vendré mañana a recogerte, tengo que venir a la tienda así que no hay problema-le dije en tono tranquilo terminando de colocar mi casco y subiendo a mi moto para arrancar hacia mi casa.

-De acuerdo, adiós Misuka-san, te veo mañana-dijo Mana despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana Mana-le dije finalmente antes de arrancar rumbo a mi casa.

Así sin más arranque a mi casa, solo espero que Matsuki no esté muy preocupada por mi =w=UUUU, llegue a la casa y deje la motocicleta en la cochera, deje ahí también mi casco y el que le había prestado a Mana, salí de la cochera y mis Encantadoras salieron de mi deck, ahora que estamos en zona segura, ya no había necesidad de que estuvieran ahí, las siete entramos a la casa, como suponía, solo Matsuki, Atena y Palutena eran las únicas que seguían en la sala esperando a que regresáramos, mientras veían el noticiero en la televisión.

-Espero que tengan una buena excusa por haber llegado tan tarde-dijo Matsuki mirándome molesta pero reflejando la preocupación que tenia.

-Matsuki-chan se enojo con nosotras TTwTT-dijo Lyna triste abrazando a Dharc por el miedo.

-T-tranquila Lyna, no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Dharc sonrojada y nerviosa…otras que también tiene química =w=UUU.

-Bien las escuchamos-nos dijo Atena en tono severo.

-No fue nuestra culpa, tuve que dejar a Mana unas cuatro cuadras antes de su casa, pero los chachos de Kai la capturaron y tuvimos que ir a rescatarla-dije en tono tranquilo, porque esta situación no es común pero tampoco es rara =w=.

-Bueno….eso lo explica…pero ¿que traían contra Mana?-dijo Atena sorprendida de que fueran directamente a atacar a Mana si ella era nueva en la ciudad.

-Creemos que trataron de sacarle información sobre nuestra localización exacta, Mana no les dijo nada a pesar de que estaban a punto de cortarle los dedos-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡Son capaces de lastimar gente inocente con tal de dar con nosotras!-dijo Matsuki en tono molesto estampando su puño en una mesa que tenía cerca…si no controla su ira o se romperá la mesa o su mano =w=UUU.

-Tranquila hermana, te aseguro que no nos molestaran en un buen rato-dije tratando de calmar a mi hermana, no necesito que rompa los muebles de la sala =w=UUU.

-Solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes….. ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con la caída de esa vieja fábrica?-dijo Palutena claramente preocupada al ver en las noticias de que una fabrica vieja misteriosamente se vino abajo =w=UUUU.

-¡Fue Aussa!- dijimos las encantadoras y yo señalando a Aussa vilmente XDU.

-No se esperaron nada para delatarme verdad -_-UUUU-dijo Aussa en tono molesto, al menos no nos arrojo alguna roca o algo así XDU.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que están bien y no paso nada grave-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo parece que no le importo mucho lo de la fábrica XD.

-¡ ¿Nada grave? ¡Destruyeron una fábrica vieja y es un hecho que muchos murieron ahí!-dijo Palutena muy alterada…que parte de a nadie le importa no a entendido =w=U.

-Pero no murió nadie importante ahí-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

-Además son gente que no vale la pena, nos causan menos problemas muertos que vivos-dijo Atena en tono tranquilo, por fin hay algo en el que las tres estemos de acuerdo XD.

-Lo mejor será que todas vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día algo pesado y mañana es un hecho que lo será más-dijo Matsuki en tono algo cansado, con la pelea que tuvo hoy, no me sorprende mucho que se esté muriendo de sueño =w=UUU.

Sin duda tengo suerte de tener una hermana tan vale madres como yo =w=+, Palutena un poco a regaña dientes se fue a la habitación de Matsuki junto con Matsuki y Atena, nosotras por otra parte fuimos a mi habitación, ya que mis Encantadoras duermen en mi cuarto, apenas entramos y lo primero que vimos fue a June, ya en piyama, sentada en mi cama leyendo mis mangas de Claymore =w=UUUU.

-Adivinare, otra vez te peleaste con tu padre y estarás aquí un tiempo verdad =w=UUUU-dije en tono algo cansado estando a lado de la cama y mirando a June.

-Pues sí, esa es mi situación ahorita, espero que no te moleste que duerma contigo XDU-dijo June en tono alegre mientras se rascaba la nuca…esto ya está pasando más seguido de lo normal =w=UUU.

-No, la cama es amplia y solo duermo en una pequeña parte de la cama, además ya te has quedado aquí antes por meses =w=U-dije en tono cansado mientras me estiraba un poco, definitivamente este enfrentamiento me dejo agotada =w=.

-Hahaha, cierto, así que-dijo June en tono alegre-ahora puedo acostarme sin culpa-dijo acostándose en medio de la cama y estirándose para abarcar todo el espacio posible…esperen un momento…

-Desde cuando tienes culpa-dijimos en tono confundido Aussa, Dharc Hiita y yo…yo creí que la había cambiado por chicles hace mucho =w=UUU.

-Bueno ya que June-san ya tiene donde dormirse, creo que iré a cambiarme de ropa-dijo Eria un poco preocupada porque no quería que la situación terminara en otra pelea.

-¡Eria! ¡Puedo acompañarte yo también!-dijo Hiita levantando la mano, en tono alegre, los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa…siento que Hiita se está volviendo masoquista =w=UUU.

-C-claro que no Hiita-dijo Eria totalmente roja en tono bajo y soltándole un súper bastonazo en la cabeza a Hiita…ese sí que es amor del bueno =w=UUU.

-Siento que habrá química entre ellas =w=UUUU-dije en tono perezoso mientras veía este cliché de animes shoujo ai =w=UUU.

-Creo que con el tiempo será más obvio -_-U-dijo Aussa con pena ajena y ajustándose los lentes…definitivamente un día de estos tendré que darles un cuarto especial para ellas =w=UUU.

Después de eso, Eria fue al baño de mi cuarto a ponerse su piyama, salió después de un rato ya vestida con una piyama de short y su blusa sin mangas de color celeste, luego se metió Hiita, ella salió con una camisa de manga corta que usaba como piyama y un short color rojo, luego se metió Lyna, ella se puso una piyama de pescador blanca con estampado de lunitas, luego fue el turno de Wynn, que salió con una piyama de short de manga corta con estampado de pájaros, luego se metió Aussa, ella salió con su piyama que era una blusa blanca holgada y un short café oscuro, luego fue el turno de Dharc, quien salió con su piyama la cual era una blusa negra sin mangas y un pans negro y como siempre, por ultimo me metí yo, me puse mi piyama que solo era una blusa blanca holgada y mi short azul oscuro, salí del baño y les indique a todas que ya nos íbamos a dormir por dos razones, 1. Estaba cansada por la acción que tuve en la ciudad y 2. Ya eran las 3 a.m. =w=UUU, así que cada quien se fue a su cama, en la esquina de mi cuarto había una litera en donde dormían Dharc y Wynn, Wynn dormía en la parte de arriba porque le gustan los lugares altos y Dharc abajo porque le gusta esa parte porque era más oscura, Aussa dormía en un futon en el suelo, porque le gusta estar más pegada al suelo, Hiita también dormía en un futon a lado de ella y por último, Eria y Lyna compartía una cama grande cerca de ellas.

Yo por mi parte me fui a mi cama donde estaba acostada June, tuve q empujarla para que me dejara el espacio que ocupo para dormir para acomodarme, apague las luces del interruptor que estaba cerca de mi cama y todas nos fuimos a dormir, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sentí que algo me estaba apretando, abrí pesadamente los ojos porque sinceramente no me quería despertar, pude notar que la que me estaba apretando era June, la mire detenidamente y me di cuenta que estaba llorando y no solo eso, también tenía un moretón en su brazo….realmente esa cosa era una horrible mezcla de morado con amarillo y verde =w=UUUU, la abrace intentando que se calmara, lo había conseguido…pero ella me comenzó a apretar mas fuerte =w=UUUUU…..sin duda debió haberse peleado muy feo con su padre…bueno, no es la primera vez que se queda como tres meses en la casa, así que no hay problema =w=.

Entrando Transmisión

-Hola bienvenidos a otra presentación de su programa favorito… ¡4Y's Channel!-dije en tono alegre sentada en el escritorio de presentación y haciendo mi la pose de Ranka Lee XD.

-Haber…porque diablos estás haciendo la pose de la de Macross Frontier-dijo Aussa en tono algo molesto…se le nota demasiado una vena de enojo en la cabeza =w=UUU.

-Porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa y si la usan mucho en el internet, porque no podría usarla yo XDU-dije esperando que no me arrojara una roca o algo así XDUUU.

-Si no dejas tus tonterías, me veré obligada a hacer algo drástico-dijo Aussa en tono molesto…eso me sonó a que utilizaría su tumba de roca =w=UUU.

-Ok, deja de actuar como presentador de programa de canal público =w=UUU-dije en tono de fastidio-bien para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Misuka Bancroft –dije en tono más tranquilo- Y la que esta alado de mi es Nodoka Manabe de K-ON!-dije en tono tranquilo mientras señalaba a Aussa.

-Primero fue con Nanoha y ahora con Nodoka -_-UUU-dijo Aussa en tono resignado, creo que ya se hizo a la idea de que hare este tipo de referencias en cada edición del programa XDU.

-Bueno, ustedes dos usan lentes, son de pelo café, ojos cafés claros y las dos son igual de listas y rectas…bueno…tu a veces rompes algo las reglas XDU-dije en tono algo alegre.

-No me molestare esta vez en contestar…y menos porque tengo café-dijo en tono más tranquilo mientras recibía una taza de café de uno de los asistentes del programa…con café, Aussa hasta aguantas las tonterías de Hiita XDUUUU.

-Bien en la edición de hoy hablaremos del deck Kai-dije en tono tranquilo mientras acomodaba unos papeles con datos del deck de fuego.

-Así es-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo dejando su café- verán el deck de Kai es el starter deck de fuego, claro que tiene una que otra carta extra que no fue mostrada en este duelo-dijo Aussa ajustando sus lentes.

-Por lo general los mejores decks fuego son los que literalmente queman tus puntos de vida sin la necesidad de atacarte directamente-dije en tono tranquilo mientras buscaba una foto de un deck que vamos a recomendar en el programa.

-Correcto, uno de los decks que es considerado de peso y que está siendo muy utilizado es el deck Volcanic-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-El deck Volcanic hace regularmente sus jugadas con una carta llamada Blaze Accelerator, también una que es la versión más fuerte de esa carta que es el Tri-Blaze Accelerator-dije en tono tranquilo mientras presentaba unas imágenes de esas cartas a la audiencia en unas tarjetas.

-Estas cartas son básicas en este deck, la mayoría de los Volcanics tiene la habilidad de quitarte puntos de vida por monstruos que están en el cementerio, algunas como si fueran un cilindros mágicos o destruir un monstruos usando el Blaze Accelerator y el Tri-Blaze Accelerator y con este último, quitar puntos de vida-dijo Aussa haciendo una pequeña pausa para recuperar aire-por lo tanto este es un deck bastante recomendable-termino por decir dándole un trago a su café.

-Así que si eres fanático de las flamas o de la lava o si eres un piro maníaco, entonces este es tu tipo de deck-dije en tono alegre-además aceptémoslo, pocos decks se tiene algo para defenderse de eso-termine por decir en tono tranquilo.

-Sin contar el hecho de que ese deck regularmente cuenta con Gravity Bind o Límite del área B y esas cosas que evitan que ataques por un buen rato-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Bien esto a sido todo en 4Y's Channel, así que cuídense, los vemos en otra emisión y recuerden, nada es ilegal a menos que te atrapen-dije en tono alegre.

-Esperamos verlos en otra emisión y por favor, ignoren los consejos de Misuka-dijo Aussa en tono de pena ajena…mis consejos son bueno aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar XD.

-No vemos en el próximo capítulo que oficialmente seria el dos porque la autora escribió mucho en el primer capítulo que lo tuvo que dividir en tres XDU-dije en algo apenado…no se por diablos la autora escribe demasiado XDU.

Fin de la Transmisión


	4. Chapter 4

El sol se había asomado por la ventana, a pesar de que no me daba la luz tan directa, era realmente molesta….un día de estos debo instalar las persianas a la ventana que compre hace casi dos meses =w=UUU, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, realmente sentía que las lagañas se habían transformado en una súper costra que casi no me estaba permitiendo abrir los ojos….eso o realmente soy muy debilucha =w=UUUU, cuando por fin los pude abrir y que la luz me dañara los ojos como si fuera un vil vampiro, me di cuenta que había olvidado algo por completo…..June sigue abrazada a mi =w=UUUU, trate de moverme con cuidado para zafarme de su agarre y no despertarla, pero cada vez que me soltaba un poco de su agarre, ella me apretaba con más fuerza y se acurrucaba mas a mi…..parece una pinche anaconda o algo así =w=UUUUUU, esta vez intente zafarme del modo menos delicado posible pero solo me apretaba mas y se acurrucaba mas a mí, no puedo creer que confunda mi pecho con una almohada, ya de por si estoy algo plana y ella me va dejar mas si me sigue apretando así =w=UUUUUU, ya valiéndome madres estaba a punto de tirarle un cabezazo porque mi cabeza era la única parte de mi cuerpo que podía mover sin problemas cuando finalmente ella despertó, primero abrió los ojos levemente, parpadeo un par de veces y luego al darse cuenta de que no estaba sobre una almohada, ella levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos, se me quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos como si el RAM de su cerebro estuviera apenas procesando y cargando lo sucedido y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, puso una cara totalmente asustada y roja, estaba igualita a como se pone Mana, así que se separo de mi tan rápidamente como si estuviera infectada con lepra o algo así =w=UUUU.

Luego como se retiro de un modo demasiado apresurado no calculo bien y se acabo cayendo de la cama, lo único que escuche fue un trancazo seco y sus quejidos…..apuesto lo que quieran a que se dio de cabeza cuando se cayó, decidí acercarme para asegurarme de que no se le hubieran muerto las pocas neuronas que aún le quedan, me acerque a donde se suponía debía estar contra-cabecera de la cama…no la instale porque me dio hueva ya =w=UUUU; porque por ahí se cayó June, apenas me asome y vi que June ya se había sentado en el piso y se había sentado en una posición….como decirlo con delicadeza…..parecía las típicas moes torpes inocentonas y proporcionadas que pasan regularmente en los animes eicchi, además, se le veía un poco de su ropa interior y algo del escote porque tenía la camisa algo abierta…..no está usando brasier =w=UUUUUU, ya que June solo duerme con una camisa holgada de manga larga que muy a duras penas la cubre, y como se estaba sobando la cabeza eso sin duda le estaba dando un plus a la escena eicchi que estaba haciendo June…mmmm…..estoy segura que una foto de ella así como esta, podría venderla a muy buen precio en el mercado de la ciudad =w=+, bueno lo mejor será que le cague el palo un poquito, estas cosas que suceden no se deben desperdiciar.

-En esa posición te pareces a las chavas que salen en los animes eicchis…o a una modelo de lencería erótica =w=+-dije en tono tranquilo, mientras me sentaba cerca del borde de la contra-cabecera y le mostraba a June la sonrisa mas burlona que haya hecho XD.

-¡Porque diablos dices eso maldita pervertida!-me dijo June más que enojada, roja y gritándome histérica mirándome desde donde estaba.

-La forma de cómo estas sentada, el escote que se te ve porque tienes la camisa algo abierta, que por cierto se te ve parte del pecho porque no estás usando brasier y que se te ve parte de tu ropa interior…..no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de ropa interior con encajes-dije en tono tranquilo con una expresión cansada porque aun me sentía adormilada…ahora que lo recuerdo…creo que Matsuki tiene uno igual pero en color negro =w=…si se preguntan cómo lo sé, es porque yo me encargo de la lavandería aquí =w=UUU.

-¡Porque demonios siempre te fijas en esas cosas!-dijo June más molesta y roja que nunca, mientras se levantaba en forma casi automática y cerrándose como podía la parte de su camisa que nos dejaba apreciar sus pechos…aunque técnicamente los lectores no lo pueden ver pero pueden imaginarlo XDUUUU.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que te acomodaras así cuando fui a ver si estabas bien después del ranazo que te diste…..además sabes que hay mucha gente en esta habitación, no te mataría dormir mínimo con un short cuando vienes aquí =w=U-dije aun en tono tranquilo y medio adormilado…es la verdad debería usar mas su sentido común =w=UUU.

-¡Eso no te da derecho de mirarme de esa forma!-dijo June reclamándome como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo…y como si fuera un crimen usar la vista =w=UUU.

-Solo te estoy mirando con mi cara de tigre sedado, además, tú fuiste la que se abrazo a mí en la noche =w=UUUU-dije aun en tono tranquilo y adormilado…y es la verdad ella fue la que comenzó con todo esto =w=UUU.

-Bueno eso fue por…por…-dijo June en tono tímido y con la mirada baja…algo me dice que esta vez la pelea que tuvo con su padres fue más fuerte de lo normal.

-Porque otra vez ya es tu época de apareamiento XD-dijo Hiita apareciendo de repente alado de June, en tono alegre y con una sonrisa burlona mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de June.

-¡Qué diablos haces aquí Hiita!-dijo June muy sorprendida, molesta y aun muy roja…no sé porque lo pregunta si sabe que mis Encantadoras duermen en mi cuarto =w=UUU.

-¿Como que hago aquí? Duermo aquí por si no lo recuerdas-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo mientras tenía sus manos en la nuca…creo que eso fue más que obvio =w=UUU.

-Además, es difícil dormir cuando una persona a escasos centímetros de ti, comienza a gritar como una loca-dijo Aussa acercándose a ella mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Eso puedes apostarlo-dijo Eria acercándose junto con Dharc, Lyna y Wynn en tono somnoliento y con una expresión adormilada-no esperaba levantarme de esta forma-dijo Eria mientras bostezaba-pero me alegra que no haya sido por una explosión o algo así-termino por decir al mismo tiempo que terminaba de bostezar.

-Buenos días a todas~-dijo Wynn en tono adormilado mientras se tallaba un ojo…aunque sinceramente se veía más dormida que despierta =w=UUUU.

-Si~, buenos días a todas –ω–~-dijo Lyna en tono adormilado porque prácticamente estaba dormida mientras abrazaba su almohada…y luego se acabo recargando en Dharc =w=UUUU.

-Lyna trata de no quedarte dormida, podrías caerte al suelo-dijo Dharc muy sonrojada mientras sostenía a Lyna y en un tono alterado pero demostrando su preocupación de que Lyna se podría dar contra el suelo si seguía así.

-Pero el señor suelo también es muy cómodo –ω–~-dijo Lyna prácticamente abrazada y acurrucada en Dharc…algo me dice que Dharc debe estar en parte disfrutando esa situación =w=UUUU.

-No pensaras eso cuando el señor suelo te reciba muy duramente si te caes por andar así -w-U-dijo Hiita en tono cansado mientras observaba a Lyna, supongo que el cansancio hizo que se le quitaran las ganas de decir algo que terminara transformándose en una pelea =w=.

-Hiita tiene razón, además, ya que todas estamos despiertas hay que decidir quién se meterá primer al bañ….-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y ya con sus lentes puestos…luego se calló repentinamente cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se cerraba.

-¡Misuka! ¡No es justo! ¡Se supone que lo dejaríamos a la suerte!-dijo June enojada mientras intentaba tirar la puerta de mi baño a golpes y patadas =w=UUU.

-¡Maldita sea! Si no sales ahora mismo voy a…-dijo Hiita que junto con June trataba de tirar la puerta a golpes, estaba a punto de quemar la puerta…pero Aussa la detuvo justo a tiempo =w=U.

-¡Ni se te ocurra quemar la puerta! ¡No necesitamos que vuelvas a activar el sistema anti-incendios como la última vez!-dijo Aussa alterada mientras tomaba por detrás a Hiita en un intento de detenerla…al menos impidió que quemara la puerta, pero la seguían pateando con fuerza junto con June =w=UUUU.

-Parece que es cierto que el pájaro madrugador se lleva la lombriz primero -dijo Eria en tono tranquilo y sin duda más despierta mientras veía el relajo desde mi cama.

-Solo espero que los cuervos no acaben lastimando a esa ave por llegar primero-dijo Dharc en un intento de sonar tranquila porque aun estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada porque Lyna prácticamente estaba dormida sobre ella =w=UUU.

Así es, mientras todas se saludaban y/o molestaban a June, aproveche para tomar mis cosas y meterme a bañar primero, se habrá visto algo mamon, pero es mi baño y no estoy dispuesta a ser la última en usarlo =w=, después de darme un baño rápido, ya que después de todo, somos ocho personas que estaremos compartiendo este baño….a pesar de que hay mas baños en la casa =w=UUUU, a penas salí y June y Hiita me veían con una mirada molesta que sinceramente no me intimidaba en lo más mínimo =w=, les deje el camino libre para que entrara la que quisiera pero, nuevamente June y Hiita se pusieron a discutir/pelear para ver quien usaría el baño primero, en medio de su discusión, Eria aprovecho para meterse y nuevamente perdieron el baño =w=UUU.

Cuando salió Eria con su traje de Encantadora, esta vez, June no perdió tiempo y le soltó una patada en la espinilla a Hiita que la tiro y luego se metió al baño…no la había visto hacer eso desde que se peleo con un vendedor de helados porque no le dio el cambio correcto cuando teníamos unos…seis o siete años, dejando eso de lado, después de que saliera June, lo primero que hizo Hiita fue arrojársele encima y comenzaron nuevamente a pelear, afortunadamente Eria las separo con el aspersor de agua de esos que se usan para castigar a los gatos cuando se pelean =w=UUUU, por la pelea que tuvieron, Hiita nuevamente perdió su oportunidad de entrar al baño porque Aussa se metió en lo que Hiita se estaba peleando con June, cuando salió lista para comenzar otro día, Hiita casi casi la tacleo y se metió al baño….algo me dice que quizás tenía muchas ganas de usar el sanitario y/o bañarse =w=UUUU.

Después de que saliera ya vestida y lista para ir a desayunar, lo primero que hizo fue irse sobre June….creo que aun no le perdona la patada a la espinilla que le dio June =w=UUUUU, hartas Aussa y yo las acabamos separando…..bueno en realidad Aussa les arrojo una enorme roca de quien sabe donde =w=UUUUU, después de que Eria y yo les quitáramos esa enorme roca de encima a ambas, Wynn aprovecho para meterse a bañar, espero que esto sea rápido, ya van a ser las diez y nadie aquí a desayunado =w=U, Wynn salió relativamente rápido, y le cedió al turno a Lyna….estaba por entrar y se estampo contra la pared….dos veces antes de entrar al baño =w=UUUUUUU, no deberíamos permitir que se acueste tan tarde, la pobre tiene el mismo metabolismo que Meyrin, no puede aguantar estar mucho tiempo despierta, Lyna salió del baño con una gran sonrisa y de muy buen humor, bueno creo que el baño por fin la despertó totalmente, y por ultimo Dharc se metió a bañar….espero que eso le baje lo sonrojado ya que se puso totalmente roja cuando Lyna se quedo dormida sobre ella =w=, cuando por fin salió, llegaron de repente Tania y Meyrin a mi cuarto.

-Nee-chan~ ya están todas desayunando, porque tardan tanto :3-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre mientras se iba directamente a abrazarme…al menos alguien aquí me recibe en las mañanas sin golpes y/o amenazas de muerte =w=UUU.

-Porque somos ocho persona que se están turnando un solo baño =w=-le dije en tono tranquilo a Meyrin mientras correspondía su abrazo.

-Bueno ya que todas están listas, deberían bajar para desayunar, encontramos el lugar donde Eileen tenía escondidas todas las tartas para tostadora~-dijo Tania en tono muy alegre…esperen…oh oh, pronto se desatara la estampida =w=UUU.

-Eso quiere decir que…-dijo Hiita con una brillo en los ojos y emocionada…ya están dando luz verde a esto =w=UUU.

-¡Exacto! ¡Tenemos desayuno no nutritivo de nuevo!-dijo Tania interrumpiéndola casi gritando y con una sonrisa…y ahora comenzara la gran migración a toda velocidad de mi cuarto a la cocina =w=UUUUU.

Como si estuviéramos en una película del viejo oeste o de esos documentales sobre la naturaleza que pasan en Discovery Channel, todas se fueron como una estampida de Ñus salvajes hacia la cocina, admitiré que yo también estoy feliz de que las hayan encontrado, no habíamos comido esas tartas desde hace más o menos….mmm….quizás un mes y algo, pero…..naaaa, no voy a arriesgarme a correr en esa estampida, además no se me antoja nada dulce para desayunar =w=, como se imaginaran una de las primera en correr fue June, pero logre detenerla antes que se volviera parte de la estampida, algo que por supuesto no tomo muy bien =w=U.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Tania, hay tartas para tostadora de desayuno!-dijo June molesta y tratando zafarse de forma histérica del agarre que yo le había hecho en el brazo…parece un coyote hambriento tratando de escapar de una trampa =w=UUU.

-Si escuche bien, me alegra pero sabes que no soy de comer muchas cosas dulces =w=-dije en tono tranquilo mientras tenia firmemente agarrado el brazo de June…espero que no se lo comience a morder para cortárselo e ir a desayunar =w=UUUU.

-Eso no significa que yo no pueda comerlas TToTTUUU-dijo June casi llorando y tratando de escapar de mi agarre =w=UUU.

-Vamos, no te detuve por eso, es porque debo revisar algo que te vi en la noche-dije en tono tranquilo mientras la arrastraba lejos de la puerta.

-¿Q-que fue lo que me miraste anoche?-dijo June nerviosa, sonrojada y muy sorprendida…qué diablos se le habrá pasado por la mente a esa pervertida =w=UUU.

-Y ahora quien es la pervertida =w=UUU, me refiero al horrible moretón color aguacate que te vi en el brazo =w=UUUU-dije en tono de fastidio mientras la soltaba…y dice que yo soy la pervertida =w=UUU.

-Oh…te referías a eso…-dijo June relativamente más calmada pero aun muy sonrojada =w=UUU.

-Mejor siéntate en mi cama en lo que busco mi botiquín de emergencias-le dije en tono tranquilo mientras me retiraba a mi armario…espero haber dejado el botiquín ahí =w=UUU.

June asintió un poco tímida y luego fue a sentarse en mi cama, algo me dice que 1. Si esta en época de apareamiento como dice Hiita o 2. Su papa debió de haberla golpeado más fuerte de lo normal =w=UUUUU, fui directamente a un armario que tengo donde guardo…..bueno más bien donde aviento la mayoría de mis cosas, para mi suerte, esta vez no tuve una avalancha de objetos sobre mi cuando abrí la puerta de ese armario y encontré rápidamente mi botiquín, cerré el armario y fui directamente a revisar a June, cuando me senté a lado de ella, rápidamente volteo su mirada a la dirección contraria….se veía realmente roja =w=UUUU…..mmm….algo me dice que su brazo no es el único lugar donde tiene heridas.

-Adivinare…. ¿te volvió a pegar en la espalda verdad?-dije en tono cansado y con una expresión tranquila, no quería que June se sintiera mas mal de lo que creo que ya está.

June no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada….creo que esta vez….si la corrieron totalmente de su casa.

-Tranquila, sea lo que haya pasado, sabes que esta también es tu casa, así que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario-dije en tono consolador mientras colocaba mi mano en el hombro de June…realmente no me gusta verla así de triste.

-Gracias por todo Misu-chan-dijo June en tono suave tomando mi mano que estaba en su hombro mientras ella aun estaba sonrojada, definitivamente necesitaba de alguien que le diera algo de apoyo, considerando que no se ha podido comunicar con su madre desde hace años.

-No hay problema-dije aun en tono consolador-Bien, necesitare que te quites tu blusa para que pueda colocarte el ungüento para tus moretones-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba la pomada desinflamante y algunas gasas del botiquín.

-¡Que!-dijo June casi gritando nerviosa y roja…que le pasa, como si le fuera a hacer algo =w=UUUU.

-Ni modo que te lo ponga sobre la blusa, ya deja de calentarte y quítatela ya o acaso no quieres alcanzar tartas para tostadora =w=UUUU-dije un poco fastidiada, es increíble que piense que le pueda hacer algo considerando que la e curado esta clase de heridas desde hace más de diez años =w=UUUUU.

June asintió nerviosa, se volteo para que su espalda quedara frente a mí y se quito con cuidado su blusa…..¡lo sabía! Su padre vaya que sí le dejo moretones esta vez…..algo me dice que la golpeo o con un tubo de acero o con un bate….cualquiera de los dos no es nada alentador, con cuidado, agarre un poco del desinflamante y lo aplique cuidadosamente en su espalda, casi al instante June se puso algo tensa y nerviosa…..espero que sea por lo frio del ungüento y no por otra cosa =w=UUUUU, cuando termine le coloque algunas gasas para que el ungüento no manchara su blusa, tuve que pedir que se volteara para que también pudiera atender el moretón de su brazo, vi que June de una forma rígida y nerviosa se volteo para estar frente a mi…..puf…hahahaha, con esa expresión tímida, la mirada inocente y la forma que se sentó, parece como si estuviera a punto de tener sexo conmi…..oh rayos…creo que no debería reírme considerando que esto es horriblemente incomodo ahora que lo pienso =w=UUUUUU, por fortuna mi cara de póker evito que se notara mi incomodidad por la situación, así que solo me dedique a colocar con cuidado el ungüento en la zona del brazo que tenía el súper moretón color aguacate de June y también le coloque una gasa para que no manchara su blusa, acabe y le pase la blusa a June, apenas la tomo y se volteo rápidamente para que pudiera colocársela…..si que se ve nerviosa y roja =w=UUUU.

-Bueno, como ya acabe con esto, creo que deberías ir al comedor cocina rápido, o no habrá ninguna tarta para tostadora para ti-dije en tono tranquilo guardando todas las cosas en el botiquín.

Apenas termine de decir eso y June salió disparada hacia la cocina….esta June, háblenle de comida y se le olvida totalmente lo demás =w=UUU, bueno al menos así resolví la incómoda situación, deje mi botiquín en mi cama y me fui tranquilamente hacia la cocina….supongo que en estos momento, se estarán preguntando cómo diablos en una cocina pueden caber cómodamente todas las que estamos viviendo aquí que somos de momento unas…. Dieciséis personas, bueno, recuerdan cuando les dije que hasta las ratas pueden tener bonitas madrigueras….pues….verán realmente vivo en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que se podría decir el barrio rico cuando antes este lugar era ciudad Domino, es una parte de la ciudad horriblemente escondida y lejana, pero es la única parte que escapo de la contaminación del lugar, verán, la familia Bancroft es una familia híper millonaria, la fortuna de mi familia fácilmente es comparable con la de los Kaiba, a pesar de eso, nuestros padres nos criaron enseñándonos los valores relacionados con la humildad y sobre todo, que no necesitas chingos de dinero para ser feliz, nosotras tres nos hemos podido mantener gracias a la enorme fortuna de la familia, mas la pensión que nos han estado dando la comunidad científica por la desaparición de nuestros padres, ha hecho que literalmente no necesitemos trabajar para sobrevivir, de hecho no hemos tocado nada de la fortuna de la familia por dos simples razones: 1. La pensión que nos dan es más que suficiente para que subsistamos incluso más de treinta personas en esta casa y por meses, y 2. No creemos que nuestros padres estén muertos, así que no tocaremos un dinero que en cierto modo no es nuestro.

Supongo que muchos pensaran que tenemos chingos de lujos con tanto dinero que tenemos a disposición y todo eso…bueno…..la verdad solo nos hemos dado pequeños lujos como algunas pantallas planas de lujo, una que otra laptop y algunos videojuegos por mi parte, pero ya de ahí no pasamos, ninguna de nosotras quiere gastar todo el dinero en cosas frívolas que no ocupamos tanto, con lo que tenemos es más que suficiente, aunque debo admitir que aunque somos mucha gente viviendo aquí, los gastos de agua, luz, gas y todo eso, no son tan altos como deberían de ser….supongo que porque nadie quiere abusar de nuestra hospitalidad…..y porque ninguna de las tres gastamos mucho =w=UUUU.

Bueno regresando al tema de la cocina, es bastante amplia y tiene un comedor enorme fácil para más de veinte personas, la razón es porque a veces algunas familias ricas nos acompañaban en la cena de navidad, sobre todo los Kaiba, aun recuerdo cuando la hija de los Kaiba venía muy seguido a la casa a jugar con Matsuki y conmigo, pero después ya no pudo volver a venir porque le pusieron un horario muy pesado de estudios que ya no la dejo tener ni un momento libre, bueno creo que me salí de nuevo del tema =w=UUUU, bueno es grande por eso y porque mi mama le encanta la cocina, por eso mi papa decidió que la cocina y el comedor estuvieran en el mismo lugar, bueno dejando ya de lado esta explicación sobre mi casa y algo de mi pasado, entre a la cocina para ver que la mayoría ya estaban desayunando, todo se veía normal…hasta que vi que Eileen estaba atada en una silla….creo que sospecho porque diablos esta así =w=UUUU.

-Muy bien, alguien puede explicarme porque hay una amazona pervertida atada en la silla-dije en tono cansado mientras veía como Eileen estaba atada como alguien que estuviera en la silla eléctrica =w=UUU.

-¡Oye! ¡No te aproveches solo porque estoy atada!-dijo Eileen molesta mientras forcejeaba todo lo que podía para liberarse de las ataduras…si la ataron Matsuki y Atena, debería rendirse, los nudos que hace son prácticamente imposibles de aguadar =w=UUU.

-La atamos como castigo, por haber ocultado todas las tartas para tostadora-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo mientras cocinaba unos hot cakes.

-Por eso decidimos que no comerá nada….-dijo Atena en tono algo molesto mientras servía algo de huevo revuelto de la sartén donde estaba cocinando a un plato-Eres una deshonra para las amazonas, sabes que nosotras no robamos comida y mucho menos de la gente que nos han estado dando la mano-dijo aun molesta mientras cocinaba algo de tocino en el mismo sartén.

-En primera lugar, yo no las robe….solo las escondí para que nadie se las robara-dijo Eileen aun haciendo un torpe intento por liberarse de sus ataduras…si sigue así se va acabar lastimando =w=UUU.

-¡Como te atreves a llamar a tu reina mentirosa! ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te juro que…!-dijo Palutena enojada y que rápidamente fue a soltarle un coscorrón a Eileen en la cabeza por haber "blasfemado" a su reina =w=UUUU.

-¡Tú que! ¡El hecho de que andes enamorada de la reina, no te da derecho a golpearme así! –dijo Eileen contestándole a Palutena en tono muy enojado y casi tatuándose las cuerdas con la fuerza con la que intento levantarse =w=UUU.

Palutena se puso totalmente roja y estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe a Eileen que estaba más que segura que mínimo le partiría el cráneo en dos cuando de repente Sanya se le atravesó y le acabo dándole un golpe bien dado a Palutena en la cabeza con su báculo que la detuvo en seco…creo que por fin volvieron a romperle la paciencia a Sanya =w=UUU.

-¡No deberías aprovecharte de ella solo porque está atada, sabes que nosotras no hacemos eso, además nunca creí que fueras tan tonta como para caer en ese tipo de provocaciones, me decepcionas Palutena!-dijo Sanya súper molesta y regañando a Palutena…vaya eso no se ve todos los días =w=UUU.

-Y-yo lo lamento, no debí de haberme dejado llevar por eso-dijo Palutena en tono tímido y bastante avergonzada, ahora alguien vaya que si se le puso al brinco =w=.

-Eso te pasa por aprovechada~-dijo Eileen burlándose de la regañada que le dieron a Palutena-Vaya Sanya nunca creí que fueras útil para resolver estas cosas-termino por decir mirando a Sanya con una sonrisa…no sé porque siento que no debió de haberse hecho la graciosa =w=UUUU.

-¡Insinúas que no sirvo para nada!-dijo Sanya furica soltándole un golpe seco con su báculo en la cabeza de Eileen =w=UUU.

-Donde quedo eso que dijiste de no aprovecharse de alguien atado TT-TTUUUU-dijo Eileen en tono lloroso y con la cabeza abaja por el golpe que le dio Sanya =w=UUU.

-Supongo que debes estar muy orgullosa de tus amigas, sobre todo de Palutena verdad ¬w¬+-dijo Matsuki mirando a Atenas con una expresión burlona mientras colocaba los hot cakes en platos.

-D-deja de decir esas cosas, ya te pareces a Misuka-dijo Atena sonrojada y algo intranquila mientras colocaba el tocino que estaba friendo en un plato para evitar la mirada de Matsuki…y sep, Matsuki está aprendiendo mi forma maligna de burlarse =w=+.

-Esta sin duda es la mejor forma de comenzar el día =w=UUU-dije con cierto sarcasmo y aburrimiento mientras colocaba un par de panes tostados en un plato.

-No, la mejor forma de comenzarla es comer tu cereal favorito, con algo de jugo fresco y una deliciosa tarta para tostadora X3-dijo June en tono alegre mientras disfrutaba su delicioso y nutritivo desayuno.

-Creí que la mejor forma de comenzar el día, era tratando de hacerle perversiones a tu mejor amiga ¬w¬+-dijo Hiita en tono de burla a June mientras le hacia una sonrisa traviesa…no debería ponerse a jugar con fuego…a pesar de que ella sepa sobre magia de fuego =w=UUU.

-¡Que quieres decir con eso!-dijo June matando con la mirada a Hiita, pero también muy roja…y molesta.

-Ya niñas dejen de pelearse, no necesitamos que monten otra escenita-dijo Atena en tono de fastidio mientras le colocaba el desayuno de Hiita el cual eran huevos revueltos con tocino.

-No discutiré eso porque quiero comer mi delicioso desayuno XD-dijo Hiita en tono alegre mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Muy bien aquí esta lo que me pidieron, disfrútenlo-dijo Matsuki en tono amable mientras le colocaba a Meyrin y a Lyna un plato con hot cakes.

-Yay~ Son los deliciosos hot cakes de Nee-chan hechos con amor :3-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre mientras tomaba sus cubiertos, lista para desayunar.

-¡Shiii! Los hot cakes de Matsuki-nee-chan son los mejores :3-dijo Lyna en tono alegre también y mas que preparada para desayunar.

-Matsuki-san, si no es mucha molestia, podrías decirnos quien fue quien te enseño a cocinar esos hot cakes-dijo Eria en tono amable mientras desayunaba un tazón de yogurt de fresa con algunas frutas.

-B-bueno la verdad la que me enseño a cocinar fue…-dijo Matsuki un poco sonrojada y en tono algo tímido, ya sentada en la mesa con su desayuno, el cual era el mismo que el de Hiita.

-Fui yo =w=-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba un refresco de lata del refrigerador…sep créanlo o no yo le enseñe a cocinar a Matsuki =w=.

-¿Enserio?-dijeron todas sorprendidas con excepción de Matsuki y de mi…porque les sorprende tanto eso =w=UUUU.

-Es la verdad, antes de que saliera de la prepa, Misuka era la que se encargaba prácticamente de nosotras dos en ese tipo de cosas -/-dijo Matsuki en tono tímido y sonrojada, parece que le da mucha pena admitir que antes yo hacia todos los trabajos domésticos de la casa =w=+.

-Vaya…debo admitir que eso ha sido toda una sorpresa-dijo Aussa en tono sorprendido y sorpresivamente ignorando la taza de café que tenía en la mano ni la tarta para tostadora que tenía enfrente…no puedo creer que se haya impresionado por eso =w=UUUU.

-Yo siempre creí que Nee-chan le había enseñado a Misuka-onee-chan-dijo Wynn en tono sorprendido y tímido, ignorando su desayuno el cual era una ensalada de frutas, una tarta para tostadora y un jugo de naranja.

-Y como aprendiste a cocinar Misuka-me dijo Dharc en tono curioso pero tranquilo mientras dejaba de comer su cereal.

-Para serte sincera fue más improvisación que nada y una que otra vez consultando libros de cocina, pero….básicamente fue por mi propia cuenta-dije en tono tranquilo estando sentada ya a la mesa y mientras le colocaba algo de mantequilla en uno de mis panes tostados.

-Siempre he dicho que eres un estuche de monerías y parece que no estaba del todo equivocada XD-dijo June con una sonrisa y en tono alegre.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Nee-chan eres impresionante! X3-dijo Meyrin emocionada y mirándome…supongo que ahora me vera mas como su heroína que antes XDUUU.

-¡Claro, Misuka-onee-chan es la número uno! 8w8-dijo Lyna también muy emocionada…espero no pegarles a esas dos mis malos hábitos =w=UUU.

-Creo que ya perdiste popularidad Matsuki~-dijo Eileen en tono de burla al ver a Matsuki algo triste…creo que le quite puntos por accidente a mi hermana =w=UUUU.

-No te aproveches de eso -_-UUUU-dijo Atena molesta y dejando de comer su desayuno para soltarle un codazo bien dado a Eileen porque estaba sentada alado de ella…al menos ella se vengó por mi =w=.

-Perdón-dijo Eileen en tono lastimero =w=.

-Buenos días a todas-dijo Archie entrando a la cocina con una expresión cansada con los ojos totalmente rojos y en tono cansado y semi-ido….apuesto lo que quieran a que se quedo jugando toda la noche un juego online =w=UUUU.

-Pufff...cof…..cof….¡Qué diablos te sucedió! ¡Parece como si hubieras llegado de patrullar una zona fronteriza o algo así!-dijo Tania sorprendida y casi ahogándose con su cereal por la impresión…no me sorprende, fue casi como ver un zombi o algo así =w=UUU.

-…Ragnarok Online-dijo Archie en tono cansado y aguado…gane la apuesta =w=+.

-Con razón-dijimos todas en tono tranquilo mientras regresábamos a nuestros desayunos.

-¿Otra vez tu guild hizo maratón en Woe?-dijo Eria en tono preocupado a Archie, a como se ve parece como si se hubiera desatado en el server la primera, la segunda y de pilón la tercera guerra mundial =w=UUUU.

-Si….descuiden no nos han quitado el castillo aun-dijo Archie aun en tono cansado y aguado.

-¡No nos referimos a eso! ¡Si sigues así vas acabar muerta de cansancio!-dijo Sanya a Archie en tono molesto y a la vez preocupada y dejando de comer su ensalada de frutas.

-Descuiden, con un buen desayuno de chocolate y refresco de cola, podre aguantar….unas horas más de seguro-dijo Archie en tono cansado mientras asaltaba el refrigerador y se llevaba todos los chocolates y refrescos que podía =w=UUU.

-No deberías comer esas cosas, si solo consumes azúcar y no haces ejercicio, acabaras subiendo de peso-dijo Palutena en tono reprobatorio y a la vez preocupado mientras dejaba de comer su desayuno el cual era un cereal de esos para mantener la línea, un vaso de agua y una manzana….algo me dice que no debe molestar a Archie y más en el estado que se encuentra =w=UUUU.

-Mira quien lo dice, considerando las pocas calorías que estas consumiendo ahora y considerando que tu siempre te la pasas peleando y practicando como si intentaras demostrarle algo a alguien, creo que tu deberías ser la más preocupada de eso, ¿qué pasa Palutena? Comes poco esperando mantener una línea perfecta para que cuando te decidas decirle tú ya sabes que a tú ya sabes quién, ella pueda disfrutar de un cuerpo sano y perfecto o es que acaso sigues siendo la misma chica temerosa e insegura que recuerdo perfectamente bien-dijo Archie en tono de fastidio casi ignorando totalmente a Palutena mientras se llevaba todo lo que saco en unas bolsas de plástico que encontró.

¡Auch auch auch! ¡Se paso de mamona! Pero Palutena sabe perfectamente bien que nunca debes molestar a Archie cuando no ha dormido bien…..su lengua se vuelve tan filosa que puede cortar hasta las dimensiones =w=UUUUUU.

-¡Basta Archie! ¡El hecho de que la conozcas a Palutena desde la infancia, no te da derecho a usar lo que sabes para avergonzarla!-dijo Atena molesta poniéndose bruscamente de pie y dirigiéndose directamente con Archie…si esto sigue así creo que Atena si será capaz de pegarle a Archie =w=UUUU.

-Atena-sama…-dijo Palutena en tono bajo y muy sonrojada…creo que su brillante caballera con traje de amazona vino a rescatarla =w=UUU.

-….. Perdón, supongo que la falta de sueño me está tomando las facturas-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo-Lo siento Palutena, no debí de haberme propasado con eso-termino por decirle a Palutena en tono muy arrepentido, creo que su amistad puede más que el mal humor.

-N-no, descuida Archie, yo también debí de tener cuidado con lo que dije, considerando que no has dormido nada-dijo Palutena en tono nervioso con la mirada algo baja para que no notaran su sonrojo, quien diría que Palutena se pudiera comportar igual que Wynn XDU.

-Bien ya que esto se resolvió, si me disculpan debo ir a provocar un mar de sangre cibernético-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cocina-¡Les demostrare que soy la Ranger numero uno de server y que nunca deben subestimar a una amazona!-termino por decir gritando como si fuera un discurso que le estuviera dando a alguna tropa o algo así =w=UUU.

-Archie-dijo Atena mientras tomaba del hombro a Archie para detenerla-Demuéstrales a todos que con nuestra tribu no se debe jugar-le dijo Atena en tono aprobatorio mientras la volteaba y le mostraba su pulgar de aprobación y una sonrisa…es mi imaginación o le brillo un diente como Gai-sensei =w=UUUUU.

-Descuide, lo hare Atena-sama-dijo Archie en tono heroico mientras imitaba la misma pose que Atena…es un hecho, se parecen a Gai-sensei y a Lee =w=UUUUUUU.

-De acuerdo….esto fue más raro de lo normal-dijo Aussa con pena ajena mientras comía su tarta.

-Alguien puede explicarle a Atena que solo se trata de un juego en línea-dijo Hiita en tono de fastidio mientras se terminaba su desayuno.

-No deberían hacer eso-dije dándole una mordida a mi tostada y masticándola-les arruinarían las ilusiones a ambas-termine por decir mientras tragaba mi trozo ya masticado de tostada.

-¿Que pasa Palutena? ¿No te gusto que la reina le pusiera más atención a Archie que a ti verdad?-dijo Eileen a Palutena en tono de burla al verla que estaba que se la comían los celos viva =w=UUU.

-Y luego te preguntas porque estas atada ahí-dije June mirando a Eileen con cierto fastidio…creo que aun no la perdona por lo de las tartas =w=UUU.

-Ya enserio, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y ya quiero comer algo TT-TTUUUU-dijo Eileen en tono lloroso…eso le pasa por limón =w=UUUU.

-Acepta tu castigo como toda una amazona, si es que aun te queda algo de ello-dijo Atena ya sentada en su lugar y tomando su café.

-Ese comentario fue muy hiriente sabes TT-TTUUUU-dijo Eileen aun en tono lloroso…debería aguantarse un poco, ya está algo mayor como para casi llorar por eso =w=UUU.

-Eileen-nee-chan, si quieres puedes comer mi tarta para tostadora, tu lo necesitas más que yo :3-dijo Meyrin en tono tierno mientras se acercaba a Eileen para darle su trata de tostadora.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Eileen sorprendida y comenzándole a salir algunas lagrimas =w=UUU.

-Puedes comer también la mía, no puedo dejar que Eileen-chan se muera de hambre :3-dijo Lyna en tono amable también acercándose a Eileen para darle su tarta.

-También p-puedes tomar la mía si gustas Eileen-nee-san-dijo Wynn en tono tímido también acercándose a Eileen para ofrecerle su tarta.

-Sabia que ustedes no me dejarían morir aquí de hambre TT-TT-dijo Eileen conmovida y comenzando a llorar =w=UUU.

-Por el amor de dios Eileen, ya estas bastante mayor como para hacer ese tipo de escenas -_-UUUU-dijo Sanya mirando a Eileen con pena ajena…creo que más de una la mira de esa forma =w=UUU.

-Oye, de quien heredo Meyrin lo tierno, puro y bueno-le pregunto June a Matsuki en tono curioso.

-Fue de Matsuki, a pesar de que Matsuki sea la mayor, siempre se ha comportado como una chica buena, amable y tierna, de hecho Meyrin se comporta como Matsuki cuando tenía su edad-le dije a June en tono tranquilo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi refresco.

-Awwww, Matsuki era también una ternurita XD-dijo June en tono de burla mirando a Matsuki.

-¡Misuka! No tenías porque decirle eso-dijo Matsuki reclamándome, roja y en tono muy avergonzado…pero solo dije la verdad =w=UUU.

-Vamos es la verdad, además esa siempre ha sido tu mas grande virtud-dije en tono tranquilo mientras seguía tomando de mi refresco.

-Y esa virtud no la ha perdido con los años-dijo Atena en tono tranquilo mientras bebía su taza de café.

-Así es, no deberías avergonzarte de eso Matsuki-le dije a mi hermana con una sonrisa-Además malo que fueras como las pervertidas que usan fuego o espadas o golpes que están viviendo aquí...y sep, estoy hablando de ustedes Hiita, Eileen y June =w=UUU-termine por decir eso en tono de fastidio y señalando explícitamente de quienes hablaba =w=.

-¡Suficiente! ¡En cuanto me zafe de aquí juro que te hare pagar!-dijo Eileen forcejeando todo lo que podía y gritándome histéricas...si sigue así una de las dos saldrá lastimada y les aseguro que no seré yo =w=##.

-Sabes regularmente te ignoraría, pero ya que tienes tantos ánimos de usar eso que llamas músculos, creo que te daré gusto esta vez =w=-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me terminaba mi refresco.

-Puffff...cof cof cof cof...¡NO ESTATAS HABLANDO EN SERIO MISUKA!-dijo Matsuki asustada y escupiendo el café que estaba bebiendo =w=UUU.

-Si hable en serio, desátenla, iré al patio a esperarla...si es que no se acobarda a último momento-dije en tono tranquilo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el jardín.

Lo se lo sé, la mayoría deben estar pensando: "Que diablos se fumo Misuka para creer que le puede ganar a una amazona musculosa y pervertida", bueno hoy ustedes y Eileen aprenderán algo interesante sobre mi =w=; ya en el patio estaba tranquilamente parada a unos escasos tres metros de Eileen que solo se estaba tronando sus puños =w=UUUU...necesitara más que eso si quiere intentar intimidarme =w=UUU.

-¿No deberías intentar de detener esto?-dijo Atena en tono preocupado a Matsuki.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo Hiita en tono sorprendido-Quizás esto le enseñe a no fastidiarnos tantos-dijo Hiita sentada en el pasto y muy emocionada =w=UUU.

-...Sinceramente tengo miedo que a Misuka la lastimen...-dijo June muy preocupada.

-A cierto, olvidaba que es tu juguete sexual XD-dijo Hiita en tono de burla June =w=UUU.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-dijo June súper enojada y soltándole un coscorrón bien dado a Hiita...si vuelve a decir algo así, yo seré quien la golpee =w=UUU.

-Además es más factible que Misuka sea la dominante =w=-dijo Archie con tranquilidad comiendo un chocolate.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!-dijo June molesta-...No que estabas jugando Ragnarok...-dijo June un poco confundida...oigan es cierto, cuando llego Archie =w=UUUU.

-Ya ganamos, además nunca me perdería de una buena carnicería, en especial cuando Eileen será a la que molerán-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo.

-No lo sé, yo estoy muy preocupada por Misuka-san-dijo Eria en tono preocupado.

-En realidad yo estoy más preocupada por Eileen que por Misuka-dijo Matsuki en tono realmente preocupado y con muy justa razón, Eileen conocerá un lado de mi que nadie quiere conocer =w=.

-A que te refieres-dijo Palutena visiblemente sorprendida, creo que ella ya tanteo lo que puede pasar.

-Nee-chan, tú crees que se contenga o que de verdad la golpee muy fuerte...-dijo Meyrin en tono preocupado.

-Quizás solo se limite a noquearla...con algo de suerte...-dijo Matsuki aun en tono preocupado.

-Un momento, están diciendo que Eileen es la que está en peligro y no Misuka-dijo Aussa muy impresionada por lo que decían...¿parezco tan debilucha? =w=UUU

-Así es, solo espero que esto no acabe muy mal-dijo Matsuki aun preocupada y de pie, esperando la inevitable pelea.

-Meyrin-chan, Misuka-onee-chan le puede ganar a Eileen-chan-dijo Lyna en tono interrogativo a Meyrin, que estaba sentada a lado de ella.

-Claro que si, Misuka-nee-san es la más fuerte de todo el mundo-dijo Meyrin en tono de orgullo.

-E-espero que eso sea cierto...-dijo Wynn preocupada y un poco titubeante y sentada a lado de Lyna.

-Tranquila Wynn, Misuka nunca hace ese tipo de cosas al menos que este muy segura de lo que hace-dijo Dharc intentando de calmar a Wynn.

-Pues eso se pondrá a prueba, ya va a comenzar la pelea-dijo Sanya un poco preocupada al ver que por fin comenzaría la masacre...no sé porque siento que mis hermanas son las únicas que me tienen fe =w=UUU.

-La pelea será entre Eileen la amazona espadachina y Misuka Bancroft-dijo Tania en medio del campo de combate y actuando como réferi-Recuerden, nada de golpes bajos, mordidas o piquetes en los ojos-dijo Tania explicándonos algunas reglas.

-No necesito hacer eso, solo necesito un golpe para vencerla-dijo Eileen en tono confianzudo y lanzando un escupitajo cerca de mi =w=UUUU.

Para devolverle la cortesía, respire hondo y le lance el mejor escupitajo que pude a Eileen al ojo, que por cierto al instante Eileen empezó a decir qué asco y comenzaba a limpiarse histérica...tenía flemas...creo que me estoy resfriando =w=.

-V-vaya...tiene muy buena puntería -_-UUU-dijo Atena un poco apenada por lo que pasaba.

-Y créeme que no es lo único que tiene-dijo Matsuki también un poco apenada por mi comportamiento =w=UUUU.

-¡SE ACABO! ¡TANIA YA DA INICIO AL COMBATE!-dijo Eileen muy molesta...creo que le está saliendo humo por las orejas...y además creo que puedo leer las señales de humo que hace XDUUU.

-Está bien, no me presiones-dijo Tania un poco alterada-Bien listos meda-guerreros a ¡Robo batallar! XD-dijo Tania gritando dando inicio a la pelea...no somos medabots XDUUU.

Eileen fue rápidamente tras de mi corriendo, todo indicaba que me taclearia y estando en el suelo me golpearía hasta que le sangraran los nudillos, no me moví, es más, tenía mi súper cara de tigre sedado porque...realmente no me da ni el mas mínimo miedo =w=U, cuando estaba a punto de soltarme un puñetazo seco a la cara, yo fácilmente la esquive y le solté una patada a la cara a Eileen que literalmente la mando a volar, dio una especie de vuelta en el aire antes de aterrizar de cabeza y caer boca abajo en el suelo, mientras literalmente se retorcía en el pasto por el dolor...a por cierto, tengo más de diez años estudiando capoeira, por eso pateo muy fuerte =w=+.

Como se imaginaran todas se quedaron boquiabiertas porque derrote a Eileen de una sola patada...bueno menos Matsuki y Meyrin que ya saben cómo pateo y todo eso, el caso es que algunas tenían la boca tan abierta que creí que tocarían el pasto, rápidamente fue Sanya, Tania y Eria para evaluar las heridas de Eileen que aun se retorcía en el pasto.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!-dijeron a unisonó June y Hiita mas que sorprendidas.

-Verán...Misuka ha estudiado capoeira desde hace más de diez años, por esos sus patadas son prácticamente mortales...-dijo Matsuki un poco avergonzada por lo que paso XDU.

-¡Oh mi dios! ¡Casi le rompe el cuello a Eileen!-dijo Sanya visiblemente asustada.

-Eso lo sé, y eso que no use ni un cuarto de la fuerza con la que pateo, si la hubiera pateado mas fuerte su cuello se hubiera tronado =w=-dije en tono tranquilo como si no estuviera pasando =w=-Ahora que recuerdo...se suponía que iba ir a la tienda de Tome-san a comprar unas cosas y también para pasar por Mana-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Yo también quiero ir Misu-sama XD-dijo June en tono animado...Misu-sama =w=UUUUU.

-También nosotras queremos ir Misuka-sama-dijeron al unisonó mis Encantadoras...ok algo me dice que me llamaran así todo el día =w=UUUUU.

-Ok...solo no me llamen así...-dije en tono confundido-Matsuki puedes hacerte cargo de lo que pasa-le dije a Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

-Descuida, al menos no le hiciste algo irreversible-dijo Matsuki un poco aliviada.

-Bien, en quince minutos llegamos, sino en treinta minutos-le dije a Matsuki en tono tranquilo mientras entraba a la casa junto con June y mis Encantadoras para tomar mi deck y así poder llevar a mis Encantadoras a la tienda sin problemas XD.

Después de tomar mi deck, mas aparte mi cartera, mis llaves, mi cel, que June tomara su deck también, mis Encantadoras se metieron a mi deck, y que ambas lleváramos nuestros discos de duelo, June y yo fuimos a la cochera donde fui por mi moto, ya con la moto afuera y ambas subidas en ella con nuestros cascos, partimos directamente a la tienda de Tome-san, llegamos a la tienda un poco rápido, estacione mi moto en el lugar de siempre, nos bajamos, nos quitamos los cascos, guarde los cascos en una mini-cajuela que tiene mi motocicleta y entramos a la tienda.

Entrando Transmisión:

-Hola, bienvenidos a una nueva edición del programa favorito de la nación ¡4Y's Channel!-dije en tono animado mientras estaba sentada frente el escritorio-Soy su carismática anfitriona Misuka Bancroft-dije con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo-Y ella es mi adorable asistente tanuki Mamizou Futatsuiwa-dije tranquilamente señalando a Aussa.

-Ahora me confundes con personajes de Touhou-dijo Aussa con fastidio sentada frente al escritorio XDU.

-Bueno las dos son de pelo café y usan lentes, aunque creo que ella tiene un poco mas de pecho que tu-dije en tono tranquilo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Porque siempre tienes que decir esos detalles-dijo Aussa un poco roja y enojada.

-Porque mi rol aquí es ser una pervertida cagapalos-dije en tono tranquilo y por fin encontrado el papel que buscaba-Bien primero que nada queremos agradecerle a f3n1x-hvn732 por haber enviado un review a esta historia-dije en tono tranquilo-¡EN VERDAD TE LO AGRADECEMOS, LE HAS DADO UN PROPOSITO A NUESTRA EXISTENCIA!-dije llorando sobre el escritorio por la alegría TTwTT.

-Si sigues así pienso quitarte lo exagerada de un golpe-dijo Aussa molesta-Disculpen el comportamiento de Misuka, bien también dijiste en el correo que necesitabas consejos para un deck removedor que tuviera D.D. Surviver, Helios y Macrocosmos-dijo Aussa tranquilamente mirando hacia la cámara.

-Para serte sinceras, la autora nunca ha hecho un deck removedor, pero tiene un par de amigos que tiene algunos así que después de la recolección de información que hizo esto fue lo que consiguió-dije en tono tranquilo y agarrando las hojas con los consejos-…Bien Aussa hazlo tu, tengo que ir al baño :3-le dije a Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras le entregaba las hojas y salía del área de filmación.

-¡Como diablos se te ocurre ir al baño en estos momento!-dijo Aussa gritándome furiosa mientras me veía como salía del set para ir al baño.

-Comí unos burritos muy picantes y la salsa por fin me está cobrando las facturas, estoy segura que nadie querrá que suelte una bomba nuclear en el set-dije en tono alto antes de meterme al baño.

-Bueno realmente nos hizo un gran favor-dijo Aussa con pena ajena-Bien como decía Misuka, nuestra investigación nos dio estos datos para un deck removedor, primer consejo quizás sea el mas obvio, si quieres tener una buena base de un deck removedor, tienes que comprarte el deck removedor donde sale Caius en la portada, el deck tiene una estructura muy buena si quieres usar un deck removedor, comprando ese deck, lo único que tienes que hacer es agregarle Necrovalley, Dimensional Fissure, Macrocosmos, Grand Convergence también podría ser una buena idea ya que actúa como un Dark Hole si tienes Macrocosmos en el campo activada, además es de uso rápido, también sería conveniente que agregaras D.D. Crow, D.D. Warrior Lady y Necroface-dijo Aussa tranquilamente y organizando las hojas que tenia-Y sobre los Helios, realmente no creemos que sean muy útiles en el deck, además corres el riesgo de que te lo alenté pero eso será ya tu decisión, esperemos que estos consejos te sirvan para que formes un poderoso deck removedor-termino por decir Aussa en tono tranquilo mirando la cámara.

-Por fin-dije llegando al set y sentándome en mi lugar-Un consejo no usen el baño, esta tan fumigado que hasta las cucarachas se murieron XD-dije en tono de broma…aunque realmente eso fue lo que paso XDU.

-Esa fue información que nadie quería saber-dijo Aussa en tono algo resignado.

-Lo siento Aussa tendrás que regañarme en otra ocasión porque se acabo el programa del día de hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y que hayamos ayudado a hacer un buen deck removedor-dije en tono tranquilo mirando hacia la cámara.

-Esperamos que todo haya sido de su agrado y que podamos verlas en otra edición del programa, también quiero informales que esta es una parte del capítulo dos que escribir la autora, escribió mucho así que decidió dividirlo otra vez en tres parte, esperamos que disfruten esta y las siguientes dos partes-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y ajustando sus lentes.

-Y recuerden promociones este fic si les gusto, si pueden comenten y por ultimo cuídense de los extraños poderes de un burrito muy picante, enemigo comido no es siempre es totalmente vencido, y si no me creen entre al baño del estudio y verán a lo que me refiero XD-fije en tono alegre.

-No necesitaban saber que mataste la taza del baño de este estudio-dijo Aussa mirándome con fastidio.

-Lo sé pero el mundo debe saber lo peligrosa que puede ser la comida muy picante =w=+-dije en tono tranquilo y parada sobre el escritorio haciendo pose disco XD.

-No eres Iku Nagae de Touhou para hacer esa pose todo el tiempo-dijo Aussa dando un largo suspiro como si se rindiera de seguirme corrigiendo XDU-Hasta la próxima y éxito en sus próximos duelos-dijo Aussa en tono algo resignado y haciéndole una señal a uno de los ayudantes para que le trajera un café.

Fin de la Transmisión


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Misuka June!-nos saludo alegremente Mana cuando entrabamos a la tienda.

-Hola Mana que cuentas XD-dijo June en tono alegre.

-Hola Mana, parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor-le dije a Mana con una sonrisa tranquila y en tono amable.

-B-bueno, se podría decir que si-dijo Mana en tono tímido, algo sonrojada y bajando un poco la mirada.

-Que sucedió Mana, hablaste con tu novio ayer XD-dijo June aun en tono alegre, algo me dice que a Mana no es del tipo del que se le debe preguntar eso =w=UUU.

-¡¿N-n-novio?-dijo Mana totalmente roja y nerviosa...ven se los dije =w=UUU.

-June deja de molestar a mi nieta o te juro que le diré a Anubis que te ataque-dijo Tome-san en tono de fastidio mientras salía de un cuarto con una enorme caja de cartas...si que tiene fuerza la venerable =w=UUU.

-Por favor Tome-san-dijo June en tono de burla y cargando a Anubis que estaba cerca de ella-Como este adorable gatito podría hacerme daño XD-termino por decir June con una sonrisa y poniendo al gato enfrente de su cara mientras lo cargaba...se arrepentirá en cualquier momento =w=UUU.

-Anubis ataca-dijo Tome-san en tono seco y algo molesto.

Y antes de que pudiera decir "se los dije" Anubis comenzó a arañar el rostro de June y los brazos, rápidamente Mana fue y le quito el gato de encima, al instante que Mana lo tomo, el gato se quedo totalmente manso y tranquilo...sin duda Mana debe tener una súper aura calmadora de animales =w=UUUU.

-¡Si ese gato vuelva a atacarme lo mandare a la fábrica de violines!-dio June molesta con varios rasguños tanto en la cara como en los brazos XDUUU.

-No le hagas daño, Anubis no es una mala gata-dijo Mana asustada y casi suplicándole a June mientras abrazaba a Anubis... ¿gata? =w=UUU.

-Muy bien si le haces algo a cualquiera de las dos, juro que te vas a arrepentir-dijo Tome-san, levantando a June de su blusa como si fuera un gato o algo así...vaya llevo acariciando a Anubis desde hace mucho tiempo y apenas me doy cuenta que es gata...si que soy distraída =w=UUU.

-Bien Tome-san si ya acabaste de pelear con June como si fueras una adolecente, crees que podrías vendernos algunas cartas =w=UUU-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si ya termine-dijo soltando a June y acercándose al mostrador tranquilamente.

-Deberías tratar mejor a tus clientas estrellas-dijo June en tono molesto y acercándose al mostrador.

-Misuka es quien la que te compra las cartas, y a ella la trato bien-dijo en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba unas cajas de cartas...de hecho tiene razón, yo le pago las cartas a June =w=.

-Eso es discriminación-dijo June aun quejándose en el mostrador.

-No, son negocios-dijo Tome-san terminando de sacar las cajas de exhibición-Bien que cartas están buscando-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-Yo buscaba algunas trampas nuevas que sirva para remover-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Y yo busco Red-Eyes Wyverns y Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon XD-dijo June en tono animado.

-Creo que tengo lo que buscan en esa caja, la encontré en la bodega, quizás haya algunas cosas interesantes, Mana ayúdales a buscar sus cartas-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-De acuerdo abuelita-dijo Mana dejando a Anubis en el suelo y ayudándonos a buscar nuestras cartas.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda fuimos recompensadas con unos bonos extra, June encontró no solo sus dragones de ojos rojos, sino que encontró dos Prime Material Dragon y dos Exploder Dragon y yo encontré una Dimensional Prision, sino también otro Magic Cylinder para mi deck, tres Iron Chain Dragon, un Sangan y tres Nimble Momonga, sin duda fue nuestro día de suerte +w+.

-Bien creo que esto es todo lo que llevaremos XD-dijo June con mucho ánimo.

-De acuerdo, Misuka pagaras lo de las dos-pregunto Tome-san en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba la cuenta de las cartas.

-Claro que si verdad Misu-chan-dijo June en tono tierno y mirándome con una mirada...o más bien un intento de mirada tierna =w=UUU.

-Sabes tu mirada tierna da miedo =w=UUUU-dije en tono de fastidio mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar las cartas de ambas...si sigue haciéndome esa mirada no le vuelvo a comprar ni una sola carta =w=UUUU.

Apenas había terminado de pagar cuando de la nada entro una chica a la tienda, la chica era alta, creo que de la misma altura que Matsuki, era de ojos azules, de un largo pelo café y de tez blanca, por su vestimenta todo indicaba que era de New Domino...pero qué diablos hace alguien de la high en este lugar =w=UUU, la chica se acerco al mostrador y nos hizo a un lado a las tres como si fuéramos basura, algo que no nos gusto para nada ni a June ni a mi =w=###, entonces cuando la examine mejor, vi que su gabardina blanca tenía el signo de Kaiba Corp. ...un momento...¡ELLA ES SENKA MI AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA! OWO...¡QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI, QUE ACASO TODAS CUANDO PASAN A LA ADOLECENCIA SE HACEN SUPER ALTAS O TIENEN EXCESO DE PECHUGA, MIENTRAS YO MUY APENAS MIDO 1.60M Y MUY APENAS SOY COPA B FUCK FUCK FUCK!...perdón momento de debilidad =w=UUU...es en serio que diablos comen para quedar así =w=UUUU.

Retomando la llegada de Senka, ella nos miro como si fuéramos...basura por así decirlo =w=UUU, luego miro a Tome-san con una mirada déspota y le dijo.

-Quien diría que la legendaria campeona de duelos acabaría en un basurero como este-dijo Senka en tono soberbio...que le paso, antes no era así, antes era una ternurita como Mana o mis hermanas...ahora parece la reina de hielo =w=UUUU.

-A que has venido-Tome-san le respondió secamente y con el rostro muy serio...esto se puede poner mal =w=UUU.

-Estoy preparada para ofrecerle cualquier cantidad de dinero por sus Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon-dijo Senka en tono serio mientras mostraba una enorme maletín lleno de dinero y lo colocaba en el mostrador que dejo muy sorprendidas a June y a Mana.

Tome-san miro el portafolio y como si se tratara de basura lo tiro al suelo ante la mirada de sorpresa de June, Mana y Senka, luego miro severamente a Senka y le dijo.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que el dinero hará que seda esas cartas, solo se las daré a un duelista que se las merezca, no a una novata que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un duelo de monstruos-dijo Tome-san en voz fuerte y severa...Tome-san ya saco las uñas y dientes OwOUUU.

-Sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacerle-dijo Senka con mirada retadora y visiblemente alterada.

-Tus amenazas son más pobres que tu espíritu de duelista, si algún día aspiras tener estas cartas, tendrás que aprender como duelar tarada-termino por decir Tome-san en tono fuerte y severo...si que está enojada =w=UUU.

Senka parecía que iba arremeter contra Tome-san...realmente no la conoce, Tome-san fácilmente le puede romper los brazos OwOUUU, pudo haber pasado una carnicería, sino fuera que June intervino como si fuera una heroína.

-¡Oye tu, no permitiré que le hagas daño a una anciana como Tome-san!-dijo June en tono fuerte e interviniendo antes de que Senka fuera donde estaba Tome-san.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES ANCIANA CHIQUILLA MAL CRIADA, APENAS TENGO SESENTA Y DOS AÑOS!-dijo Tome-san súper enojada y soltándole un hiper-coscorron a June...yo creía que era una anciana de ochenta bien conservada...qué bueno que nunca le dije así OwOUUUU.

-No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en una perdedora como tu-dijo Senka en tono molesto viendo como June se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Se acabo, si quieres pelear chica fina, te daré pelea!-dijo June muy molesta y gritándole a Senka, tengo que detener esto antes de que las cosas se salgan de control =w=UUU.

-Espera June...-dije intentando de detener a June pero ella solo me miro y me dijo.

-Descuida, yo puedo ganarle a una perdedora como esta-dijo June sonriéndome.

-Si sabes hacer algo más que abrir tu boca, ven y demuéstramelo-dijo Senka en tono déspota mientras salía de la tienda de Tome-san.

June sin perder tiempo tomo su deck, le coloco las nuevas cartas, lo puso en su disco de duelo y salió al encuentro de Senka.

-Esto no va acabar bien verdad-me dijo de forma expectante Mana quien sonaba muy preocupada.

-Definitivamente no va acabar bien, será mejor que salgamos-dije en tono algo preocupado.

Entonces Tome-san, Mana y yo salimos a ver el duelo esperando que no pasara lo peor, que le habrán hecho a Senka para que se transformada en eso, es totalmente opuesta a la Senka que recuerdo, sea lo que sea, no permitiré que se pase de mamona con mis amigas, ya sea que recuerde nuestra amistad o no =w=###.

Las dos se pusieron en posición, activaron sus discos de duelo, barajearon cada quien sus decks, los colocaron en su disco de duelo y sacaron cinco cartas...bien aquí viene el evento principal, esperemos que June le salgan rápido sus jugadas =w=UUU.

-Sera mejor que empieces primero, necesitaras todas las ventajas posibles si quieres ganarme basura-dijo Senka con una sonrisa sínica y con los brazos cruzados...esto no me da buena espina, si lo dijo es porque le toco una mano demasiado buena =w=UUUU.

-¡Si quieres que te mate rápido por mi está bien!-dijo June en tono alto y mostrando mucha confianza...siento que esto en parte será un duelo de confianzas y egos =w=UUU-Bien saco carta-dijo June sacando una carta de su deck y colocándola en su mano-Muy bien activo mi campo Dragon Ravine (carta mágica de campo, efecto: Una vez por turno, puedes descartar 1 carta para activar 1 de los siguientes efectos: Añade 1 monstruo "Dracounidad" de Nivel 4 o menor de tu Deck a la mano. Manda 1 monstruo de Tipo Dragón de tu Deck al Cementerio.), luego invoco a Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 en modo de ataque (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo dragon, ATK 1600/ DEF 1000, efecto: El control de esta tarjeta no se puede cambiar. Durante la fase final de un turno que esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla, enviando esta carta al Cementerio, Invoca Especialmente 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"de su mano o deck), coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino el turno-termino por decir June después de acabar su turno, espero que una de sus mejores jugadas salga a flote =w=.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes basura, entonces no duraras mucho contra mi-dijo Senka aun sonriendo y en tono déspota mientras sacaba carta y la colocaba en su mano-Ahora veras como se hace, coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, activo Mystical Space Typhoon (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Selecciona una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y destrúyela), destruyo tu campo-dijo Senka señalando la carta que quería destruir.

-Entonces activo Dark Bribe (carta trampa de counter, efecto: Niega la activación de una magia o carta trampa del oponente y la destruye. El oponente saca una carta.), tendrás que tener más cuidado si quieres destruirme algo-dijo June aun con confianza...realmente le dio algo de ventaja por hacerla sacar otra carta =w=UUUU

-Termino colocando una carta boca abajo, veamos si tu patético pollo puede durar en el campo-dijo Senka con el rostro algo serio pero aun en tono déspota...no debió de haber insultado al Horus de June =w=UUU.

-¡MALDITA PERRA COMO TE ATREVEZ A INSULTAR A MI HORUS, HORUS ES LA MEJOR CARTA DEL MUNDO!-grito June súper enojada, incluso agito su mano y se le notaba una enorme vena de enojo en la cabeza =w=UUU.

-P-porque June se altero tanto-dijo Mana claramente sorprendida por la reacción de June.

-Es que Horus es la carta favorita de June, le recuerda a los chocobos, además a ella le gustan los pollos =w=-dije tranquilamente, no es la primera vez que veo reaccionar así a June =w=UUU.

-¡Ahora veras porque no debes subestimarme!-grito con fuerza June mientras sacaba una carta y la colocaba en su mano-Activo el efecto de mi campo, descarto a mi Masked Dragon (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel tres, tipo dragon, ATK 1400/ DEF 1100, efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida por Batalla y es enviada al cementerio, usted puede invocar especialmente 1 monstruo de tipo Dragon con 1500 o menos de ATK desde su Deck.) al cementerio, para poder mandar a mi Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuro, nivel diez, tipo dragon, ATK 2800/ DEF 2400, efecto: Puedes remover del juego un dragón de tu control e Invocar Especialmente esta carta. Una vez por turno, puedes Invocar Especialmente 1 monstruo Tipo Dragón, con excepción de "Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon", de su mano o cementerio) del deck al cementerio-dijo June mientras hacia su jugada y descartaba las cartas que dijo-Ahora activare mi trampa Call of the Haunted (carta trampa continua, efecto: Selecciona 1 monstruo de tu cementerio e Invócalo mediante una Invocación Especial en posición de ataque boca arriba. Cuando esta carta es retirada del campo, destruye el monstruo. Si el monstruo es destruido, destruye esta carta.), para traer a mi Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon del cementerio al campo-dijo June mientras activaba su trampa.

Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon aparece en el campo de un fulgor negro del suelo y lanza un fuerte bramido.

-Ahora pagaras por haber insultado MI Horus-dijo June en tono fuerte-Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon ataca a su monstruo boca abajo-dijo June con fuerza y señalando el monstruo boca abajo.

Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon lanza una llamara de flamas oscuras al monstruo boca abajo, el monstruo se revela, es Shining Angel (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel cuatro, tipo fairy, ATK 1400/ DEF 800, efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio, puedes Invocar Especialmente 1 monstruo luz con 1500 o menos de ATK del deck boca arriba en posición de ataque) que muere carbonizado por las llamas negras.

-Activare el efecto de mi Shining Angel para traer a Kaibaman (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel tres, tipo warrior, ATK 200/ DEF 700, efecto: Puedes Tributar esta carta para Invocar Especialmente 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" de tu mano) en modo de ataque-dijo Senka invocando a su monstruo.

Kaibaman aparece en un halo de luz y se prepara para la batalla.

-Aun me queda otro ataque, Horus demuéstrale que no debe subestimarnos a ninguno de los dos-dijo June en tono alto ordenándole a su Horus que atacara a Kaibaman.

Horus sale corriendo hacia Kaibaman con la intención de taclearlo y picotearlo.

-Patético, activo mi carta Mirror Force (carta trampa normal, efecto: Sólo puedes activar esta carta cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque. Destruye todos los monstruos en Posición de Ataque que controle tu adversario)-dijo Senka en tono severo y activando su carta boca abajo.

El ataque es reflejado y Horus y Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon desaparecen al ser destruidos por rayos que salieron de la barrera espejo.

-Si ya terminaste, te demostrare como se hace una jugada-dijo Senka con los brazos cruzados y aun en tono severo.

June vaya que se veía molesta, por lo visto Senka tenía todo planeado para traer a su Kaibaman, es un hecho de que si lo trajo es porque tiene un ojos azules en la mano...esto no va nada bien para June =w=UUUUU, June aun molesta simplemente termino el turno, rayos, ni siquiera pudo poner algo boca abajo, dios quiera que Senka solo pueda invocar a un solo dragon =w=UUUUU.

-Bien saco-dijo Senka un poco fastidiada sacando una carta y colocándola en su mano-Te demostrare la gran diferencia que hay entre las dos-dijo Senka en tono fuerte-Activo Summoner's Art (carta mágica normal, efecto: Toma 1 monstruo normal nivel 5 o más desde tu Deck a tu mano), para traer a mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon (monstruo normal, atributo luz, nivel ocho, tipo dragon, ATK 3000/ DEF 2500, descripción: Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionante criatura y han vivido para contarlo), ahora sacrifico a mi Kaibaman, para invocar especialmente mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dijo Senka en tono fuerte mientras realizaba su jugada.

Kaibaman desaparece en un enorme pilar de luz y del pilar emerge el Blue-Eyes White Dragon lanzando un fuerte bramido.

¡Lo sabia! Sabía que por algo trajo a su Kaibaman, si June tiene suerte, quizás sea el único dragon que le puede invocar horita y solo le quite...mínimo la mitad de los puntos de vida pero que aun así se pueda recuperar y ganar...ojala que June tenga algo de suerte...por lo menos en eso =w=UUUUU.

-Y aun no termino, activo dos Ancient Rules (carta mágica normal, efecto: Invoca Especialmente 1 monstruo nivel 5 para arriba de tu mano), para poder invocar a mis otro dos Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dijo Senka mientras realizaba su jugada para invocar a sus otros dos Blue-Eyes White Dragon OwOUUUU.

Dos Blue-Eyes White Dragon aparecieron a los lados del primer Blue-Eyes White Dragon y los tres comenzaron a gruñir y bramar hacia June.

...Valió madres =w=UUUU.

-Terminemos con esto Blue-Eyes White Dragon, ataquen directamente sus puntos de vida-dijo Senka en tono fuerte ordenándole a sus Blue-Eyes White Dragon que atacaran como voraces bestias a la pobre y abierta June...sé que sonó mal lo de abierta pero vaya que esto le dolerá =w=UUUU.

Los tres Blue-Eyes White Dragon formaron sus rayos en su boca y los tres se lo dispararon directamente a June quien lo único que atino a hacer fue usar sus brazos para protegerse del ataque, suma total de daños son 9000, June pierde 9000 puntos de vida de sus 8000 puntos de vida originales, June pierde el duelo.

Como se imaginaran June acabo tirada en el suelo boca arriba por la impresión del ataque...además de su aplastante derrota y que acabo debiéndole puntos de vida =w=UUUU, June se sentó en el suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza con una expresión de dolor, o el ranazo que se dio fue muy fuerte o su orgullo vaya que quedo por los suelos, para empeorar el asunto Senka se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Que esto te quede muy claro, una cucaracha como tu jamás podrá vencer a alguien como yo-dijo Senka en tono burlón mientras miraba a June ahí sentada...se está pasando de mamona =w=###-Basuras como tú, son más bajas que las ratas que viven en este lugar-esta vez se lo dijo en un tono demasiado mamon...si sigue así, será hora de mi intervención =w=####-Deberías quedarte ahí sentada ya que lo único que puedes aspirar en la vida, es estar aquí abajo en la imundi...-dijo Senka que no termino de decir porque yo la interrumpí al instante.

-¡Basta!-por primera vez...desde que conozco a Senka...le grite, nunca le había gritado en mi vida pero ahora vaya que si se lo merece =w=####.

Prácticamente la avente a un lado para que no estuviera cerca de June, me agache un poco para mirar a June, June se veía visiblemente afligida por las palabras de Senka, decidida a ayudarla le extendí mi mano mientras le sonreía cálidamente, June se sonrojo un poco y un poco indecisa tomo mi mano para que le ayudara a ponerse de pie, después de que estuviera June ya de pie y sin duda mejor de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, voltee a ver a Senka y le dije.

-Antes que nada te pediré amablemente que no vuelvas hablarle de esa forma tan despectiva a mi amiga-dije en tono severo-Segundo, ahora entiendo porque Tome-san no te dio nada, solo eres un chica mal criada que no sabe lo que significa lo que es duelear con el corazón-dije esta vez en tono más fuerte-Y por último, June es de las mejores duelista de aquí y corriste demasiada suerte de que te haya salido una buena mano y que a June le haya tocado una mano no muy buena, así que no te vanaglories por eso, ¡porque ni siquiera sabes diferenciar entre talento y suerte pendeja!-termine por decirle gritándole en tono molesto.

Senka me miro claramente enojada, June y Mana se veían claramente sorprendidas y Tome-san solo sonrió, Senka vaya que se veía molesta creo que era la primera vez en todo este rato que su rostro claramente mostraba una expresión de enojo sin que un toque de soberbia la cubriera, entonces se acerco mas a mí, me levanto de la chaqueta y me dijo.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma basura!-dijo Senka gritándome.

June se le iba a ir encima pero le hice una señal con la mirada de que yo podía con esto, y supongo que cuando recordó la pelea que tuve con Eileen hace casi una hora hizo que se retirara rápidamente hacia donde estaban Mana y Tome-san...no era para que se alejara de mi como si trajera roña o algo así =w=UUUU.

-Mi nombre será algo que dejare que lo descubras por tu cuenta, ya que tarde o temprano sabrás quien soy yo-termine por decirle en tono serio.

Apenas termine de decir eso y le di un golpe más o menos fuerte en el vientre que hizo que me soltara rápidamente, créanme que una parte de mi se moría por dentro ya que a pesar de todo, aun podía recordar a esa niña tímida y dulce que alguna vez conocí.

-Si dices que eres tan buena, entonces demuéstramelo en un duelo, si es que sabes algo además de hacer crecer tu patético ego-le dije en tono retador mientras tranquilamente me colocaba en una posición optima y activaba mi disco de duelo con mi deck ya adentro.

-¡Juro que pase lo que pase, te hare pagar por tu osadía!-dijo Senka en tono molesto aun con su mano en la zona donde le pegue y preparando su disco de duelo para un nuevo combate.

Saben...créanlo o no...realmente me siento muy mal, es decir, se ha comportado realmente mal, pero...como explicarlo, ella fue de mis primeras amigas, siempre jugábamos juntas casi todo el día, en muchas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y en las fiestas como navidad o año nuevo nos las pasábamos en mi casa...es difícil aceptar que tu mejor amiga de la infancia se haya convertido en una desgraciada...pase lo que pase, hare lo posible porque regrese a lo que era antes...o por lo menos un aproximado menos déspota, quizás no pude ayudarla cuando sus padres la obligaron a estar en su casa todo el santo día estudiando, pero ahora no pienso fallarle.

Entrando Transmisión:

-Hola, bienvenidos a otra alucinante edición de… ¡4 Y'S CHANNEL!-dije en tono alto y en tono animado sentada frente al escritorio-Soy su anfitriona, amiga y duelista numero uno de Satélite, Misuka Bancroft-dije en tono alto pero más tranquila-Y ella es mi ayudante la gran piloto de la armada aérea de Japón, la Strike Witch Keiko Katou-dije en tono tranquilo señalando a Aussa que estaba sentada alado de mi.

-Haber…ahora porque me confundiste con una Strike Witch del escuadrón de África-dijo Aussa en tono algo molesto.

-Porque las dos son de pelo café corto y usan lentes…bueno ella usa goggles…y tiene los pechos más grandes que tu-dije en tono pensativo al darme cuenta que mi comparación no era tan exacta como creí =w=UUU.

-En primer, los goggles y los lentes no son iguales y en segunda…-dijo Aussa tratando de sonar calmada-¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE TE TIENES QUE FIJAR EN ESO!-termino por decir Aussa roja mas no sé si fue por el enojo o por la pena =w=UUUU.

-Porque me gusta hacerlo :3-dije en un tono algo inocente aunque es un hecho que no lo soy XDU.

-Sinceramente no tienes remedio…-dijo Aussa con su mano en la cara con pena ajena XDUUU.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso, primero que nada agradecemos por el review que nos enviaron. Gracias porque eso hace que tenga sentido nuestra existencia XD-dije en tono animado.

-Podrías tratar de sonar menos patética -_-UUU-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio.

-Debes aprender a ser honesta aunque te incomode-dije en tono más tranquilo-Bien en el programa de hoy hablaremos sobre el deck de June, Horus Hopeless-termine por decir en tono tranquilo.

-El deck de June se basa básicamente en convocar una gran cantidad de dragones poderosos del cementerio con el efecto del Red-Eyes Darkness Meta Dragon, entre esos pueden ser Prime Material Dragon o a un Horus nivel ocho si es que cumplió su forma de invocación antes de que fuera mandado al cementerio-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y acomodándose sus lentes.

-Sumado a eso utiliza Royal Decree, para que ya nos e tenga que preocupar por trampas, en el caso de las magias, Horus evita la activación de magias así que eso vaya que te deja en problemas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Además ahora con su Prime Material Dragon puede evitar los efectos de los monstruos que afecten a dragones, dejándote casi totalmente sin opciones-dijo en tono tranquilo.

-Así es, así que no piensen que el deck de June es débil, tuvo mala suerte de que Senka tuviera una mano mamon-monstruo, así que como consejo, nunca subestimen a un rival…a menos que tengan de esos decks que se juegan solos y que en un turno activando mamadas raras hagas un OTK =w=UUU-dije con cierto fastidio lo ultimo ya que me ha tocado decks así…y no es nada divertido jugar contra ellos =w=UUU.

-Hay una infinidad de decks que tienen la características de tener una gran velocidad, pero yo les recomiendo que hagan un deck con el que se puedan divertir y tengan sus cartas favoritas, ya que aunque no lo crean a veces esos hacen más de lo que uno supondría-dijo Aussa calmada y arreglando unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio.

-Exacto, nosotras somos una prueba de ello-dije con una sonrisa-Bien eso es todo por hoy, en la próxima edición hablaremos un poco sobre el deck de Senka ya que, aunque no lo crean, su deck Blue-Eyes es poco común-dije tranquilamente y estirándome un poco…debería demandar para que nos den unas sillas mas cómodas…o mínimo de masaje =w=UUU.

-Recuerden cualquier duda que tenga para sus decks o del fic, pueden preguntarlo con tranquilidad, esperamos verlos en la próxima edición y que esta parte del capítulo sea de su agrado-termino por decir Aussa en tono tranquilo y tomando su taza de café.

-Y recuerden, limpien las gracias de sus mascotas, maten a las ratas porque algunas transmiten una horrible enfermedad que te perfora los pulmones, te los llena de agua y no tiene cura y por ultimo no se olviden de poner reviews y promocionarnos XD-dije en tono alegre.

-Y salimos del aire-dijo uno de los asistentes del set.

-Sabes no tenias que decir tantas boberías solo para decir al último que siguieran mandando comentarios-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo, creo que su dosis de cafeína la calmo XD.

-Seamos honesta, es lo único que hace que nuestra existencia tenga más sentido-dije en tono tranquilo mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza que trajo uno de los asistentes.

Fin de la Transmisión


	6. Chapter 6

-¡No más amabilidad, comenzare yo primero!=dijo Senka molesta y sacando una carta de su deck y colocándola en la mano.

-No tengo problema, así no dirás que tuve ventaja de empezar primero cuando te gane =w=-dije en tono algo aburrido, con esta personalidad que tiene me espera un tortuoso duelo =w=UUU.

-¡Cállate basura!-grito Senka enojada...si que está molesta =w=UUU-Invoco a mi Elemental HERO Neos Alius (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel cuatro, tipo warrior/gemini, ATK 1900/ DEF 1300, efecto: Esta carta es tratada como un monstruo normal, mientras este en el campo o en el cementerio. Mientras esta carta está boca arriba en el campo, es Invocación Normal puede ser tratado como un monstruo de efecto con este efecto: Esta carta boca arriba su nombre es tratada como "Elemental Hero Neos "), le equipo la carta Supervise (carta mágica de equipo, efecto: Solo puede ser equipado a un monstruo Gemini. Es tratado como un monstruo de efecto, y gana los efectos de la carta. Cuando esta boca arriba en el campo y es enviada al cementerio, selecciona e Invoca Especialmente un monstruo Normal de tu cementerio), coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo Senka relativamente más calmada pero con una mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados.

El Elemental HERO Neos Alius aparece en el campo dando un gran salto y colocándose en posición de ataque.

Un momento...¡TIENE HEROES ELEMENTALES EN SU DECK! OwO...porque usaría héroes elementales...a menos...de que aun recuerde los tiempos que pasamos juntas cuando éramos niñas, verán mi padre tenía un deck de héroes elementales, si Senka se tomo la molestia de hacer un deck Blue-Eyes White Dragon que use héroes elementales, significa que aun no me ha olvidado, tendré que hacer lo posible para que me reconozca, al menos esto me dice que aún queda algo de la vieja Senka dentro de ella.

-Es curioso que uses héroes elementales en un deck dragón, dime ¿hay algún motivo en especial para que los uses?-dije en tono amable mientras sacaba tranquilamente un carta de mi deck y la colocaba en mi mano.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia basura-dijo Senka en tono molesto sin quitar su rostro serio y aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Parece que la señorita Kaiba no está de humor, invoco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno-dije tranquilamente haciendo mi pequeña jugada no llamativa =w=.

-Patético, incluso eres peor que la otra basura-dijo Senka en tono severo mientras sacaba otra carta y la colocaba en su mano.

-Nunca debes juzgar una jugada por su apariencia, si lo haces corres el riesgo de que te pesquen por Detroit-dije en tono tranquilo.

-...N-no digas estupideces-dijo Senka un poco dudosa de lo que decía.

Lo sabia aun lo recuerda, verán cuando mi padre nos empezó a enseñar a jugar duelo de monstruos, esa era una frase típica que nos decía, si dudo un poco en decir eso, significa que aun recuerda las enseñanzas de mi padre, bien solo debo continuar así y quizás por fin me reconozca =w=UUUU.

-Ahora veras una verdadera jugada, invoco a mi Elemental HERO Stratos (monstruo de efecto, atributo viento, nivel cuatro, tipo warrior, ATK 1800/ DEF 300, efecto: Cuando esta carta es normal o especialmente invocada, se puede seleccionar y activar uno de estos efectos: Destruye una magia o trampa en el campo por el número de "HERO" monstruos que controles (sin contar esta carta). Agrega 1 " HERO "monstruo del deck a la mano), activare su efecto, para traer un héroe elemental a mi mano-dijo Senka en tono más o menos serio, mientras buscaba un Hero de su deck para agregarlo en su mano y luego volver a colocar su deck en su disco de duelo.

Aparece el Elemental HERO Stratos en el campo en pose retadora.

Me sorprende que no haya tronado mi carta boca abajo con el otro efecto, supongo que quiere tratar de agilizar su deck volviéndolo a barajear =w=.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo, ahora Elemental HERO Neos Alius ataca a su monstruo boca abajo-dijo Senka regresando a su tono serio y señalando mi monstruo boca abajo.

Elemental HERO Neos Alius salta y conecta un puñetazo al monstruo boca abajo, resultando ser un Nimble Momonga (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel dos, tipo beast, ATK 1000/ DEF 100, efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y es enviada al cementerio, ganas 1000 puntos de vida. También puedes Invocar Especialmente un máximo de 2 "Nimble Momonga" del deck boca abajo en posición de defensa al campo), el cual no aguanto el ataque y fue destruido.

-Pero qué demonios-dijo Senka algo molesta.

-Gracias por darme mil puntos de vida extra y dejarme convocar dos de esas adorables ardillas voladoras al campo, si gustas puedes darme otros mil puntos más de vida-dije en tono tranquilo mientras barajeaba mi deck después de haber invocado a mis otros dos Nimble Momonga...fue buena idea meterlos al deck =w=+.

Dos Nimble Momonga aparecen en el campo en posición de defensa boca abajo.

-¡Cállate, Elemental HERO Stratos ataca a su otro Nimble Momonga!-dijo Senka gritando enojada y señalando mi otro Nimble Momonga, parece que se resigno a darme más vida XDU.

Elemental HERO Stratos se impulsa con sus alas de turbinas para aterrizar con una patada destruyendo a un Nimble Momonga y dándole a Misuka mil puntos vida más. Puntos actuales, Senka 8000/Misuka 10000.

-Termino mi turno, la próxima vez no contaras con tanta suerte-dijo Senka haciéndome una "siniestra advertencia" son mas huecas que las amenazas de Matsuki de dejarme sin televisión por un mes =w=UUUU.

-Quizás lo tome en cuenta-dije en tono tranquilo sacando una carta y colocándola en mi mano-Bien coloco otro monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, coloco otra carta boca abajo y activo Swords of Revealing Light (carta mágica normal, efecto: Voltea boca arriba todos los monstruos controlados por tu adversario. Esta carta permanece sobre el Campo durante 3 turnos de tu adversario. Mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo, los monstruos controlados por tu adversario no pueden declarar un ataque), termino mi turno-dije en tono tranquilo terminando mi jugada.

Caen unas espadas del cielo que crean una barrera entre los monstruos de Misuka y Senka.

-Si crees que eso te dará tiempo, estas equivocada-dijo Senka en tono molesto sacando una carta.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo =w=-dije en tono perezoso.

-Hare que te arrepientas de haber peleado contra mí, activo Ancient Rules (carta mágica normal, efecto: Invoca Especialmente 1 monstruo nivel 5 para arriba de tu mano) para invocar especialmente mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon (monstruo normal, atributo luz, nivel ocho, tipo dragón, ATK 3000/ DEF 2500, descripción: Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionante criatura y han vivido para contarlo), revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo Mystical Space Typhoon (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Selecciona una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y destrúyela), para destruir tu Swords of Revealing Light-dijo Senka en tono fuerte realizando su jugada.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon aparece en el campo lanzando un fuerte gruñido hacia Misuka, luego un fuerte tifón destruye Swords of Revealing Light haciendo que las espadas que evitaban que los monstruos de Senka atacaran fueran evaporadas.

-¡Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!-dijo Senka en tono fuerte y algo molesto...creo que aun sigue muuuy molesta conmigo =w=UUUU.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon prepara el rayo en su boca y lo dispara.

-Olvídalo, activo Negate Attack (carta trampa de counter, efecto: Actívala solamente cuando un monstruo de su oponente declara un ataque. Niega el ataque y la Battle Phase llega a su fin), porque solo poner a un Capitán América para defender cuando también puedes taclaer con Juggernaut-dije en tono tranquilo.

El ataque del Blue-Eyes White Dragon es contra restado por una barrera invisible que aparece en el campo.

Ok lo admito esta frase no tiene ni el mas mínimo sentido, pero era otra frase de mi padre para decir que debes tener más de un plan de defensa...lo sé mi papa no tenia dotes para hacer frases =w=UUUU.

-...Termino colocando una carta boca abajo-termino por decir Senka en tono más tranquilo y terminando su jugada, no hay duda de que ya está haciendo memoria, tengo que recordar mas frases ridículas de mi padre...solo espero que June no me moleste mucho por eso =w=UUU.

-¡Misuka, que frase fue esa, regularmente no dices frases de ese tipo! XD-dijo June en tono burla...que predecible =w=UUUU.

-No, regularmente ese es tu trabajo =w=-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba una carta.

-¡Oye eso no es cierto!-dijo June reclamándome...pero es la verdad ella dice muchas frases fail que fácilmente estarían en el failblog =w=UUUU, por suerte no me siguió molestando porque como Mana se rio un poco, June le reclamo luego Tome-san le soltó un golpe, en fin ya tienen una idea de lo que está pasando ahí =w=.

-Vas a seguir hablando o te pondrás a jugar-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio.

-Descuida ahora me pondré ruda, invoco a mi Hiita the Fire Charmer (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel tres, tipo lanzador de conjuros, ATK 500/ DEF 1500, efecto: Flip: Toma el control de un monstruo de atributo fuego del lado del campo de tu oponente durante el tiempo que esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo)-dije invocando a Hiita...porque no fue Aussa la que me salió =w=UUUU.

Hiita aparece en el campo haciendo una fuerte llamarada en el campo.

-Bien es hora de enviar otro oponente al...-dijo Hiita en tono animado...hasta que vio al Blue-Eyes White Dragon XDUUU-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MISUKA, SOY FUERTO PERO NO PUEDO CON ESTA MAMADA DE DRAGON!-dijo Hiita gritándome histérica y hiendo directamente así a mi...y aquí viene la pregunta del millón de Senka =w=UUU.

-¡Que demonios!-dijo Senka alterada al ver a Hiita.

-Veras algunos de mis monstruos tienen espíritu y de vez en cuando salen de su cartas para ser de carne y hueso-dije en tono tranquilo, esto ya se está volviendo algo común =w=UUU.

-¡No digas estupideces, deben ser una falla de tu disco de duelo!-dijo Senka molesta.

-¡Te mostrare que es una falla maldita perr...!-dijo Hiita molesta pero no acabo su frase porque la tome de la túnica antes de que fuera a incinerar a Senka =w=UUU.

-¡Oye porque me detienes, además porque me mandaste a matar ese dragón mamon de sepetecientos puntos de ataque!-dijo Hiita molesta =w=UUU.

-No te invoque para eso, te invoque para hacer synchro =w=UUUU-dije haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia porque donde grito...me callo un poco de su baba en la cara =w=#.

-Ohhh...lo hubieras dicho antes, ya estaba algo asustada XDUUU-dijo Hiita un poco más tranquila.

-Bien, ahora volteo mi monstruo boca abajo, Counselor Lily (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel tres, tipo Fairy/tuner, ATK 400/ DEF 1500, efecto: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio para una invocación Synchro, puedes pagar 500 puntos de vida para que ese monstruo Synchro gane 1000 puntos de ATK hasta la fase final), hago synchro con mis dos monstruo para invocar a mi Iron Chain Dragon (monstruo Synchro, atributo tierra, nivel seis, tipo dragón/synchro/efecto, ATK 2500/ DEF 1300, modo de invocación: 1 Tuner + 1 o Más No-Tuner monstruos. Tú Puedes Remover del Juego todos los Monstruos "Iron Chain", Para Incrementar el Atk de esta Carta en 200 por cada Carta Removida, Hasta la Fase Final. Cada Vez que esta carta Inflija Daño de Batalla a tu Oponente, Envía las 3 Cartas Superiores del deck de tu oponente al cementerio) y gracias al efecto de mi Counselor Lily, pago quinientos puntos de vida para que mi Iron Chain Dragon tenga 1000 puntos de ataque extra-dije haciendo mi jugada para darle más poder a mi Iron Chain Dragon.

Counselor Lily y Hiita desaparecen en un halo de luz y de el emerge el Iron Chain Dragon gruñendo con fuerza.

Hiita en cuanto fue enviada al cementerio se fue directamente donde estaban June, Mana y Tome-san para mirar el duelo junto con ella, Senka claramente se veía sorprendida por el hecho, creo que ahora si me creerá eso de que tiene vida algunos de mis monstruos =w=UUU.

Misuka paga 500 puntos de vida, puntos de vida actuales de Misuka 9500, Iron Chain Dragon tiene 3500 puntos de ataque.

-Ahora, Iron Chain Dragon ataca a su Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dije en tono fuerte señalando el Blue-Eyes White Dragon de Senka.

Iron Chain Dragon taclea con fuerza el Blue-Eyes White Dragon destruyéndolo de un solo ataque.

-Como recibiste daño se activa el efecto de mi Iron Chain Dragon, tiras al cementerio las tres primeras cartas del tope de tu deck-dije en tono algo alto.

Senka pierde 500 puntos de vida, puntos actuales de Senka 7500.

Senka claramente molesta tiro las tres primeras cartas del tope de su deck...es un hecho le había salido algo bueno pero por desgracia la obligue a que lo mandara al cementerio...yay fue buena idea meter este dragón XD.

-Bien termino mi turno y al terminarlo mi Iron Chain Dragon vuelve a tener dos mil quinientos puntos de ataque-dije en tono tranquilo terminando mi turno con una sonrisa, creo que si sigo así podre ganarle sin problemas...un momento si le gano rápido no podre hacerla recordar...bueno si eso pasa, le diré quien soy para acabar con el misterio...eso me pasa por hacerme la interesante =w=UUU.

-Bien mi turno-dijo Senka sacando una carta-Activo Summoner's Art (carta mágica normal, efecto: Toma 1 monstruo normal nivel 5 o más desde tu Deck a tu mano), para traer un Blue-Eyes White Dragon de mi deck a mi mano y ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocarlo-dijo Senka en tono fuerte realizando su jugada.

Los dos monstruos de Senka desaparecen en un remolino de luz y de el emerge el Blue-Eyes White Dragon lanzando un fuerte bramido.

...Fuck...no esperaba que hiciera eso OwOUUUU.

-Y aun no termino, ya que Supervice se fue al cementerio, puedo traer un monstruo normal del cementerio al campo, así que traigo a mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dijo Senka con una sonrisa un tanto maligna OwOUUU.

Otro Blue-Eyes White Dragon aparece en el campo lanzando un fuerte rugido.

¡Doble Fuck! Ahora si valió madres esto OwOIII.

-¡Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataquen los monstruos de esa basura!-dijo Senka en tono fuerte ordenándole a sus monstruos que tostaran a los míos...esto les va a doler OwOUUU.

Los Blue-Eyes White Dragon en lugar de lanzar sus rayos, fueron tras los monstruos de Misuka, uno mordió el cuello del Iron Chain Dragon destruyéndolo y el otro aplasto al Nimble Momonga saltándole en cima y destruyéndolo; Misuka pierde 500 puntos de vida, gana mil por el efecto del Nimble Momonga, puntos actuales de Misuka 10000.

...Ok estas cosas tienen sed de sangre...y yo soy la siguiente OwOIII.

-Termino, veamos cuanto duras ahora que mis Blue-Eyes White Dragon están en el campo-dijo Senka en tono déspota y con una sonrisa algo sínica...algo me dice que perdió algo de empatía en estos años OwOUUUU.

-¡Vamos no te rindas, se que debe haber algo en el deck que te puede ayudar a ganar!-dijo Hiita gritando dándome ánimos.

-¡Es cierto, has una jugada mamalona y gánale!-dijo June también tratando de animarme.

-¡Demuéstrale lo que es el corazón de las cartas!-dijo Mana en tono fuerte animándome.

-Mas te vale que saques algo bueno o en el próximo turno perderás-dijo Tome-san en tono aburrido.

...Sin duda los mejores ánimos y deseos son los de Tome-san =w=UUU...por cierto eso fue un sarcasmo =w=UUUU.

-Ojala y salga algo bueno-dije sacando una carta-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo termino-dije tranquilamente mientras hacia mi jugada.

-Valiste madres-dijeron al unisonó Hiita, June y Tome-san...con razón me va tan mal =w=UUUU.

-Realmente eres patética-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio sacando una carta-¡Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca a su patética defensa boca abajo!-dijo Senka en tono fuerte.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon corrió hacia el monstruo y le dio un zarpazo, el monstruo resulto ser Spirit Reaper (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuridad, nivel tres, tipo Zombie, ATK 300/ DEF 200, efecto: Esta carta no puede ser destruido en batalla. Destruye esta carta cuando es dirigido por una magia, trampa, efectos de monstruos dirigidos a él. Cuando esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu oponente con un ataque directo, a tu oponente descártale al azar una carta de su mano), que de un golpe de su hoz bloquea el ataque del Blue-Eyes White Dragon lastimándole la garra y haciéndolo retroceder.

-Parece que tus dragones le tienen miedo a mi Shinigami-dije en tono de burla, no todos los días puedes hacerle eso a un Blue-Eyes White Dragon XD.

-Termino, no te confíes porque tu porquería de defensa no te servirá por mucho tiempo-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio terminando su turno.

-Bien hecho ganaste tiempo...aunque espero que te dure mínimo un par de turnos o morirás-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-Sabes mejor no trates de animarme Tome-san-dije sacando carta-Bien activo Lightning Vortex (carta mágica normal, efecto: Descarta 1 carta de tu mano. Destruye todos los monstruos boca arriba en el Campo de tu adversario), descarto mi Eria the Water Charmer (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel tres, tipo spellcaster, ATK 500/ DEF 1500, efecto: Flip: Toma el control de un monstruo de atributo agua del lado del campo de tu oponente durante el tiempo que esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo)-dije activando el efecto de mi carta mágica.

El cielo se pone oscuro en la zona de duelo y luego una lluvia de relámpagos destruye los Blue-Eyes White Dragon de Senka.

Como descarte a Eria, apareció fuera de su carta =w=.

-Me alegra haber podido ayudar en algo, quizás no en el campo pero al menos serví para destruir esos dragones-dijo Eria en tono amable apareciendo a un lado de mi.

-Parece que tienes más de esos fenómenos-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio...no debió de haberlas llamado así =w=UUU.

-¡Oye no somos fenómenos!-gritaron al unisonó Eria y Hiita.

-Eria cálmate, créeme no fue su total intención decir eso, ve con las demás y balance un poco los ánimos por haya-le dije a Eria en tono tranquilo y colocando mi mano en su hombro.

-Se a que te refieres y descuida, hare lo posible por darte ánimos junto con Mana n.n-dijo Eria en tono amable y hiendo donde estaba las demás.

-¡Que quieres decir, que no somos de apoyo para ti!-grito molesta June =w=UUUU.

-¡Deberías agradecer que nuestra linda presencia te anime!-dijo Hiita molesta y gritándome...linda presencia, si eso es lindo entonces yo soy una langosta voladora cybor ninja vampiro =w=UUUU.

-Termino mi turno, sigues Senka-dije en tono tranquilo ignorando los reclamos de Hiita y June =w=.

-Ya era hora-dijo Senka en tono molesto-Coloco una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno-dijo Senka en tono serio.

-Bien sigo-dije sacando una carta-coloco una carta boca abajo, termino-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¡Vamos Misu-chan, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!-dijo June gritando.

-Sabes ya me quede sin mano así que otra cosa mas podría hacer =w=UUU-dije en tono de fastidio.

-Pues o haces algo mejor o esto será aburrido, quiero ver una buena carnicería-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Hazle caso a la venerable!-dijo gritando Hiita.

-¡NO SOY VIEJA!-dijo Tome-san soltándole a Hiita un súper golpe a la cara y hubiera seguido así si no fuera por Eria y Mana no la hubieran detenido =w=UUU.

-¡Por favor abuelita cálmate, estoy segura que Hiita no lo dijo con esa intención!-dijo Mana desesperada mientras la abrazaba en un intento por detenerla...aunque casi la estaba arrastrando =w=UUU.

-¡Mana tiene razón Tome-san, Hiita no quiso molestarla!-dijo Eria en tono desesperado mientras se refugiaba detrás de un escudo de hielo que hizo para protegerse a ella y Hiita, que por cierto Tome-san lo golpeaba sin cesar =w=UUU.

Y June...solo se reía vilmente de la situación =w=UUUU.

-¿Como soportas estar con esta gente?-dijo Senka con pena ajena viendo lo que pasaba.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo =w=-dije con cierta resignación.

-Si no te molestare continuare el duelo-dijo Senka con cierto fastidio y sacando una carta-Activo Reinforcement of the Army (carta mágica normal, efecto: Añade un monstruo nivel 4 o menor tipo Warrior de tu deck a tu mano), traigo a Kaibaman del deck, coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, termino mi turno-dijo Senka en tono serio terminando su jugada.

Les apuesto lo que quieran que puso su Kaibaman...esto me huele a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, mas me vale hacer algo o su dragón jugara con mis intestinos =w=UUU.

-Bien sigo y ojala sea algo bueno-dije sacando una carta-Activo Pot of Avarice (carta mágica normal, efecto: Selecciona 5 cartas de monstruos en tu cementerio. Devuelve estas cartas a tu Deck. Después, saca 2 cartas), regreso tres Nimble Momonga, a Counselor Lily y a Hiita-dije sacando esas cartas de mi cementerio y colocándolas en mi deck para barajear.

Hiita no volvió porque aun sigue algo noqueada...Tome-san tiene una derecha demasiado fuerte =w=UUUU.

-Ahora saco dos cartas del deck-dije sacando mis cartas-Bien ahora coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno-dije en tono tranquilo haciendo mi jugada.

-Bien mi turno-dijo Senka en tono serio y sacando una carta-Es hora de comenzar a planear tu destrucción, volteo a mi monstruo Kaibaman (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel tres, tipo warrior, ATK 200/ DEF 700, efecto: Puedes Tributar esta carta para Invocar Especialmente 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" de tu mano), ahora lo sacrifico para invocar mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dijo Senka en tono fuerte realizando su jugada.

Kaibaman desaparece en un halo de luz y del halo sale el Blue-Eyes White Dragon gruñendo enojado.

-Ahora activo mis dos trampas Birthright (carta trampa normal, efecto: Seleccione un monstruo normal de tu cementerio e invócalo especialmente boca arriba en posición de ataque. Cuando esta carta es removida del campo, destruye ese monstruo. Cuando ese monstruo es retirado del campo, destruye esta carta), para traer a mis dos Blue-Eyes White Dragon al campo-dijo Senka activando sus trampas...esto se ve mal OwOUUU.

Aparecen de un torbellino de luz los otros dos Blue-Eyes White Dragon y comenzaron a rugirle a Misuka.

-Ahora Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca a su defensa boca abajo-dijo Senka en tono fuerte ordenándole a uno de sus dragones que atacara...Oh Fuck, no puedo permitir que me destruya a ella OwOUUU.

-Olvídalo activo mi otro Negate Attack-dije activando mi carta trampa...si me la destruye hubiera perdido mis posibilidades de darle vuelta al asunto...creo que estoy segura de que ya saben a quién tengo boca abajo =w=UUU.

Una barrera invisible se forma y neutraliza el ataque del Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

-Gracias por protegerme Misu-onee-chan :3-dijo en tono agradecido y bajo el monstruo boca abajo.

-Descuida no iba a permitir que te matara esa cosa-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Termino mi turno, el próximo turno te aseguro que caerás como la basura que eres-dijo Senka en tono molesto.

-Bueno si llegara perder al menos di un buen duelo, además me alegra haberme enfrentado con un oponente fuerte como tú, te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que te vi, creo que como decía mi padre: "Encendiste tu juego"-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba lo que podría ser mi última carta.

-Espera...tú...eres...-dijo Senka bastante sorprendida y parecía como si tratara de asimilar mis palabras...creo que por fin descubrió quien soy...y eso realmente me alegra mucho.

-Bien ahora es tiempo de que encienda el mío, quizás no use héroes elementales como mi padre, pero mis hechiceras elementales son tan fuertes como los héroes de mi padre y es hora de que lo demuestre-dije en tono animado y sonriendo.

-¡Demuéstrale lo fuerte que somos!-dijo Hiita en tono animado y sin duda ya recuperada del trancazo que le dio Tome-san XD.

-¡Se que puedes hacerlo, demuéstrale que nosotras también somos tan buenas como los héroes de tu padre!-dijo Eria en tono animado.

-¡Demuéstrale que tu deck es el numero uno de la ciudad!-dijo June también animándome con una sonrisa.

-¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo, estamos contigo hasta el final!-dijo Mana por primera vez gritando animada, creo que ella está teniendo más confianza que antes.

-Hora de terminar esto, si te salió una buena carta, no pierdas tiempo y úsala-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo y sonriendo.

-Claro que lo hare, sacrifico a mi Spirit Reaper, para invocar a Kuraz the Light Monarch en modo de ataque (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel seis, tipo warrior, ATK 2400/ DEF 1000, efecto: Cuando esta carta es normal o invocada especialmente, puede destruir hasta 2 cartas en el campo. Por cada carta destruida, el controlador de la carta destruida, saca una carta de su deck. Esta carta no puede atacar durante el turno en que es normal o invocada especialmente)-dije haciendo mi jugada y en tono animado, bien hora de hacer desmadre.

Spirit Reaper es destruido por un rayo de luz y de el emerge Kuraz haciendo un movimiento con su mano para mover su capa.

-Ahora activare su efecto para destruir tu carta boca abajo-dije señalando la única carta boca abajo que tenia.

Kuraz invoca una lluvia de truenos que destruye esa carta y debido a eso Senka saca una carta.

-Y trueno también a mi Kuraz-dije en tono tranquilo.

Kuraz crea una lluvia de rayos que lo destruye y hace que Misuka saque una carta.

-¡Estas loca, porque destruiste tu propio monstruo!-dijo June bastante sorprendida.

-Tranquila June, estoy segura que ella tiene un plan y más le vale que funcione-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-Estoy segura que funcionara, sea lo que sea-dijo Eria un poco preocupada.

-Yo diría que ya valió madres esto XD-dijo Hiita en tono de burla =w=UUU.

-Saben aun no término, activo mi trampa boca abajo, Call of the Haunted (carta trampa continua, efecto: Selecciona 1 monstruo de tu cementerio e Invócalo mediante una Invocación Especial en posición de ataque boca arriba. Cuando esta carta es retirada del campo, destruye el monstruo. Si el monstruo es destruido, destruye esta carta.), para regresar a Kuraz al campo-dije en tono fuerte activando mi trampa.

Kuraz reaparece saliendo de un espeso humo negro.

-Ya que fue invocado especialmente, puedo volver a activar su efecto y tronar dos cartas más, así que trueno...mis dos cartas boca abajo-dije en tono fuerte mientras le ordenaba a mi monstruo que destruyera mis dos cartas boca abajo.

Kuraz hace una lluvia de truenos que destruyen las dos cartas boca abajo restantes de Misuka y debido a eso Misuka saca dos cartas.

-Adivina, las cartas que destruyo eran Mystical Space Typhoon (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Selecciona una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y destrúyela), aun puedo activar sus efectos, así que destruyo con ellas tus dos Birthright-dije señalando los dos Birthright de Senka.

Dos tifones aparecen y destruyen los Birthright que están en el campo y como consecuencia los dos Blue-Eyes White Dragon lanzaron un fuerte y lastimero bramido antes de que se destruyeran.

-¡No, mi dragones!-dijo Senka bastante preocupada, algo me dice que el Blue-Eyes White Dragon debe ser su carta favorita, supongo que ya sabe lo que sintió June cuando le destruyo a su Horus =w=UUU.

-Y aun no he terminado, porque con las cartas que saque, hare que este duelo se termine, activo Emergency Teleport (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Haz una invocación especial a 1 monstruo tipo Psychic de nivel 3 o menor desde tu mano o deck. Durante la Fase Final de este turno remueve del juego ese monstruo), para invocar a Krebons (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuridad, nivel dos, tipo psychic/tuner, ATK 1200/ DEF 400, efecto: Cuando esta carta es seleccionada como un blanco de ataque, puedes pagar 800 puntos de vida para negar el ataque)-dije realizando mi jugada e invocando mi monstruo.

De una esfera de luz aparece Krebons en el campo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Ahora hare synchro, sacrifico a mi Kuraz y a Krebons, para invocar al Stardust Dragon (monstruo Synchro, atributo viento, nivel ocho, tipo dragón/synchro/efecto, ATK 2500/ DEF 2000, modo de invocación: 1 Tuner + 1 o más non-Tuner monstruos, efecto: Puedes tributar esta carta para negar la activación de una Carta Mágica, Carta de Trampa, o Efecto de Monstruo, que tenga como efecto que destruya una carta (s) en el campo, y destruir esa carta. Si usted niega el efecto de esta manera, puedes Invocar Especialmente esta carta desde tu cementerio durante la fase final)-dije realizando mi invocación synchro.

Kuraz y Krebons desaparecen por un rayo de luz, y del cielo baja el Stardust Dragon lanzando un fuerte rugido.

-¡Como conseguiste esa carta rara!-dijo casi gritando Senka bastante sorprendida.

-Tome-san me la regalo ayer =w=-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Tsk, sea un monstruo raro o no, no puede ganarle a mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dijo Senka en tono fuerte y desafiante.

-Nunca dije que lo destruiría-dije en tono de confianza y con una sonrisa.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-dijo Senka claramente preocupada por mis palabras.

-Veras como tu dijiste, no tengo el poder para derrotarlo, pero mis Encantadoras tiene el poder para hacer que me ayude a ganar, volteo mi monstruo boca abajo, Lyna the Light Charmer (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel tres, tipo spellcaster, ATK 500/ DEF 1500, efecto: Flip: Toma el control de un monstruo de atributo luz del lado del campo de tu oponente durante el tiempo que esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo)-dije volteando a Lyna para comenzar el verdadero espectáculo.

Aparece una luz muy brillante y aparece Lyna en el campo.

-¡Estoy lista para el combate! X3-dijo Lyna en tono muy animado XDU.

-Bien Lyna sabes que hacer, tráenos ese monstruo al campo-dije en tono animado señalando el Blue-Eyes White Dragon de Senka.

-¡Yosh!-dijo Lyna en tono animado y acercándose al Blue-Eyes White Dragon-Disculpe señor Blue-Eyes White Dragon, podría por favor venir a nuestro lado del campo para poder ganar el duelo :3-dijo Lyna con una sonrisa tierna y una voz igual de tierna...dios es tan dulce que creo que eso mataría a un diabético OwOUUUU.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon se quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos a Lyna, asintió y se fue a lado del campo contrario con Lyna sobre su espalda.

-¡Eso no es justo!-dijo Senka claramente preocupada por la situación...pufff hahahaha, ella decía lo mismo cuando le ganaba en el marvel vs capcom 1 XD-No importa, aunque me ataques con todo eso, aun no me derrotas-dijo Senka tratando de sonar tranquila.

-A menos que active esta carta Monster Reborn (carta mágica normal, efecto: Invoca mediante una invocación especial 1 monstruo desde el cementerio de cualquier jugador a tu lado del Campo) y con esto resucito a mi Iron Chain Dragon-dije realizando mi jugada.

De repente aparece en el campo el Iron Chain Dragon lanzando un fuerte rugido hacia Senka.

Lo sé, se preguntaran porque no aproveche e invoque otro Blue-Eyes White Dragon, fácil, ya sería bastante mamon que la atacara con su monstruo favorito dos veces, llámenlo...mmm...principios de duelista, además tener tres dragones diferentes en el campo se ve bien nice X3.

-Senka diste un excelente duelo, has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi así casi dieciséis años, has crecido bastante, sin duda Matsuki probablemente te desconozca XD-dije en tono animado con una sonrisa.

Mis palabras claramente sorprendieron, creo que esto le dio la última pieza de información que necesitaba para saber quién era yo, al menos esto evitara que siga diciendo amenazas huecas y cosas así XD.

-Lo lamento Senka, pero este duelo termino ¡Ataco directo con todos mis monstruos!-dije en tono fuerte realizando mi último ataque.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon forma un rayo en su boca y lo dispara hacia Senka, Stardust Dragon hace lo mismo, el Iron Chain Dragon lanza un fuerte rugido que forma una poderosa onda de choque y por ultimo Lyna invoca su circulo mágico, forma unas pequeñas bolas de luz que dispara hacia Senka, daño total 8500 puntos de vida, Senka pierde 8500 puntos de sus 7500, Senka pierde el duelo.

El duelo termino con mi vitoria todos los monstruos desaparecieron con excepción de Lyna, todas me estaban felicitando pero tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a festejar mi victoria, apague mi disco de duelo y fui directamente con Senka que tenia la mirada baja y se veía claramente afligida por lo que había pasado, así que intentando de regresarle los ánimos me coloque frente a ella y le dije.

-Vamos Sen-chan quita esa cara larga, diste un excelente duelo-dije en tono amable y con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Misuka...no es eso...es solo que...-dijo Senka en tono triste y aun con la mirada baja, realmente no me gusta verla así...mmm...creo que sospecho porque esta así.

-Tranquila, no estoy molesta por lo que paso, me alegre tenerte de vuelta, te extrañe mucho en estos años-dije aun sonriendo.

Senka me miro sorprendida, pude ver sus ojos un poco llorosos, algo que me preocupo mucho, antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella me abrazo con mucha fuerza, yo sin dudarlo se lo correspondí, era casi palpables las emociones que sentía en ese momento, mas me vale no volver a permitir que se quede sola nunca más, supongo que pensaran que este momento emotivo de dos viejas amigas duro un buen rato...pues no, June llego a arruinar el momento quien sabe porque =w=UUUUUUUU.

-¡Oye quien te dio el derecho de abrazar a Misuka!-dijo June muy molestas...porque ocuparía permiso ella si me conoce desde que tenía dos años =w=UUUU.

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos basura!-dijo Senka en tono demasiado molesto soltándose del abrazo para gritarle a June =w=UUUU.

-Espera Senka, June es también una amiga mía, la conozco desde que tenía cinco años-le dije a Senka en un intento de calmarla, algo me dice que esto se pondrá peor =w=UUU.

-¡Eso cosa es tu amiga!-dijo señalando a June como si fuera un bicho raro o algo similar =w=UUUU.

-¡Como que cosa, tu eres la chica rica maligna que se la paso insultando a Misuka!-le dijo June gritándole a Senka en tono despectivo...como si ella nunca me hubiera insultado antes =w=UUUU.

-¡No la recordaba, además tu eres la aprovechada que solo la quiere para que te compre cartas!-dijo Senka también gritándole de un modo muy despectivo =w=UUUU.

-¡Tu no sabes nada, y si sigues así juro que...!-June le grito casi histérica hasta que tuve que intervenir en esta pelea =w=UUU.

-¡Ya basta juro que si siguen así, tomare acciones violentas y las dos están mas que enteradas de lo que soy capaz de hacerles!-dije gritando ya demasiado fastidiada, demonios algo me dice que tendré que ser la médium de estas peleas en todo este maldito fanfic =w=UUUU.

Senka y June les entro un escalofrió y se quedaron calladas, pudo haber sido borrón y cuenta nueva hasta que Hiita tuvo que abrir su bocota =w=UUU.

-Misuka para que las detenías, esta pelea de gatas se estaba poniendo chida XD-dijo Hiita en tono alegre...no debió de haber dicho eso porque apenas termino June y Senka le soltaron un puñetazo a la cara que la estampo contra el suelo =w=UUUU, que bueno que Eria se apiado de ella para ayudarla a recuperarse del golpe =w=.

-Ahora me crees con eso de que algunos de mis monstruos están vivos =w=-le dije a Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Ahora vaya que si te creo, hasta creo que me lastime la mano por el golpe-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo sacudiendo su mano.

-No eres la única, creo que me quedaron marcas de sus dientes en mis nudillos-dijo June también en tono tranquilo sacudiendo su mano...si esto se vuelve muy repetitivo, que no dudo que lo sea, Hiita tendrá que ir al dentista seguido =w=UUU.

-Por favor June-chan Senka-chan, ya no lastimen a Hiita-chan-dijo Lyna en tono algo lloroso...hnnnnnggg...casi me da un paro de azúcar wUUUU.

-Dios...esta niña es tan tierna como mi hermana menor, Karin-dijo Senka algo sonrojada y claramente sorprendida por lo dulce que es Lyna, si Lyna sigue haciendo eso un día me verán en un charco de mi sangre porque mi hígado estallo =w=UUUU.

-En serio, yo también tengo una hermana menor, se llama Miyuki y sep, ella es también es una adorable ternurita como Lyna :3-dijo June sonrojada y en tono tierno presumiendo a su hermana en cierta forma =w=UUUUU.

-No olvides a mi hermana Meyrin, también es una chica derrama moe-dije en tono tranquilo, descuiden ya me recupere del casi masivo paro por culpa del exceso de azúcar =w=.

-Yo...no tengo hermana, así que no se realmente como es eso...-dijo Mana un poco triste porque por lo visto Mana es hija única, mejor trato de animarla.

-Tranquila Mana, algún día quizás acojas a una chica que quiera aprender a ser una gran duelista y te vera como su hermana mayor, así que no te preocupes XD-dije en tono alegre mientras la tomaba del hombro y la acercaba a mí como si la estuviera abrazando.

-¡Oye porque la abrazas a ella!-dijo June en tono sorprendido y con el rostro igual de sorprendido, incluso Senka también se sorprendió por mi acción...ahora que le pasa a esas dos...bueno hay solo una forma de comprobar mi teoría =w=+.

-Es que prefiero abrazar a Mana que a cualquiera de ustedes dos-dije en tono tranquilo con una sonrisa algo que vi que le causo un tremendo impacto psicológico a las tres por sus rostros, incluso la cara de Mana parecía un vil tomate XD-Tranquilas solo fue una bro...-no termino mi frase porque me que muda al ver a June y a Senka en suelo deprimidas casi llorando OwOUUUU.

-Oigan tranquilas lo dije jugando, claro que también las abrazaría a ustedes sin problemas OwOUUUU-dije un poco desesperada tratando de animarlas, para mi suerte las dos regresaron a la normalidad...nota mental: tener cuidado con mis bromas =w=UUU.

-Mana porque estas tan roja-le pregunto Tome-san a su adorada nieta...oigan es cierto porque esta tan roja si ya la deje de abrazar =w=UUUU-Oh~ ya veo, no te conocía ese tipo de gustos Mana ¬w¬+-dijo Tome-san con una sonrisa picara a Mana pero a que...Tome eres una maldita desgraciada =/=###.

-¡A-a-a-a-abuelita n-n-n-no es lo que estas pensando!-dijo Mana desesperada y mas roja que nunca...hasta le salía humo de sus orejas =w=UUUU.

-¡A que se refiere con eso!-gritaron al unisonó June y Senka muy molestas...no sé porque pero esto no me está gustando para nada =w=UUUUU.

-Chicas lamento interrumpir esto pero debemos regresar, Matsuki y las demás, nos están esperando en la casa-dijo Eria en tono amable ya que ya había terminado de ayudar a Hiita después de que June y Senka la tiraran de un putazo =w=U.

-Tiene razón, pero como nos vamos, a lo mucho solo podemos ir dos en mi motocicleta-dije un poco preocupada.

-Descuida, yo traigo mi propia motocicleta así que no hay problema en cómo irme-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Bien entonces, yo me iré con Misuka y Mana se irá con Senka-dijo June en tono tranquilo.

-Espera como que tu te irás con Misuka-dijo Senka en tono de reclamo a June...no sé porque me siento como si fuera un objeto o algo así =w=UUUU.

-Fácil, es obvio que tu nunca dejarías que alguien como yo fuera en tu moto, además Mana no tiene forma de ir ni yo tampoco, así que es la única forma en que podemos irnos todas-dijo June en tono tranquilo pero con una sonrisa de superioridad a Senka =w=UUU.

-Tiene razón June, mis encantadoras pueden ir en mi deck, pero June y Mana no, es la mejor forma para que podamos irnos todas-dije en tono tranquilo, sino intervengo habrá otra pelea y no necesito que se hagan más problemas =w=UUU.

Senka muy a regañadientes acepto la propuesta de June y después de que Senka fuera por su maletín y que Tome-san le diera permiso a Mana de que fuera a mi casa, fuimos directamente a mi casa, que bueno que Senka aun recuerda varias de las calles de la ciudad, así no tuve que darle instrucciones para llegar a la casa, después de un pequeño viaje que la verdad se me hizo pesado porque June tuvo la brillante idea de: de vez en cuando hacerle muecas a Senka que sin duda la estaban molestando demasiado, creo que la única razón por la cual no estampo su moto contra la mía fue porque iba conduciendo yo =w=UUUU, cuando llegamos a la casa la primera que nos recibió fue Matsuki que sin duda se emociono mucho al volver a ver a Senka, luego salieron algunas amazonas para ver que había pasado...saben quiero ahorrarme narrar toda la enorme explicación que le diré a Senka sobre los collares los monstruos y bla bla bla todo eso, así que lo resumiré y los llevare a la parte interesante para no alargar mas esto porque ya estamos en el final de este capítulo =w=UUU.

Así que después de entrar a la casa, instalarnos todas en la sala y cuando digo todas me refiero a las amazonas, mis hermanas, mis encantadoras, June, Mana, Senka y yo, de un larga y tediosa explicación sobre los cristales lo que paso en el laboratorio de mis padres y de más cosas, por fin Senka capto toda la información...perdón si resumí todo pero bueno ustedes ya lo saben que es lo importante, así que continuemos con el resto de la historia.

-Entiendo, eso explica porque ahora su casa está llena de personajes tan...interesantes-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo sentada en uno de los sofás a lado de mi, escogiendo con cuidado la palabra para definir a los monstruos que viven aquí sin empezar una revolución =w=.

-Así es, pero cuéntanos Senka, porque ya no regresaste a vernos-pregunto Matsuki en tono preocupado, creo que ya tanteo de que debe ser una poderosa razón que de ley debe ser mala para que no la hayamos visto en todos estos años.

-La verdad, tenía demasiadas ganas de volverlas a verlas, pero después de que murieron mis padres, tuve que dedicarme al 100% a los estudios y más cuando un "amigo" de mis padres acabo dominando la compañía y créanme tuve que en verdad volverme muy fuerte para destronarlo y literalmente mandarlo a la banca rota-dijo Senka con cierto pesar en su voz y con una expresión algo triste.

-Bueno eso explica porque te transformaste en la reina del hielo-dijo June en tono comprensivo.

-Aunque fácilmente la promovería a reina del carnaval con ese cuerpo-dijo Eileen en tono alegre y con una sonrisa...no debió de haber dicho eso =w=UUU.

-Tu lo has dicho Eileen, sin duda tiene mi voto-dijo Hiita también en tono animado y poniendo su pulgar en alto, sentada a un lado de Eileen...algo malo pasara y estoy más que segura =w=UUUU.

Antes de que pudiera decir "se los dije", Sanya le soltó un golpe bien dado a Eileen en el estomago con su báculo ya que Sanya estaba sentada en el asiento que estaba alado de Eileen y al mismo tiempo Eria le había conectado un bastonazo a la espinilla a Hiita que la tiro de donde estaba sentada...sep Eria estaba sentada en el mismo sofá que Eileen y Hiita y estaba alado de Hiita...estoy comenzando a pensar que ese par de pervertidas son masoquistas =w=UUU.

-Porque fue eso, solo fue una humilde opinión, además que no te parece suficiente con la híper-patada que me soltó Misuka TT_TT-dijo Eileen en tono lastimero, es increíble que aun se pregunte porque la golpearon =w=UUU.

-¡Porque eres una tarada que solo dice estupideces!-le grito Sanya histérica...creo que ahora también le lastimo seriamente el tímpano =w=UUU.

-E-eso no explica porque a mí me toco también TT-TT-dijo Hiita en el suelo en tono bastante lastimero y creo que muy apenas conteniendo unas lagrimas =w=UUU.

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas, eres una desconsiderada!-le dijo Eria casi gritándole...no sé porque siento que esto me huele a celos =w=UUUU.

-Por favor Eria, actúas como si estuvieras celos...-dijo Hiita aun en tono lastimero pero no acabo su frase porque Eria le pego en la cabeza con el báculo...Eria vaya que sí se veía roja =w=UUUU.

-Que desagradables personas-dijo Senka con cierta repulsión.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por mucho problemas-dijo Meyrin en tono triste, estaba sentada alado de Senka...awwww mire por donde lo mire mí hermana es una ternurita :3.

-Descuida no es tan grave, sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana menor Karin-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo y acariciando la cabeza de Meyrin.

-Crees que algún día pueda conocerla-dijo Meyrin un poco más animada por lo que dijo Senka.

-Claro, se que se llevaran muy bien las dos, ahorita está en un curso, pero en cuanto regrese iré por ella para que la conozcas-dijo Senka en tono amable.

-Gracias Sen-chan X3-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre abrazando a Senka, creo que Senka ya la ve como una hermana menor XDU.

-Bueno ya que todas se conocen, creo que debería ir a comenzar a preparar la cena, hay mucha gente que alimentar-dijo Matsuki con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

-Descuida nosotras te ayudaremos-dijo Atena poniéndose de pie.

-Esta vez la ayudare yo, he tenido ganas de cocinar desde hace rato así que ayudare a mi hermana-dije en tono tranquilo poniéndome de pie.

-Yo también ayudare, sería muy mal educado de mi parte aprovecharme de su hospitalidad-dijo Senka también en tono tranquilo.

-Vamos Senka has casi vivido aquí un tiempo, no te estas aprovechando de nada XD-dijo Matsuki en tono animado.

-Un momento, si ella cocina entonces yo también cocinare, de seguro hará algo súper mutante que nos comerá en la noche-dijo June en tono de burla.

-Es normal recibir un comentario así de una pobre analfabeta que no sabe hacer nada más que revolcarse en la basura-dijo Senka en tono despectivo...que no me pueden dar un descanso de eso o que =w=UUUU.

-¡Mira tarada si vuelves a decir eso te voy...!-dijo June bien enojada a Senka =w=UUU.

-¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear, hay niña aquí, deberían tratar de darles un mejor ejemplo!-dijo Palutena molesta por la situación =w=UUU.

-Sabes no somos tan menores y esto ya se ha vuelta algo demasiado recurrente en este lugar-dijo Aussa con tranquilidad mientras bebía un poco del café que tenia.

-Mejor no les des alas para que sigan así, sino esto será demasiado problemático-dijo Archie en tono perezoso literalmente aplanada en una pequeño sofá de la sala.

-D-disculpen...-de repente dijo Mana tímidamente-Y-yo también quiero ayudar en la cocina-dijo Mana en tono más seguro que le he escuchado, quizás por fin está aprendiendo a soltarse más con nosotras XD.

-Bien entonces hoy cocinamos las duelistas, así que esperen las demás hasta que terminemos de cocinas-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

Luego las cinco fuimos a la cocina a comenzar a hacer la cena, cuando estábamos preparando algunas cosas, de repente llegaron Meyrin y Lyna, con la excusa de que querían ver como cocinábamos, se colaron para también ser nuestras asistentes especiales en la cocina, después de un rato todo estaba listo y llamamos a las amazonas y a mis demás encantadoras a la cocina para comer, logramos caber todas ya que Dharc y yo fuimos por un par de sillas mas, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sorprendentemente tanto Senka como Mana tenían muy buena sazón para la cocina, June ya sabía que también la tenia porque ya ha cocinado antes pero, admitiré que no esperaba que Senka supiera cocinar bien, sobre todo porque con tantos sirvientes que debe de tener, no le veía mucho al caso que supiera ya que supongo que le hacían todo...aunque esto me pone a pensar de que forma la trataba ese disque "amigo" de sus padres que casi le quita la compañía =w=UUUU.

Después de la cena y ya que era muy tarde para que Senka regresara a New Domino, Matsuki y yo le ofrecimos que se quedara a dormir, ella acepto sin problemas aunque la primera que reclamo porque ella se iba a quedar fue June...sospecho que teme que la reemplacen...aunque no entiendo porque =w=UUUU.

Luego decidí dejar a Mana en su casa temprano, ya que no quería que nos pasara lo de ayer de que los estúpidos del Elemental Burst la intentaran de secuestrar, así que después de que Mana se despidiera, ambas subimos a mi moto y fui a dejarla; ya en su casa la deje en la entrada de la tienda y le dije.

-Espero que te hayas divertido hoy Mana-le dije en tono tranquilo.

-Si, me divertí mucho cocinando con ustedes, muchas gracias Misuka-san-dijo Mana con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque pensé que te asustarías cuando Senka y June usaron las cacerolas como escudo y usaban las espátulas como espadas y se pusieron a pelear XD-dije en tono animado, les juro que esa escena fue épica XD.

-No, me pareció muy gracioso-dijo Mana soltando una pequeña risita.

-Bueno Mana, entonces te veré mañana, prometo mañana mostrarte la ciudad para que puedas ubicarte mejor sobre zonas que son seguras y las que por ningún motivo debes ir-dije en tono tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana en la tarde Misuka, descansa-dijo Mana en tono amable mientras abría la puerta de la tienda de su abuela.

-Muy bien te veo en la tarde Mana, buenas noches, duerme bien-dije en tono tranquilo ya subida en mi moto y arrancando rumbo a mi casa.

Llegue a la casa sin ningún contra tiempo, deje mi moto en la cochera, coloque los cascos en sus lugar y fui a la casa, entre a la casa y la vi algo sola, supongo que ya todas se fueron a su habitación, con esto en mente, cerré bien la puerta principal con llave y me fui directamente a mi cuarto, cuando entre parecía que se estaba haciendo una piyamada o algo así ahí, no solo porque ya estaban enpiyamadas todas...bueno todas excepto Senka, además cada quien estaba haciendo alguna actividad; Aussa estaba acostada en su futon leyendo un libro, Dharc, Lyna y Wynn estaban jugando creo que al uno en la litera de abajo, que es donde duerme Dharc, Eria y Hiita estaban jugando con unos PSP que les había comprado hace mucho...por los ruidos del PSP, supongo que están tratando de pasar esa misión del Monster Hunter que no pudieron pasar, y por ultimo y milagrosamente June y Senka no estaban peleando, estaban tranquilamente en mi cama acostadas a sus anchas leyendo mis mangas de One Piece...creo que por fin encontré una forma de evitar que peleen todo el tiempo, el poder de los mangas calmo sus instintos salvajes XDUUU.

-Parece que les intereso mis mangas de One Piece-dije en tono tranquilo a June y Senka estando ya a lado de mi cama.

-De haber sabido que los tenias, me hubiera actualizado desde hace mucho XD-dijo June con una sonrisa acostada en mi cama.

-Como conseguiste este volumen, esta retrasado por unos problemas con las compañías que los circulan-dijo Senka sorprendida pero sin quitar su vista del manga y acostada en mi cama.

-Tengo contactos en el mercado negro de aquí y ellos créeme que te pueden conseguí lo que sea =w=-dije en tono tranquilo mientras bostezaba y me estiraba un poco...creo que ya me entro algo de sueño =w=~.

-Tengo que conocer ese lugar, quizás tenga los mangas de Fairy Tail que me faltan-dijo Senka aun muy concentrada en el manga.

-Tengo todos los que han salido, si ocupas leer uno siéntete libre de tomarlo-le dije en tono tranquilo-...Oye Senka... ¿Que usaras como piyama?-de repente le pregunte, porque sinceramente es un hecho de que no trajo ropa en su maletín =w=UUU.

-...La verdad no lo había pensado...-dijo Senka dejando el manga de lado para sentarse en la cama y en tono algo preocupado.

-Mmm...June porque no le prestas algo, estoy casi segura que son de la misma talla-dije en tono tranquilo, estoy totalmente segura de que tiene la misma talla de pecho =w=.

-Ni soñarlo, no dejare que contamine mi ropa-dijo June en tono de fastidio mientras seguía leyendo =w=UUU.

-Y yo no pienso usar las cosas de cuarta mano que usa ella-dijo Senka en tono molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-Okok, ya capte...pues ni modo que te preste algo yo, hay mucha diferencia en la altura y en la pechuga de las dos =w=UUU-dije con cierto fastidio...y no sé porque Senka y June se sonrojaron por mi comentario =w=UUUU-Bien supongo que tendrás que pedirle algo a Matsuki, estoy segura que de pechuga solo hay un par de centímetros de diferencia entre ustedes dos pero de que te quede, te queda-termine por decir en tono tranquilo mientras volvía a bostezar =w=~.

Senka visiblemente sonrojada se fue al cuarto de Matsuki a pedirle algo de ropa prestada, yo por mi parte fui al cajón de mi ropa para sacar mi piyama, ya con ella en mano fui al baño y me cambie de ropa, salí del baño más fresca y con mi ropa en mano, la puse en mi sesto de ropa sucia y apenas cuando mire hacia mi cama...juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco ahí, recuerdan que June usa una piyama algo...más bien muy provocativa, bueno aparte de que sigue usando la misma piyama, que por cierto no a tomando mi consejo del short =w=UUU, desde mi posición podía vérsele buena parte de la ropa interior del escote y para rematar el asunto Senka estaba usando una blusa larga muy holgada de manga corta, supongo que fue lo único que le pudo prestar Matsuki y pues se le resbalaba un buen, haciendo que viera sus hombros y una buena parte de su pecho...HNNNNNNNGGG...diablos si ya era difícil dormir con June así...¡DORMIR CON LAS DOS ASI SERA CASI IMPOSIBLE! TTwTTUUUUU.

-Bueno si no les molesta, creo que será que mejor vayamos a dormir, me siento algo cansada =w=-dije en tono tranquilo...si se preguntan porque soné así, fue gracias a mi cara de póker y un enorme esfuerzo para ignorar los escotes de June y Senka =w=UUUU.

Para mi suerte la mayoría estaban de acuerdo y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para irse a acostar, de hecho hasta June y Senka guardaron los mangas que sacaron de mi estante de mangas de mi cuarto, ya con mis encantadoras acomodadas, solo falta un pequeñísimo detalle...como nos acomodaríamos June, Senka y yo en la cama =w=UUUU.

-Bien...como nos distribuiremos-dije con cierto cansancio, realmente tenia mas sueño de lo normal...de seguro fue porque cene demasiado y aun sigo haciendo la digestión =w=UUU.

-Yo voto que Misuka duerme en medio-dijo June con una sonrisa y levantando la mano.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

...Ok no sé porque pero algo me dice que ya lo tenían planeado OwOUUU...siento que me espera una larga noche =w=UUUUUUUU.

Como se imaginaran me acomode en medio con algo de pendiente, cuando mi intuición me dice que algo malo pasara, regularmente pasa =w=UUUU, luego June y Senka se acomodo cada quien en un extremo de la cama, luego encendí el aire acondicionado con el control que tenia, lo programe para que se apagara en dos horas, coloque mi control en el marco de la ventana que tenia sobre mi cama, apague las luces y todas nos fuimos a dormí.

En el transcurso de la noche comencé a sentir que por una razón tenía poco espacio y no solo eso, sentía que algo me estaba apresando y que ese algo estaba demasiado caliente =w=UUUU, al diablo pondré el clima otra vez, hace tanto calor que ya siento que algo me aplana =w=UUUU; apenas abrí lo ojos y me di cuenta de algo que me dejo casi totalmente paralizada...no era el calor lo que hacía que me sintiera sin espacio y que estaba hirviendo...lo que pasaba realmente era que tanto June como Senka se acurrucaron a mí, más bien las dos me abrazaban como si fuera su almohada/peluche o algo así, y si creen que eso fue todo, se equivocan lo que realmente me dejo como una estatua fue que los pechos de ambas estaban tan pegados a mi cuerpo que se sentía muy curiosa esa sensación =/=UUUU.

...¡AUXILIO, SAQUENME DE AQUI, LITERALMENTE ME ESTAN COCIENDO AL VAPOR, CREANLO O NO ESTO NO ES NADA COMODO Y NO VALE LA PENA!...¡No creo que haya hecho algo tan malo para merecerme esto! TT/TTUUUUUUUUU.

Entrando Transmisión:

-Hola bienvenidos a una nueva edición al único programa que previene las intoxicaciones, 4Y's Channel-dije en tono animado sentada frente al escritorio del programa.

-Podrías explicarme como este programa previene eso-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio sentada a un lado de mí enfrente del mismo escritorio.

-No lo sé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dije en tono de fastidio-Bueno soy su anfitriona la poderosa Misuka Bancroft-dije en tono animado-Y ella es mi adorable asistente la Ing. Geóloga Ambiental Aussa-dije señalando a Aussa la ama y señora de las rocas XD.

-Aunque sin duda tengo un conocimiento amplio sobre las rocas, composiciones, fallas, estratos, fósiles y de mas, no tengo un titulo así que no creo que se pe pueda considerar una ingeniera-dijo Aussa ajustando sus lentes y en tono tranquilo.

-Aun así nada te falta para tener el titulo…por cierto donde aprendiste todo eso-dije un poco pensativa, supongo que se debió de haber criado en una biblioteca o algo así XDU.

-Me crie en lo que sería el equivalente a la biblioteca de Alejandría, en los dominios de los monstruos rocas, mi padre y mis hermanos son los encargados de custodiar esa biblioteca y ahí aprendí muchas cosas interesantes-dijo Aussa con cierto orgullo…sabia que por algo lee mucho XDUUU.

-Te preguntaría mas detalles pero adelantaríamos cosas que sabrán en el fic a la larga…a menos que los fans quieran XD-dije en tono animado.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Aussa un poco pensativa.

-Bien antes que nada queremos agradecer a los lectores y en especial los comentarios-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Sobre el comentario te daríamos un consejo, pero ninguna de las dos somos buenas en esos tipo de temas y podríamos echar a perder el asunto-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Eso no lo dudes ni pro un segundo XDU-dije en tono muy entrecomillas animado.

-Bien, el tema de hoy es el deck de Senka que es básicamente un Blue-Eyes White Dragon con Elemental Heros-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras checaba unos papeles.

-Como vieron gracias a la carta Supervise que fue equipada al Elemental Hero Neos Alius, Senka pudo invocar uno de sus Blue-Eyes White Dragon desde su cementerio-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Además la estrategia que planeaba usar para traer el Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon es bastante imaginativa, verán usando al Elemental Hero Prisma, este removiendo una fusión del extra deck, tiene el nombre de la fusión removida y con eso ella puede sacrificarlo para traer al Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon sin necesidad de hacer la fusión-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Sumado a eso tiene Summoner's Art y Ancient Rules que le permite traer más fácilmente a su Blue-Eyes White Dragon como pudieron ver en las pasadas partes del capítulo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Así que aunque la combinación sea poco común a mostrado ser muy efectiva en duelo así que recuerden, a veces las combinaciones mas extrañas pueden ser realmente fuertes-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Sep, como la última vez que mi hermana hizo ese arroz árabe con exceso de especias, quedarme dos horas atrapada en el baño por la diarrea no fue nada divertido =w=UUU-dije con cierto fastidio =w=UUU.

-Tampoco lo fue para nosotras, las únicas que se salvaron fueron Atena y Matsuki-dijo Aussa con una expresión de malestar al recordar los terribles dolores que sufrimos todas =w=UUU.

-Algo me dicen que son como Snake, tiene estomago de acero XD-dije un poco más animada.

-Créeme que no dudaría de eso-dijo Aussa más tranquila.

-Bien el tiempo se ha terminado por hoy, esperemos verlas en otra edición del programa-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Antes de irnos queremos informales que estas tres partes comprenden el capitulo dos, la autora regularmente escribe capítulos de hasta cincuenta y tantas hojas, por eso los divide, queremos preguntarles a los lectores si les gusta este sistema o quieren leer todo el capítulo de golpe-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Mas que todos les preguntamos eso porque con tantas divisiones este fan fic acabara siendo de ciento y pelos de capítulos XDU-dije un poco preocupada…no quiero que sea del tamaño de una serie de anime larga XDU.

-Esperamos que respondan para saber la decisión de cómo se vendrán subiendo los capítulos, sin más, nos despedimos y esperamos verlos en otra edición del programa-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Nos despedimos y recuerden: "Si un pájaro les dice que están locos y no es alguna especie de perico, créanle porque los pájaros no hablan" XDU-dije en tono animado y con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda pudiste haber dicho algo peor-dijo Aussa suspirando con cierta resignación.

Fin de la trasmisión


	7. Chapter 7

Era otro nuevo día en mí sobre poblada habitación, por lo menos esta vez no fue el odioso sol quien me despertó este día, fue mi propio ritmo cronológico el que me indico que ya debería despertar, así que me estire un poco y con cuidado para no pegarle por accidente a Aussa…ok les debo una explicación de esto vedad…bueno como recordaran estaba siendo cocinada en medio de de dos pares de pechugas que aunque era suaves créanme que con este calor no valía la pena estar ahí, así que usando una técnica de sustitución ninja, me intercambie por otra cosa y hui de ese horno…bueno la verdad me las quite sin la menor delicadeza, sacrifique mi almohada para que cuando volvieran a abrazar algo, no se percataran de que no estaba…además si dejaba que se abrazaran mutuamente, aparte de que la escena no sería algo que deberían ver Lyna y Wynn, se que se hubiera desatado un pandemónium y realmente quiero prevenir eso.

En fin el caso es que desperté con cuidado y me talle los ojos, tenia lo más similar a unas corazas en los ojos, cuando termine me percate que Aussa también despertó, me miro adormilada y me dijo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?-dijo Aussa muy adormilada.

-Vamos a ti te consta lo que me pasaba, te lo comente después del programa y tu dijiste que podía dormir aquí contigo para evitar ser cocinada-dije en tono tranquilo recordándole la última conversación que tuvimos cuando terminamos el programa 4Y's Channel.

-Si ya recordé-dijo Aussa para después dar un largo bostezó-Y bien, ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?-dijo Aussa mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-¿Te refieres al día de hoy o el capítulo de hoy?-le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie y me terminaba de estirar.

-Me refiero al capítulo de hoy, quiero estar lista por si pasa alguna…particularidad más peligrosa que las habituales-dijo Aussa colocándose sus lentes y poniéndose de pie.

-Sabes que no podemos dar spoilers a los lectores y lo sabes-dije en tono tranquilo para terminar dando un largo bostezo.

-Por lo menos podrías darme alguna idea de lo que pasara-dijo Aussa un poco cansada.

-Lo único que te puedo garantizar es que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo…-decía con tranquilidad antes de ser interrumpida por dos fuertes gritos y luego el ruido como si alguien se callera y azotara con fuerza contra el suelo…sabia que eso ocurriría en cualquier momento =w=UUU.

-Creo que ese algo acaba de pasar-dijo Aussa señalando hacia mi cama.

-Bien será mejor que veamos si no se les murió alguna neurona por la caída-dije en tono tranquilo mientras junto con Aussa me dirigía a mi cama a ver cómo estaban June y Senka después del ranazo que se dieron.

Como imaginaran el grito despertó a todas de un susto, incluso Wynn se asusto tanto que casi se cae de su litera, por suerte controla el aire y eso evito que cayera de cabeza al suelo, bueno todas llegamos hacia mi cama para ver cómo estaba y las vimos muy alejadas una de la otra con una expresión de entre repulsión y susto, entonces Hiita hizo la pregunta que todas estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué demonios les paso?-dijo Hiita un poco confundida por la escena, me doy una idea de lo que paso pero será mejor que lo expliquen ellas =w=.

-¡Nunca creí despertarme con…con esa cosa enfrente de mí!-dijo Senka con repulsión mientras ya de pie se sacudía su ropa como si tuviera…no se gusanos o algún alienígena pegado en ella =w=UUU.

-¡Eso crees tú, verte frente a mí al despertar fue mucho peor que cuando vi a Palutena con esa mascarilla color verde aguacate en su rostro!-dijo June algo histérica mientras tenía su mano en su pecho…no exagere, sin duda cuando vimos a Palutena fue en el mismo instante que estábamos jugando Fatal Frame todas, por eso ver a Palutena así nos saco el susto de nuestra vida a más de una =w=UUUU.

-June se que te cae mal Senka, pero compararla con Palutena cuando usaba esa horrible mascarilla, sin duda es una pasada de lanza, nadie podrá superar a Palutena como esa vez-dijo Hiita con los brazos cruzados con mucha desaprobación por la comparación que hizo June.

-Es cierto, no debes decir esas barbaridades June-dijo Eria en tono tranquilo pero con cierto regaño.

-Así es, Senka-onee-chan es una persona muy bonita y no permitiré que la compares con algo así 8w8-dijo Lyna en tono molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tus afirmaciones son tan fantasiosas como la de un periódico amarillista-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Ok, ya entendí que no debí compararla con eso, cielos ya aquí nadie tiene libre expresión, que nunca han escuchado sobre la primera enmienda-dijo June en tono molesto.

-Eso es en Estados Unidos y no aplica aquí-le dije en tono de fastidio, no puede simplemente aceptar su error y ya =w=UUU.

-Creo que lo mejor es que las dos se disculpen por haber dicho esas cosas-dijo Dharc en tono tranquilo.

-Ella fue la que me insulto mas técnicamente así que, exijo que se disculpe primero-dijo Senka en tono molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Estas operada del cerebro si crees que me disculpare primero!-dijo June molesta reclamándole a Senka.

-¡Por lo menos tengo cerebro y no un espacia vacio en la cabeza, que ni siquiera aire tiene!-le grito Senka a June molesta.

-Uuuu, a June la están poniendo en su lugar~-dijo Hiita en tono burlón…echándole mas leña a este incendio =w=UUUU.

-¡Cállate Hiita!-le grito molesta June-¡Al menos mi cabeza no es un garrafón de agua!-le grito June a Senka…esto va acabar mal =w=UUU.

-¡Eres una bruta, salvaje, cabeza hueca y arrimada!-dijo Senka gritándole en la cara a June…hasta a mi me dolieron los oídos por el grito =w=UUU.

-¡Y tu eres una egocéntrica, presuntuosa, cabezona y descarada!-dijo June gritándole con incluso más fuerza a Senka =w=UUUU.

Como se imaginaran no pasaron más que unas milésimas de segundo antes de que se empezaran a pelear casi a golpes como un par de gatas =w=UUUU, bueno supongo que no tengo de otra más que separarlas antes de que ensucien el piso con sangre =w=UUU.

-¡Suficiente, por el amor de dios parecen gallinas de pelea!-dije en tono fuerte mientras las separaba colocándome en medio de ellas.

-No que el termino es gallo de pelea-expreso un poco confundida Wynn.

-No, ellas dos son parientes de las gallinas porque tienen doble pechuga-dije en tono tranquilo señalando sus pechos.

-¡MISUKA!-me gritaron con fuerzas y avergonzadas June y Senka al unisonó…pero si es la verdad =w=UUU.

-Muy bien les juro que si no se dan la mano y no se disculpan, no les vuelvo a dirigir la palabra en mi vida-les dije muy fastidiada por la situación.

Las dos se asustaron por lo que dije y con una resignación que era más que palpable, se tomaron de la mano y dijeron.

-Lo siento-dijeron June y Senka al mismo tiempo.

-Sin duda es lo mejor que pueden decir-dijo Aussa examinando la escena.

-Eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo-dijo Hiita con los brazos cruzados mientras veía lo que pasaba.

-Bien, ya que esto quedo resulto, propongo que Senka use el baño primero porque es la invitada-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Q-quieres decir que puedo usar tu baño?-dijo Senka algo sorprendida y un poco sonrojada…no es la gran cosa =w=UUU.

-Oye, por si no lo has notado, ese baño lo usamos todas las que estamos aquí, así que no es la gran cosa-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo y con sus manos en la nuca.

-No pienso usar el mismo baño que esa cosa-dijo Senka señalando a June =w=UUU.

-Bien si te da tanto asco mi baño, puedes usar otro-dije con cierto fastidio, porque todo lo toma como excusa para pelearse =w=UUU.

-N-n-no Misuka, no me refería a eso-dijo Senka muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-Misuka si fuera tu, no dejaría que volviera a entrar a este cuarto-dijo June con una sonrisa, no pierde tiempo para poner tensa la situación =w=UUU.

-¡Tú no eres la dueña de esta casa, así que no tomes decisiones como si esta fuera tu casa!-le dijo Senka a June muy enojada.

-¡Tú fuiste la que se puso delicada e insultaste el baño de Misuka!-dijo June con enojo a Senka.

-¡No lo insulte y sabes que, pienso usarlo, en cuanto encuentre mi ropa, aceptare el honor de usar primero el baño de Misuka!-le contesto Senka enojada…ni que fuera un privilegio usar ese baño =w=UUU.

Cuando creí que esto se volvería otra vez un ring de lucha, Tania llego al cuarto como caída del cielo con la ropa de Senka…esperen porque ella la tiene =w=UUU.

-Lamento interrumpirlas chicas pero vine a entregarle esto a Senka, verán Matsuki se levanto temprano y decidió tomar la ropa de Senka para lavarla para que no sintiera feo usar la misma ropa del día anterior-dijo Tania con tranquilidad mientras le entregaba la ropa a Senka.

-Les agradezco mucho el gesto-dijo Senka en tono amable con su ropa en la mano.

-No hay problemas y chicas, es mejor que se apuren ya están haciendo el desayuno-dijo Tania en tono alegre antes de irse a la cocina.

-Bien Senka será mejor que te apures porque aun debemos arreglarnos todas-le dije a Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, con su permiso-termino por decir Senka antes de dirigirse a mí baño.

-Mas te vale que no te acabes el agua caliente y no te tardes tanto, hay muchas aquí que necesitan bañarse-le dijo June en tono tranquilo…dentro de lo que cabe =w=UUU.

-Ya entendí y no tienes porque recordármelo-dijo Senka antes de cerrar la puerta con cierto fastidio.

Lo demás fue tranquilo, en cuanto salió Senka, ya nos habíamos formado para cada quien esperar su turno en el baño, esta vez no tuvimos los problemas del día anterior así que no hubo problemas ni golpes por lo menos este día.

Cuando todos acabamos nos dirigimos a la cocina a desayunar, la verdad no paso nada interesante, de hecho June y Senka estaban más ocupadas en su desayuno como para ponerse a criticarse o pelearse como regularmente lo harían, así que después de desayunar nos dirigimos a la sala, como las amazonas ya había desayunado, ya estaban antes que nosotras en la sala, así que cuando llegamos las demás haya, nos topamos con que Tania, Archie y Eileen, estaban conectando una de mis consolas en la televisión de la sala.

-Ah… ¿qué es lo que están haciendo con mi Xbox 360?-dije un poco confundida.

-Lo estamos conectando para jugar un rato el Halo Reach en línea-dijo Archie mientras terminaba de conectar unos cables.

-Sí, Archie prometió enseñarnos a jugar-dijo Tania muy emocionada mientras tomaba un control.

-Un momento ¿desde cuándo te gustan tanto los videojuego Eileen?-dijo Hiita un poco sorprendida.

-Dijo que habría explosiones y batallas, así que debe ser algo muy bueno XD-dijo Eileen también emocionada y agarrando un control.

-Ya suponía que tenía que ver algo con destrucción tus razones-dijo Aussa dando un pequeño suspiro.

-De acuerdo solo no usen mi perfil, no quiero perder mi reputación-dije en tono tranquilo.

-No sabía que tú también jugabas Halo-me dijo Senka en tono algo sorprendido.

-Bromeas ¿verdad? Misuka es de las mejores jugadoras-dijo June en tono sorprendido a Senka.

-He de suponer que tu también juegas salvaje-dijo Senka a June con cierto fastidio =w=UUU.

-Pues para que te lo sepas, yo también tengo mi fama, soy XXBlackFlamesXX-dijo June en tono molesto.

-Te conozco, aun te falta mucho, ni siquiera eres rival para ElementalChaosRX-dijo Senka a June con cierta superioridad.

-Oh, entonces tu debe ser XWhiteArmagedonX, el jugador que siempre lo mato con solo espada-dije en tono tranquilo mirando a Senka.

-¡TU ERES ELEMENTALCHAOSRX!-grito Senka señalándome…creo que no esperaba que yo fuera la que la ha humillado en línea en tantas ocasiones =w=UUU.

-¡Hahaha, entonces tu eres a la que Misuka mata como si nada cuando va a la cabeza hahaha!-dijo June en tono fuerte mientras se reía tan fuerte que casi se doblo de la fuerza de su risa =w=UUUU.

-¡Tu ni siquiera le llegas ni a la planta del pie a Misuka!-dijo furiosa Senka a June.

-¡Sep, pero no me humilla cuando voy a la cabeza hahaha!-dijo June riéndose con más fuerza…si sigue así se va a caer o Senka le sacara el aire de un golpe =w=UUU.

-Bien si no se calman la próxima vez que me las tope en línea, las matare tan feo que quedaran humilladas de por vida en el juego, que hasta los noobs se burlaran de ustedes-dije en tono de fastidio =w=UUU.

Eso las calmo en seco a las dos, creo que ellas mejor que nadie saben como las puedo hacer pedazos en el juego y sin misericordia =w=U.

-Porque tan calladas ustedes dos, le tiene tanto miedo a Misuka o que-dijo Hiita en tono de burla a June y Senka.

-Hiita, si de verdad valoras tu bienestar físico, te pido que no hables por favor-le dijo Eria con mucha preocupación.

-De que hablas, yo soy más fuerte que ellas dos-dijo Hiita con aires de grandeza.

-Sep, por eso te tiramos de un golpe ayer-dijo June en tono de burla, algo que sin duda comenzó a irritar a Hiita =w=UUU.

-Además aun eres una niña, así que no deberías meterte con gente que tiene más encanto que tu-dijo Senka en tono de superioridad y con una sonrisa burlona…creo que le dijo entre líneas plana a Hiita =w=UUUU.

-¡Se acabo si quieren una pelea eso es lo que tendrán!-estaba a punto de cocinarlas cuando Aussa les soltó un coscorrón tan fuerte que la detuvo en seco.

-Tú te lo buscaste Hiita así que deja de quejarte-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Además, recuerden que prometimos mostrarle a ciudad a Mana-chan y a Senka-chan-dijo Wynn en tono bajo pero tranquilo.

-Tiene razón, así que si ya acabaron de amenazarse de muerte, será mejor que nos retiremos a la tienda de cartas-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos por Mana-chan 8w8-dijo muy emocionada Lyna.

-Disculpen chicas, antes de irme, necesito hacer una llamada importante a la compañía, así que si me disculpan, es una llamada algo privada-dijo Senka en tono algo serio.

-Descuide, te esperaremos a fuera-dijo Dharc en tono amable.

-Ah y antes de irnos-dije en tono tranquilo-Tania, Eileen, tengan cuidado porque quizás Archie las use como carnada-termine por decirles a ellas antes de que todas nos fuéramos al jardín, era mi deber civil decirle en que se estaban metiendo =w=.

Antes de salir tome mis cosas básicas, entre ellas mi disco de duelo y mi deck, June hizo lo mismo y ya listas esperamos en la cochera a Senka mientras ella hacia su misteriosa llamada, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Senka regreso, llevaba su disco de duelo y su deck, supongo que los llevara por si quiere una revancha June o quizás quiera jugar contra mí de nuevo para tratar de ganarme, en fin volvimos a hacer lo mismo, June se fue conmigo en mi moto y Senka iría por su cuenta en su moto, después de unos minutos de viaje, llegamos a la tienda de Tome-san, estacionamos las motos en el lugar más seguro cerca de la tienda, las tres bajamos de ellas, dejamos los casco en las cajas que tenían las motos para guardar cosas y entramos a la tienda.

Apenas entramos a la tienda, Anubis fue el primero que se nos acerco, sorprendentemente se dirigió directamente hacia Senka, Senka lo cargo y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras se le acurrucaba y hacia uno que otro ronroneo indicando que estaba feliz…vaya después de todo Anubis sabe que Senka no están mala como aparenta, nos metimos mas a la tienda y nos topamos en el mostrador a Mana que estaba organizando unas cartas junto con Tome-san, así que nos acercamos hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas me alegra que hayan podido venir-dijo Mana en tono amable y una sonrisa.

-¡Yosh! Como estas Mana y anciana-dijo June con una sonrisa…estoy comenzando a pensar que June es masoquista =w=UUUU.

-Si no estuviera tan ocupada con esto, estarías muerta-dijo Tome-san en tono de fastidio mientras seguía organizando las cartas.

-Cuando se te quitara la costumbre de jugar con fuego-le dije en June en tono aburrido.

-Hasta que le pongan un cerebro en esa cosa vacía que llama cabeza-dijo Senka sin prestar mucha atención porque seguía acariciando a Anubis.

-¡De que estás hablando, si tengo cerebro!-dijo June en tono de reclamo.

-Creo que la chica Kaiba tiene buen ojo para reconocer a la gente idiota-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-Abuelita por favor, no quiero que se peleen-dijo Mana en tono preocupado.

-De que te preocupas Mana, todas sabemos que la que saldrá herida por eso será June-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Acaso no me defenderás si se me va ella encima-dijo June algo alterada y señalando a Tome-san.

-Nunca has escuchado que hay que respetar a los mayores, nunca atacaría a Tome-san-dije en tono tranquilo mientras miraba con curiosidad las cartas que organizaban Mana y Tome-san.

-Y que hay de mí, yo también necesito apoyo-dijo June haciendo un puchero.

-Confórmate que aun tienes brazos y piernas, porque la próxima vez que me insultes no los tendrás-dijo Tome-san con tono macabro que nos asusto a todas…a veces me pregunto si Tome-san no era parte de la milicia o de algún lugar donde enseñan tortura OwOUUU.

-Bien si ya dejaste de amenazar a June, crees que le permitirías a Mana salir con nosotras para que conozca la ciudad-dije en tono algo tranquilo…aun no se me quitan los escalofríos de lo que dijo =w=UU.

-Si no hay problema, solo no la traigan muy tarde-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-Abuelita, está segura que no quiere que la ayude-dijo Mana un poco preocupada.

-Descuida Mana, no son muchas y también esto te servirá para que no vuelvas a caer en zonas peligrosas como la vez pasada-dijo Tome-san aun tranquila y acomodando unas cajas de cartas.

-Bien ya que está autorizada vámonos, hay muchas cosas que ver XD-dijo June en tono animado.

Sin más que decir nos despedimos de Tome-san y salimos de la tienda, bueno salimos después de que Senka dejara a Anubis en el suelo, parece que los dos se tomaron un cariño mutuo XD, como supondrán, June se fue conmigo en mi moto, mientras Mana se fue en la moto de Senka, tuve que ser de guía para que evitáramos ciertas zonas peligrosas, principalmente zonas donde había demasiada chatarra y zonas donde acostumbra ir el Elemental Burst.

Nuestra primera parada fue el mercado de ciudad Satélite, el lugar con dos zonas muy importantes, la zona donde hay tiendas y un centro comercial y la zona donde está el mercado negro por así decirlo, verán es cierto que la ciudad aun es una zona contaminada pero no todas las zonas son así, aparte de donde esta mi casa hay zonas que las han ido limpiando desde que pasaron unos detalles que, según como me conto mi prima de New Domino, fue Yusei quien ayudo para que se dieran esos cambios, falta bastante trabajo aun pero al menos ya se puede ver el cielo azul y créanme que es mucha ganancia eso.

Bien, tuvimos una visita rápida al centro comercial, ya que después de todo las tiendas de ahí no eran la parte donde Mana necesitaba aprender a como guiarse, el verdadero reto era en el mercado más suburbano, así que después de una rápida visita nos dirigimos ahí, apenas llegamos, lo primero que hicimos fue dejar las motos en un edificio abandonado, verán ese edificio lo usaba un amigo de mi prima para ocultar ya sea su moto o otras cosas y fue muy amable en prestármelo cuando necesitaba venir a esta área.

Después de asegurar las cosas, fuimos a los numerosos puestos de la zona, claro que todas llevábamos nuestros discos y decks…bueno excepto Mana, aunque no entiendo, si es la descendiente de una leyenda, porque no estaría preparada para un duelo…bueno supongo que eso lo sabré a la larga o por lo menos eso supongo; en los puestos había todo tipo de mercancías exóticas que sin duda la mayoría no eran cosas que no se consiguen fácilmente…bueno al menos que trafiques o algo así, Senka y Mana estuvieron bastante sorprendidas por la cantidad de cosas que había, tenia refacciones, aparatos de todo tipo, videojuegos, mangas, herramientas, cosas deportivas y hasta cosas exclusivas de Kaiba Corp. algo que ciertamente molesto mucho a Senka pero no dijo nada.

Seguimos caminando por los puestos hasta que nos topas con un ligero inconveniente con unos vendedores.

-Disculpe señorita, usted parece una mujer de gustos exquisitos, tenemos algunas joyas exclusivas que le garantizan que hará que luzca mas hermosa de lo que es-dijo uno de los vendedores de joyas a Mana…no creo que necesite minerales para verse hermosa =w=UUUU.

-D-d-disculpe, no estoy interesada en comprar eso-dijo Mana un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No lo escuche señorita, aquí tenemos las mejores pieles que la harán ver como toda una dama de sociedad-dijo otro vendedor aprovechando que Mana le había dicho que no al otro vendedor.

-No creo que sea lo mío-dijo Mana algo apenada y nerviosa.

-Si no le gusta eso, entonces que le parecía un perfume, importado-dijo otro vendedor cuyo puesto estaba alado del tipo de las joyas.

-Ya dejen de molestarla, no vinimos comprar sus objetos robados-dije en tono de fastidio mientras fui a rescatar a Mana de esos vendedores con June y Senka

-Oye serán robados pero son de excelente calidad-dijo el vendedor de joyas…ni siquiera se molesto en despistarle =w=UUU.

-Deberían dejar de molestar a la gente así, dan lastima-dijo June metiéndose en la conversación.

-Oye solo molestamos a gente que se ve que tiene dinero, no gente como tú que no tiene donde caerse muerta-dijo el vendedor de joyas en tono de fastidio…lamentara haber dicho eso =w=UUU.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, June ya tenía del cuello de la camisa a ese vendedor mientras le reclamaba histérica sobre lo que dijo.

-¡A quién diablos le dices pobre, rata inmunda!-grito fuerte June mientras sacudía al vendedor.

-¡Alguien puede quitarme está loca de en sima!-grito asustado el vendedor, aunque lo único que logre fue que June le hiciera una llave al cuello mientras les le pegaba en la cabeza con su mano libre.

-Para ser un miserable tiene muy buena vista-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Ya June déjalo en paz, tenemos mucho que ver y puedes venirlo a matar otro día-dije en tono tranquilo deteniendo a June y comenzándola a jalar para que se alejara de ahí.

-¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte!-dijo June gritándole fuertemente al vendedor.

-Si si, si quieres te presto mis pistolas para que lo mates y ya, pero horita no tenemos tiempo-dije en tono tranquilo mientras la seguía arrastrando para que ya dejara eso por la paz.

Después de ese pequeño altercado, seguimos curioseando por el lugar hasta que algo llamo lo suficiente la atención de Senka que tuvimos que detenernos abruptamente.

-Que paso porque nos detenemos-dijo June un poco impaciente.

-Parece que Senka-san encontró algo interesante-dijo Mana en tono amable.

-Que puede ser tan importante como para detenernos-dijo June reclamando un poco.

-Una refacción para mi moto que llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo, estaba demasiado concentrada en esa refacción como para decirle algo ofensivo a June.

-Parece que la dama sabe de cosas buenas-dijo el vendedor del puesto donde estaba la refacción.

-Solo dinos el precio Mike, no eres del tipo de vendedor amable-dije con cierto fastidio, conocía suficientemente bien a este tipo como para saber que no era de fiar.

-Vamos Misuka, suena como si yo fuera la rata mas mezquina de aquí-dijo Mike en un tono casi teatral.

-No, estas en el puesto cuatro, así que expón tu precio tacaño-dije en tono aburrido.

-No eres nada suave Misuka-dijo Mike con cierto fastidio-Y bien, el precio está a un millón de yens, es un pequeño precio por una pieza tan fina y rara como esta-dijo Mike con una arrogante sonrisa…típico de el =w=UUU.

-¡Estás loco!-grito June-Y luego te preguntas porque eres considerada una de las peores ratas de aquí-dijo June reclamándole a Mike.

-Admito que esta es una pieza de las más raras, pero el precio está demasiado sobre valuado-dijo Senka en tono serio.

-Usted es nueva aquí verdad, nadie aquí tiene un negocio justo, si es lo que espera encontrar-dijo Mike con cierta arrogancia

-No sabe con quién se está metiendo yo…-decía Senka en tono frio pero se detuvo cuando le hice un señal de que no dijera cosas de mas-podría utilizar otro contacto para conseguir esa pieza-termino de decir Senka aun en tono frio.

-Bueno espero que tenga suerte porque ambos sabemos que esta pieza hace un tiempo dejo de fabricarse-dijo Mike guardando la pieza de refacción.

-Senka-san, será mejor que no causemos tanto bullicio-sugirió Mana en tono preocupado.

-Ya déjalo así Senka, no vale la pena hacer un trato con el-dije en tono aburrido.

Senka algo molesta acepto nuestras sugerencias y nos retiramos de ahí, una hora después regresamos a donde habíamos dejado las motos, con algunos mangas que había comprado Senka a buen precio, cuando estábamos ya dentro del edificio abandonado preparándonos para irnos les dije algunas reglas que les podría servir si algún día decidieran venir sola Mana o Senka.

-Bien, supongo que ustedes se dieron cuenta de que tipo de vendedores hay aquí-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Eso sin duda, la mayoría de esas ratas están marcadas con la marca de criminal-dijo Senka con cierto desdén.

-Además casi todos no son muy flexibles en su trato-dijo Mana en tono tranquilo.

-Si por eso venir aquí es una arma de dos filos, puede irte bien o realmente mal-dijo June en tono tranquilo recargada en mi moto.

-Si quieren venir alguna de las dos solas, hay unas cuantas reglas básicas para sobrevivir en este lugar: 1. No se queden quietas a menos que hayan visto algo en un puesto, 2. Ignoren a los vendedores fastidiosos, solo sigan adelante, 3. Nunca los amenacen con delatarlos, podrían tener represarías realmente violentas por eso, 4. Si algo les parece muy caro, no lo compren y busquen otro puesto que pueda tener un precio más accesible y por último y más importante ahí robar algo-decía en tono tranquilo para luego sacar la pieza de refacción que quería Senka de una bolsa que siempre traigo detrás de mi espalda que siempre está cubierta por mi chaqueta-no es ilegal a menos que te atrapen-termine por decir con una sonrisa.

-¡Como hiciste eso!-dijo Senka muy sorprendida.

-Cuando discutías con él, la tome y la cambie por otra antes que la guardara-dije con una sonrisa y entregándoselo a Senka.

-Eso no te meterá en problemas-dijo Mana también sorprendida pero a la vez preocupada.

-Descuida, llevo mucho tiempo haciendo eso y créanme, ellos tiene más que perder que yo si ponen una queja o si se van sobre mí-dijo en tono tranquilo.

-Cuando me enseñaras a hacer eso-dijo June algo ilusionada.

-Cuando aprendas a ser sigilosa-dije en tono tranquilo.

Después de eso, Senka guardo su pieza en un compartimiento de su moto y sin más sacamos las motos del edificio y nos dirigimos a otro lugar que estaba segura que tanto Senka como June reconocerían, ya que ambas había ido conmigo a ese lugar solo que en diferentes tiempos, además estaba segura que había alguien ahí que le encantara conocer a Mana y que estará feliz de volver a ver a June y a Senka.

Entrando transmisión:

-Hola bienvenidos a una nueva emisión del único programa que previene granos y espinillas, 4Y's Channel- dije en tono animado sentada frente al escritorio del programa.

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, nos demandaran por publicidad falsa-dijo Aussa en tono de cansado sentada a un lado de mí enfrente del mismo escritorio.

-No exageres que pueden hacernos solo por eso-dije en un tono relajado.

-Al de Megaupload lo encarcelaron cincuenta años por tener una página exitosa, imagínate que nos pueden hacer a nosotras-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio, no la culpo ni ella ni yo nos hemos recuperado de esa pérdida =w=UUUU.

-Bien pero esto es diferente y no ganamos dinero-dije con calma-Bien para los que no me conocen soy la heroína de esta historia Misuka Bancroft-dije en tono animado-Y den un caluroso aplauso a mi compañera, la idolmaster Ritsuko Akizuki-dije en tono animado señalando a Aussa.

-Dejemos en claro que no soy una idol, no se cantar y solo me dedico a la magia y a soportar mi patética existencia en esta historia-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio y con un cierto enojo.

-Si sigues hablando así no nos pagaran-dije en tono tranquilo mientras examinaba los papeles del escritorio.

-No nos pagan por esto…y ni siquiera creo que existamos-dijo Aussa sin quitar ese tono de inconformidad.

-Da igual, tu solo cállate y has tu trabajo-dije en un tono cansado-Bien lo primero en la agenda de hoy es perdón por la tardanza la autora ha tenido que hacer tramites, mudarse y trabajar sin posibilidad de recibir vacaciones hasta que pase un año-dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-No tienes que fingir una sonrisa, cualquiera diría que eso es malo-dijo Aussa también checando los papeles-El segundo asunto es un cálido agradecimiento a Metalic-Dragon-Angel, gracias a ti seguimos teniendo un propósitos para seguir aquí-dijo Aussa con calma.

-Suenas como si nuestra existencia dependiera de eso-dije con cierta pereza mientras abría una lata de refresco que me trajo uno de los asistentes.

-Definitivamente no entiendes nuestra situación-dijo Aussa soltando un suspiro cansado con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno eso es toda la agenda de hoy, recuerden que pueden hacernos cualquier pregunta sobre el fic, su tarea o cualquier cosa ya sea random o que solo sea porque no se les ocurrió nada-dije en tono tranquilo para después beber un trago de mi refresco.

-Esperamos prontos comentarios y estaremos tratando de subir los episodios a la brevedad, así que no se preocupen esto ya no estará tan desolado-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Y recuerden si siguen sus sueños algún día se volverán un gran maestro pokemon-dije con una sonrisa.

-Te equivocaste de programa, creí que dirías que se convertirían en el rey o reina de los duelos-dijo Aussa con cierto fastidio.

-Da igual el caso es que no se rindan y lograran casi lo sea-dije tranquilamente mientras me estiraba un poco.

-Sera mejor que le corten antes de que siga metiendo la pata-dijo Aussa en tono cansado mientras se levantaba de si asiento y se salía del rango de la cámara.

Fin de la trasmisión


	8. Chapter 8

Estuvimos conduciendo por algunas calles que eran parte de una zona externa que casi pegaba con una zona muy arbolada, cuando por fin llegamos a un casa de campo donde había muchos niños jugando, June sonrió alegremente al darse cuenta donde estábamos, Senka también mostro la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto en todo el día, apenas estacionamos las motos una señora de aspecto algo mayor se acerco a nosotras con una sonrisa, así es, estamos en el orfanato de Satélite donde la señora Martha, cuida a los niños desamparados de Satélite, conocí este lugar porque mis padre siempre la ayudaban cuando se presentaba una emergencia grave con los niños, actualmente siempre la ayudo en lo que necesite el orfanato, más que todo lo que es comida o si tienen problemas con los gastos de luz y agua o cosas que tengan que ver con el médico.

Cuando Senka venia seguido a la casa, mis padres a veces nos llevaban aquí para que jugáramos con los niños del orfanato y también para que mis padres checaran si Martha necesitaba ayuda con algo; en el caso de June, tristemente ella acabo muchas veces aquí cuando se escapaba de su casa por los problemas que siempre ha tenido con su padre y que tristemente eso no ha cambiado, yo conocí a June aquí y después de un tiempo en lugar de venir aquí, June se iba directamente a mi casa y así fue como comenzó mi larga y emocionante amistad con June.

Apenas bajamos de las motos muchos niños se nos acercaron, ellos conocen bien a June y a mí pero muchos se veían muy curiosos al ver a Mana y a Senka, algunos se mostraban algo tímidos y algunos comenzaron a preguntarnos a June y a mi si eran amigas nuestras, no fue hasta que Martha comenzó a aclarar la mayoría de las dudas de los chicos cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Niños, ellas son Senka Kaiba y Mana Muto-dijo Martha en tono amable.

-Veo que aun me recuerda, señora Martha-dijo Senka en tono amable y una expresión calmada pero a la vez sonriente.

-Yo nunca olvidaría a una niña tan adorable y tierna como tú, en especial cuando tu primo Jack, hablaba mucho de ti en el tiempo que estuvo aquí-dijo Martha en tono amable y con una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Jack?-pregunto un poco confundida June.

-Sí, mi primo Jack Atlas vivió aquí cuando era un niño, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, se suponía que mis padres se iban hacer cargo de él, lamentablemente los accionistas de la corporación no querían acabar en un escándalo así que dejaron a Jack a su suerte en Satélite-dijo Senka con una expresión seria pero su tono no dejaba de mostrar cierta melancolía.

-Aparte de rica y poderosa, tu primo es el rey de los turbo duelistas, eso explica porque tu ego es tan grande como tu cabeza-dijo June a Senka con una sonrisa burlona.

Senka estaba a punto de responderle efusivamente por lo visto, pero la sonrisa de Martha hizo que se detuviera…siento que lo hizo o por respeto o por no quedar mal frente a Martha =w=UUU.

-Disculpe señora Martha, entiendo de donde conoce a Senka-san pero…si no es mucha molestia, podría decirme de donde me conoce-dijo Mana algo insegura y en tono algo bajo.

-Yusei me hablado mucho de ti y tenía mucha razón al decir que eres una chica algo tímida-dijo Martha con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Usted conoce a Yusei-nii-chan!-dijo Mana bastante sorprendida.

-¡Espera, Yusei es pariente tuyo!-dijeron al unisonó June y Senka mas que sorprendidas, yo no me sorprendí mucho porque ya me había mencionado Tome-san que Yusei era su nieto, así que supongo que esto ya era algo obvio para mí.

-Verán, nuestros padres eran primos hermanos, mi…abuela me conto que, cuando sucedió el Zero Reverse, mis padres no quisieron reclamar a Yusei como suyo a pesar de que eran los únicos parientes cercanos que quedaban, por eso Yusei acabo aquí en Satélite-dijo Mana mostrando un semblante realmente triste…bien eso respalda mi teoría de que los padres de Mana deben ser gente demasiado déspota y mala, bueno al menos Mana no fue contaminada por esa maldad =w=.

-No deberías sentirte culpable, no fue como si tu le hubieras hecho eso a Yusei-le dije en tono tranquilo a Mana, siento que en parte se siente culpable por lo que paso pero bueno, Yusei es mayor que Mana por mucho así que no es como si ella hubiera podido evitarlo =w=UUU.

-Misuka tiene razón, además Yusei siempre ha hablado muy bien de ti, dice que tienes un gran corazón y por lo que veo tiene mucha razón-dijo Martha a Mana en tono consolador.

Mana bajo la mirada avergonzada, se veía otra vez como un tomate, por suerte June logro hacer algo para que se calmara un poco.

-En serio Mana, si no eres la emperatriz de los duelos es porque no quieres-dijo June en tono tranquilo y dándole una ligera palmadita en la espalda.

-N-n-no creo que pueda llegar tan lejos como mi abuelita o Yusei-nii-chan-dijo Mana un poco nerviosa pero sin duda menos roja.

-De que estás hablando, estoy segura que algún día tu y yo competiremos en las finales de la copa Fortuna para ver quién será la reina de los duelos-dijo June con una sonrisa y tomando de los hombros a Mana.

-Eso es imposible, no creo que ni llegues ni a los cuartos de final, además si lograras llegar lejos estoy segura que yo te eliminare con facilidad-dijo Senka a June con cierta soberbia…aquí vamos de nuevo =w=UUUU.

-¡Espero que me tope primero contigo en los cuartos de final para sacarte de una patada del torneo!-dijo June enojada a Senka.

-No me hagas reír, mis Dragones Blancos son muy superiores a tus patéticos monstruos, no me tomara ni cuatro turnos eliminarte-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo pero mostrando cierta superioridad.

-En lugar de tener otra pele sin sentido, porque no le preguntan a los niños-dije en tono aburrido, en realidad diría que pensé en voz alta, en un intento por parar esto.

-Tiene razón, los niños saben sobre duelos y estoy segura que podrán resolver su dilema-dijo Martha en tono tranquilo, aunque se veía algo preocupada de que las dos pasaran de una pelea verbal a física.

-Bien niños, quien creen que pelee en las finales contra Mana, mi poderoso, excepcional, sorprendente y pollesco Horus o los Dragones Blancos de esa-dijo June señalando a Senka como si fuera una cosa =w=UUU.

-Eso es fácil, Misuka-nee-san sin duda seria la que pelearía en las finales contra Mana-nee-san-dijo uno de los niños con una sonrisa.

Tanto June como Senka se quedaron algo sorprendidas por la respuesta del niño, Mana no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita que no les gusto a ninguna de las dos.

-Bueno, supongo que tienen razón, se dice que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad-dijo Martha en tono alegre para terminar soltando una risa algo fuerte.

Por otro lado June y Senka estaban visiblemente avergonzadas por el asunto, yo por mi parte me limite a sonreír tranquilamente, uno nunca sabe, quizás algún día acabe enfrentando no solo a Mana, sino también a June y a Senka en algún torneo de cartas y ciertamente pensar que ese día algún día llegaría, me provocaba una gran alegría.

La tarde transcurrió algo tranquila, después de eso saque a mis Encantadoras para que los niños pasaran tiempo con ellas, ya sabían sobre el asunto y veían a las Encantadoras como si fueran sus hermanas mayores, June, Mana y Senka también decidieron pasar algo de tiempo con los niños en el patio junto con las Encantadoras, yo por mi parte fui adentro del orfanato con Martha, quería decirme algo importante en privado.

Acabamos en una habitación que parecía una biblioteca pero a pequeña escala, había muchos libros y libreros y la mayoría se veían incluso más viejos que Tome-san, después de tomar asiento y que me diera una taza de café, comenzamos a hablar.

-Parece que las cosas han estado tranquilas-dije en tono tranquilo para luego darle un trago a mi café.

-Sí, pero temo que esto no sea eterno-dijo Martha con cierto fastidio en su voz para después tomar un poco de café.

-Nada en esta vida es eterno-dije con cierta ligereza-Quiero suponer que está relacionado con lo que me querías decir verdad-dije con tranquilidad mientras la miraba.

-No estoy segura-dijo Martha en tono preocupado-Hace tiempo hable con Yusei sobre…un sueño demasiado…inquietante-dijo Martha en tono algo sombrío, supongo que es suficientemente malo como para que lo haya tomado en consideración.

-Tiene que ver con una catástrofe parecida al Zero-Reverse-dije en tono tranquilo, aunque pensar que eso pudiera volver a pasar era demasiado inquietante como para tomarlo a la ligera.

-No está seguro, pero parece que se aproximan tiempo peligrosos-dijo Martha con cierto pesar.

-Bueno, supongo que más me vale estar alerta por cualquier novedad-dije con cierta tranquilidad.

-No pareces muy preocupada por ello-dijo Martha un poco molesta.

-No es bueno predisponerse a lo peor, además no estoy sola en esto, Matsuki, June, Mana, Senka, las Encantadoras y las Amazonas sé que me ayudaran a resolver lo que sea que pase-dije con ligereza y con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Martha tranquila y con una sonrisa-¿Crees que deberías avisarle sobre esto a tu prima?-pregunto Martha en tono tranquilo.

-Akiza ha tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital, será mejor que no le cargue una preocupación mas, al menos hasta que sea absolutamente necesario-dije en tono algo cansado, recordar la última vez que Matsuki, Meyrin y yo, hablamos con ella nos dejo bien en claro que estaba sobre-atareada en el hospital.

-Creo que mínimo deberías pedirle prestado su Black Rose Dragon-dijo Martha un poco preocupada.

-Créame, no es buena idea molestarla ahorita, pero lo tendré en mente no se preocupe-le dije en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Estábamos tomando tranquilamente nuestros respectivos cafés cuando de repente escuchamos mucho alboroto afuera, miramos por la ventana y vimos…un resbaladero aparentemente hecho de roca…ok será mejor que examinemos eso.

Salimos de la habitación para ir directamente al patio donde estaban todos, ya afuera nos dimos cuenta que efectivamente había un resbaladero hecho de roca solida…creo que tengo una idea de quien hizo esto…pero nunca pensé que podría hacer este tipo de cosas OwOUUU.

-Alguien puede explicarnos porque hay un resbaladero de roca en medio del patio-dije en tono algo confundida.

-¡Aussa-nee-chan lo hizo para nosotros!-dijo una de las niñas muy feliz; casi al instante mire a Aussa directamente esperando que me lo confirmara.

-Así es, supuse que sería una buena idea para que los niños pudieran jugar-dijo Aussa mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Esa no es la duda general-dije relativamente tranquila.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Aussa algo confundida.

-Lo que nos preguntamos es cómo diablos aprendiste a hacer eso-dijo June en un tono bastante sorprendido.

-Sep, creí que tu magia solo servía para defender y aplastarme-dijo Hiita en tono calmado con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi padre hacia eso para que mis hermanos y yo tuviéramos donde jugar-dijo Aussa en tono sereno.

-Bueno ahora sabemos dónde lo aprendió-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

-El padre de Aussa debe ser una persona muy amable y cálida-dijo Wynn con una sonrisa y en tono suave.

-La verdad no creo que podríamos definirlo como persona-dijo Aussa en tono algo pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres Aussa-san?-dijo Mana un poco confundida.

-B-bueno…solo digamos que mi padre no es alguien…común-dijo Aussa con una expresión cansada y soltando un leve suspiro.

-Créeme que te comprendo perfectamente-le dije a Aussa en tono comprensivo y tomándola del hombro, supongo que su padre era tan extraño como el mío =w=U.

-Disculpe Aussa-nee-chan-dijo una niña jalando la túnica de Aussa.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Aussa en tono amable y agachándose para estar a la misma altura de la niña.

-Cree que podría hacernos más juegos-dijo la niña en tono amable y con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-Supongo que puedo hacerles un parque de juegos-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Quien diría que Aussa podría hacer cosas divertidas-dijo Hiita con una sonrisa burlona.

-A mí lo que me sorprende es que sepa que es la diversión-dijo June también con una sonrisa burlona.

-No deberían abusar de su suerte solo porque no quiero que los niños vean que pasa cuando a alguien se le aplasta con una roca-dijo Aussa en tono fastidiado, eso casi hizo que automáticamente June y Hiita se callaran, supongo que ya están aprendiendo a no arriesgarse de mas con ella =w=U.

En menos de cinco minutos Aussa ya había hecho algunos juegos básicos como, un sube y baja, una rueda, unos columpios y una pequeña torre para que escalaran los niños, los niños sin perder tiempo comenzaron a jugar en ellos, algunas de las Encantadoras junto con June y Mana fueron también a jugar con los niños, mientras Martha, Senka, Aussa y yo nos sentamos en un banco enfrente de ellos, todo iba bien…hasta que de repente llego un invitado verdaderamente inesperado y molesto.

-Mmm…no recuerdo que este lugar tuviera juegos infantiles…-dijo un sujeto de aspecto aburrido arrastrando cada una de sus palabras con una flojera que era más que evidente =w=UUUU.

-¿Qué diablos has venido a hacer aquí?-dijo June en tono desafiante y acercándose a él.

Las Encantadoras, Mana y las que estábamos sentadas en la banca rápidamente nos acercamos a él, para poder proteger a los niños, conociéndolo, no me sorprende que haya llegado aquí como si nada, este sujeto es tan aguado, que le vale si las cosas pueden salir mal o bien =w=UUU.

-Bueno, mi hermano no dejaba de quejarse de que lo vencieron y que arruinaron el escondite, así que fui obligado a venir para emparejar las cosas-dijo en un tono aburrido y con los hombros caídos-Hola enana fastidiosa-dijo al notar mi presencia y mirándome directamente.

-Hola bolsa de agua-dije con cierto cansancio, este sujeto es el único que me gana en flojera…y eso es decir mucho…

-¿Quién es este tipo?-dijo Senka con cierto fastidio y los brazos cruzados.

-El es Ray, es uno de los miembros del Elemental Burst, usa un deck tipo agua-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Elemental Burst?-pregunto un poco confundida Senka.

-Son unos matones que se dedican a robar cartas y lastimar a la gente-dijo June en tono molesto.

-Bueno esto me da entender que la chica cabezona no es de por aquí verdad-dijo Ray en tono cansado.

A June casi al instante se le soltó la risa junto con Hiita, tuvieron suerte de que la agresión de Senka, estaba totalmente dirigida a Ray OwOUUUU.

-¡ ¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme así?!-dijo Senka totalmente furiosa OwOUUU.

-… ¿Eres alguien importante?-le pregunto Ray en tono aburrido.

-¡Para que lo sepas basura yo soy Senka Kaiba, la dueña de la compañía Kaiba Corp.!-dijo Senka furiosa y en tono alto.

-Mmm…ah…y eso que me importa-dijo Ray con los hombros caídos y en tono cansado.

…Ray parece que está haciendo todo lo posible para que lo asesinen =w=UUUU.

-¡Mira rata de alcantarilla, si no me muestras el debido respeto me obligaras a exterminarte personalmente!-dijo Senka en un tono realmente aterrador…

-Martha creo que será mejor que te lleves a los niños de aquí antes de que pasen a palabras mayores-dije con algo de temor en mi voz.

Martha sin perder tiempo se llevo a todos los niños dentro del edificio, las Encantadoras ayudaron para que fuera más rápido, sin duda hizo bien porque el tipo de violencia que se puede desatar estoy segura que no es apto para menores.

-Sabes deberías calmarte…ya te pareces al bocón de mi hermano-dijo Ray en tono cansado y sobándose la frente-Eres del tipo de chica que le gustan a mi hermano…sinceramente prefiero más a las chicas como…ella-dijo señalando a Mana en tono tranquilo…esto no me está gustando =w=UUUU-Se ve que es una chica tierna y linda además tiene unos enormes pe…-seguía con su efusivo monologo pero lo calle arrojándole una roca a la cara que lo tiro al suelo.

-Si fuera tu moderaría mi lenguaje-dije en tono bastante molesto, más que todo porque la pobre de Mana ya se había puesto demasiado nerviosa, roja y asustada =w=UUU.

-Sin duda se lo merecía-dijo Eria en tono molesto.

-Si aunque no dijo nada que no fuera verdad-dijo June en tono pensativo.

-Se, hasta en lo último que iba decir tiene toda la razón-dijo Hiita con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con los ojos cerrados =w=UUU.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo Eria le soltó un súper codazo al estomago de Hiita que hizo que cayera del dolor al suelo =w=UUUU.

-Wow, Eria-chan es aterradora cuando se enoja TTwTT-dijo Lyna algo asustada.

-Tranquila, es poco probable que algún día seamos los blancos de esa furia-dijo Dharc en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lyna para calmarla.

-Creen que debería curarla-dijo Wynn en tono preocupado mientras veía como se medio retorcía Hiita.

-No creo que debamos meternos en asuntos maritales-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Eria casi al instante miro furiosa a Aussa, ella no se inmuto pero la mayoría estábamos algo asustadas porque de la nada el aire se empezó a sentir demasiado frio OwOUUUU.

-Sabes no era necesario ese ataque-dijo Ray sentándose en el suelo mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

-Agradece que no fui yo la que ataco-dijo Senka en tono frio…sinceramente no sabía quién era más aterradora en ese momento, Eria o Senka =w=UUUU.

-Oye cabezona, las cosas aquí se arreglan con un duelo, si es que no tienes miedo de enfrentarme-dijo Ray en tono cansado y limpiándose el polvo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo me encargare de este sujeto-dijo Senka en tono frio activando su disco de duelo, colocando su deck y acercándose a él.

-Espera Senka no deberías subesti…-estaba diciéndole eso a Senka en tono algo preocupado mientras le tomaba el hombro para detenerla, cuando me voltio a ver de una forma tan fría y aterradora que literalmente me que sin habla OwOUUUUU-…Feliz carnicería-dijo eso los más rápido que pude, la solté y di unos cinco pasos hacia tras para quedar junto a las demás.

-¿Y eso que tuvieras miedo Misuka?-pregunto June con una expresión burlona…con que así quiere jugar =w=##.

-¡Oye Senka, June no está de acuerdo con tu decisión!-le grite a Senka para que me escuchara.

Casi al instante y de una forma casi mecánica que vaya que dio miedo, Senka miro furiosa a June, literalmente sus ojos azules parecían dos flamas azules como las de su Dragón Blanco OwOUUUU, June casi al instante se escondió detrás de mi junto con Mana, Lyna, Wynn y Dharc, Aussa no mostraba miedo, Eria seguía algo enojada y Hiita aun se retorcía =w=UUU.

Senka regreso a lo suyo y miro con esa misma furia a Ray quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo y solo se limito a rascarse la cabeza =w=UUU, activaron sus discos de duelo y comenzó la batalla entre la furiosa Senka y la bolsa de agua Ray...Senka aprenderá a las malas porque la pereza de este tipo puede ser muy engañosa en un duelo =w=UUUU.

-Se que regularmente dicen que primero son los damas, pero en vista de que no lo eres del todo empezare primero-dijo Ray en tono perezoso mientras sacaba su sexta carta y se preparaba para hacer su jugada.

-Solo te dejare porque ocuparas toda la suerte del mundo para vencerme-dijo Senka en tono frio.

-Con esa actitud no me sorprendería que te quedaras soltera-dijo Ray lanzando un largo bostezo para terminar =w=UUUUUU.

-Que no se da cuenta que entre más habla, más horrible será su muerte-dijo Hiita ya mas recuperada y en tono de fastidio.

-Curioso, me recuerda a una cierta hechicera de fuego-dijo Eria en tono serio y mirando a Hiita de un modo frio, algo que le provoco un horrible escalofrió a Hiita.

-Los problemas maritales son aterradores-dijo Lyna al oído a Dharc en tono nervioso y asustado.

-Técnicamente no han dado el primer paso para que sean maritales pero concuerdo contigo-dijo Dharc en tono tranquilo en el oído de Lyna.

-Que están comentando ustedes dos-dijo Eria mirando directamente con sus ojos que parecían un par de icebergs a Dharc y Lyna, Lyna rápidamente se escondió tras de Dharc, mientras Dharc se ponía en firmes mientras le entraban unos visibles escalofríos.

-Por favor no se peleen, no queremos que nadie salga herido-dijo Mana en tono casi de suplica a Eria.

-Además deberían disfrutar la carnicería que ocurrirá en lugar de provocar una nueva-dijo June en tono tranquilo.

-Es difícil decirlo pero concuerdo con June, no necesitamos que haya peleas sin sentido aquí-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Además ninguna de las seis cuenta con seguro médico y mi prima está muy ocupada en el hospital como para venir a hacer una visita médica-dijo en tono perezoso y con los ojos cerrados.

Creerán que después de todo este rato, Ray ya debió de haber hecho su jugada…pues no apenas la va hacer, porque este tipo es más lento que un caracol con Parkinson =w=UUU.

-Bien primero coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, una carta boca abajo y activo A Legendary Ocean (carta mágica de campo, efecto: El nombre de esta carta es tratada como "Umi". Reduce un nivel todos los monstruos agua del campo y de la mano de los jugadores. Todos los monstruos agua ganan 200 puntos de ataque y defensa.)-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo realizando su jugada y activando su campo.

El campo de duelo se empezó a llenar de agua y una especie de palacio submarino apareció en el centro del campo.

-Termino mi turno-dijo Ray en tono cansado y luego dio un largo bostezo.

-Que jugada más predecible-dijo Senka en tono serio sacando una carta-Invoco a Shining Angel (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel cuatro, tipo fairy, ATK 1400/ DEF 800, efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio, puedes Invocar Especialmente 1 monstruo luz con 1500 o menos de ATK del deck boca arriba en posición de ataque.) en modo de ataque-dijo Senka colocando su monstruo.

Una luz brillante aparece en el campo y del sale un ángel.

-Ahora activo Mystical Space Typhoon (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Selecciona una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y destrúyela.), para destruir tu campo-dijo Senka en tono fuerte señalando el campo de Ray.

Un poderoso tifón sale de la carta y destruye A Legendary Ocean, haciendo que el agua se disipe y el campo vuelva a ser la calle del lugar.

-Mmm…esto no se ve bien-dijo Ray en tono perezoso.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y ahora Shining Angel ataca su monstruo boca abajo-dijo Senka en tono fuerte señalando el monstruo boca debajo de Ray.

El Shining Angel hizo una bola de luz y se la arrojo al monstruo boca abajo destruyéndolo al instante, resulto ser Mother Grizzly (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel cuatro, tipo beast-warrior, ATK 1400/ DEF 1000, efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio, puedes Invocar Especialmente 1 monstruo agua con 1500 o menos de ATK del deck boca arriba en posición de ataque.).

-Por el efecto de mi monstruo invoco a Mermaid Knight (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel cuatro, tipo aqua, ATK 1500/ DEF 700, efecto: Mientras "Umi" esta boca arriba en el campo, esta carta puede atacar dos veces durante la misma fase de batalla.)-dijo Ray colocando su monstruo en posición de ataque boca arriba.

Aparece un chorro de agua y de ahí emerge la Mermaid Knight desenvainando su espada.

-Termino colocando una carta boca abajo, veamos si puedes hacer este duelo menos aburrido-dijo Senka con los brazos cruzados y en tono serio.

-Eso creo que hare-dijo Ray sacando una carta-Invoco a Star Boy (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel dos, tipo aqua, ATK 550/ DEF 500, efecto: A lo largo que este esta carta boca arriba en el campo, incrementa el ataque de todos los monstruos agua en 500 puntos y decrece el ataque de todos los monstruos fuego en 400 puntos.) en modo de ataque-dijo Ray colocando su monstruo.

Aparece una estrella roja de un solo ojo y con una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

-Activo mi trampa Forgotten Temple of the Deep (carta trampa continua, efecto: Mientras esta carta este en el campo, el nombre de esta carta es tratado como "Umi". Una vez por turno, puedes seleccionar y remover del juego un monstruo boca arriba de nivel 4 o menor tipo fish, sea-serpent o aqua de tu control. (Este efecto puede ser activado durante cualquier turno de los jugadores) Invócalo especialmente en la fase final.)-dijo Ray activando su trampa.

El campo vuelve a llenarse de agua y en el fondo aparecen unas ruinas olvidadas, el Shining Angel levita sobre el agua, la Mermaid Knight se sumerge y emerge rápidamente del agua y el Star Boy se mantiene bajo el agua.

-Gracias al efecto de mi Star Boy mi Mermaid Knight tiene ahora 2000 puntos de ataque, ahora Mermaid Knight ataca a su Shining Angel-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo señalando el monstruo de Senka.

La Mermaid Knight se esconde bajo el agua y nada rápidamente nada hacia el Shining Angel, luego salta y de un rápido corte destruye al Shining Angel, Senka pierde 600 puntos de vida.

-Activo el efecto de mi Shining Angel para invocar otro-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

Aparece un halo de luz y aparece otro Shining Angel en posición de ataque que levita sobre el agua.

-Debido a que mi templo es tratado como Umi, mi Mermaid Knight puede volver a atacar-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo.

La Mermaid Knight comenzó a nadar hacia el Shining Angel y dando un salto clavo su espada en el pecho del Shining Angel destruyéndolo al instante Senka pierde otros 600 puntos de vida.

-Vuelvo activar su efecto, pero esta vez invoco a Kaibaman (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel tres, tipo warrior, ATK 200/ DEF 700, efecto: Puedes Tributar esta carta para Invocar Especialmente 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" de tu mano.)-dijo Senka colocando a su monstruo en el campo.

Aparece en el campo Kaibaman, que está en una zona del agua poco profunda que solo lo cubre un poco por arriba de las rodillas.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno, ya me canse de atacarte, es muy aburrido-dijo Ray en tono aburrido y rascándose la cabeza.

-Creo que se odiara a sí mismo por no haberla atacado-dijo June en tono tranquilo.

-Lo dudo, si muy apenas coordina más de una acción al mismo tiempo, que te hace pensar que tenga la suficiente capacidad para arrepentirse-dije en tono aburrido.

-No creo que su caso sea tan extremo como lo describes Misuka-san-dijo Mana en tono preocupado.

-Créeme, en este turno te darás cuenta porque digo lo que digo-dijo en tono tranquilo y soltando un leve suspiro, siempre que veo un duelo de él, me dan unas horribles ganas de quedarme dormida =w=UUU.

-Pagaras el precio por subestimarme-dijo Senka en tono molesto y sacando una carta-Utilizo el efecto de Kaibaman y lo sacrifico, para invocar especialmente al campo a mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon (monstruo normal, atributo luz, nivel ocho, tipo dragon, ATK 3000/ DEF 2500, descripción: Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionante criatura y han vivido para contarlo.)-dijo Senka en tono fuerte invocando su monstruo principal de su deck.

Kaibaman desaparece en un halo de luz y de él emerge Blue-Eyes White Dragon lanzando un fuerte gruñido que hace retroceder a la Mermaid Knight y hace que el Star Boy se hunda más profundo para esconderse.

-…Wow-dijo Ray con cansancio.

-Y aun no termino, ya que fue invocación especial, aun puedo hacer una invocación normal, así que invoco a mi Elemental HERO Stratos (monstruo de efecto, atributo viento, nivel cuatro, tipo warrior, ATK 1800/ DEF 300, efecto: Cuando esta carta es normal o especialmente invocada, se puede seleccionar y activar uno de estos efectos: Destruye una magia o trampa en el campo por el número de "HERO" monstruos que controles (sin contar esta carta). Agrega 1 " HERO "monstruo del deck a la mano.) En modo de ataque-dijo Senka colocando su monstruo.

El Elemental HERO Stratos aparece en el campo levitando gracias a sus turbinas.

-Activo su efecto para traer un HERO a mi mano-dijo Senka en tono fuerte y sacando un HERO a su mano-Ahora activo Mystical Space Typhoon, para destruir tu templo olvidado-termino por decir Senka en tono serio.

En tifón se lleva la trampa haciendo que las aguas desaparecieran, quitándoles su escondite a la Mermaid Knight y al Star Boy, quienes se ven nervioso al ver que están desprotegidos.

-…Esto definitivamente no se ve bien-dijo Ray en tono cansado.

-Y ahora Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca a su Star Boy y Elemental HERO Stratos destruye a esa sirena-dijo Senka en tono fuerte dándole la orden a sus monstruos.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon lanza un rayo que desintegra al Star Boy frente a la asustada Mermaid Knight, luego Elemental HERO Stratos lanza unos tornados desde sus turbinas que atrapan a la Mermaid Knight y la destruyen por completo, Ray pierde 2250 puntos de vida.

-Termino mi turno, lástima que no puedo hacerte sufrir mas este turno-dijo Senka con cierta decepción.

-Espero que en este turno pueda hacer algo bueno-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo y sacando una carta-Activo A Legendary Ocean-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo.

Vuelve a llenarse el lugar de agua y aparece otra vez un palacio submarino en el centro del campo.

-Ahora invoco a Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel cuatro, tipo machine, ATK 1500/ DEF 1300, efecto: Mientras "Umi" esta boca arriba en el campo, esta carta puede atacar directamente los puntos de vida de tu oponente.) en modo de ataque-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo.

Aparece Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 del fondo del agua.

-Activo mi trampa boca abajo Bottomless Trap Hole (carta trampa normal, efecto: Actívala solo cuando tu oponente invoca un monstruo con 1500 puntos de ataque o mayor. Destruye y remueve del juego ese monstruo.)-dijo Senka activando su carta.

Un hoyo aparece y está a punto de absorber al Amphibious Bugroth MK-3.

-Creo que esta vez no, activo mi trampa Forgotten Temple of the Deep, por el efecto de la carta remuevo mi Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 para salvarlo de tu hoyo-dijo Ray en tono cansado.

Una enorme ola se lleva al Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 y se salva de caer en el hoyo.

-Parece que te deje algo desprotegido-dijo Senka con cierta soberbia…ya se me hacia raro que no hablara así =w=U.

-Aun no, remuevo dos monstruos agua de mi cementerio, para invocar un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, termino mi turno-dijo Ray en tono cansado colocando su monstruo.

Al terminar su turno reaparece el Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 de las profundidades.

-Bien ahora es mi turno-dijo Senka en tono serio y sacando una carta-Bien ahora Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca a su Amphibious Bugroth MK-3-dijo Senka en tono fuerte.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon prepara un rayo en su boca para luego dispararlo.

-No lo creo, activo otra vez el efecto de mi trampa, para remover temporalmente a mi Amphibious Bugroth MK-3-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo.

Otra ola se lleva al Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 para evitar el ataque.

-Aun puedo redirigir mi ataque, Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca a su monstruo boca abajo-dijo Senka en tono fuerte.

El rayo que el Blue-Eyes White Dragon cargo lo disparo al monstruo boca abajo que resulto ser Fenrir (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel cuatro, tipo beast, ATK 1400/ DEF 1200, efecto: esta carta no puede ser normalmente convocarla o colocarla. Esta carta solo puede ser especialmente convocada de tu mano removiendo del juego dos monstruos tipo agua de tu cementerio. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo del oponente como resultado de batalla, el oponente esquiva su fase de robo.) El cual lanza un fuerte alarido antes de ser destruido.

-Ahora Elemental HERO Stratos, ataca directamente los puntos de vida de Ray-dijo Senka en tono fuerte pero serio.

El Elemental HERO Stratos usa sus turbinas para impulsarse y le da un fuerte golpe a Ray en el estomago, Ray pierde 1800 puntos de vida.

-Que suerte que no es real, sino me dolería mucho-dijo Ray en tono cansado mientras se rascaba donde recibió el golpe.

-Termino, prepárate porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo Senka en tono frio.

Al terminar su turno el Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 regresa de las profundidades.

-Bien veamos si ya tengo algo de suerte-dijo Ray en tono cansado mientras sacaba carta-Vaya…si existe la suerte después de todo, sacrifico a mi Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 para invocar Levia-Dragon-Daedalus (monstruo de efecto, atributo agua, nivel siete, tipo sea-serpent, ATK 2600/ DEF 1500, efecto: Envía "Umi" de tu campo al cementerio para destruir todas las cartas del campo excepto esta carta.) en modo de ataque-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo mientras invocaba su monstruo.

De las profundidades del agua aparece una enorme serpiente marina que es el Levia-Dragon-Daedalus lanzando un fuerte gruñido.

-Oh rayos ahora las cosas se pondrán rudas-dije un poco preocupada.

-Más vale que se prepare para un súper tsunami-dijo June en tono preocupado.

-Nunca creí que los decks de agua fueran tan fuertes-dijo Mana un poco asustada.

-Con solo ver a Eria te das cuenta lo peligrosa que es-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo =w=UUUU.

Casi al instante Eria la golpeo en la espinilla con el báculo haciendo que Hiita cayera de dolor =w=UUUU.

-Bien ahora eso quedo más que confirmado-dije en tono de fastidio, mientras June se reía vilmente de ella =w=UUU.

-Ahora sacrifico mi A Legendary Ocean, para activar el efecto de mi Levia-Dragon-Daedalus-dijo Ray en tono tranquilo.

Las aguas se juntaron cerca del Levia-Dragon-Daedalus, entonces se formo un gigantesco tsunami que arrasó y destruyo los monstruos de Senka y el templo de Ray.

-Maldita sea-dijo Senka en tono y una expresión molesta.

-Ahora Levia, ataca directamente a la chica cabezona-dijo Ray en tono aburrido y luego dio un largo bostezo.

El Levia-Dragon-Daedalus lanzo un potente chorro de agua hacia Senka que le dio directo, Senka pierde 2600 puntos de vida.

-Termino mi turno…es una lástima que no sea agua de verdad…te verías muy sexy mojada-dijo Ray en tono algo triste y los hombros caídos.

Eso vaya que enojo a Senka…aunque dijo lo que muchos lectores y algunos presentes pensaban =w=UUUU.

-No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo-dijo Senka furiosa mientras sacaba una carta, mas no le grito, algo que de verdad me sorprendió OwOU-Es hora de que acabe contigo activo mi carta Ancient Rules (carta mágica normal, efecto: Invoca Especialmente 1 monstruo nivel 5 para arriba de tu mano), para invoca a mi Elemental HERO Neos (monstruo normal, atributo luz, nivel siete, tipo warrior, ATK 2500/ DEF 2000, descripción: ¡Un nuevo Elemental HERO ha llegado desde el Neo-Spacian! Cuando inicia una fusión de contacto con un Neo-Spacian, ¡Sus poderes ocultos son liberados!) En modo de ataque-dijo Senka en tono fuerte.

Apareció un portal especial y de ahí emergió el Elemental HERO Neos listo para luchar.

Eso vaya que me emociono porque llevaba años de no ver ese monstruo, no desde que lo usaba mi padres en sus duelos.

-Y aun no acabo, activo también Monster Reborn (carta mágica normal, efecto: Invoca mediante una invocación especial 1 monstruo desde el cementerio de cualquier jugador a tu lado del Campo) para renacer mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon-dijo Senka renaciendo a su monstruo.

De la nada apareció en el campo el Blue-Eyes White Dragon lanzando un rugido muy furioso.

-…Si esto me dolerá…-dijo Ray con cansancio.

-Y te dolerá a un mas, Elemental HERO Neos ataca a su Levia-Dragon-Daedalus-dijo Senka en tono fuerte.

El Elemental HERO Neos salta preparándose para atacar al Levia-Dragon-Daedalus.

-Oye…mi monstruo es más fuerte que el tuyo…-dijo Ray un poco confundido.

-No, si descarto a mi Honest (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel cuatro, tipo fairy, ATK 1100/ DEF 1900, efecto: Durante tu fase principal, tú puedes regresar esta carta de tu Campo a la mano de su propietario. Durante la fase de daño de ambos jugadores, cuando un monstruo luz boca arriba que tu controles pelea. Tú puedes enviar esta carta de tu mano al cementerio para hacer que el monstruo gane el ataque igual al ataque del monstruo oponente con el que pelea, hasta la fase final.), para darle el ataque de tu monstruo al mío-dijo Senka con una sonrisa de superioridad.

El Elemental HERO Neos recibe el poder del Honest, lo que hace que su ataque se vuelva 5100, destruyendo de una patada al Levia-Dragon-Daedalus, Ray pierde 2500 puntos de vida.

-Ahora Blue-Eyes White Dragon ataca directamente sus puntos de vida-dijo Senka en tono fuerte y sin perder su sonrisa.

El Blue-Eyes White Dragon forma un rayo en su boca y lo dispara directamente a los puntos de vida de Ray, Ray pierde 3000 puntos de vida de sus 1550 puntos de vida, Ray pierde el duelo.

Al concluir el duelo nos acercamos a Senka para felicitarla, pero nuestra vista se desvió para ver a Ray, casi esperando que hiciera algo malo.

-Bueno…supongo que ya perdí…así que no tengo nada más que hacer…adiós-dijo Ray en tono cansado mientras se iba caminando por la calle como si nada =w=UUUU.

-Ese sujeto es realmente despreciable…-dijo Senka con una furia helada que nos provoco escalofríos =w=UUUU.

-Y eso que no los conoces a todos, el es el menos fastidioso de los cuatro-dijo June con un suspiro cansado.

-¿Creen que regrese?-dijo Mana algo preocupada.

-Ray es muchas cosas, pero no es malvado, creo que es el único del Elemental Burst que no lo podemos considerar malo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Pero eso no le quita ni lo idiota ni lo fastidioso-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio.

-De eso no hay duda-dijimos al unísono June y yo.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al edificio para decirle a Martha que todo estaba bien, lo niños salieron emocionados a vitorear a Senka, ya que habían visto el duelo desde las ventanas del edificio, Senka se limito a sonreír con cierta elegancia, eso sin duda levanto mas su ego de lo que ya estaba =w=UUUU.

Al darnos cuenta que ya se miraba el atardecer, decidimos que ya era hora de partir, así que después de despedirnos y de que mis Encantadoras regresaran a mi deck, nos subimos a las motos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de Tome-san, prometimos dejar a Mana ahí temprano y por nada del mundo debíamos faltar a nuestra promesa a alguien como Tome-san =w=UUUU.

Entrando transmisión:

- Hola bienvenidos a una nueva emisión del único programa favorito de esta página, 4Y's Channel- dije en tono animado sentada frente al escritorio del programa.

-Insisto, si sigues así nos demandaran por publicidad falsa y no quiero acabar quien sabe cuántos años en prisión-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio sentada a un lado de mí enfrente del mismo escritorio.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso-dije con cierto cansancio y los ojos cerrados-Bueno para los que no me conocen soy la duelista numero uno de Satélite Misuka Bancroft-dije en tono animado-Y la amargada que está sentada alado de mi es Aussa una hechicera de tierra-dije en tono relajado señalándola.

-Considero un verdadero milagro, que no me confundieras con el personaje de otra serie-dijo Aussa con cierto cansancio y ajustándose las gafas.

-Es que no recuerdo el nombre de otro personaje de pelo café con gafas-dije en tono tranquilo mientras miraba las notas de hoy.

-Eso explica porque no se te ocurrió fastidiarme hoy con eso-dijo Aussa tomando también sus notas para checarlas.

-Bien en la agenda de hoy, primero queremos agradecer a f3n1x-hvn732 y a Metalic-Dragon-Angel por seguir mandando comentarios, gracias a ustedes tenemos motivo para seguir vivas-dije en tono alegre y con una sonrisa.

-Si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida-dijo Aussa con cierto cansancio.

-En cuanto a lo de pokemon, la escritora y yo también somos entrenadoras pokemon, aunque deje mi versión White algo abandonada con todo este del Elemental Burst y los problemas que de seguro llegaran-dije en tono algo aburrido con los ojos cerrados y rascándome la nuca.

-Con los problemas que tenemos todos los días, no aspires a terminar ese juego al 100%...además no vale que lo menciones, no existes y no puedes retar a ninguno de los lectores-dijo Aussa en tono aburrido mientras me observaba.

-Oye si podre jugarlo, ya faltan menos cosas, solo me faltan un par de estrellas y ya término mi tarjeta de entrenador, además no es justo que me quites mis aspiraciones de retar a alguien del público-dije algo molesta, no tiene que recordarme todo el tiempo que solo soy un personaje inventado =w=UUUU.

-Bueno continuando con el programa, daremos un pequeño análisis de los decks agua, la el primer estructurado que salió, tenía la estrategia de invocar al Ocean Dragon Lord Neo-Daedalus, cuyo efecto literalmente limpia el campo y la mano, bueno exceptuándolo a él, recientemente con el próximo lanzamiento del paquete Abyss Rising, le ha dado nuevas formas de juego y mas cartas de apoyo a los decks agua, con las cuales se pueden sacar también monstruos XYZ con mayor facilidad-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y ajustando sus gafas.

-También vendrán nuevas cartas para arquetipo Prophecy, Madolche entre otro, también saldrá un nuevo arquetipo llamado Mermail, y unas cuantas cartas de apoyo para estos arquetipos-dije tranquilamente mientras me estiraba un poco.

-Me pregunto si algún día sacaran más cartas de apoyo para los tipo tierra-dijo Aussa con cierto pesar.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero no muchos son fans de las rocas, además eres spellcaster-dije un poco confundida.

-Sabes mi familia adoptiva son monstruos tipo roca y me gustaría que algún día ellos formaran parte de un deck roca con la cantidad justa de cartas de apoyo que los volverían altamente eficientes-dijo Aussa con cierto enojo por mi comentario =w=UUUU.

-Ya tranquila quizás algún día los saquen, aunque hablando de eso, le dirás a los fans quienes son tu familia adoptiva-dije con una sonrisa y en tono tranquilo.

-No creo que sea correcto mencionar este spoiler a la gente, además nadie ha solicitado esa información así que no tengo motivos para decirla-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-Bien esto ha sido todo en el programa de hoy, esperamos verlas en una próxima edición del programa-dije en tono relajado.

-Recuerden que también damos asistencia para la formación de decks, así que podemos contestar dudas de esa índole o cualquier pregunta que deseen hacer-dijo Aussa en tono sereno.

-Y recuerden no es bueno sentarse sobre arbustos espinosos, son dolorosos y si tienen mala suerte les provocaran hemorroides-dije en tono aburrido mientras me estiraba.

-Suficiente, ya no me pienso meter en esto, que el director la regañe si sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido-dijo Aussa un poco harta, levantándose y saliéndose del rango de la cámara.

-¡Oye alguien tiene que ser la divertida recuerda!-dije gritándole desde el escritorio de presentación.

Fin de la trasmisión


	9. Chapter 9

Estacionamos las motos en el lugar de siempre, dejamos los cascos y entramos a la tienda, cuando llegamos, Tome-san nos recibió con una sonrisa desde el estante con Anubis acostado sobre él, así que nos acercamos hacia ellas.

-Vaya y eso que llegaran más temprano de lo normal-dijo Tome-san con cierta tranquilidad.

-Era nuestra responsabilidad dejar a su distinguida nieta temprano-dije en tono tranquilo.

Por alguna razón Mana se puso muy roja mientras June y Senka me miraban algo molestas =w=UUUU.

-Hahaha, parece que detecto algunos celos en este lugar hahaha-dijo Tome-san riéndose =w=UUU.

Eso hizo que tanto June como Senka voltearan a otro lado…creo que sus rostros se pusieron algo rojos y Mana por otro lado bajo mas su cabeza como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el suelo mientras se ponía mas roja…creo que le sale humo de las orejas OwOUUU.

-Bien Mana espero que te haya servido el recorrido que te dieron hoy-dijo Tome-san un poco más calmada.

-S-si, también fuimos al orfanato donde estuvo Yusei-nii-chan-dijo Mana más calmada pero visiblemente roja.

-Entonces saludaste a mi buena amiga Martha-dijo Tome-san en tono tranquilo.

-Espera ustedes ya se conocían de antes-dijo Senka un poco sorprendida.

-Claro, hemos sido amigas desde hace muchos años-dijo Tome-san con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Qué raro creí que Martha era menor que uste…-decía June tranquilamente cuando la mirada asesina de Tome-san hizo que se asustara y callara, no solo ella, Anubis salto asustada a los brazos de Senka mientras ella nerviosamente retrocedía, yo por mi parte comencé a temblar de miedo mientras Mana se ocultaba tras de mi OwOlll.

-Que estabas a punto de decir-dijo Tome-san en un tono sepulcral que nos aterro a las cuatro OwOlll.

-Ella quiso decir que era menor que…Uster la ciudad alemana XDUUU-dije en un pobre intento de sonar segura…ojala Tome-san no sepa nada de geografía TTwTTUUUU.

-…Tienen suerte de que Misuka piense rápido-termino por decir Tome-san en un tono frio.

Eso vaya que nos calmo a todas, nos salvamos de que nos diera una soberana paliza a todas =w=UUUU.

-¿No tuvieron contratiempos este día?-pregunto Tome-san relativamente más calmada.

-Solo un tipo llamado Ray que osó insultarme-dijo Senka en tono frio y molesto…si no es una es otra =w=UUUU.

-Bueno al menos no fue Kai u otro de los idiotas del Elemental Burst-dijo Tome-san tranquila soltando un suspiro algo cansado.

-Lo bueno es que estábamos tres duelistas preparadas para enfrentarlo-dijo June en tono animado y con una sonrisa.

-Pero debió de haber sido cuatro duelistas-dijo Tome-san en tono serio mirando directamente a Mana, lo que hizo que Mana bajara la mirada triste-Mana sé que es un poco difícil para ti, pero debes comenzar también formar parte de estos duelos, en algún momento tú debes corresponderles de la misma manera a tus amigas-dijo Tome-san en tono serio.

Mana vaya que se veía triste, era más que evidente un pequeño vacio en sus ojos que vaya que me preocupo, así que decidí intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-Para mí sería un gran honor que Mana también participara en los duelos, estoy segura que lo hará muy bien-dije en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Eso hizo que Mana rápidamente levantara la mirada sorprendida y para mi suerte, no era la única que tenía una palabra de aliento para ella.

-Sera genial que ella también nos ayude con el Elemental Burst, además quiero ver en acción a mi futura rival de la copa Fortuna-dijo June en tono decidido.

-Siempre ha sido muy conocida la rivalidad entre los Kaiba y los Muto, y estoy segura que Mana es tan fuerte como el mismo Yugi y estaré más que encantada de pelear a lado de un oponente tan respetable-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo y una sonrisa que para mi sorpresa no fue de soberbia sino una tranquila.

-Agradezco sus palabras chicas, pero ni siquiera tiene su deck listo, además ella…-decía Tome-san en tono serio cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por Mana.

-¡Espera!-grito Mana, algo que nos sorprendió a todas las presentes-Se que no soy tan buena como ellas dicen y que también lo están diciendo es para tratar de animarme-comenzó a decir Mana con una voz algo temblorosa-¡Pero hare lo posible por ser digna de esos halagos, así que hare mi deck con ayuda de ellas y demostrare que puedo hacer grandes cosas como usted y Nii-san lo hicieron!-termino por decir Mana en un tono fuerte y seguro sin dejar de mirar directamente a Tome-san.

Eso nos sorprendió a todas las presentes, nunca creímos ver a Mana hablar con esa seguridad, realmente mostro su lado más fuerte y perseverante, aunque la pregunta seguía, eso habrá sido suficiente para que Tome-san confiara en ella, no tuvimos que esperar mucho para esa respuesta.

-Entonces mañana te llevare temprano a casa de Misuka para que armes tu deck y tengas tu primer duelo con ese deck-dijo Tome-san con una sonrisa triunfal y en tono tranquilo.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero abuelita no debería auto invitarme como si fuera su casa-dijo Mana bastante nerviosa y roja…oh ya entendí el plan de Tome-san =w=+.

-Descuida Tome-san puede llevarla a la hora que quiera y si de casualidad seguimos dormidas le doy toda la autorización de despertarnos como usted crea más conveniente-dije en tono tranquilo con una sonrisa y tomando el hombro izquierdo de Mana.

-Descuido con nuestros amplios conocimiento haremos un deck de campeona a Mana-dijo Senka también con una sonrisa tomando el hombro derecho de Mana, parece que ella también entendió el plan de Tome-san XD.

-Así que no se preocupe, ya verá que Mana se volverá un duelista tan excepcional que será la duelista a vencer en la copa Fortuna-dijo June con una sonrisa y en tono alegre colocándose detrás de Mana XD.

-Entonces les enviare a Mana con todo lo que necesitan para hacerle un deck competitivo a mi querida nietecita-termino por decir Tome-san con una amplia sonrisa.

Mana ya no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, parece que Tome-san hizo eso para motivar a Mana…sin duda ese dicho es muy cierto: "Más vale el diablo por viejo, que por diablo" y eso se aplica claramente a Tome-san XD.

Después de despedirnos abordamos las motos y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, apenas llegamos y notamos que un enorme camión de mudanza se estaba saliendo de la entrada de mi casa OwOUUU, así que sin perder tiempo dejamos las motos y fuimos a ver qué pasaba, mis Encantadoras también salieron de sus cartas algo precipitadas para ver que pasaba, cuando llegamos a la entrada vimos a Matsuki y a Meyrin, así que rápidamente les preguntamos.

-Matsuki porque había un camión de mudanzas en la casa-dije en tono confundido.

-Verán Senka me pregunto que si podía mudarse aquí, ya que no le gusta muchos estar en New Domino, así que le dije que no había problemas-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

-La llamada que hice fue para notificar que me enviaran algunas de mis cosas-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Oye mínimo le hubieras dicho eso a Misuka-dijo June en tono molesto.

-Vamos Senka es como de la familia como tú y eso me recuerda de que quizás deberíamos ya darte una habitación a ti para que ya vivas oficialmente aquí-dije en tono tranquilo.

-En serio soy parte de la familia-dijo June con unos ojos de cachorrito que vaya que me sorprendieron OwOUUU.

-Claro que si eres como la hermana de mi edad fastidiosa que nunca tuve-dije con una sonrisa.

-Esperen y yo que vendría siendo-dijo Senka algo enojada.

-Tú eres mi otra tierna hermana mayor-dije en tono algo alegre.

Eso hizo que tanto Matsuki como Senka se sonrojaran un poco, por otro lado June, Meyrin y mis Encantadoras soltaron una leves risitas por lo que pasaba, algo que no les gusto en lo más mínimo a ninguna de las dos XD.

-¿Esperen, eso significa que ya acomodaron las cosas en el cuarto de Senka-san?-dijo Eria en tono algo pensativo.

-Así es, el cuarto de Senka-nee-san ya está listo y funcional 8w8-dijo Meyrin muy animada y con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial, eso significa que la cama será solo para Misuka y yo!-dijo June en tono alegre y levantando los brazos…no sé porque pero eso no me gusto =w=UUU.

-Más te vale que lo aproveches porque ese gusto no te durara mucho-dijo Senka en un tono frio y molesto =w=UUUU.

-Solo estas celosa porque la cama solo quedo para nosotras dos-dijo June con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dejen de discutir, solo le están dando un muy mal ejemplo a Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn-dijo Matsuki en tono molesto.

-Así es…yo lo único que quiero es que todas se lleven bien-dijo Meyrin en tono algo triste…ok eso no lo tolero =w=###.

-Muy bien escúchenme bien ustedes dos, si vuelven a hacer sentir mal a Meyrin les juro que les hare algo tan horrible que desearan que el Elemental Burst las secuestre-dije en tono frio que vaya que asusto a June a Senka y a mis Encantadoras.

-Y eso también va por mi parte así que más vale que se controlen-dijo Matsuki también en tono frio comenzándose a tronar los nudillos.

-Tranquila Meyrin, te prometo que no volverán a pelearse así-le dije en tono suave a Meyrin mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿En serio?-dijo Meyrin un poco más animada.

-Se, prometemos ya no pelear así-dijo Senka mostrando una sonrisa algo nerviosa colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de June =w=UUUU.

-Lo vez ya nos estamos llevando bien hahaha-dijo June medio riéndose con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y tomando el hombro derecho de Senka como si se estuvieran abrazando, al menos eso hizo que Meyrin sonriera de nuevo =w=UUU.

-Parece que la diplomacia y el convencimiento siempre funcionan-dijo Aussa en tono algo cansado.

-No estoy segura si a eso se le pueda llamar diplomacia-dijo Wynn en tono un poco preocupado.

-Claro que lo es, es la diplomacia de las hermanas Bancroft, verdad Eria-dijo Hiita en tono alegre dándole un suave codazo a Eria.

Eria solo se limito a quedarse seria e ignorar a Hiita, algo que preocupo mucho a Hiita…creo que sigue dolida por lo de la tarde =w=UUU.

-¿Crees que puedan resolver sus problemas?-pregunto Lyna en voz baja y preocupada a Dharc.

-Creo que si hablan con el corazón, es muy probable que lo arreglen-le respondió Dharc en tono bajo.

-Es mi imaginación o Eria le aplico la ley del hielo a Hiita-me dijo un poco confundida Matsuki en voz baja.

-Si, Hiita volvió a hablar de más-le dije en tono cansado.

-Espero que no volvamos a tener una ventisca dentro de la casa como la vez pasada-me dijo Matsuki en voz baja pero expresando una clara preocupación.

-Tranquila si eso pasa, al menos mas de una nos ayudara a controlarla…aunque probablemente acabaremos congeladas todas =w=UUU-le dije con una cierta resignación, algo que le provoco un escalofrió a Matsuki.

Sin más que decir nos metimos a la casa para ver cómo había quedado la habitación de Senka.

Su habitación era una de las habitaciones que estaba enfrente de la mía, todas las habitaciones eran del mismo tamaño, así que supuse que no llenaría el espacio tan rápido…no podría estar más equivocada, lo primero que notamos fue una enorme cama King-size de esas con pedestales, acabado de caoba y con incrustaciones de mármol en algunas partes OwOUUU, también un enorme ropero que fácil tenía unos cinco metros de ancho, había una televisión de plasma que era como de cincuenta y dos pulgadas, un play station 3, junto con una enorme cantidad de juegos y no solo eso había, había una súper computadora de escritorio que sin duda era de las cosas de Kaibacorp. tan buenas que no las sacaron a la venta, además dos cómodas, una cajonera para guardar más ropa, un sillón de esos de lujo, una lámpara de pedestal que sin duda se veía costosa, también un sofá de esos largos donde fácil cabían cinco personas sentadas, un librero muy ancho lleno de libros y creo que algunos mangas y blue-rays, también había unas maletas y unas bolsas que parecía que estaban llenas de zapatos…si Senka es toda una chica de sociedad, lujo y de mas =w=UUU.

-Nunca creí que te pudieras comer el especio de la habitación tan rápido-dije en tono algo sorprendido, tanto mueble grumoso se llevo gran parte del espacio del lugar =w=U.

-Que puedo decir solo traje lo más importante e indispensable-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo…si eso es lo indispensable que será lo otro =w=UUUU.

-De casualidad no se te olvido tu mascota-dijo June en tono algo sorprendido.

-Nunca me permitieron tener mascotas-dijo Senka con cierto pesar en su voz.

-Esto sin duda refleja que Senka es toda una señorita de mundo-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Más bien de mundo de dinero-dijo Hiita con una expresión bastante sorprendida.

-No sé de qué te sorprende, sabiendo que Senka-san es dueña de Kaibacorp.-dijo Eria casi tan fría como un iceberg y vaya que hizo que Hiita se pusiera nerviosa =w=UUUU.

-Es mi imaginación o está comenzando a hacer frio-dijo Meyrin abrazándose a sí misma.

Eria solo se limito a suspirar y se fue como si nada a mi cuarto…

-Creen que ella estará bien-dijo Senka algo preocupada.

-No al menos que esta cabeza hueca intente hacer algo-dije en tono de fastidio señalando a Hiita.

-Pero que hice-dijo Hiita casi a la defensiva.

-Y todavía lo preguntas solo a ti se te ocurre decir tus guarradas en la cara de Eria-dijo Aussa en tono algo irritado.

-Deberías darte cuenta que lo que dices tiene consecuencias no solo para ti-dijo Matsuki reprendiendo a Hiita.

-Aunque no lo quieras creer, eso hirió a Eria-dijo Dharc en tono algo apagado.

-Así es, eso no se le hace a una amiga-dijo Lyna en tono indignado y fuerte.

-Menos a alguien que quieres que sea más que tu amiga-le dijo June a Hiita con una sonrisa picara y tono travieso.

Casi de inmediato Hiita se lanzo hacia June justo a la cara, parecía como si un alíen se le hubiera quedado pegado a la cara de June OwOUUU y así rápidamente comenzaron a pelearse a golpes, lo único que agradecíamos es que la acción no ocurría tan cerca de nosotras, Matsuki rápidamente le cubrió los ojos a Meyrin y a Lyna para que no apreciaran tanta violencia =w=UUU, pudieron seguirse peleando hasta tirarse los dientes, hasta que la que menos creímos que interviniera, les puso un alto.

-¡Dejen de pelearse!-grito Wynn con fuerza, sonaba bastante triste y a la vez desesperada.

Lo que no se percato es que esos sentimientos habían hecho que liberara un poco de su magia, por suerte todas nos percatamos de eso y nos hicimos a un lado antes de que Wynn liberara una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que saco volando a June y a Hiita, mientras salían volando esas dos me di cuenta de dos cosas importantes: 1. Debemos evitar que Wynn se sienta así y 2. Qué bueno que los techos de las habitaciones son altos, de no ser así se hubieran acabado estampando contra el techo =w=UUU.

Para suerte de June ella había aterrizado sobre el sofá grande, Hiita por otro lado se dio de lleno en la cara contra el suelo =w=UUUU.

-Veo que si fue conveniente de que trajera ese sofá-dijo Senka un poco pensativa.

-¿Ya acabo todo?-pregunto un poco preocupada Meyrin y aun con los ojos cubiertos por Matsuki.

-Sí, Wynn resolvió todo el asunto-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo destapándole los ojos a Meyrin y a Lyna.

Apenas dijo eso y Meyrin y Lyna comenzaron a mirar a Wynn como si fuera su heroína, eso vaya que puso nerviosa y roja a Wynn pero lo que le dijeron fue lo que casi hace que entrara en llamas =w=UUU.

-Wynn-nee-chan sin duda eres la mejor-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre y tomándole la mano a Wynn.

-¿Y-y-y-y-y-yo?-dijo Wynn totalmente tartamudeando =w=UUUU.

-Claro que si, tu las detuviste como si nada, Wynn-chan eres muy fuerte 8w8-dijo Lyna en tono alegre.

Mientras Wynn trataba de calmar a sus "nuevas admiradoras" nosotras tomamos a Hiita y la arrojamos a mi cuarto donde estaba Eria como si fuera una bolsa de basura, si no la metíamos así al cuarto, nunca se animaría a arreglar las cosas =w=UUU, pero como es debido, todas estábamos espiando desde la puerta para ver si la regaba mas o si lograría resolver las cosas =w=UUU.

Hiita se levanto dolorosamente, apenas levanto la mirada, se encontró directamente con la mirada preocupada de Eria, pero Eria rápidamente volteo la mirada y siguió leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos, eso hizo que Hiita pusiera una expresión triste, pero rápidamente esa tristeza se volvió en convicción, se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de Eria.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Hiita en tono serio sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

Eria ni se molesto en verla, la ignoro como si fuera una mosca o algo así, Hiita solo apretó visiblemente sus dientes y puños, se acerco a ella…bueno más bien se subió a la cama, tomo el libro que tenia Eria, lo arrojo como si fuera algo que quisiera romper y miro directamente a Eria a los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?!-dijo Hiita muy alterada, creo que casi le grito a la cara a Eria =w=UUU.

Eria la miro fríamente a Hiita y Hiita se veía claramente preocupada por la forma en la que la miro Eria, cuando creímos que Eria transformaría a Hiita en una paleta helada, Eria simplemente se dio la vuelta claramente enojada, Hiita se veía…como decirlo…como si le hubieran dado una bofetada a la cara, Hiita bajo los hombros con una expresión triste…llevábamos casi años de no verla así.

-Tanto me odias como para no decirme las cosas-dijo Hiita en un tono apagado que nos preocupo a mas de a una.

Debido a la vista que teníamos, vimos claramente como la máscara de enojo frio desaparecía de la cara de Eria y era reemplazada por una de clara preocupación, pero con un evidente esfuerzo regreso de vuelta a su máscara fría y le respondió.

-No necesito decirte cosas que evidentemente ya sabes-dijo fríamente Eria aunque su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupación.

Hiita bajo la mirada, realmente creímos que se pondría a llorar…pero en lugar de eso, levanto rápidamente la mirada mostrando una cierta desesperación y enojo, tomo bruscamente de los hombros a Eria para voltearla y la mirara directamente; Eria mostro una clara sorpresa, a pesar de que su expresión era tan fría como un iceberg.

-¡Tu sabes que nada de lo que digo es en serio, no es para que te pongas tan sensible!-dijo Hiita gritándole a Eria con indignación.

Todas nos quedamos heladas…sin duda juraríamos que Eria en cualquier momento transformaría mi cuarto en zona muerta congelada, en lugar de eso Eria se zafo del agarre de Hiita y le respondió.

-¡Crees que me gusta escucharte a cada momento decir esas cosas, eres como una caldera que lo único que hace es encenderse con todo!-dijo Eria gritando más que indignada…rayos esa sí que fue una contestación fea OwOU.

-¡Y qué tiene eso, sabes que esas chicas ni me importan!-dijo Hiita con la misma intensidad…esto se puede poner muy feo OwOUUU.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-grito indignada Eria.

-¡No es mi culpa que haya gente de buen ver en este lugar!-grito Hiita muy a la defensiva.

-¡Pues discúlpame por no llenar tus expectativas!-dijo Eria enojada aunque…se notaba que eso…vaya que le bajo los ánimos…

-¡Nunca dije que tu no llenabas mis expectativas, es mas tu las superas y por mucho!-dijo Hiita en tono fuerte y bastante sonrojada, algo que hizo que Eria se pusiera muy roja y mostro las expresión más sorprendida que le habíamos visto.

-¡Tu eres linda, amable con los demás, eres muy noble, tierna, tienes un bonito cuerpo, es más, no hay palabras conocidas que puedan definir al cien por ciento lo hermosa que eres!-grito Hiita a todo pulmón muy roja y con los ojos cerrados.

Si alguien hubiera cambiado a Eria por una estatua en ese momento…definitivamente no hubiéramos notado la diferencia, Eria estaba estática, como si su cerebro hubiera olvidado los comandos de movimiento, luego de repente Eria se puso tan roja que empezó a salirle vapor de sus orejas como si fueran un una fumarola, luego intento decir algo pero solo le salían balbuceos y cuando por fin había encontrado su voz , ALGUIEN muy lista, y si me refiero a June, creyó que era buena idea apoyarse de mas en nosotras y acabo empujándonos contra la puerta haciendo que cayéramos como piezas de dómino en la habitación.

Hiita y Eria rápidamente voltearan vernos visiblemente consternadas pero eso sí, eran un par de tomates que tiraban humo, entonces cuando creí que esto no se podía poner peor, Lyna hizo el comentario más suicida que he escuchado.

-Disculpen… ¿ya arreglaron sus problemas maritales? :3U-dijo Lyna con una voz tan sincera e inocente que hizo que deseara en este momento estar en el otro lado del universo de ser necesario…definitivamente Hiita nos volverá pollo frito TTwTTUUUUU.

Como supuse, el rostro avergonzado de Hiita rápidamente se transformo en uno de furia incontenible, e instantáneamente disparo unas bolas de fuego, a pesar de que Eria intento detenerla ya era demasiado tarde, el ataque salió disparado hacia nosotras, debido a que Lyna estaba demasiado cerca por la caída, sin duda sería la primera en recibir ese ataque, y por su expresión era obvio que Lyna estaba suficiente asustada como para olvidar que podía hacer un escudo, estábamos seguras que Lyna sería la primera en quedar envuelta en llamas, cuando Dharc se zafó, se coloco en medio y abrió un portal oscuro con su báculo por donde entro el fuego, evitando que Lyna acabara quemada.

Pero de repente del ese portal salieron unas manos que atacaron por sorpresa a Hiita, por suerte al zafarse Dharc, hizo que Aussa también pudiera escapar de la montaña de gente, Aussa uso su magia para aparecer una enorme roca que detuvo el ataque de esas manos.

-Esto es un poco indecoroso-dijo Aussa en un tono tan tranquilo como si estuviera criticando los malos modales en la mesa de June, Hiita y Eileen OwOUUUU.

-¡Por favor detente Dharc!-dijo Lyna en un tono fuerte abrazando rápidamente a Dharc.

Los ojos de Dharc se veían de un color morado muy anti-natural y con un visible esfuerzo logro relajarse y desaparecer el vórtice de masa oscura que había creado, verán Dharc siempre esta calmada porque las emociones fuertes, hacen que su poder se dispare y no siempre puede controlarse, tuvimos suerte de que Lyna pudiera levantarse a tiempo y detenerla antes de que esto se volviera más peligroso de lo que ya es =w=UUUU.

-Lo…siento-dijo Dharc con su mirada baja y una expresión muy triste.

-Nadie puede juzgarte mal por protegernos de ese ataque-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se ajustaba las gafas y hacía desaparecer la piedra que había invocado.

-Aunque bien pudiste medirte un poco-dijo Hiita en tono de fastidio mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Eria.

-Técnicamente tú tienes la culpa por atacar primero-dije en tono aburrido, debo tratar de relajar la situación como característico tono de tigre sedado =w=.

-¡Ustedes comenzaron por espiarnos!-dijo Hiita reclamándonos muy enojada.

-No te espiábamos solo confirmábamos de que no volvieras a meter la pata-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo pero con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, se definitivamente Hiita se creerá eso =w=UUUU.

-La única que tiene la culpa soy yo-dijo Lyna con una voz firme a pesar de su expresión preocupada-Perdónenme por preguntar eso, no era mi asunto-dijo Lyna haciendo una reverencia.

-N-no tienes porque disculparte, tú estabas preocupada por nosotras-dijo Eria aun algo sonrojada y en tono comprensivo.

-Además yo fui la que se salió de control-dijo Dharc en tono preocupado al ver a Lyna así.

-No, al contrario si no fuera por ti, hubiera estado totalmente quemada-dijo Lyna con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos cerrados, eso hizo que Dharc se sonrojada-Gracias por siempre cuidarme Dharc-chan-dijo Lyna sonrojada para luego darle un beso en la mejilla…esto no va acabar bien =w=UUU.

Como predije Dharc se puso instantáneamente roja, le salió bastante humo de la cara y luego se desmayo y azoto como res en el cuarto =w=UUUUUU.

-¡Dharc-chan que te sucede!-grito Lyna asustada intentando de reanimar a Dharc =w=UUUUU.

-Ahí definitivamente tu tuviste la culpa-dijo Hiita con una sonrisa picara mientras miraba a Lyna, no pierde oportunidad para hacerla sentir peor =w=UUUUU.

-P-pero yo solo quería que se sintiera mejor TToTT-dijo Lyna prácticamente llorando.

-Por la expresión en su rostro dudo que le haya dolido-dijo June con una sonrisa algo tonta mientras señalaba a Dharc.

-No puedes tratar por una vez en tu vida ser educada salvaje-dijo Senka en un tono molesto.

-Solo digo la verdad-dijo June aun sonriendo y con sus manos en la nuca.

-Suficiente, no permitiré que te aproveches de la pobre de Lyna y menos en una situación como esta-dijo Matsuki enojada mientras le jalaba la oreja a June con fuerza, mientras June se quejaba por el dolor.

-En momentos como este, me produce una enorme euforia tener que pasar estos agradables momentos con mis amigas-dijo Aussa con un tono tan sarcástico que casi sentí como si cada palabra fuera más filosa que la espada de Matsuki =w=UUUUU.

-En serio, yo creí que estas cosas te molestaba Aussa-nee-chan-dijo Meyrin un poco confundida mientras miraba a Aussa.

-Cuando crezcas mas, estoy segura que lo entenderás-dijo Aussa tocando suavemente la cabeza de mi hermana, soltando un leve suspiro y en tono algo cansado.

Después de la "adorable escena" que montaron mis Encantadoras, decidimos todos irnos a dormir, había sido un día muy agitado y no necesitaba que volvieran a arrojar sus poderes por ahí en mi cuarto =w=UUU, Senka nos dio las buenas noches y se retiro a su cuarto, no obstante de arrojarle una molesta mirada a June que indicaba claramente que esto no se quedaría así…a veces pienso si esto no tendrá consecuencias peores a la larga =w=UUUU.

Meyrin se fue bostezando a su cuarto pero no antes de darnos las buenas noches a todas, Matsuki por su parte nos deseo las buenas noches y nos dijo que iría por sus Amazonas, ya que tres de ellas estaban entrenando en el patio y si las dejaba continuar no solo no nos dejarían dormir, sino que también podrían destruir el patio =w=UUUU.

Las que quedamos en el cuarto nos turnamos para cambiarnos en el baño para ya estar listas para dormir, después de un rato, ya todas estábamos en el cuarto listas para dormir, bueno excepto June que aun estaba en el baño terminándose de lavar los dientes, yo por mi parte estaba sentada en mi cama viendo las curiosas escenas que pasaban en mi cuarto, parece que algunas aun no se recuperan bien por lo que paso hace rato =w=U.

-Dharc-san aun tu cara está muy roja, quizás deberías lavártela-dijo Wynn algo preocupada mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras de su litera.

-No…quiero…lavarme…la mejilla-dijo Dharc totalmente roja de un modo algo nervioso.

-S-solo era sugerencia, no me hagas caso-dijo Wynn algo alterada y sonrojada mientras rápidamente llegaba a su litera y se medio arrinconaba en su cama, al menos eso evitara que se caiga de su cama =w=UUU.

Por otro lado Lyna volvía a armar otra escena mientras se preparaba para dormir junto con Eria.

-Eria-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Lyna en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

-Claro Lyna, ¿qué se te ofrece?-dijo Eria en tono amable mientras dejaba su libro de lado.

-¿Sentiste bonito cuando Hiita te dijo esas cosas tan dulces? :3-dijo Lyna en un tono tan inocente y dulce que por un momento creí que me daría un paro cardiaco por azúcar OwOUUUU.

-¡No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso!-dijo Eria totalmente roja y alterada mientras rápidamente se metía debajo de las sabanas, de las cuales empezaba a salir mucho humo =w=UUU.

Lyna se veía claramente preocupada por eso, creo que se dio cuenta que por accidente acaba de convertir su cama en una hoya exprés…y que muy probablemente se transformaría en lo más cercano a un vegetal hervido =w=U.

Mientras tanto Aussa y Hiita se acomodaban en su respectivo futon.

-No fue tan mal día después de todo, Eria me perdono y todo parece estar bien-dijo Hiita con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su futon para dormir.

-Veo que es cierto lo que dicen, los idiotas a veces tienen demasiada suerte-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras dejaba sus lentes a un lado y se acostaba en su futon.

-No te mataría tenerme un poco de respeto-dijo Hiita molesta.

-Solo respeto a la gente que se lo gana, además deberías estar agradecida de que evite de que Dharc te hiciera algún daño colateral-termino por decir Aussa en tono somnoliento y se disponía a dormir, mientras Hiita vocifero algunas cosas entre dientes mientras se iba a dormir.

A veces creo que me vida es lo más cercano a uno de esos juegos de simuladores de citas, aunque francamente no se cual sea este final de este juego…y espero que no sea un final como el de ese juego llamado School Days =w=UUUUU.

-Bien estoy lista para dormir~-dijo June en tono alegre mientras me abrazaba por detrás, haciendo que me sobresaltara de repente-¿Qué te sucede Misuka?-dijo algo preocupada June al ver mi sobre salto.

-Tranquila, solo tenía mi mente en otra cosa-dije en tono algo tranquila, definitivamente después de eso nunca volví a jugar un simulador de citas en mi vida =w=UUUUUU.

-Pero qué diablos pensaste para que te provocara ese sobresalto-dijo June algo sorprendida.

-Nada solo fue una estupidez, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, estoy algo cansada-dije en tono tranquilo.

June aun un poco preocupada decidió hacerme caso, así que apague las luces, encendí el clima programándolo para que se apagara en un par de horas y nos disponíamos a acomodarnos June y yo, apenas me había terminado de acomodar y ponerme de lado cuando June se abrazo a mí y acurruco su rostro en mi pecho =w=UUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que mi pecho no es una buena almohada-dije con cierto cansancio.

-Para mi esta es la mejor almohada en la que puedo estar-dijo June con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba mas en mi pecho.

-No me hago responsable si mañana tienes un horrible dolor de cuello por eso-dije en tono tranquilo…solo para darme cuenta que June ya estaba bien dormida…esta chica siempre se duerme rápido, ya quisiera tener esa habilidad, me ahorraría muchos problemas de insomnio =w=UUUU.

Antes de dormir examine el rostro de June se veía…no solo tranquila…es decir no sé como describirlo pero…de verdad se veía muy tierna así, solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio y luego la abrace para que no quedara mal acomodada y acabara lastimándose el cuello.

Creo que no debería preocuparme tanto por el futuro, se que pase lo que pase, podremos solucionarlo, además siento que es mejor disfrutar estos momentos, aunque a veces pueden ser realmente problemáticos…creo que muy dentro de mi no me molestan en lo absoluto.

Entrando transmisión:

- Hola bienvenidos a otro emocionante episodio del programa favorito de este universo, 4Y's Channel- dije en tono animado sentada frente al escritorio del programa.

-No pienso molestarme en decirte las consecuencias de esto-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio sentada a un lado de mí enfrente del mismo escritorio.

-Genial, así no tendré tantos comentarios negativos-dije con una sonrisa-Para los que aun no se memorizan mi nombre soy la mera mera de este fanfic Misuka Bancroft-dije en tono animado-Y la chica que tengo alado es la nueva chica de Idolmaster Ako Tsuchiya-dije en tono tranquilo mientras señalaba a Aussa.

-Insisto, yo no soy ninguna idol…ya me estoy denigrando bastante estando en este extraño fic como para caer más bajo-dijo Aussa entre una mezcla de fastidio y resignación =w=U.

-Si sigues así vas a provocar la ira de la autora-dije calmadamente mientras checaba los papeles del programa de hoy.

-No creo que escuche esto, además que podría hacerme que fuera peor que esto-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras suspirada y revisaba las notas del día de hoy.

De repente una enorme cazuela de acero le cayó en la cabeza a Aussa haciendo que se cayera de su silla y comenzara a retorcerse fuera de cámara…

-Eso por ejemplo-dije con cierto cansancio-Bien primero que nada, queremos agradecer a f3n1x-hvn732 y a Metalic-Dragon-Angel por seguir comentando porque eso nos anima a seguir soportando estos extraños eventos y heridas colaterales-dije con una sonrisa.

-Habla…por ti misma-dijo Aussa en tono entrecortado por el dolor aun detrás del escritorio.

Luego le cayó a Aussa una cubeta llena de ladrillos encima…

-Bien…continuando, sobre lo de Dueling Network, la autora tiene cuenta ahí y todo, de hecho ahí a hecho los decks de todas y los ha probado ahí, para asegurarse que los decks puedan arrojar buenos resultados a lo largo de la historia-dije en tono sereno mientras me estiraba un poco.

-Creo que voy a necesitar un medico…no tengo técnicas curativas-dijo Aussa usando el escritorio para levantarse un poco mientras sangraba de la cabeza =w=UUU.

-Lo siento Aussa pero no llegara el médico hasta que acabe el programa tendrás que esperar-dijo el director que estaba detrás de cámaras.

-Descuiden podre aguantar, solo espero que la sangre no manche mi ropa ni los papeles-dijo Aussa por fin sentándose frente al escritorio con cierta dificultad.

-No deberías, seguir pidiendo esas cosas~-dije en tono alegre para fastidiarla.

-No creo que le importe que deje algunas manchas en el escritorio-dijo Aussa con cierto fastidio y agarrándose la cabeza.

Entonces un chorro de agua cayó sobre Aussa dejándole totalmente empapada =w=UUUU.

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Aussa en tono algo molesto mientas comenzaba a exprimir su túnica.

-Bien, sobre lo de luchar contra los originales protagonistas de 5D's…no estoy muy segura pero sé que nos apoyaran a futuro en la historia-dije en tono algo pensativo.

-Sobre todo harán más acto de presencia cuando inicien los primeros torneos de este fic-dijo Aussa en tono relativamente calmado mientras se abrazaba a si misma por el frio.

-Toma necesitas más esto que yo-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y se la colocaba a Aussa para que no tuviera más frio.

-Gracias Misuka-dijo Aussa en tono agradecido-Bueno como nota final, el deck de Mana estará más basado para la Dark Magician Girl, ya que será su carta principal, además cabe destacar de que conforme la historia pase, se irán modificando los decks para poder combatir rivales más fuertes y agregar nuevas estrategias a la historia-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se quitaba las gafas y les limpiaba las gotas de agua que le quedaban.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, esperamos que sigan con sus comentarios y recuerden también servimos de consulta para lo que sea, hasta para problemas con el amor-dije con una sonrisa animada.

-Esperamos verlos en otra edición y esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo-dijo Aussa en tono calmado ya con sus lentes puestos.

-Y recuerden hasta un arma descargada puede matar-dije con cierto cansancio mientras me estiraba.

-No es broma, si te disparas con una pistola de salva a quema ropa en la cabeza puedes darte por muerto-dijo Aussa en un severo tono de advertencia.

Fin de la trasmisión


	10. Chapter 10

Había despertado otra vez a mi propio ritmo, algo que sin duda no me molesto porque me fastidia demasiado que algo me despierte antes de tiempo, apenas logre aclarar mi vista, lo primero que vi fue a June aun acurrucada en mis pechos y no solo eso, estaba abrazada a mi como si no quisiera dejarme ir…sin duda debo ya darle un cuarto propio =w=UUUUU.

Cuando examine mejor su rostro note algo de preocupación en él, además de que note como unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, suspire un poco cansada, y decidí abrazarla para ver si eso la podía calmar, para mi suerte si se calmó y a pesar de que me abrazo con más fuerza, ella estaba sonriendo más tranquila, mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho…sinceramente esta chica no tiene remedio =w=UUUUU.

Al examinarla pude darme cuenta de algo importante que no me había dado cuenta antes, su rostro…realmente se veía muy lindo cuando sonreí mientras dormía, por alguna razón no pude evitar sonreír, así que la acaricie con suavidad su cabeza, la abrace más protectoramente y acurruque mi cabeza en la suya, creo que no estaría mal dormir un poco más antes de que despierte June.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó repentinamente un grito fuerte en la habitación OwOllll.

Les juro, no esperaba que alguien gritara en la mañana, es decir…nadie del equipo de producción me advertido algo así sobre este capítulo OwOUUUU, créanme del susto tanto June como yo caímos de la cama con fuerza y parece que no fuimos las únicas que reaccionaron fuerte con el repentino grito.

Pudimos notar como Eria se levantó súbitamente de la cama, estaba tan aterrada que se agarró fuertemente de las sabanas mientras temblada, Hiita pego un salto tan fuerte por el susto que no me sorprendería que más de uno de sus músculos se le haya engarrotado por ese repentino movimiento, Aussa por su parte se levantó de un modo…que francamente me aterro, se puso totalmente recta en un momento como si fuera Frankenstein o algo así mientras su rostro se ponía pálido y asustado OwOUUUU y por ultimo Wynn no solo salto de su cama, cayó en picada como un ave herida hacia el suelo…rayos aterrizo de cara, definitivamente eso le dolerá OwOUUUUUU.

Por simple lógica e eliminación, las que deben de estar en problemas o por lo menos la que grito, debería ser Dharc o Lyna, todas nos dirigimos ahí, no solo por el grito, también para evaluar cómo estaba Wynn, que le costó algo de trabajo levantarse mientras se agarraba la cara, apenas llegamos ahí, todas notamos que la situación resulto ser menos grave de lo que ese grito nos había sugerido =w=UUUUUUUU.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?-dijo Hiita bastante alterada aunque me sorprendió un poco que no haya gritado, supongo que estaba más preocupada que enojada.

-¡ALGO MALO LE SUCEDE A DHARC-CHAN!-dijo Lyna desesperadamente gritando, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, créanme más de una empalidecimos por eso, quizás las cosas eran más graves de lo que creímos.

-T-t-trata de calmarte Lyna-dijo Eria algo asustada, sin duda estaba haciendo un visible esfuerzo por permanecer calmada.

-¿¡Que fue lo que le sucedió a Dharc-san?!-dijo Wynn bastante alterada, su preocupación claramente había hecho que olvidara el dolor que tenía en la cara OwOUUUU.

-Yo…yo…-comenzó a decir llorosa Lyna-Yo decidí dormir con ella...-comenzó a decir Lyna en un visible esfuerzo por calmarse-Porque Eria-chan había convertido la cama en una hoya exprés-continuo Lyna aun llorosa aunque más de una volteamos a mirar a Eria, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja-Entonces en la mañana cuando desperté…Dharc-chan también despertó, me miro…yo…yo simplemente le sonreí y solo se desmallo… ¡PERO YO NO QUERIA HACERLE NADA!-termino decir Lyna mientras se ponía a llorar con fuerza…

Wynn estaba tratando de calmar a la desconsolada Lyna…las demás solo nos limitamos a ver la cama de Dharc…como predijimos Dharc era un tomate desmayado…una furia empezó a apoderarse de todas las demás… ¡TODO ESTO FUE PORQUE ESA TARADA NO SABE CONTROLAR SUS EMOCIONES! Pude sentir como las demás pensaban lo mismo que yo…esto definitivamente no se va a quedar así =w=########.

-Wynn…porque no te llevas a Lyna a la cocina a beber un té, eso quizás la ayude a calmarse mientras nosotras AYUDAMOS a Dharc-san-aunque Eria hizo un monumental esfuerzo por sonar amable…era más que obvio para más de una que en estos momentos quería golpear a Dharc tanto como nosotras =w=UUUUUUU.

Para nuestra suerte Wynn estaba tan abstraída en Lyna que no se dio cuenta de ese trasfondo de furia helada, así que rápidamente y sin preguntar se llevó a Lyna a la cocina, apenas se fueron Hiita tomo repentinamente a Dharc y la azoto contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que Dharc se despertó repentinamente más por el susto que por el golpe.

-¿Q-q-que está pasando?-dijo Dharc bastante nerviosa y algo asustada, supongo que nuestras auras de enojo eran más que visibles =w=UUUU.

-Tienes la remota idea de lo que has hecho-comenzó a decir Aussa en un sereno tono que créanme que el trasfondo de enojo era simplemente inconfundible.

-D-d-de que están hablando-contesto aún más nerviosa Dharc.

-Tienes una idea de lo que es estar tranquilamente durmiendo, luego ser despertada por gritos de auxilio, pensar que algo malo había pasado…y luego ver que SOLO había sido por una estupidez-dijo Eria en un tono realmente molesto…creo que la poca humedad que hay en la habitación se está congelando por su energía OwOlllll.

-L-l-les juro que no era mi intención que esto pasara-comenzó a decir Dharc mientras se hacía más para atrás, acabando siendo arrinconada en su propia cama.

-Nunca has oído que, de buenas intenciones está lleno el infierno-dije en un tétrico y frio tono que hizo que Dharc comenzara a temblar.

-Yo personalmente me asegurare de que vayas MUY calientita al infierno-dijo Hiita en un tono serio y frio, haciendo que aparecieran flamas en sus manos, Dharc simplemente empalideció.

-Y las demás nos aseguraremos de que llegues en más de una pieza-dijo June en un tono serio y enojado mientras levantaba a Dharc de la camisa de su piyama.

Como se imaginaran todas atacamos a Dharc sin tregua, Dharc estaba tan asustada que ni se acordó de que ella podía defenderse, para cuando llegaron Lyna y Wynn la carnicería ya había terminado, por suerte Eria sintió remordimientos y curo a Dharc antes de que llegaran, sería difícil de explicar a Lyna porque Dharc estaba en un pequeño charco de sangre en medio de la habitación =w=UUUUUU.

-Dharc-chan…te encuentras mejor-dijo Lyna de un modo tímido y algo sonrojado.

Las demás automática miramos a Dharc de un modo amenazante que vaya que confundió mucho a Wynn, si se atreve a decir algo, nos aseguraremos de que se arrepienta de eso por el resto de su vida…o de la vida que le dejaremos =w=######.

-T-t-tranquila, ya me siento mejor-dijo Dharc algo nerviosa, parece que entendió perfectamente nuestra silenciosa amenaza =w=.

-Me alegra saberlo-dijo Lyna más relajada y con una sonrisa que hizo que Dharc se sonrojara-Mientras estuve en la cocina traje esto para ti-dijo Lyna en tono tranquilo dándole una barra de chocolate oscuro a Dharc, todas sabíamos que ese era su chocolate favorito-Pensé que esto te podría ayudar a sentirte mejor-dijo Lyna de un modo tímido y sonrojado.

Diablos…es un hecho de que Dharc se volverá a desmayar de la pena y volverá a montar otra escena innecesaria que haría que Lyna se pusiera de nuevo a llorar =w=UUUUU, para nuestra sorpresa Dharc no se desmayó, solo tomo la barra de chocolate, miro a los ojos a Lyna y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias Lyna-chan-dijo Dharc de un modo tranquilo pero con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Lyna simplemente le regreso la sonrisa de un modo alegre, nunca creí que Dharc también pudiera derramar azúcar condensada OwOUUUUU, para no interrumpir la mayoría de nosotras nos retiramos para darles algo de espacio, bueno Eria tuvo que llevarse a jalones a Hiita y yo también tuve que llevarme arrastrando a June, pero al menos les dejamos que disfrutaran su momento.

Ya estábamos algo retiradas de ellas cuando Wynn hizo una observación que esperaba que nadie hiciera =w=UUUUU.

-¿Aussa-san que te paso en la cabeza?-dijo Wynn en un tono realmente preocupada al percatarse de la venda que tenía puesta Aussa en la frente…rayos, esperaba que nadie fuera a sacar a relucir ese tema =w=UUUUUU.

De un modo automático todas miraron a Aussa, dándose cuenta algo sorprendidas de no haber notado esa herida antes, incluso Dharc y Lyna se acercaron con cierta preocupación al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero que rayos te paso Aussa, no recuerdo que ayer te hayas lastimado o golpeado aunque sea la cabeza-dijo Hiita en tono confundido, pero sin dejar de mostrar una clara preocupación por el asunto.

-Yo…me lastime cuando fui al estudio de noche por un libro-mintió rápidamente Aussa, tratando de sonar tan calmada como siempre, nadie creería como realmente se había hecho esa herida =w=UUUUU.

-Estas segura que fue por eso…no se ve como si hubiera sido un golpe con un libro o algo así-pregunto June de un modo pensativo y preocupado.

-Yo por accidente hice que se cayera de una escalera, cuando la uso para ir por un libro que estaba en los estantes de más arriba y como no queríamos molestar a nadie yo decidí vendarla-dije en tono tranquilo y con la mirada cansada, debo mostrarme lo más normal posible si no quiero que sospechen =w=UUUUUU.

-Bueno supongo que eso tiene más sentido-dijo Eria un poco tranquila, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, algo me decía que no estaba muy convencida por mi explicación.

-¿Puedo examinar tu herida?-dijo Wynn tímidamente a Aussa.

-No creo que sea necesario, mi herida ya fue atendida y no muestra señales de que haya empeorado-dijo Aussa con tranquilidad mientras se ajustaba las gafa.

-Por favor…-comenzó a decir Wynn mientras tomaba algo sonrojada la mano de Aussa-S-solo quiero ver si todo está bien-dijo Wynn aún muy sonrojada pero sonando claramente preocupada por el asunto.

Aussa la miro detenidamente unos segundos, suspiro un poco resignada y comenzó a quitarse la venda para sorpresa de todas, cuando termino de quitársela me di cuenta de que los últimos ladrillos que le cayeron de verdad le había causado un gran daño, se veían alguna suturas en la parte de su frente, aun había algunos moretones ahí algo rojizos por la sangre molida además de que la zona aún se veía algo hinchada.

El rostro de Wynn rápidamente se puso blanco mientras por la impresión tapaba su boca, Lyna y Dharc que estaban más cerca de Wynn también mostraron una amplia sorpresa y preocupación al ver la herida de Aussa, June y Hiita hicieron una mueca de horror al verla y Eria la miro algo asustada para luego mirarme un poco interrogante, su mirada me indicaba claramente que esa herida no pudo haber sido por ningún motivo por una caída.

Aussa se veía visiblemente incomoda por el exceso de atención que tenía, pero pude notar que lo que en verdad no le gustaba, era el rostro espantado de Wynn, supongo que lo último que quería era preocupar a Wynn, así que toco su mejilla con su mano izquierda y le dijo.

-Tranquila, no esta tan mal como se ve-dijo Aussa tranquilamente y mostrándole una sonrisa comprensiva a Wynn.

Wynn aun preocupada bajo la mirada, algo que asusto un poco a Aussa y a las demás, entonces note que ella apretó los puños y levanto la mirada, su mirada ahora mostraba una gran determinación, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Aussa, entonces Wynn con su mano derecha retiro parte del flequillo de Aussa para tocar su frente.

Wynn comenzó a liberar su energía, comenzando a sanar rápidamente la herida de Aussa, todas sabíamos que Wynn tenia técnicas curativas como Eria y Lyna, pero sus técnicas no curaban tan rápido como las de Eria o Lyna, para nuestra sorpresa en menos de treinta segundo la herida estaba totalmente curada, incluso en las partes donde estaba cocida la herida había desaparecido y no había ni una sola cicatriz en esa zona.

La expresión de sorpresa fue clara en todas, incluso yo mostré un poco más de emoción en mi rostro de lo normal, entonces Wynn retiro su mano y le dijo a Aussa.

-No es necesario que finjas que no te duele-comenzó a decir Wynn con su rostro y tono determinado-Yo…yo… ¡Yo no soporto verte sufrir de esa forma solo porque no quiere preocupar a los demás!-comenzó a decir en tono visiblemente más alto y algo sonrojada-¡Porque tú eres alguien importante para mí!-termino por decir Wynn totalmente roja pero sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Aussa.

Hubo un silencio casi insoportable cuando termino de hablar Wynn, para ser francas, ninguna de nosotras esperábamos que Wynn se comportara de ese modo tan decidida, pero bueno, cuando alguien para ti esta lastimado y/o sufriendo eso sin duda aumenta el valor de la persona, Wynn comenzó a verse algo nerviosa ante la falta de respuesta de Aussa, entonces Aussa la abrazo repentinamente y le dijo.

-Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mi Wynn-dijo Aussa con una sonrisa tranquila y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Wynn por su parte se puso más roja y por pena oculto su rostro en el pecho de Aussa.

Lyna y Dharc veían esa escena con cierta ternura…mientras Eria y yo estábamos deteniendo a Hiita y a June, y cuando me refiero a detenerlas, me refiero a que yo le estaba torciendo el brazo a June mientras Eria hacia lo mismo con Hiita, cuando apenas iban a decir algo para arruinarles el momento a Aussa y Wynn, en serio deberían de tener aunque sea un poco de conciencia para controlarse aunque sea un poco =w=UUUUUUU.

El resto de la mañana en mi cuarto paso como de costumbre, cada quien tomo turnos para meternos a bañar, luego nos arreglamos y fuimos directamente a la cocina a desayunar, cuando salimos del cuarto, Senka también estaba saliendo del suyo, ella nos dio los buenos días, para después mirar de un modo molesto a June, mientras June simplemente le sonreía con cierta superioridad…oh por favor, que no basto con lo que paso en la mañana =w=UUUUUUU.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, nos dimos cuenta que ni mis hermanas ni las Amazonas aún no habían llegado a desayunar, como era viernes, y era uno de los días de la semana que yo y algunas de mis Encantadores nos tocaba cocinar, decidimos ponernos manos a la obra, así que Eria, Hiita, Aussa y yo comenzamos a cocinar, mientras las demás comenzaban a acomodar la mesa.

Meyrin fue la primera en llegar, aun llevaba su piyama de short de lunas, ella nos dio las buenos días a todas de un modo alegre, se sentó en la mesa en medio de Wynn y Lyna, que era el lugar donde regularmente se sentaba ella, cuando habíamos terminado la primera tanda de comida, la cual eran los hot cakes especiales, para Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn, los huevos revueltos con tocino para June, la tostada francesa para Senka y un par de huevos estrellados con pan tostado para Dharc, llegaron Matsuki y sus Amazonas y…créanme que todas las miramos asustadas cuando entraron a la cocina OwOUUUUUUUUUU.

Todas ellas estaban aún en piyamas, algo bastante raro en ellas, porque siempre se levantan temprano a entrenar, el cabello de todas se veía muy revuelto, incluso el cabello de Archie se veía más desordenado de lo normal, todas se veían ojerosas y cabizbajas e incluso, el siempre esmerado y pulcro aspecto de Palutena se veía como si estuviera pasando por un muy mal día OwOUUUUUUU.

Vimos cómo cada una de ellas se sentaba de un modo automático en los lugares donde se sentaban regularmente, todas habían dejado de comer para verlas de un modo sorprendido, incluso las que estábamos cocinando y yo, habíamos dejado de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarlas, entonces cuando el silencio se volvió totalmente insoportable, Archie comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que se están preguntando qué diablos nos pasó-dijo Archie con cierta ironía y cansancio, aunque su tono cansado estaba más acentuado de lo normal.

Todas simplemente asentimos, creo que todas desconfiábamos de nuestra voz OwOUUUU.

-Bueno la verdad no paso algo malo-comenzó a explicar de un modo tranquilo y a la vez cansado Atena-Lo que paso fue…-comenzó a decir cuando una de las amazonas se quebró.

-¡VIMOS UNA PELICULA DE TERROR ATERRADORA Y NO PUDIMOS DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE, PERO LES JURO QUE EL REAPER ESTA AUN AHÍ EN NUESTRA HABITACION!-grito desesperada y asustada Tania mientras se ponía a temblar.

Todas las demás Amazonas y Matsuki miraron a Tania de un modo frio y enojado…Oh~ con que había sido por eso que cuando regresamos del programa Aussa y yo, escuchamos tantos gritos en la habitación de mi hermana =w=+.

Las demás reaccionaron de varias formas similares a lo que haría cualquier persona normal, Senka estaba visiblemente luchando para que no se comenzara a reír a carcajadas, aunque se le salía una que otra risita, por su parte June se burlaba vilmente de ellas mientras no dejaba de llamarlas cobardes, Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn miraban de una forma comprensiva a Matsuki y a las Amazonas, ya que después de todo, ellas también le tiene mucho miedo a las películas de terror.

Por nuestra parte, las que estábamos cocinando, simplemente no nos habíamos podido contener, Hiita como de costumbre se estaba riendo tanto que ya se había doblado de la risa, Eria contagiada por las risas de ella había comenzado a reírse, aunque claro en menor intensidad tratando de ser educada, Aussa sorprendentemente, había perdido su siempre rostro sereno y había sido reemplazado por risas realmente fuerte pero no se había doblado de la risa, y yo por mi parte estaba tan doblada como Hiita, yo sabía de plano que Matsuki muy raras veces aguanta las películas de terror así que el hecho de que haya visto una y haya quedado así, me provocaba una risa tan fuerte que ya llevaba tiempo de que no sacaba una así.

-¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!-dijo claramente enojada Eileen, pero es que…no frieguen es imposible no reírse por eso XD.

-¡Si ustedes hubieran visto esa película, estuvieran igual de asustadas!-grito desesperada y enojada Sanya, aunque su tono sonaba levemente apagado por el cansancio.

-La venganza de Reaper, esa pregunta la vi en 4D y francamente no daba miedo-dijo Senka con una gran sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Matsuki y las Amazonas se tensaran.

-Esa película fuimos a verlas todas en el cine-comenzó a decir June tratando de contener su risa-Incluso Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn fueron y no les dio nada miedo-dijo June antes de explotar en risas nuevamente y se estampara contra la mesa del comedor, haciendo que Matsuki y las Amazonas se pusieran pálidas.

-Entonces era esa película que fuimos a ver al cine y Wynn-nee-chan y Lyna-nee-chan y yo nos quedamos dormidas-dijo Meyrin claramente sorprendida.

Eso fue el equivalente a recibir un espadazo o el disparo de una escopeta a quema ropa para Matsuki y las Amazonas, porque al instante en que acabo Meyrin de decir eso, todas se deprimieron visiblemente, incluso Atena mostro una fuerte decepción en su rostro, aunque apostaría que fue una decepción más por si misma que otra cosa XDU.

Por parte de las demás, Senka no pudo evitar soltar otra risita, June también, aunque es más que obvio que no se rio a carcajadas porque ya le dolía mucho la panza de tanto reírse, Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn veían a Matsuki a las Amazonas con algo de compasión algo que solo hizo que se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban XDU.

Las que aun seguíamos cerca de la estufa, simplemente comenzamos a soltar una que otra risita ocasional, regularmente siendo calladas por Eria que estaba haciendo lo posible para no comenzarse a reír.

-No las mataría tratarse de contener aunque sea un poco-dijo Palutena en un tono molesto, aunque su rostro mostraba que aún no se había recuperado del...golpe mortal XDU.

-No es nuestra culpa que no hayan podido dormir por una película que no asusta ni a una niña-comenzó a decir June con una sonrisa burlona.

-De haber sabido que esto pasaría mejor no hubiéramos bajado a desayunar-dijo Matsuki en tono de reclamo…aunque con cierto trasfondo de tristeza…y eso realmente no me gusto para nada.

-Suficiente, ya se están pasando de la raya, les advierto que habrá consecuencias si siguen con ese plan de burla-dije en tono serio mientras me acercaba a Matsuki, pude ver levemente que Matsuki estaba algo avergonzada porque la estaba defendiendo, pero sabía que muy en el fondo estaba agradecida por eso.

-Tranquila Misuka-san, ya no seguiremos burlándonos-dijo Senka un poco preocupada por mi advertencia, creo que sabe de ante mano que las consecuencias no serán agradables =w=.

-Así es-dijo June en tono más calmado-Solo estábamos jugando-termino por decir en tono algo perezoso.

-Pues tu sentido del humor deja mucho que desear-dijo Sanya en tono molesto, a pesar de que parecía que lo había dicho con mucha calma.

Creo que eso no le agrado a June porque note que frunció el ceño, solo espero que no haga alguna estupidez…dicho y hecho…apenas pensé eso cuando June se paró de un modo que sorprendió a las demás y dijo.

-¡OH POR DIOS ES EL REAPER!-grito June de un modo tan asustado y puso una cara tan espantada que más de una volteo a ver hacia donde June había señalado OwOlll.

Como me lo había imaginado, June solo había fingido, pero Matsuki y las Amazonas se lo habían tomado más enserio de lo que creí OwOUUUU, Tania grito histérica mientras se abrazaba hacia Archie, Archie fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa haciendo que ella y Tania se cayeran de la silla, Sanya simplemente se desmayó sobre Eileen que muy apenas la atrapo mientras aun temblaba, Palutena se abrazó a Atena aterrada mientras la misma Atena hacia lo mismo con Palutena OwOUUUUUU y por último Matsuki casi se desmaya del susto sino hubiera sido que tome su mano y eso la calmo OwOUUUUUU.

June por otra parte se puso a reír a carcajadas, pero tuve suerte de que Senka y Dharc leyeran mi mente, porque apenas comenzó a reírse, Senka le soltó un golpe a June seguido por otro puñetazo que le dio Dharc; Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn ni siquiera se molestaron en defenderla, se veía que estaban igual de molestas por la mala broma de June =w=.

Hiita por su parte se estaba comenzando a reír, cuando el suave codazo de Eria la detuvo en seco, Aussa suspiro con cierto cansancio y por mi parte seguí agarrando la mano de Matsuki, al menos ya estaba más calmada y por su expresión, parecía que quería regresarle el favor a June lo más pronto posible…bueno supongo que ya sabía que este día seria problemático desde el principio =w=UUUUUU.

Luego del desayuno, mis Encantadoras, Meyrin, Senka, June y yo, nos fuimos a la sala de ver televisión; Matsuki y las Amazonas se habían ofrecido a lavar los trastes y a recoger la cocina, a pesar de que varias les habíamos dicho que deberían irse a descansar, dijeron que ya descansarían en la noche y que no querían verse más mal de lo que ya se habían visto…ellas y su orgullo de guerrera =w=UUUUUUU.

Ya en la sala, decidimos esperar a que Mana llegara, su abuela dijo que la traería para que la ayudáramos a hacer su deck, ya era casi medio día y se nos hacía raro que aún no hubiera llegado.

-¿Cuánto tardara Mana-nee-chan en llegar?-pregunto Meyrin un poco curiosa sentada en el brazo de un pequeño sillón.

-Ya llame a su casa y nadie contaste-dije calmadamente mientras colgaba el teléfono de la casa-Supongo que ya viene en camino-termine por decir mientras me sentaba en el sillón donde Meyrin estaba sentada.

-Es lo más probable, teniendo en cuenta la distancia que es de la tienda de cartas a aquí-comenzó a decir Aussa mientras aun leía su libro sentada en un sillón-Estimo que llegaran en media hora a más tardar-termino por decir en tono tranquilo mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja de su libro.

-Espero que no tarde mucho, me gustaría ver que cartas raras traerá Mana-dijo June con una sonrisa mientras le cambiaba de canal a la televisión desde otro sofá alado del que yo estaba.

-Probablemente sean cartas que uso su ancestro Yugi Muto-dijo Dharc en un tono bajo y tranquilo, mientras estaba sentada a lado izquierdo de June.

-Supongo que su deck será mayoritariamente Spellcaster, quizás veamos a algunas amigas conocidas entre sus cartas-dijo Eria en tono amable mientras miraba la televisión sentada a lado izquierdo de Dharc.

-No sabía que conocían personalmente a más cartas de duelo Spellcaster-dijo Senka con cierto interés en la conversación mientras dejaba una revista de lado y estaba sentada a lado izquierdo de Eria.

-Sí, Auset-chan que es conocida aquí como la Dark Magician Girl, es una amiga nuestra de la academia-dijo Lyna en tono alegre y una sonrisa mientras jugaba pares con Hiita y Wynn en el suelo.

-Así es-comenzó a decir Wynn-Ella estaba en la misma clase que nosotras, siempre nos ayudaba cuando teníamos problemas con algunos hechizos-dijo Wynn con una sonrisa tranquila mientras bajaba un carta para hacer par con la carta que había sacado del mazo y luego dejaba otra.

-Sí, también recuerdo que ella nos ayudaba a robar libros de magia avanzada de la biblioteca mágica-dijo Hiita con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba la carta que había dado Wynn para hacer un par y luego bajar los otros dos pares de su mano, ganándoles la partida a Wynn y a Lyna, ante la atónita mirada de ambas.

Iba a comenzar a hacer más preguntas, cuando el rechinido de llantas de un vehículo hizo que todas nos sobresaltáramos, sin perder tiempo las diez salimos pronto de la casa, para nuestra sorpresa la que estaba ahí era Tome-san en un vehículo deportivo del año, no sabía que tuviera un auto así OwOUUUUU.

Tome-san se veía radiante en su vehículo…pero Mana era otra historia, el rostro de Mana se veía entre blanco y verde…como si tuviera náuseas y miedo al mismo tiempo OwOUUUUUU, además de eso, por su respiración se notaba que estaba agitada…o mejor dicho asustada, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que las manos de Mana estaban literalmente clavadas en el asiento de piel del auto y temblando sin control…pero a que maldita velocidad se habrá ido Tome-san OwOUUUUUU.

-Disculpen la tardanza, me quede dormida así que tuve que tomar un atajo y aumentar algo la velocidad, lo bueno fue que hicimos el recorrido en diez minutos-dijo Tome-san con una sonrisa y en tono tranquilo…¡DIEZ MINUTOS! OwOUUUUUUUUU.

Eso explica porque Mana esta así, si yo hago con mi moto a velocidad realmente alta veinte minutos, por donde rayos y a qué velocidad se habrá ido Tome-san para hacer solo diez minutos de recorrido OwOllll.

Todas nos pusimos pálidas y vimos con mucha compasión a Mana…realmente no me imagino lo que debió de haber pasado Mana cuando su abuela decidió irse por la ruta suicida…es más me sorprende que Mana aun no haya vomitado…porque por su expresión no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento regresara el contenido de su estómago por la vía rápida OwOUUUU.

Mana logro desclavar sus uñas del asiento, se desabrocho el cinturón con algo de dificultad, su temblor no le permitía moverse correctamente OwOUUUU, luego abrió temblorosamente la puerta, cuando la abrió nos percatamos de que tenía una enorme bolsa de mano en su hombro derecho, se salió del vehículo con mucha dificultad, como si no pudiera mover bien sus piernas por el miedo y casi se cae sino hubiera estado cerca para atraparla OwOUUUUUUU.

-Bien, cuiden bien a Mana por favor y asegúrense de que pruebe su deck adecuadamente-termino por decir Tome-san cerrando la puerta del vehículo y luego arrancar a toda velocidad fuera de la casa…esa carro paso de cero a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora en la primera arrancada OwOUUUUUU.

La velocidad fue tan notable que nos desordeno el pelo a todas…me sentí realmente afortunada de estar lo suficientemente retirada de ahí…sino Tome-san hubiera sido capaz de llevarse entre las llantas a Mana y a mi OwOlll, Mana seguía igual de temblorosa, entonces levanto la mirada, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pude ver en ellos no solo un gran miedo sino que me estaba suplicando con la mirara que no permitiera que Tome-san la llevara de regreso…no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por ella TTwTTUUUU.

-Descuida no permitiré que nada te pase-dije de un modo protector mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

Por primera vez ni June ni Senka hicieron algún comentario sobre eso, solo veían a Mana con una mezcla de compresión y lastima, Meyrin rápidamente fue y acaricio el pelo de Mana tratando de calmarla, Mana por su parte se acurruco en mi hombro mientras aún seguía temblando de miedo…definitivamente no podemos permitir que Tome-san le de transporte…si no muere en un accidente automovilístico, morirá de un paro cardiaco TTwTTUUUUU.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando transmisión:

-Hola fanáticos de los duelos y la violencia, bienvenidos a esta una nueva emisión del programa número uno para espantar cucarachas 4Y's Channel-dije en tono alegre desde mi asiento en el escritorio de presentación.

-¿Desde cuándo somos exterminadoras de plagas?-dijo Aussa en tono cansado, sentada en la silla a lado de mí frente al escritorio de presentación.

-Desde que se nos acabó el presupuesto para el programa-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Porque demonios eso no me sorprende-dijo Aussa soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien si aún me recuerdan sabrán que soy la mal pagada heroína de esta historia, Misuka Bancroft-dije en tono animado y haciendo tipo pose de súper héroe.

-Para que rayos ocupas más dinero si ya eres millonaria-dijo Aussa mirándome con cierto fastidio.

-Oye debo pensar en mi jubilación sabes-dije con cierto reclamo-Y mi adorable compañera es Hanayo Koizumi de Love Live! School Idol Project-dije en tono aminado y señalando a Aussa.

-En serio, ¿de dónde sacas a tantos personajes de cabello café y lentes?-dijo Aussa con cierto reclamo.

-Culpa a danbooru, ahí siempre encuentro más ideas de cómo llamarte-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Como sea, antes que nada queremos pedirles una disculpas por parte de la autora por no haber publicado antes-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y sosteniendo unos papeles.

-Sí, el año pasado y este se ha mudado a cuatro diferentes lugares de la república mexicana por el trabajo, así que por eso no nos habia prestado ni la más mínima atención-dijo en tono cansado.

-Estará publicando otros dos capítulos de forma consecutiva y tratara de mantenerse lo más posible al día en la historia-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Si es que el exceso de trabajo no la mata primero-dije con cierto fastidio mientras me estiraba un poco.

-Bien para concluir la emisión de hoy, esta es una pregunta de parte de la autora, recientemente ha pensado en dos nuevos proyectos, uno lo puede publicar en la sección de pokemon, pero la otra historia es más original, aunque tiene ciertos detalles del Final Fantasy XIII-dijo Aussa en tono algo serio y mirando directamente hacia las cámaras.

-Se pregunta dónde puede publicar la segunda historia para no meterse en problemas de ponerlo en un lugar que no es-dije con cierta seriedad mientras miraba la cámara principal.

-Esperamos una respuesta pronta y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia-dijo Aussa en tono respetuoso.

-Y recuerden ciudadanos, su país los necesita-dije haciendo una burda imitación del tío Sam.

-No sé si regañarte o simplemente arrojarte la silla-dijo Aussa con cierto tono de filosofía.

-Nos despedimos pero no antes de recordarles que si tienen dudas sobre la historia, los duelos, problemas amorosos, exterminación de plagas o tarea de matemáticas, saben que pueden acudir a nosotras-dije con una sonrisa.

-No me hago responsable si las respuestas que les da a problemas matemáticos están equivocados-dijo Aussa con cierto enojo.

-Y recuerden chicos, la humanidad es el cáncer de la tierra ¡Yay!-dije en tono animado y levantando los brazos.

-No sé porque rayos sigo en este programa-dijo Aussa con cierto pesar mientras estampaba su cara en el escritorio XDU.

Fin de la trasmisión


	11. Chapter 11

Tuve que llevármela cargada en brazos a Mana, ella se aferró a mí con fuerza, sin duda aún estaba muy asustada por lo que paso, cuando entramos a la casa Matsuki y las Amazonas ya estaban ahí en la sala, desde la ventana de ahí que daba a la entrada vieron lo que había pasado, así que apenas la coloque en el sofá largo para que Mana se recostara, Palutena ya tenía una toalla mojada para ponerle en la frente a Mana, mientras Sanya y Atena fueron a la cocina a hacer algún remedio con hierbas que calmara las náuseas y el miedo de Mana.

Afortunadamente después de unos minutos y de que Mana bebiera el remedio de Sanya y Atena, Mana ya estaba más mejorada, ya no se veía verde, pero aún se veía levemente blanca por el susto, se sentó sosteniendo la toalla que había en su frente para que no se callera, sin duda se veía mejor que cuando llego.

-Mana te encuentras mejor-dijo Eria con una evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Descuiden ya me siento mejor-dijo Mana débilmente, aunque francamente todas dudábamos de su afirmación =w=UUUUU.

-¿Estas segura Mana-nee-chan?-dijo Meyrin muy preocupada, no me gusta verla así, pero las razones por las que está preocupada son compartidas por todas =w=UUUUUU.

Mana se quitó la toalla de la cara, aun se veía algo pálida, pero no se veía tan mal como hace rato, ella acaricio la cabeza de Meyrin y le dijo.

-Descuida, ya me siento mucho mejor Meyrin-chan-dijo Mana en tono amable y con una cálida sonrisa.

Eso hizo a Meyrin sonreír muy feliz, yo por mi parte no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver la sonrisa de Mana, su dulce sonrisa era como la de un ángel…quizás ella debería sonreír así más seguido…lástima que el gusto no me duro mucho porque June y Senka rápidamente me miraron furiosas…que acaso no tengo derecho de apreciar algo puro y tierno de vez en cuando =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

-C-creo que será mejor que comencemos a ayudar a Mana-chan con su deck-dijo Dharc algo nerviosa, creo que no fui la única que sintió ese…adorable instinto asesino =w=UUUUUU.

Mana dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Meyrin, saco una caja de madera con algunos jeroglíficos egipcios de su bolsa, luego nos miró a todas de un modo amable y nos dijo.

-Mi abuelita me dio las cartas que han pasado de generación en generación en los Muto, además de unas cuantas cartas más que me pueden servir-dijo Mana en tono amable.

En cuanto abrió la caja todas nos emocionamos, Mana realmente tiene suerte de que Tome-san nunca se apartó de este ambiente, Mana tenía una enorme cantidad de cartas ultra raras, incluso creíamos que algunas de esas cartas habían desaparecido, colocamos las cartas en la mesa de centro de la sala, nunca creí poder ver la primera edición de la Dark Magician Girl, incluso Mana me permitió tomarla, cuando la examinaba vi algo…realmente extraño, cuando examinaba la carta esta me guiño el ojo, sino fuera por mi autocontrol, estoy segura que hubiera saltado de la sorpresa OwOUUUUU.

No sé porque sospecho que…algunas de las cartas de Mana deben tener espíritus encerrados como paso con mis cartas y las de mi hermana =w=UUUUU.

-Genial, sabía que Mana debía tener cartas raras y geniales-dijo June muy emocionada, mientras examinaba las cartas de Mana.

-No es de esperarse, después de todo, su abuela tiene una tienda de cartas-dijo Senka en tono calmado.

-Oye dale más crédito-comenzó a decir June algo molesta-Hay cartas aquí que ni con todo tu dinero podrás conseguir alguna vez-dijo June con una sonrisa burlona.

Hubieran comenzando una discusión si no hubiera sido que las detuve al instante, fue suficiente con lo que paso en la mañana como para que se haga más desorden =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Más les vale que no empiecen a discutir o me asegurare que no lo vuelvan a hacer de alguna u otra forma-dije con cierta irritación haciendo que ambas se calmaran al instante.

-Además tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, hay una inusual cantidad de material de buena calidad, será difícil saber que mantener y que descartar en este deck-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

-Aussa-san tiene razón, tenemos que concentrarnos en esto al 100% para hacerle un deck adecuado a Mana-san-dijo Eria en tono amable.

-Lástima que hay trabajo que hacer, me hubiera gustado ver una pelea de gatas-dijo Hiita con cierta burla.

June y Senka se enojaron tanto que ya estaban listas para matar a golpes a Hiita, cuando Lyna y Wynn las detuvieron, aun así Hiita no se salvó de su castigo porque un fuerte golpe dado en la cabeza, por cortesía de Eileen, lo dejo estampada de cara contra el suelo…cuando será el día que haya menos violencia en este sitio =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Senka-nee-chan no le hagan más daño a Hiita-chan-dijo Lyna en tono preocupado mientras jalaba la gabardina de Senka para que no se acercara a Hiita-El castigo que le dio Eileen-nee-chan fue suficiente-termino de decir Lyna aun preocupada.

-Lyna-chan tiene razón-dijo Wynn sosteniendo a June de la cintura para que no fuera aporrear a Hiita más de lo que ya estaba.

Casi a regaña dientes aceptaron dejarla en paz, aunque siento que solo lo hicieron porque cuando se levantó Hiita del suelo, le estaba sangrando la nariz =w=UUUUUU, Eria un poco molesta decidió curarla, con la excusa de que no manchara las cartas de sangre, aunque francamente no disimulaba bien su preocupación por Hiita por semejante saca mocos que le dio Eileen =w=UUUUUUUU.

Mi hermana y las Amazonas decidieron retirarse porque debían ir a entrenar, dijeron que se quedarían entrenando hasta tarde para compensar lo que no habían hecho en la mañana, aunque más de una sospechaba que solo lo usaban como excusa para que entrenaran lo suficiente para quedar rendida y poder dormir sin problemas en la noche =w=UUUUU.

Meyrin por su parte, dijo que tenía que ir a atender el jardín, muchas de sus flores favoritas habían comenzado a florecer y quería darles la suficiente agua y cuidados para que lucieran realmente hermosas como el año pasado, mi hermanita es toda una ternurita :3.

Sin más, comenzamos a formar el deck de Mana, créanme que hacer ese deck, ha sido de las cosas más complicadas que hemos hecho, con las cartas que nos trajo, podíamos hacer fácilmente seis tipos diferentes de decks spellcasters OwOUUUU, creo que Tome-san se pasó con el material que le día a Mana para su deck =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

Tuvimos muchas discusiones para hacer este deck, incluso casi tuvimos una pelea física y mágica en la sala ya que, algunas se tomaron muy apecho alguna criticas de ciertas estrategias que habían pensado =w=UUUUUU, al final casi después de dos horas de discusión y de que les recordara a todas que este deck, no solo debería ser fuerte, sino que también debía tener el espíritu de duelo de Yugi Muto y Mana, logramos por fin ponernos de acuerdo y armar un deck no solo fuerte para Mana, sino que también tuviera algunas de las cartas icono de Yugi Muto.

-Bien supongo que por fin quedo-dije con cierto cansancio, nunca creí que armar un deck fuera tan cansado.

-Ya sino-dijo Senka con cierta irritación-Nos tomó casi tres horas para hacer este deck-termino por decir Senka en tono cansado.

-Hubiéramos tardado menos si no discutieras por todo-dijo June en tono de reclamo a Senka.

-No es mi culpa que tus ideas sean tan patéticas-dijo Senka en tono enojado.

-La única que aportaba ideas sin sentido eras tú, que acaso tu servidumbre te hace los decks o lo hace tu computadora-dijo June también muy enojada.

-Escúchame salvaje, no necesito a ninguna servidumbre o tecnología para hacer un deck competitivo y mucho menos hacer uno que le gane a tu patético deck-dijo Senka furiosa y mirando a June con cierta rabia.

-¡La última vez tuviste suerte pero si quieres que patee tu enorme trasero en un duelo, estoy lista para hacerte pedazos!-dijo June gritando muy enojada.

-¡Entonces arreglemos esto con duelo afuera, descerebrada, salvaje y analfabeta!-grito mucho más enojada Senka.

Casi al instante de eso las dos se pusieron de pie y rápidamente salieron al patio a tener un duelo de monstruos =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Soy yo, o se siente muy extraño que no se hayan golpeado-dije sintiendo que algo estaba muy mal con el universo…algo malo va a pasar eso es seguro =w=UUUUUUU.

-No eres la única que se siente así-dijeron todas al unísono, con excepción de Mana que parecía algo confundida por la situación.

-Bueno ahora que están ocupadas resolviendo civilizadamente sus diferencias, iré a la tienda de muebles a comprar los muebles para la habitación de June-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me ponía de pie.

-Siempre le darás su habitación a June-san-dijo Eria en tono amable.

-Francamente dudo que vaya a regresar a su casa…el golpe que le dio su padre realmente se veía feo-dije en un tono algo sombrío.

Eso preocupo a todas las presentes, incluso Mana mostro una clara preocupación por mis palabras, bueno, ni ella ni Senka saben cómo está la situación familiar de June y realmente no es mi deber decírselos, además no es un tema que le gusta hablar a June y no necesito que la comiencen a interrogar sobre cosas de las que ella no quiere hablar.

-En fin, será mejor que vaya rápido, para asegurarnos de que los muebles lleguen hoy, ustedes por favor asegúrense que no destruyan las flores de Meyrin y si tiene que usar la fuerza física y/o mágica para detenerlas, no se contengan en lo más mínimo-termine por decir en tono cansado, a como se irán las cosas, algo me dicen que tendrán que usarla para calmar a esas dos =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Espera, no es peligroso que vayas sola a la ciudad, no creo que los idiotas del Elemental Burts olviden lo que les hicimos-dijo Hiita en un tono preocupado.

-No hay problema, llevare a Mana conmigo, sé que ella podrá enfrentarse a lo que sea-dije en tono tranquilo.

Mana de la sorpresa prácticamente pego un salto e hizo pequeño chillido por la sorpresa por lo que habia dicho, pude ver tanta sorpresa en su rostro que créanme que por un momento me sentí mal por meterla en este problema =w=UUUUU.

-Si es así entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos-dijo Eria con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que Mana se sorprendiera más.

-Estoy segura que Mana-san podrá sin problemas con esto-dijo Dharc también en tono amable.

-Mana-chan protegerá muy bien a Misuka-chan-dijo Wynn con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Claro, porque Mana-nee-chan es muy fuerte! 8w8-dijo Lyna en tono fuerte y muy emocionada.

-Considerando el deck que acabamos de hacer y la reputación legendaria que tienen los Muto, hace a Mana la candidata idónea para esta tarea-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

-Bien entonces vamos Mana, entre más rápido vayamos más pronto regresaremos-le dije con una sonrisa amable.

Mana era lo más cercano a un tomate hirviendo por nuestras palabras, pero ella solo asintió y camino conmigo hacia la puerta de un modo…casi robótico =w=UUUUUUU.

Antes de irnos hice una pequeña parada para recoger mis llaves de la casa y la motocicleta, mi billetera y una de mis pistolas por si algo salía mal y tuviéramos que emprender una huida rápida =w=UUUUUUU.

Después de eso llegamos a la cochera donde tenía mi motocicleta, le di un casco a Mana para que se lo pusiera, Mana lo acepto un poco sonrojada aun, después de que sacáramos la moto de la cochera y nos subiéramos a ella, nos fuimos directamente hacia la parte central de ciudad Satélite para poder comprar las cosas que necesitaríamos para la habitación de June.

Íbamos aun en camino hacia el centro cuando Mana me hizo una pregunta que ya me la estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato.

-Misuka-san… ¿realmente crees que puedo protegerte si sale alguien del Elemental Burst?-dijo Mana en un tono bajo pero vaya que expresaba su preocupación.

Admito que eso me preocupo, la poca confianza que tenía en si misma era realmente una muy clara señal de que nunca le dieron el apoyo que necesitaba, no creo que pueda devolverle su confianza en unas semanas, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo suficiente lograre que Mana demuestre la impresionante duelista que es.

-Mana tengo totalmente confianza en ti, sé que hay una gran duelista dentro de ti, solo necesitas sacarla a la luz, estoy segura que si pasa algo, tu podrás enfrentarlo sin problemas-dije en tono seguro, esperando que esa confianza se le contagiara a Mana.

Para mi sorpresa Mana recargo su cabeza en mi espalda, créanme que el casco se sentía caliente como si fuera algún tipo de olla exprés OwOUUUUU, pero al escuchar un débil gracias de Mana mientras intensificaba su agarre hacia mí, me indico que las cosas estaban bien, quizás sea cuestión de tiempo para que Mana revele su verdadero potencial y realmente espero que lo haga, para cerrarles la boca a la gente que dudo de su capacidad, después de todo, si algo me enseño mi padre es que nunca se debe subestimar a ningún oponente, y muchos aprenderá esa lección del modo rudo cuando vean a Mana en acción.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la tienda de muebles, por suerte esa tienda se localiza en la zona de comercio alto de la ciudad, así que habia mucha mejor seguridad que en el mercado negros, además de que esto reduciría las posibilidades de que el Elemental Burst viniera a arruinarnos el día =w=UUUUUU.

Estacione mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la tienda, guardamos los cascos en la gaveta de la motocicleta, deje mi pistola…que esperaban si la llevo a la tienda me sacarían a patadas o llamarían a la policía =w=UUUUUU.

Ya adentro Mana se impresiono al ver lo grande y basta que era la tienda, ayer no la habíamos llevado ahí por falta de tiempo, pero por su expresión parece que le gustan las cosas de decoración, estuvimos vagando por la tienda viendo los muebles adecuados para la habitación de June, cuando mi vendedora favorita hizo su aparición.

-Misuka-sama, es un placer volverla a ver por aquí-dijo con una expresión amable Liz, una vendedora de mi edad, es una chica de pelo castaño, ojos azules y usa lentes, tuvo que entrar a trabajar para ayudar a su abuela, siempre le compro para que mantenga su comisión, además es una chica muy servicial y amable.

-Liz, sabes que no debes ser tan formal conmigo-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Disculpa Misuka, pero con todo lo que has hecho por mí…-comenzó a decir tímidamente Liz.

-No he hecho nada especial, además eres la vendedora con más carisma de aquí-dije con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo que Liz se sonrojara un poco y…por alguna razón Mana puso una expresión algo irritada… ¡Oh mi dios, se le está pegando lo malvado de June y Senka! Más vale que las presente antes de que pase algo malo OwOUUUUUUUUU.

-Mana ella es Liz, es una de las vendedoras de aquí, es una persona muy amable y sin duda nos ayudara a encontrar lo que buscamos-dije en tono tranquilo, aunque dentro de mi estaba algo preocupada por el hecho de Mana se estaba contaminando OwOlll.

-Es un placer conocerte Mana-san-dijo Liz en tono amable y haciendo una reverencia.

-E-es un placer conocerte Liz-san-dijo Mana un poco nerviosa, al menos no esta tan mal como creí =w=.

-Liz estamos buscando muebles para la habitación de June-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces June-san decidió irse a vivir contigo-dijo Liz en tono alegre, lástima que la razón por la cual vivirá conmigo no fue nada alegre =w=UUUUU.

-Si aunque…digamos que no fue por buenos términos-dije en tono algo preocupada.

Liz casi al instante puso su rostro preocupado, ella sabía sobre la situación de June, June en un par de ocasiones habia acabado en la casa de Liz cuando…se iba de su casa a altas horas de la noche, así que ella sabía que si se fue conmigo fue porque definitivamente la corrieron de su casa.

-Al menos estará en un lugar seguro-dijo Liz tratando de sonar tranquila.

Mana se veía preocupada por toda la situación, me gustaría contarle el asunto, pero eso le corresponde a June y…francamente no soy una chismosa como para andar comentando eso =w=UUUUUUU.

-Bien, será mejor que encontremos los mejores muebles para June-san-dijo Liz en tono amable.

Después de eso, Liz nos dio un recorrido por el departamento de dormitorios, Liz sabia como eran los gustos de June, lo que nos ayudaría a conseguir los mejores muebles para June, me sorprendimos al ver, el conocimiento de Mana sobre diseños, la distribución y la organización de muebles, sin duda Mana tiene buen gusto para la decoración y gracias a ella logramos encontrar los muebles en tiempo record, cuando ya íbamos al escritorio de Liz para hacer los pagos y ver lo del envió, encontré algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Sucede algo Misuka-san?-dijo Mana preocupada, eso hizo que Liz se regresara a ver que habia visto.

-Creo que encontré la pieza clave del cuarto de June-dije con una sonrisa tranquila.

Y vaya que lo era, era una hermosa estatua del Red-Eyes Black Dragon, era de un metal negro y los ojos rojos brillaban con una enorme intensidad, sin duda June amara esta estatua.

-Eso sin duda hará a June muy feliz-dijo Liz en tono alegre y ajustándose sus gafas.

Ya con la pieza clave del cuarto de June, comenzamos a hacer los trámites de compra y de envió para los muebles, por suerte Liz tenia algunos transportistas listos para llevar los muebles en cuanto los empacaran.

-Bien con esto queda todo listo, descuida Misuka-san, estoy segura que en la tarde noche ya estarán los muebles en tu casa-dijo Liz en tono amable.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda Liz-dije en tono amable.

-Al contrario, gracias por siempre elegirme como tu vendedora-dijo Liz con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada…porque de repente sentí esa pesada energía en Mana OwOUUUUUUUU.

-Bien Liz, te veo después me saludas a tu abuelita-dije en tono tranquilo aunque no podía quitarme esos extraños escalofríos =w=UUUUU.

-Lo hare Misuka-san, espero poderlas ver pronto-dijo Liz en tono amable.

En cuanto nos despedimos y debido que la tienda estaba dentro del enorme centro comercial de Ciudad Satélite, decidí invitar a Mana a tomar un helado, Mana lo acepto aunque…su expresión se veía algo seria…ok esto es raro…y me asusta TTwTTUUUU.

La heladería estaba un poco retirada de la tienda de muebles, la verdad sentí algo…pesado el viaje porque esa sensación de energía pesada no desaparecía de Mana =w=UUUUU, no entiendo como se pudo haber puesto así solo porque fui amable con Liz, ni siquiera con June tengo ese problema =w=UUUUUUU.

En cuanto llegamos cada quien pidió su helado, al menos Mana regreso un poco a la normalidad cuando le dije que yo pagaría su helado, estuvo muy tímida y preocupada diciéndome que ella podía pagarlo, pero al final logre convencerla, nos sentamos en una mesa libre del establecimiento, Mana comía su helado muy lentamente y se veía algo pensativa…no sé porque me late que debe estar pensando en mi relación con Liz…mejor le digo todo antes de que regrese a su modo oscuro =w=UUUUUUU.

-Supongo que te gustaría saber de dónde conozco a Liz verdad-dije en tono tranquilo mientras dejaba de lado mi vaso de helado.

Realmente me sentí un poco mal porque, en cuanto dije eso, Mana se puso muy nerviosa y casi se le cae su vaso de helado…que bueno que no se le cayó, si le hubiera caído su helado de chocolate en la ropa, nunca hubiera podido limpiar esa mancha =w=UUUUUU, después de que Mana recobro la compostura, solo logro levemente asentir avergonzada, bueno al menos esta más normal que hace rato =w=.

-Veras, Liz es una amiga de June y mía, hace algunos años sus padres murieron y quedo al cuidado de su abuela, pero su abuela tiene realmente muy mala salud, por eso dejo estudiar para trabajar ahí-comencé a decir en tono sereno, aunque pude ver algo de tristeza en el rostro de Mana-Yo, siempre le compro para que mantenga la comisión que tiene, si no fuera por eso, estoy segura que no podría con todas las cuentas, en especial por los medicamentos que requiere su abuela-termine por decir en tono algo bajo, recordar la última vez que la abuela de Liz estuvo en el hospital me trajo algunos recuerdos nada agradable.

-Entiendo…como debe de sentirse Liz-dijo Mana en tono triste y un poco sombrío.

Eso realmente me preocupo mucho, cuando examine el rostro de Mana pude notar una mezcle de melancolía, tristeza y…soledad…me recordó mucho al rostro que tenía June cuando una vez la encontré escondida en un edificio abandonado cuando su papá la corrió de la casa…algo me dice que…en cierto sentido ella no tiene una buena relación con sus padres…quizás sus problemas lleguen al mismo nivel de los que tiene June.

-Tome-san es realmente importante para ti, verdad Mana-dije en tono algo suave esperando que mi comentario no la alterara más.

-Ella es como mi mamá…yo no sabría qué hacer si la perdiera-dijo Mana en un tono algo apagado y con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Eso realmente me sorprendió e hizo que sintiera un nudo muy fuerte en mi estómago, ver como la expresión de Mana comenzaba a entristecerse y verla derramar más lagrimas hizo que me pusiera peor…sabia de ante mano que los padres de Mana seguían vivos, el hecho de que dijera eso, no hablaba nada bien de su relación familiar y sus lágrimas solo delataban el hecho de que no era nada bienvenida en su familia…esto está mal…quizás no pueda resolver del todo ese asunto…pero le hare saber que no estará sola y que jamás lo estará.

Me levante con cierta cautela de donde estaba sentada, Mana tenía los ojos cerrados mientras aún seguía llorando un poco y comenzaba a tener algunos espasmos por el llanto, me senté a lado de ella, supuse que se sentía realmente mal porque ni siquiera advirtió mi presencia, entonces con toda la delicadeza que pude, comencé a limpiar sus lágrimas, el rostro de Mana realmente es muy suave y cálido, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que no haya reaccionado por mi toque, entonces sin más opciones decidí hacer algo que no sabía cómo lo tomaría, pero sabía que era peor no hacer nada.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo levante el cabello que tenía en su frene y le di un suave beso en la frente, eso vaya que hizo reaccionar a Mana, porque cuando la mire a los ojos, ella ya habia dejado de llorar pero su rostro habia pasado a estar levemente rojo por el llanto a ser lo más cercano a un tomate al vapor, le sonreí con dulzura y le dije.

-Tranquila Mana, una chica tan hermosa como tú no debería llorar de esa forma, en especial porque no estás sola, porque te aseguro que suceda lo que suceda, jamás te abandonare -dije en tono amable, esperando que eso calmara a Mana.

Mana parecía como si se hubiera destanteado por un golpe lo cual me preocupo, pero repentinamente ella se abalanzo hacia a mí y me abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi hombro, yo correspondí su abrazo, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, sé que sonara extraño pero…estoy segura que la calidez que siento fue porque Mana sonrió, sé que no puedo ver su rostro pero…algo dentro de mí me dice que ya está mejor y…debo admitir que su calidez es realmente reconfortante.

Después de eso y para mi sorpresa Mana se mostró algo reacia a separarse del abrazo, yo le sonríe y ella apenada acabo por dejarme de abrazar y comenzó a terminarse su helado pero eso sí, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y su leve sonroja me lo dijo todo, ya se sentía mucho mejor que hace rato.

Ya con los helados terminados decidimos irnos, teníamos que regresar para avisar lo de la llegada de los nuevos muebles a la casa y en general porque queríamos poner a prueba el nuevo deck de Mana, parece que ya tiene un poco más de confianza después de nuestra pequeña charla y eso realmente me puso muy feliz, ya estábamos escasos metros de la motocicleta cuando algo nos tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

Solo recuerdo sentir un fuerte golpe antes de darme cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, estaba tan aturdida que muy apenas note que Mana me quitaba algo de encima con demasiada dificultad y comenzaba a gritar desesperada si estaba bien, cuando por fin pude aclarar mi vista contemplé con enojo que habia pasado, a unos metros de nosotras se encontraba Anji, uno de los miembros del Elemental Burst, Anji era lo más cercano a una boa parada, era realmente alto, su mirada daba a notar su maldad, tenía ojos negros, muy acordes a su nefasta personalidad, usaba lentes y su cabello era largo y castaño, peinado de una forma muy roquera a mi parecer.

Pude ponerme de pie con la ayuda de Mana y por fin me di cuenta de lo que paso, Anji me arrojo un pesado contenedor de fierra cuando estaba distraída con Mana…ese bastardo miserable me las va pagar en cuanto tome mi arma.

Anji se acercó a nosotras mostrando su sonrisa más sínica que le haya visto, luego nos miró como un animal observando a sus presas y nos dijo.

-Muy mal Misuka-tan, no deberías distraerte tanto con la sexy chica rubia-dijo Anji con una voz arrogante y con cierta lascivia que me entraron unas enormes ganas de meterle mi pistola por la boca y vaciar el cargador de esta en su asquerosa boca ÒwÓ####.

-Debí de darme cuenta que una buitre rastrero como tu estaría cerca-dije en tono frio y enojado, si no me doliera tanto el cuerpo ya le habría roto el cráneo de una patada ÒwÓ####.

-No te pongas tan mal solo porque arruine tu cita-dijo Anji con cierto descaro…porque diablos piensa que estaba en una cita con Mana =w=UUUUU-Oye, una chica tan sexy como tú no debería estar con un perdedora enana como Misuka, si vas conmigo te aseguro que te hare pasar un buen rato-termino de decir Anji con un tono tan lascivo que mi estómago se retorció del asco…maldito pervertido ÒwÓ#######.

-¡No vuelvas a llamar a Misuka-chan de esa manera!-dijo Mana totalmente enojada...lo juro nunca creí que vivirá para verla gritar enojada a ella OwOUUUUUUUU.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que tengas, pero de verdad eres demasiado popular con las chicas, enana-dijo Anji en tono entre cansado y molesto…porque todos piensan que tengo pegue con las chicas TTwTTUUUUUUUUU.

-¡Deja de molestarla o te aseguro que te arrepentirás!-dijo Mana muy molesta…esperen ¿Qué? OwOUUUUUU.

-Escucha dulzura si quieres desafiarme te advierto que si pierdes, te volverás un excelente reemplazo de mi otro juguete-dijo Anji aun en ese tono lascivo…esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo…

-¡Cuando termine contigo no volverás a molestar a nadie más en tu vida!-dijo Mana aún más molesta para mi sorpresa…de verdad creí que se asustaría por las palabras de ese pervertido OwOUUUUUU.

Mana me dejo asegurándose de que pudiera mantenerme de pie, debido a que trajo su bolsa con sus cosas, me la dejo, saco su disco de duelo y su deck, lo coloco en el disco y se acercó a encarar a Anji…nunca la habia visto tan…determinada como ahora.

-Ten cuidado Mana, ese sujeto es realmente peligroso, no bajes la guardia por ningún motivo-dije en tono fuerte y algo preocupado, las cosas podrían pasar de Guatemala a Guatepeor en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes Misuka-chan-comenzó a decir Mana en tono seguro antes de voltear a verme-No permitiré que te lastimen, no defraudare la confianza que me tienes Misuka-chan-termino por decir Mana en tono seguro y con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sorprenderme…sabía que Mana realmente tenía un gran potencial en su interior, y ahora lo demostraría sin duda, cuando vi de espaldas activando su disco de duelo junto con Anji, tuve una sensación extraña…por un momento…Mana realmente me recordó a su ancestro Yugi Muto y por un breve instante, pude ver levemente la figura de la Dark Magician Girl a su lado…estoy totalmente segura que Mana marcara una nueva leyenda y hará que todos los que no creían en ella se arrepientan de todo lo que le dijeron…porque los hará callar cuando ella se transforme en la reina de los duelos.

-Lo siento, yo no soy un caballero, así que comenzare primero-dijo Anji con una engreída sonrisa mientras sacaba seis cartas de su deck.

-Viniendo de ti, era de esperarse-dijo Mana en un educado y frio tono…quiero de regreso a la vieja Mana TTwTTUUUU.

-Bien comienzo, coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno, tu turno juguete-dijo Anji en un todo fastidioso y algo lascivo, como odio a ese tipo =w=UUUU.

-Sigo-dijo Mana en tono algo serio…esa seriedad me recordó un poco a la de Tome-san-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y coloco dos cartas boca abajo, tu turno-termino de decir Mana haciendo su jugada.

-Bien prepárate para ver a un verdadero duelista-dijo Anji sin quitar esa retorcida sonrisa de su rostro-Volteo mi monstruo de boca abajo a boca arriba, Flying Kamakiri #1 (monstruo de efecto, atributo viento, nivel cuatro, tipo insect, ATK 1400/ DEF 900, efecto: Cuando esta carta es mandada al Cementerio como resultado de una batalla, puedes Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial 1 monstruo de VIENTO con un ATK de 1500 o menos de tu Deck a tu Campo en Posición de Ataque boca arriba. Luego baraja tu Deck.)-dijo Anji en tono fuerte.

En el campo la carta se revelo mostrando al Flying Kamakiri #1 quien estaba haciendo una especie de zumbido y movía sus manos en forma extraña.

-¡Ahora ataco a tu patético monstruo boca abajo!-dijo Anji en tono fuerte.

El Flying Kamakiri #1 voló a toda velocidad, asestando un fuerte golpe contra el monstruo boca abajo de Mana, quien resultó ser el Apprentice Magician (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuridad, nivel dos, tipo spellcaster, ATK 400/ DEF 800, efecto: Cuando Invocas esta carta de Modo Normal, Especial o por Volteo, pon 1 Contador Mágico en una carta boca arriba en el Campo en la que puedas poner un Contador Mágico. Si esta carta es destruida como resultado de una batalla, puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo de Tipo Spellcaster de Nivel 2 o inferior de tu Deck e Invocarlo de Modo Especial en tu Campo en Posición de Defensa boca abajo.), el cual simplemente dio un alarido de agonía antes de ser destruido.

-Activo su efecto para invocar de forma especial un spellcaster nivel dos, en posición boca abajo en modo de defensa-dijo Mana en tono algo seco mientras colocaba su carta…insisto la prefiero tierna y buena y no seca y distante TTwTTUUUU.

-Bien, tienes suerte de que no he tenido una buena mano, así que termino colocando tres cartas boca abajo-dijo Anji en tono de superioridad y aun con esa sonrisa arrogante…bien decidido, siempre traeré mi pistola a la mano para volarle los sesos a estos idiotas =w=UUUUUU.

-Continuo-dijo Mana aun en tono algo seco mientras sacaba una carta-Invoco a Breaker the Magical Warrior (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuridad, nivel cuatro, tipo spellcaster, ATK 1600/ DEF 1000, efecto: Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal, pon 1 Contador Mágico en esta carta (máx. 1). Aumenta el ATK de esta carta en 300 puntos por cada Contador Mágico en esta carta. Puedes retirar 1 Contador Mágico de esta carta para destruir 1 Carta Mágica o Carta de Trampa en el Campo.) En modo de ataque-dijo Mana en un tono algo fuerte.

En el campo apareció Breaker the Magical Warrior desenvainando su espada y colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Activo el efecto de mi Breaker the Magical Warrior, retirando su contador destruyo una de tus cartas boca abajo-dijo Mana aun en ese tono serio =w=UUU.

Breaker the Magical Warrior levanto su espala, la cual comenzó a brillar y de esta salió un rayo mágico que destruyo uno de las cartas boca debajo de Anji, el cual solo gruño molesto.

-Ahora volteo mi monstruo de boca abajo a boca arriba, Apprentice Magician, uso su efecto para ponerle un contador mágico a Breaker the Magical Warrior-dijo Mana esta vez más tranquila, al menos ya no suena como si estuviera enojada =w=.

El Apprentice Magician usando su bastón para canalizar su magia, le otorgo un contador mágico a Breaker the Magical Warrior, el cual solo lo vio y asintió dándole las gracias.

-Y aun no termino, activo mi carta boca abajo Magical Dimension (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Sólo puedes activar esta carta cuando haya un monstruo de Tipo Spellcaster boca arriba en tu Campo. Sacrifica 1 monstruo de tu Campo e Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo de Tipo Spellcaster. Después puedes destruir 1 monstruo en el Campo.), sacrifico a mi Apprentice Magician, para invocar a mi Dark Magician (monstruo normal, atributo oscuridad, nivel siete, tipo spellcaster, ATK 2500/ DEF 2100, descripción:El más grande de los magos en relación con el ataque y la defensa) De modo especial y usando el efecto de mi Magical Dimension, destruyo a tu Flying Kamakiri #1-dijo Mana en tono tranquilo y algo diligente…no sé porque pero…creo que está tratando de copiar el estilo de su ancestro =w=UUUUUU.

El sarcófago de la carta Magical Dimension apreso al Apprentice Magician, después el sarcófago brillo y de este salió el Dark Magician sosteniendo firmemente su bastón…que raro…se mueve como un holograma normal…podría jurar que tendría el espíritu del verdadero Dark Magician en la carta =w=UUUUUU, luego antes de que la carta desapareciera, esta apreso al Flying Kamakiri #1, para después destruirlo.

-Era de esperarse considerando que eres la nieta de esa bruja-dijo Anji con desprecio.

-¡Dark Magician y Breaker the Magical Warrior, ataquen directo los puntos de vida de Anji!-dijo Mana en un tono fuerte y algo molesto, estoy segura que está molesta por el modo despectivo del que se refirió Anji a su abuela OwOUUUU.

Breaker the Magical Warrior lanzo un poderoso corte mágico directo hacia Anji mientras que el Dark Magician usando su mano lanzo una onda de magia oscura que le dio de lleno a Anji, Anji pierde 4400 puntos de vida.

-Y en batalla puedo activar mi carta boca abajo, Magician´s Circle (carta trampa continua, efecto: Sólo puedes activar esta carta cuando un monstruo del Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros declara un ataque. Cada jugador selecciona 1 monstruo de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros con un ATK de 2000 o menos de su Deck y lo Invoca de Modo Especial a su Campo en Posición de Ataque boca arriba.) Para traer a mi Dark Magician Girl (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuridad, nivel seis, tipo spellcaster, ATK 2000/ DEF 1700, efecto: Esta carta gana 300 ATK por cada "Dark Magician" o "Magician of Black Chaos" en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador.) al campo-dijo Mana aun en ese tono algo serio.

Un círculo mágico apareció en el campo y de este salió la Dark Magician Girl que se veía realmente animada y rápidamente ejecutaba un ataque de magia oscura con su báculo hacia Anji…porque ataco si Mana no se lo ordeno OwOUUU.

Anji pierde 2000 puntos de vida adicionales.

-Termino mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo-termino por decir Mana en tono algo irritado…no sé porque…pero algo me dice que el Dark Magician no es la carta protectora de Mana…

-Te aseguro que destruiré tus esperanzas en este turno-dijo de un modo malicioso y molesto Anji mientras sacaba su carta-Bien activo Card Destruction (carta mágica normal, efecto: Ambos jugadores descartan todas las cartas de su mano y roban de sus respectivos Deck la misma cantidad de cartas que descartaron.), veamos si así tengo un poco más de suerte-dijo Anji en tono irritado.

Mana solo tenía una carta en la mano así que no fue mucho cambio, espero que esa única carta le sirva, siempre es malo tener pocas cartas en la mano =w=UUUU, cuando Anji saco su nueva mano, comenzó a reírse como un maniaco, eso nos puso en alerta a las dos…demonios debió de haber sacado unas cartas demasiado buenas OwOUUUU.

-Hahaha, con esto ni tu ridícula imitación de Yugi te salvara de esta-dijo Anji en tono fuerte y de burla-Activo mis dos cartas, Call of Haunted (carta trampa continua, efecto: Selecciona 1 monstruo de tu cementerio e Invócalo mediante una Invocación Especial en posición de ataque boca arriba. Cuando esta carta es retirada del campo, destruye el monstruo. Si el monstruo es destruido, destruye esta carta.), para invocar a mi Flying Kamakiri #1 y a mi Harpie Lady 1 (monstruo de efecto, atributo viento, nivel cuatro, tipo winged beast, ATK 1400/ DEF 1300, efecto: El nombre de esta carta se trata como "Harpie Lady". Mientras esta carta permanezca en el Campo, aumenta el ATK de todos los monstruos de VIENTO en 300 puntos.)-dijo Anji en tono fuerte y soberbio.

De un humo negro aparecieron el Flying Kamakiri #1 y la Harpie Lady 1, mostrando ambos sus afiladas garras con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocar a Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (monstruo de efecto, atributo viento, nivel siete, tipo winged beast, ATK 2700/ DEF 1000, efecto: Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial. Si la Invocas mediante una Invocación de Sacrifico, los monstruos Sacrificadas deben ser de VIENTO. Mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en el Campo, ambos jugadores reciben 1000 puntos de daño durante la End Phase de cada jugador. Disminuye en 500 puntos el daño que cada jugador recibe por cada Carta Mágica o de Trampa que ese jugador controle.)!-dijo Anji en tono triunfal y mostrando una enorme sonrisa maliciosa.

Los dos monstruos desaparecieron en un fuerte vendaval para luego de ese vendaval, resurgió la poderosa ave Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, lanzando un fuerte chillido que casi nos revienta los tímpanos a ambas OwOUUUUU.

-¡Y aun no termino! Activo Monster Reborn (carta mágica normal, efecto: Invoca mediante una invocación especial 1 monstruo desde el cementerio de cualquier jugador a tu lado del Campo.) para recuperar a mi Harpie Lady 1-dijo Anji aun en ese tono de superioridad, esto se ve cada vez peor OwOUUU.

Apareció una luz en el campo y ahí apareció la Harpie Lady 1, mostrando una sonrisa perversa y preparando sus garras para atacar.

-Y con esto asegurare mi victoria, activo Lightning Vortex (carta mágica normal, efecto: Descarta 1 carta de tu mano. Destruye todos los monstruos boca arriba en el Campo de tu adversario.) Para destruir a tus patéticos magos-dijo Anji en un tono como si se refiriera a basura o a algo repugnante.

Una lluvia de relámpagos cayeron en el campo destruyendo por completo los monstruos de Mana, lo que me sorprendió fue que de los tres monstruos, solo la Dark Magician Girl mostro una expresión de dolor cuando los relámpagos le cayeron…algo me dice que esa carta tiene el espíritu de la Dark Magician Girl.

-Y gracias al bono de ataque de mi Harpie Lady 1, mis monstruos ahora son más poderosos-dijo Anji aun con ese tono de superioridad…algo me dice que Mana acabara muy rasguñada =w=UUUUUU.

Una especie de viento empezó a rodear a ambos monstruos dándoles mas poder.

-¡Ahora mis monstruos, ataquen directos sus puntos de vida!-dijo casi gritando Anji y haciendo un ademan con su manos para indicarle a sus monstruos que atacaran; si Mana no hace algo de verdad le dolerá todo ese ataque directo OwOUUU.

La Harpie Lady 1 fue la primera en atacar abalanzándose sobre Mana como si fuera una pobre presa, no quiero ver esto wUUUUU.

Justo cuando la Harpie Lady 1 iba a desgarrarle la cara a Mana, sucedió algo que ni siquiera sabía que era posible y me dejo más que claro, quien era la carta protectora de Mana; cuando estaba la Harpie Lady 1 apunto de tocar a Mana, una luz salió del disco de duelo de Mana y ahí, ante nosotros apareció la Dark Magician Girl, eso nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, la Dark Magician Girl detuvo el ataque de la Harpie Lady 1, Mana perdió 1600 puntos de vida del ataque de la Harpie Lady 1, pero esta ni siquiera logro tocarla, Simorgh, Bird of Divinity inicio su ataque arrojando unas fuertes cuchillas de viento con sus alas, la Dark Magician Girl volvió a intervenir, cubriendo a Mana toda la ráfaga de aire, Mana perdió 3000 puntos de vida, pero ninguna de las ráfagas en forma de cuchillas le atino…no hay duda alguna que la carta protectora de Mana es la Dark Magician Girl, no el Dark Magician.

Mana pierde 4600 puntos de vida, Anji pierde 1000 puntos de vida adicionales por el efecto de Simorgh, Bird of Divinity.

La Dark Magician Girl le guiño un ojo a Mana antes de desaparecer, Mana se veía realmente confundida…creo que Mana aun no entiende del todo lo que está pasando, más vale hacerle ver la situación y sobre todo, que deje de ser alguien que no es.

-¡Mana deja de imitar el estilo de Yugi!-dije en tono fuerte, captando rápidamente la atención de Mana la cual parecía preocupada…creo que pensó que no notaria su repentino cambio de comportamiento =w=UUUUUU-¡Mana debes encontrar tu propio estilo y seguir lo que tu corazón te dice, sé que eres una gran duelista y no tienes que imitar a tu ancestro para serlo, demuéstrame quien es Mana Muto, la futura reina de los duelos!-termine de decir prácticamente gritando y sonando algo desesperada.

Pude notar que Mana bajo la mirada, eso realmente me preocupo, quizás Mana se sentía mal porque la habia descubierto o quizás no quería deshacerse de ese estilo porque quizás así tenía más confianza en sí misma…sea cual sea la razón, esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran peor.

Lentamente Mana levanto la mirada, debido a que estaba detrás de ella no pude ver su rostro, por otro lado Anji pudo ver el rostro de Mana, el hizo una mueca de confusión que me preocupo más de lo que ya estaba, entonces Mana volteo a mirarme, esta vez no lucia seria o algo así, se veía tal como siempre, con excepción de que estaba sonriendo y sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy especial que nunca habia visto antes, entonces ella asintió y me dijo.

-Muchas gracias Misuka-chan-dijo Mana en tono suave y con una sonrisa realmente hermosas, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al verla así, realmente se ve bonita cuando empieza a actuar como quien es.

-De que te sirve, estas a un ataque de perder, además es imposible que la carta que saques te salve, acéptalo estas condenada a ser mi nuevo juguete-dijo Anji con una sonrisa perversa y con un tono lascivo que solo me provoco asco.

-Te equivocas, el corazón de las cartas me guiara y te aseguro que en este turno te derrotare-dijo Mana en voz suave y segura para mi sorpresa, creo que por fin estoy conociendo a la verdadera Mana.

-Saca tu carta y gáname si es que puedes-dijo Anji en tono desafiante, sin duda se arrepentirá de lo que dijo =w=+.

Mana saco su carta, la que sin duda determinaría si podía seguir en el juego o no, Mana saco su carta con los ojos cerrados y cuando la miro, su sonrisa me confirmo que ya tenía lo que necesitaba para ganar.

-Esto es por haber atacado a Misuka-chan, activo Dark Hole (carta mágica normal, efecto:Destruye todos los monstruos en el Campo.)-dijo Mana activando su carta mágica.

Una especie de hoyo negro apareció en el campo, tragándose a los dos monstruos de Anji y destruyéndolos al instante ante la mirada de enojo de Anji.

-Y aun no termino, activo mi carta Monster Reborn para traer a mi Dark Magician Girl al campo-dijo Mana en tono animado y activando su carta mágica.

Una fuerte luz apareció en el campo y de esta emergió la Dark Magician Girl que rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y mostraba una sonrisa confiada, no hay duda de que esa carta tiene vida OwOUUU.

-Y gracias a que tengo dos Dark Magician en el cementerio, mi Dark Magician Girl gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada uno-dijo Mana en tono animado.

La Dark Magician Girl fue iluminada por una aura de color morado claro y por la expresión de su rostro, todo indicaba que habia recibido el poder de los Dark Magician.

-¡Dark Magician Girl, ataca directo sus puntos de vida!-dijo Mana en tono fuerte pero aun con ese tono animado.

La Dark Magician Girl miro Mana y asintió, antes de comenzar a formar con su báculo una esfera de magia oscura que disparo directamente hacia Anji, la fuerza del golpe hizo caer de espaldas a Anji…nota mental: tener cuidado con la Dark Magician Girl de Mana OwOUUUU.

Anji pierde 2600 puntos de vida de sus 600 puntos de vida, Anji pierde el duelo.

Cuando los discos de duelo se apagaron la Dark Magician Girl se quedó unos momentos para sonreírle a Mana antes de desaparecer, eso sorprendió a Mana, creo que tendremos que ver mañana, que tantos espíritus de monstruos hay en las cartas de todas.

Anji por su parte se levantó dolorosamente, cuando por fin estaba de pie, logre ver que sostenía su hombro izquierdo de una extraña forma, estaba segura que el golpe debió de haber lastimado o dislocado su hombro, él nos arrojó una mirada llena de odio antes de decirnos.

-La próxima vez, les aseguro que no volverán a tener tanta suerte-dijo Anji en un tono realmente molesto, eso sumado con su mirada fue algo intimidante de ver, pero ninguna de las dos mostro algún signo de miedo.

Anji se fue tan rápido como su lesión le permitió, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que las dos estábamos solas, Mana repentinamente cayo de rodillas, yo rápidamente me agache para ver si estaba bien, Mana por su parte parecía realmente nerviosa, entonces me miro bastante asustada y me dijo.

-R-r-realmente gane el duelo…no es un sueño verdad-dijo Mana en un tono temeroso y nervioso, bueno me alegra saber que no está herida o algo así, pero vaya que me saco un susto por un momento XDU.

Yo por mi parte la abrace para que se calmara, note que Mana se estremeció por un instante y que no estaba segura de corresponderme el abrazo o no, entonces le dije suavemente al oído.

-Descuida todo es real, gracias por salvarme Mana-chan-dije en un tono suave y mostrándole lo agradecida que estaba.

Para mi sorpresa Mana me correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza y oculto su rostro en mi hombro para que no la mirara, quizás Mana aun siga siendo algo insegura pero saben…ella es perfecta tal como es ahora y realmente espero que nunca cambie su dulce personalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando transmisión:

-Hola a todos, bienvenidos a otra emocionante emisión del programa número uno contra el cáncer de colon 4Y's Channel-dije en tono animado mientras Aussa y yo, llegábamos a una bodega abandonada con el equipo de camarógrafos del programa.

-Es mi deber informales que este programa no tienen ningún tipo de radiación peligrosa…con excepción de los comentarios de Misuka-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras estaba a mi lado caminando y sosteniendo un equipo de insecticida.

-Bien para los que no se acuerdan de mí, soy la protagonista oficial con cabello de dos colores como los otros principales de Yugioh, Misuka Bancroft-dije con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta de la bodega.

-¿Y eso que no me presentes con algún nombre de algún personaje con lentes?-dijo Aussa bastante extrañada.

-Estoy muy ocupada tratando de encontrar la llave correcta como para fastidiarte, así que hazlo por tu cuenta-dije con cierto desinterés mientras probaba otra llave.

-No sé si esto es un buen o mal augurio…bien para los espectadores son la encantadora de la tierra y una de las antiguas guardianas de la biblioteca del reino tierra, Aussa-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo…definitivamente no tuvo nada de cache esa presentación =w=UUUUUU.

-Ahora vez porque te presento yo, es la presentación más seca que he escuchado, no tienes nada de cache como yo-dije con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta después de probar con diez llaves diferentes.

-Lo único que hace es ponerle tanto sentido a esto como la lotería-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras revisaba el equipo para fumigar.

-Insisto no te mataría ser divertida-dije con cierto cansancio-Bien como se darán cuenta no estamos en el estudio como de costumbre, estamos realizando un trabajo de fumigación para conseguir más fondos-dije en tono tranquilo mientras usaba mi linterna para revisar el lugar.

-Y como este era un trabajo muy urgente, decidimos hacer el programa mientras trabajamos-dijo Aussa mientras se colocaba el tanque con el gas para fumigar y pasándome el mío.

-Bien primero que nada queremos agradecer el review de metalic-dragon-angel, gracias a ti, tenemos un muy buen motivo para seguir existiendo-dije en tono alegre mientras terminaba de ponerme el tanque de gas.

-Concuerdo en que esto da la perfecta motivación a la autora para seguir adelante-dijo Aussa con su equipo listo y revisando el lugar con su linterna.

CRRRRRRRRRR

-¿Qué diablos fue ese sonido?-dije un poco preocupada…sonó como una revolvedora de cemento haciendo gárgaras con gatos OwOUUUUU.

-No quiero alarmar a nadie…pero eso no sonó ni remotamente humano-dijo Aussa ajustándose los lentes aunque pude ver un leve temblor en sus manos…eso no es bueno OwOUUUUU.

-Aussa considerando que tú eres la que lee más, cual es el tamaño del insecto más grande que pudiéramos encontrar-dije un poco nerviosa, no sé porque presiento que este no será un trabajo normal OwOIII.

-Si te refieres a insectos, podría ser el escarabajo hércules que puede medir hasta diecisiete centímetros de largo, aunque he leído de gusanos que pueden medir metros, pero si hablamos de la familia de los arácnidos que por cierto son totalmente diferentes a la familia de los insectos, las tarántulas Goliat pueden medir hasta treinta centímetros de largo-dijo Aussa más calmada…aunque con lo que dijo sentí una extraña mezcla de asco y miedo OwOIII.

Usando la linterna para iluminar el área divise una enorme telaraña…no creo que esto lo haya tejido una araña de treinta centímetros OwOIII.

-A-aussa…hay una posibilidad de que el cliente pensara que las arañas son de la familia de los insectos-dije algo nerviosa mientras aun apuntaba la enorme telaraña con la linterna.

-Es tan alta como la posibilidad de que necesitaremos más que tanques para fumigar y que esto se ponga mucho peor porque muchos arácnidos cazan de noche-dijo Aussa evidentemente nerviosa y sacando su báculo OwOIII.

CRRRRRRRRRRR

El sonido se volvió más fuerte y un grito de los asistentes de cámara hizo que miráramos asustadas hacia atrás…solo para ver como una especie de tarántula gigante se lo llevaba, mientras otras seis tarántulas del mismo tamaño aparecían…puta madre OwOUUUUUUUUUU.

Decir que salimos huyendo como locos es decir muy poco, no tengo ni idea si el equipo de cámaras está vivo o muerto pero logre llevarme una cámara mientras Aussa y yo, no escondimos detrás de unas cajas.

-¡Que maldito trabajo escogiste Misuka!-dijo Aussa bastante alterada y enojada.

-Uno que encontré por internet, como nos pagarían mucho dinero decidí aceptarlo-dije tratando de recuperar el aire, nunca creí que huir de bestiales y asesinos arácnidos fuera tan difícil =w=UUUUUUUU.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no aceptes trabajos por internet!-dijo Aussa totalmente enojada…no sé porque siento que estaría más segura con las tarántulas que con ella =w=UUUUUUU.

-Sabes si sigues gritando así vas a atraer-comencé a decir eso cuando esas tarántulas nos emboscaron…son en estos momentos donde solo dos palabras lo dicen todo…puta…madre OwOUUUUUUU.

-El programa de hoy se terminara temprano, esperamos sobrevivir para traerles otro episodio y recuerden, no acepten trabajos en internet-dije del modo más rápido y aterrado que pude…MIENTRAS EVITABA QUE UNA MALDITA TARANTULA ME COMIERA EL ROSTRO OWOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Fin de la trasmisión


	12. Chapter 12

Después de eso fui directamente a dejar a su casa a Mana, ya era algo tarde y yo también tenía que regresar a la casa para ver lo de los muebles, cuando llegamos estacione la motocicleta en el lugar de siempre, guardamos los cascos en la gaveta que tenía mi motocicleta y fuimos directamente a la tienda de cartas.

La tienda ya estaba cerrada debido a la hora, afortunadamente Mana tenía una copia de la llave, lo que le permitió abrir la puerta de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias por todo Misuka-chan, si no fuera por ti, probablemente no hubiera podido ganar mi primer duelo hoy-dijo Mana en tono amable y levemente sonrojada mientras estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-La verdad todo estaba dentro de ti Mana, no hay duda de que serás la futura reina de los duelos-dije con una sonrisa algo alegre mientras estaba frente a Mana.

-No Misuka-chan, de verdad me ayudaste mucho hoy, si no hubiera sido por lo que me dijiste en el duelo yo…-comenzó a decir Mana pero empezó a guardar silencio con sus últimas palabras mientras bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzada y triste…no debería culparse tanto por eso.

No me gusta ver así a Mana, en especial porque no fue del todo su culpa lo que paso, además logro retomar su camino y ganar el duelo…mmm…la verdad no sé si esto ayude pero tengo que por lo menos intentarlo, me acerque lentamente a Mana, ella levanto la mirara y se sonrojo mucho al ver que estábamos a escasos centímetros, entonces levante suavemente el cabello que tenía en su frente y le di un suave beso.

La expresión que puso Mana era de una gran sorpresa, se puso tan roja que juro que se veía algo de humo salir de sus orejas OwOUUUU, más vale que le diga algo antes de que se me desmaye aquí o algo así OwOUUUUUU.

-Mana no hiciste nada malo hoy, además demostraste que eres una gran duelista y créeme que estoy realmente orgullosa de ti-dije en tono tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba realmente preocupada de que se me desmayara o algo así =w=UUUUUU.

Mana se veía aun avergonzada y algo confundida pero cuando por fin pudo poner su mente en orden, ella mostro una dulce sonrisa y me dijo.

-Muchas gracias Misuka-chan-dijo Mana en un tono realmente feliz, créanme casi me da un paro de azúcar por lo tierna que se veía w UUUUU.

Usando mi súper fuerza de voluntad, le sonreí tranquilamente y le dije.

-Es la verdad Mana, por cierto quizás mañana deberías ir a la casa, hay que confirmar si realmente tu carta tiene el espíritu de la Dark Magician Girl-dije en tono amable, aunque créanme aun no me recupero del todo de ese ataque de azúcar w UUU.

-Está bien, le diré a mi abuelita y estaré ahí en la tarde-dijo Mana en tono tranquilo y aun sonriendo, me alegra que se muestre más relajada.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Mana, que tengas dulces sueños-le dije a Mana despidiéndome para comenzar a caminar hacia mi motocicleta.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Misuka-chan-dijo Mana en tono dulce, logre verla porque volteé a verla cuando comenzó hablar, le dije adiós con la mano y seguí mi camino…sin duda Mana es realmente tierna.

Estaba tranquilamente caminando cuando de repente escuche un ruido como que algo se caía, rápidamente voltee y mira que en la tienda las luces se encendieron y por una ventana se podía ver claramente a Mana y a Tome-san, dirán que ahí acabo la cosa, pero lo que escuche me indico que debía seguir caminando =w=UUUUU.

-¡Abuelita cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí espiándome!-dijo Mana en una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa…esto no me gusta para nada =w=UUUUUUU.

-Lo suficiente para ver que mi nietecita ya se está convirtiendo en toda una experta en el ligue~-dijo Tome-san en tono pícaro… ¡LIGUE! OwOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que me embarren en esto OwOIII, literalmente salí corriendo rumbo a mi motocicleta, me coloque el casco, subí a motocicleta y arranque hacia mi casa…esa Tome-san…tal pareciera que solo vive para molestar a las personas…como toda una vieja amargada =/=UUUUUU.

Al menos el viaje fue tranquilo, cuando llegue a la casa fui directamente a la cochera, guarde la motocicleta, deje mi casco en un estante que habia ahí, saque mis cosas de la gaveta de mi motocicleta y me fui directo a la entrada de mi casa.

Cuando llegue encontré la casa extrañamente tranquila…esto es demasiado raro…a esta hora las Amazonas aún siguen entrenando con Matsuki…y donde se metieron las demás, mi primer instinto fue ir a la cocina, quizás están cenando o algo así, cuando llegue me di cuenta que estaba vacía, aprovechando el viaje tome un lata de refresco y comencé a tomarla mientras continuaba mi búsqueda.

Estaba caminando cerca de las habitaciones cuando comencé a escuchar un ruido dentro de la habitación de June…por el amor de dios que esto no vaya ser otra caótica escena de pelea o destrucción, dando un suspiro cansado abrí la puerta y al ver lo que pasaba me di cuenta de que tan patéticamente predecible fue el asunto =w=UUUUUU.

La habitación de June ya estaba completamente acomodada, incluso pusieron la estatua del Red-Eyes Black Dragon bellamente acomodada cerca de la ventana que daba a la parte de afuera de la casa, todo se veía normal…con excepción del hecho de que Matsuki, Hiita, Palutena, Eileen, Sanya, Senka y June se estaban agarrando a golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras Dharc, Eria y Aussa evitaban que Meyrin, Wynn y Lyna vieran el hermoso espectáculo que montaban nuestras adorables combatientes…¡ES TODO, ES HORA DE QUE TOME CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO! ÒWÓ##########.

Como si fuera un granadero fui directamente a detener su estúpida pelea, Hiita fue mi primer blanco, apenas volteo a verme la noquee de un fuerte puñetazo a la cara, Eileen apenas estaba dándose cuenta que Hiita estaba incapacitada cuando le di una fuerte patada que le saco todo el aire luego le solté un puñetazo a la mandíbula que la termino por noquear ÒWÓ##########.

Matsuki, Sanya y Palutena rápidamente dejaron de pelar asustadas por lo que habia hecho, Senka y June aún se seguían tratando de arreglarse los dientes a golpes ÒWÓ##########, sin perder tiempo y antes que se dieran cuenta a ambas les solté un golpe seco en la parte posterior de la cabeza que hizo que rápidamente cayeran al suelo adoloridas mientras se agarraban la cabeza.

-¡NO PUEDO IRME NI UNAS PUTAS HORAS SIN QUE TRATEN DE MATARSE!-grite por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera puedo regresar a mi casa, sin que las cosas sean un caos total ÒWÓ##########.

-¡MATSUKI QUE FREGADOS HANDAS HACIENDO COMO ENCARGADA DE LA CASA, SI NO TIENES NI LA MAS MINIMA AUTORIDAD!-dije aun gritando enojada a Matsuki que rápidamente se ocultó detrás de Palutena que se veía claramente asustada.

-E-e-e-ellas comenzaron a pelearse y cuando tratamos de separarlas las cosas empeoraron-dijo Matsuki totalmente nerviosa, ya estaba demasiado desacostumbrada a verme así =w=UUUUUU.

-¡Se supone que eres la mayor de las tres, es TU responsabilidad mantener las cosas en orden!-dije aún muy molesta.

-¡Te juro que lo intente pero Hiita y Eileen hicieron que esto empeorara!-dijo Matsuki en tono fuerte y nervioso…a veces siento que la que debería dejar a cargo cuando no estoy es a Meyrin =w=UUUUU.

-No le eches toda la culpa, tu sabes que Hiita y Eileen son, excelentes catalizadores para el caos-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras se acercaba junto con las demás al ver que la situación estaba más calmada.

-Nee-chan es cierto, Matsuki hizo su mejor esfuerzo-dijo Meyrin en tono triste…como odio que se preocupe por culpa de estas cosas =w=UUUUU.

-Está bien Meyrin, me asegurare de no volverme a desesperarme otra vez-le dije a Meyrin en tono dulce mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La sonrisa de Meyrin sin duda es la mejor motivación para no atacarlas…por lo menos hasta que vuelvan a meter la pata así de bien metida =w=UUUUUU.

-E-es increíble que pase de un demonio a una persona en tan poco rato-dijo Sanya en un tono nervioso…con que quiere jugar con fuego =w=####.

-Sanya si vuelves a hacer un comentario inteligente como ese, me asegurare de meterte tu báculo en donde te gustaría que Eileen te tocara-dije en un tono algo monótono, si sonaba enojada preocuparía otra vez a Meyrin y era lo que menos quería en este momento =w=UUUUUUU.

No pude ver la expresión de Sanya, pero por la forma que se quedó trabada y de que más de una soltó una leve risita por eso, me confirmo que tuvo la reacción que esperaba, aunque realmente espero que ni Meyrin, ni Lyna, ni Wynn hayan entendido lo que dije…sería muy…incomodo explicarles porque le dije eso =w=UUUUUUUUU.

Después de un rato las cosas ya estaban relativamente más calmadas, Meyrin, Wynn y Lyna se habían sentado en el sofá que habia comprado para la habitación de June; Eria y Sanya estaban atendiendo las heridas de Hiita y Eileen, quizás me pase un poco con ese golpe a la cabeza…creo que les mate las pocas neuronas que les quedaban =w=UUUUUUU.

-Creo que te pasaste con los golpes que les diste Misuka-san-dijo Eria un poco preocupada por Hiita, que estaba en la cama junto con Eileen mientras era atendida por Sanya.

-Considerando la fuerza del golpe, pronostico que debieron de haber perdido las, escasas neuronas que aún les quedaban-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y ajustando sus gafas, bueno al menos pensamos lo mismo =w=UUUUUU.

-Lo que espero es que no me haya matado algunas a mí, las necesito para ser la reina de los duelos-dijo June en tono lastimero mientras sostenía una bolsa con hielo en su cabeza.

-No me hagas reír, con ellas o sin ellas nunca serias la reina de los duelos-comenzó a decir Senka en tono de superioridad-Además soy yo la que debería estar preocupada, debo dirigir una empresa millonaria y llevarme el título de la reina de los duelos-termino de decir Senka en tono algo adolorido mientras sostenía con cierta fuerza su bolsa de hielo en la cabeza…parece que su ego ahora le está provocando dolor de cabeza…que irónico =w=.

-Senka, tu cabeza es tan enorme que dudo que si se te mueren algunas sea una gran pérdida, al menos que sea enorme tu cabeza por el enorme espacio vacío que hay en ella-dijo June con una sonrisa burlona y aun sosteniendo su bolsa de hielo.

-La única que tiene un hueco vacío en la cabeza eres tu salvaje-dijo Senka muy molesta, aunque estoy segura que no grito porque le dolía la cabeza =w=UUUUUUU.

-Tu eres la única que tiene un bote de garrafón vacío como cabeza-dijo June aun molesta y por el hecho que no grito sospecho que le debe de doler mucho la cabeza…no pueden llevarse bien por unos minutos al menos =w=UUUUUU.

-Les juro que si siguen así, me asegurare de verdad matarles algunas neuronas-dije en tono irritado, tantas discusiones me están haciendo que me dé dolor de cabeza =w=UUUUUUUU.

Eso las calmo rápidamente, aunque creo que el dolor de cabeza fue otra de las razones por las cuales no siguieron con eso =w=UUUUU.

-Deberías aprender un poco a tu hermana Matsuki-dijo Palutena a Matsuki, que estaban algo cerca de donde yo estaba junto con June, Senka, Aussa y Dharc.

-Quizás si aprende un poco pueda ser por fin, una figura de respeto en esta casa-dijo Aussa en tono pensativo, por la expresión de Matsuki es un hecho que realmente le dolió ese comentario =w=UUUUUUU.

-No seas tan seca Aussa, Matsuki-Nee-chan si impone respeto-dijo Dharc en tono tranquilo…lastima que su afirmación solo se aplica para algunas personas de aquí =w=UUUUUU.

-Solo fue una teoría, aunque si las cosas siguen así, se transformara en una ley científica como la gravedad-termino de decir Aussa aun en tono pensativo…y dicen que yo soy la de la lengua filosa =w=UUUUUUUU.

La expresión de Matsuki fue una combinación de sorpresa y algo de tristeza, al ver eso, Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas para ir a consolar a Matsuki…aunque eso solo la puso peor =w=UUUUUU.

-Chicas póngase seria, hay un asunto que tenemos que discutir todas, y eso también las incluye, Matsuki, Meyrin-dije en tono algo serio.

Solo decir eso calmo casi de inmediato a Matsuki y Meyrin mostro algo de seriedad, siempre he dicho que aunque sea pequeña, Meyrin es una niña bastante consiente cuando la situación lo amerita y esta decisión la tenía que tomar también con ellas.

-¿Qué sucedió Misuka-Onee-chan?-dijo Meyrin en un tono algo serio y preocupado, lo cual saco de onda a más de una =w=UUUUUU.

-Tiene que ver algo relacionado con Mana-dijo Matsuki en tono serio, muchas se sorprendieron por el tono de las tres pero saben, las hermanas Bancroft somos serias cuando la situación lo requiere.

-Se podría decir que si-comencé a decir con cierta seriedad-Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Anji nos atacó por sorpresa-comencé a decir en tono algo tranquilo, aunque las expresión de varias se volvía algo preocupada-Mana tuvo un duelo con él y le gano con cierta facilidad pero…sucedió algo que me llamo demasiado la atención-dije en tono algo enigmático.

Todas comenzaron a mirarse las unas a las otras tratando de hacer la conexión de lo que quería decir, no fue hasta que Aussa hablo que ellas encontraron un sentido a mis palabras.

-Me atreveré a decir…-comenzo a decir Aussa en tono serio mientras escogía bien sus palabras-Que una carta de Mana tiene algún espíritu encerrado verdad-termino de decir en tono expectante.

-Así es, no hay duda de que su carta de la Dark Magician Girl debe tener un espíritu encerrado-dije en tono serio.

Todas se sorprendieron cuando dije eso, Eria y Hiita que estaban más apartadas, no cabían en su sorpresa por lo que habia dicho.

-Imposible-dijo Wynn en tono preocupado-Cuando esa explosión nos trajo hacia aquí, fuimos las únicas que fuimos absorbidas por ese vórtice-dijo Wynn aún bastante sorprendida por lo que habia dicho.

-Hay una posibilidad de que ese evento se haya podido repetir en otra parte-dijo Dharc en tono pensativo.

-Es poco probable que hayan permitido que más gente de la academia de magia tomara ese riesgo-dijo Aussa en tono seguro.

-A no ser que…-comenzó a decir Lyna en tono pensativo.

-Que nuestras amigas hayan ido a buscarnos-Eria completo su frase con cierta diligencia.

-Ustedes conocen a Auset y a las demás, es imposible que se hayan quedado con los brazos cruzados después de lo que sucedió-dijo Hiita poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotras con ayuda de Eria, ya que parecía que aún no se recuperaba del todo del golpe.

También pude notar que Sanya se acercaba también, pero ayudando a Eileen a acercarse…sin duda Eileen se ve mucho peor que Hiita…no debí de haberle dado ese golpe a la mandíbula =w=UUUUUUU.

-Entonces deben de haber más cartas con espíritus-dijo Matsuki en tono pensativo.

-Estaba pensando comprobar eso mañana en la tarde, además, también hay una posibilidad de que June y Senka tengan también alguna carta con espíritu, considerando que algunas cartas de sus decks, son de sus antepasados-dije en tono más tranquilo.

-Es una posibilidad bastante palpable-dijo Senka en tono pensativo.

-Son pocas las cartas que son de mi ancestro pero debe haber por lo menos una que tenga espíritu-dijo June en tono pensativo.

-Ustedes que dicen hermanas, creen que deberíamos probar eso-dije con cierta interrogante a Matsuki y a Meyrin, después de todo darles a Mana, June y Senka parte mi collar tiene que ser también consultado con ellas.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

-Si Misuka-Onee-chan piensa que es lo correcto, entonces estoy de acuerdo-dijo Meyrin en tono más animado.

-Entonces está decidido, mañana en la tarde checaremos eso, además creo que más de una necesita ir a descansar-dije en tono tranquilo mientras miraba a Matsuki y a sus Amazonas que aun tenia bien pintada las ojeras de su mala noche =w=UUUUUU.

-Me parece buena idea, pero descuida Misuka, te daré los buenos días en la mañana-dijo Senka en tono amable y sonriéndome…no quiero que me levante en la mañana =w=UUUUUUU.

-A no, yo iré primero a darle los buenos días a Misuka-dijo June a la defensiva y casi casi tacleando un poco a Senka…otra vez no =w=UUUUU.

-Escúchame bruta arrimada, la que le dará los buenos días seré yo-dijo Senka en tono desafiante y tratando de intimidar a June =w=UUUUUU.

-No te preocupes cuando tu llegues yo ya estaré ahí dándoselas, cabezona y amargada-dijo June en tono molesto y respondiendo a la amenaza =w=UUUUU.

-Bien eso solo me motiva a dejar mi puerta cerrada con llave-dije en tono cansado mientras me retiraba a mi habitación junto con mis Encantadoras =w=UUUUU.

-E-e-espera Misuka no estarás hablando enserio-dijo en tono nervioso June.

-No puedes hacerme esto, después de todo el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos-dijo Senka en tono casi de súplica.

Yo solo me limite a irme, lo que menos necesito son más problemas, después de que salieran mis Encantadoras y yo, Meyrin siguió, seguida de Matsuki y sus Amazonas…lástima que Eileen aún no estaba en su cinco sentidos y por eso se estampo contra el marco de la puerta y cayó de espaldas como un enorme árbol =w=UUUUU…quizás debería disculparme con ella…pero no será en este siglo =w=.

Ya todas a fuera, Matsuki y Palutena tuvieron que llevarse a Eileen al cuarto como si fuera una borracha que sacaban de la cantina, Sanya las siguió muy preocupada por el estado de Eileen, Meyrin después de darnos las buenas noches se fue directo a su cuarto, mientras nosotras nos fuimos directamente al cuarto para irnos a dormir.

Ya dentro de la habitación cada quien tomamos turnos para irnos a cambiar en el baño, yo fui la última porque aparte necesitaba darme un buen baño caliente, aun me dolía un poco el cuerpo por el tambo de hierro que me arrojaron y realmente necesitaba relajar mis músculos.

Cuando salí note que habia varias discusiones sobre las cosas que pasaron en el día.

-Hiita…estas segura que te sientes bien-dijo Eria en tono preocupado mientras veía a Hiita moverse torpemente hacia su futon.

-Descuida estaré bien-dijo Hiita sin mucha convicción mientras trataba de acomodarse en su futon.

Lo que sucedió después créame que a todas les sorprendió, Eria dio un largo suspiro, salió de la cama que compartía con Lyna y para sorpresa de Hiita y todas, se metió dentro del futon de Hiita OwOUUUUU.

-¡P-p-pero qué diablos estás haciendo!-dijo Hiita totalmente roja y algo alterada.

-Voy a dormir contigo esta noche para cuidarte, me preocupa que te sientas mal o algo así-dijo Eria en un tono amable y seguro.

Hiita se veía claramente sorprendida por sus palabras pero sin duda más relajada, Hiita dio un suspiro algo cansado y le dijo.

-Está bien, solo espero no molestarte mucho-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo mientras se acomodaba para darle un poco más de espacio a Eria.

-Créeme que nunca lo ha sido Hiita-san-dijo Eria en tono amable y una sonrisa.

Hiita le sonrió y termino de acomodarse, lo que me sorprendió mas fue ver como Eria se acomodaba en el pecho de Hiita mientras esta la abrazaba…si definitivamente cuando menos lo espere ya serán pareja o algo así =w=UUUUUUU.

Cuando fui a cerrar la puesta de mi cuarto con llave, Lyna dejó al descubierto una cuestión que temía que por un momento llamaría a los problemas =w=UUUUUU.

-Disculpen chicas…alguien podría dormir conmigo esta noche…no me gusta dormir sola TTwTT-dijo Lyna en tono triste mientras se aferraba a las sabanas…con tanta azúcar aquí no me sorprendería volverme diabética un día de estos =w=UUUUU.

Desde donde estaba pude ver que Dharc quería decirle que ella dormiría con Lyna…pero parecía que se estaba atragantando al tratar de dejar salir esas palabras de su boca =w=UUUUUU.

-Descuida Lyna-chan yo dormiré contigo-dijo Wynn en tono amable mientras bajaba de su litera…bueno ya suponía que pasaría esto =w=UUUUU.

-¡Muchas gracias Wynn-chan! :3-dijo bastante animada y feliz.

Ver la cara de Dharc cuando perdió su oportunidad de volver dormir con ella…admitiré que estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada por eso…ni siquiera sé cómo le hice para contenerme, luego Aussa la remato con algo que si no se lo decía ella se lo diría yo XD.

-La próxima vez trata de atragantarte menos Dharc-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras ponía sus lentes cerca de su futon y se acomodaba en este.

Sentí un poco de lastima por Dharc porque tal parecía que se le saldría una lagrimita o algo así, pero luego ella se volteo a lado de la pared para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro y se tapó el cuerpo completo…a pesar de que está haciendo algo de calor =w=UUUUU.

Ignorando eso y considerando que aún me sentía cansada, apague las luces del cuarto, programe el clima para que se apagara en unas dos horas y todas nos dispusimos para irnos a dormir, así que me acomode a la cama y me fui a dormir tranquilamente.

Ya habia pasado casi una hora desde que trate irme a dormir, pero por alguna razón no podía, me levante de mi cama sin hacer ruido, me senté en mi cama y observe la puerta de mi cuarto detenidamente…si es lo que creo que es…creo que ya me lo esperaba…aunque no creí que llegara tan temprano =w=UUUUUUUU.

Me levante tranquilamente, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí con cierta rapidez y como sospeche, ahí en la puerta parada se encontraba Matsuki que parecía que por fin habia agarrado valor y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, su expresión era de sorpresa y se veía bastante roja porque la pesque con las manos en la masa, yo suspire cansada y le dije.

-Descuida puedes dormir conmigo esta noche si aún tienes pesadillas por lo de la película-le dije en tono tranquilo.

Matsuki no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir para después entrar al cuarto, la piyama de Matsuki era una playera bastante grande, ya que a ella siempre le ha gustado dormir holgada, le quedaba suficientemente larga como para que no se viera el short negro que estaba segura que tenía puesto.

Ya las dos acostadas en la cama, pude notar que Matsuki estaba algo angustiada, iba preguntarle porque estaba así, cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-De verdad soy la peor hermana mayor del mundo verdad-dijo Matsuki en tono triste mientras trataba de evitar verme a los ojos.

Yo sonreí y le acaricie su cabeza, algo que no habia hecho hace mucho tiempo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Matsuki.

-De que hablas, para Meyrin y yo, siempre serás la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, estoy segura que nuestros padres estarían orgulloso de ti por el gran trabajo que has hecho cuidándonos-le dije en tono tranquilo y una sonrisa sincera.

La sonrisa de Matsuki créeme que no tuvo precio y verla tan tranquila realmente me hizo feliz, luego para mi sorpresa se abrazó a mi usando mi pecho como almohada…porque todas tienen ese habito conmigo =w=UUUUU.

-No entiendo porque me usas como almohada-dije en tono algo cansado.

-Estas bromeando, tu pecho es muy suave además, tu calidez y los latidos de tu corazón son muy relajantes-dijo Matsuki con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se acomodaba mejor en mi pecho =w=UUUUUUUU.

Iba a decirle algo cuando me di cuenta que ya se habia quedado dormida, no me sorprende considerando que no durmió ayer y con todo el ejercicio que hizo, estaba segura que debía sentirse muerta de cansancio.

Suspire con cierto alivio al ver que ya podía dormir, así que la abrace protectoramente y me acurruque en su cabeza…saben, llevaba mucho tiempo que no dormía así con Matsuki, ella era la que siempre dormía con Meyrin y conmigo cuando éramos más pequeñas, realmente me alegra poderla ayudar como ella siempre me ha ayudado a mí y saben me alegra mucho que haya venido aquí a mi cuarto a dormir conmigo porque realmente…he extrañado esa paz y seguridad que me produce cuando estoy durmiendo con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando transmisión:

…

…

-Señor no han llegado las chicas-dijo un camarógrafo mientras filmaba el escritorio vacío del programa.

-¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?!-dijo el director de grabación algo alterado.

-Fueron a hacer un servicio de fumigación-dijo otro camarógrafo.

-¡¿Qué tanto les puede llevar solo rosear ese gas e irse?!-dijo el director aun alterado.

-No lo sé, se suponía que llegarían aquí a tiempo para la siguiente edición-dijo alguien de producción mientras trataba de localizarlas llamándolas por teléfono.

-Si esto sigue así, tendremos que cancelar el episodio de hoy-dijo el director algo preocupado.

-¡Esperen ya llegamos!-dije en tono fuerte mientras entraba de golpe junto con Aussa al estudio, llenas de rasguños, moretones y con la ropa parcialmente cortada; por cierto gracias autora por narrar mientras no estaba.

(De nada)

-¡¿Pero qué diablos les paso?!-dijo el director bastante alterado…que no puede intuir que las cosas salieron mal =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Luego hablamos de eso por cierto, alguien debe ir al hospital para ver si siguen vivos los del equipo de camarógrafos que nos acompañaron-dije en tono tranquilo.

Apenas dije eso y el director junto con el jefe de producción salieron corriendo al hospital, bueno al menos así no nos estará molestando e interrogando…por ahora =w=UUUUUUU.

-No sé porque siento que después de esto, habrá que pagar muchas demandas civiles-dijo Aussa en tono pensativo mientras ajustaba sus gafas las cuales estaban estrelladas.

-Bien señores comencemos el programa que por eso nos pagan-dije en tono calmado mientras tomaba un trozo de papel para quitarme de la cara la sangre y algo de fluidos de tarántula que aún tenía.

-Para lo que nos pagan por esto, sería mejor dedicarnos a ser cajeros o algo así-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio, mientras también con algo de papel se limpiaba la sangre y otros fluidos asquerosos q tenía en la cara.

5

4

3

2

1

-Hola gente de este planeta y de otros, bienvenidos a otra enigmática edición de 4Y's Channel-dije en tono alegre.

-El único enigma aquí es porque rayos sigo aun este programa mal pagado-dijo Aussa en tono cansado.

-Porque si no estuvieras aquí serias feliz y dios no quiere que seas feliz-dije aun en tono animado.

-Sabía que la respuesta iría por ahí-dijo Aussa soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bien para todos mis fan soy la mera jefa uyuyui de este programa Misuka Bancroft-dije con una sonrisa elegante, así es todo para hacer felices a mis fans.

-No sé si esa sonrisa aumente el ranking o lo baje-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio mientras tomaba una pastilla para el dolor y un vaso de agua del asistente de producción, no tenía por qué ser tan directa =w=U.

-Y para los fans de Evangelion, me acompaña la carismática Mari Makinami de Rebuild of Evangelion-dije en tono animado mientras señalaba a Aussa.

-Yo ni siquiera me parezco a ella-dijo Aussa en tono cansado.

-Tienes razón, tú no tienes cuerpo sexy-dije en tono de burla, aunque la expresión de enojo de Aussa me indico que más me vale no hacer una broma así por televisión OwOU-Bien como todos recordaran fuimos hacer un trabajo de fumigación en un almacén, que resulto estar llena de tarántulas mutantes gigantescas-dije en tono cansado, aun me sorprende que hayamos podido salir vivos de ahí =w=U.

-A pesar de las complicaciones, usando una mente ágil y un buen plan de ataque, logramos anteponernos a la amenaza arácnida y salir triunfares de esa mal obrada situación-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo y ajustando sus gafas.

-De que diablos estás hablando, solo los golpeamos como locas, es más tu ni siquiera usaste tu magia, estabas tan asustada que usaste tu báculo como lanza, hasta hiciste que a una de esas cosas se le salieran todos los intestinos-dije en tono sorprendido, como se atreve en mentir en televisión =w=UUUUU.

-¡No tenías que decir lo que paso de verdad!-dijo Aussa enojada.

-Tu siempre me dices que no de publicidad falsa y ahora te aguantas-dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras checaba los papeles en el escritorio-Primero que nada queremos agradecer el review de metalic-dragon-angel, muchas gracias por ser constante porque eso nos mantiene existiendo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Aunque francamente no es una gran existencia-dijo Aussa en tono irritado.

-Y sobre lo de educar a ese adorable cría de dragón pues…-comencé a decir en tono tranquilo…hasta que Aussa groseramente me interrumpió =w=UUUU.

-¡No, olvídalo ya es bastante con tener a Hiita y a Eileen aquí! ¡Con lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo es más que suficiente, así que no empeores las cosas!-dijo Aussa furiosa…no anda de humor después de ser casi devorada por una tarántula gigante =w=UUUUUU.

-Ya no te achicopales, es solo una cría, que tan difícil puede ser-dije en tono despreocupado.

-No somos parodia de la película Entrenando a tu dragón, si quiere que alguien lo entrene que se lo pida a Hipo o a Lulu de League of Legends pero no a nosotras-dijo Aussa en tono molesto.

-Como vez metalic-dragon-angel, la amargada de Aussa no quiere pero ánimo, sé que encontraras a algún buen entrenador de dragones, te daría el número de Hipo pero él no usa celular y sobre Lulu, quizás pueda conseguirte ayuda con ella con mi contacto Rio, que es la protagonista de un fic que planea la autora sobre League of Legends-dije en tono amable.

-Para concluir el programa, el próximo capítulo habrá algunas revelaciones importantes, que afectaran el curso de la historia a futuro y explicara algunas cosas que probablemente muchos lectores se han preguntado-dijo Aussa esta vez en tono sereno mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Y eso ha sido todo por hoy fanáticos de los duelos y la violencia, los veremos en otra nueva edición del programa y recuerden nunca coman picante en ayunas, o les dará la madre de todas las diarreas-dije con una sonrisa XD.

-Odio admitirlo…pero por primera vez has dicho un consejo útil-dijo Aussa con cierto malestar…creo que admitir que dije algo útil hizo que casi se atragantara o vomitara las palabras XDU.

Fin de la trasmisión


	13. Chapter 13

Esta vez me había levantado más tarde que de costumbre, la verdad gracias a que Matsuki había dormido conmigo en la noche, pude tener una de las noches más tranquilas y largas desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad no quería ni levantarme, quería seguir sintiendo esa paz y tranquilidad que me provocaba estar con Matsuki, creí que podíamos estar un poco más durmiendo cuando una extraña sensación me hizo abrir con cierta pereza los ojos.

Al principio solo podía ver una especie de mancha borrosa café y una amarilla, no fue hasta que parpadee un par de veces cuando por fin pude aclarar mi vista, resulto que las manchas eran June y Senka y sus expresiones…sus expresiones vaya que se veían raras…parecía como una extraña mezcla entre enojada, frustrada y un leve toque de repulsión, me senté aun adormilada sin entender el porqué de sus miradas, luego me di cuenta que al levantarme Matsuki también se levantó muy adormilada, ya que ella aún seguía abrazada a mí, ella miro a June y a Senka tan confundida como yo…que les pasara a esas dos =w=UUUUUU.

Hubo un extraño lapso de silencio por unos momentos bastante raro hasta que Senka comenzó a hablar.

-No sabía que ustedes hicieran eso-dijo Senka en un frio y molesto tono…un momento hacer que =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-Admito que me lo temía, pero nunca creí que Matsuki fuera incestuosa-dijo June también en un frio y enojado tono de voz…esperen… ¡¿Incesto?! OwOUUUUUU

Les juro apenas estaba terminando de procesar lo que habían sugerido ese par de pervertidas cuando mi hermana las tiro a ambas al suelo de un golpe, luego se fue sobre ellas y comenzó a golpearlas como una bestia sin misericordia, mientras ellas solo suplicaban que las dejara en paz…sep…a decir verdad Matsuki enojada golpea el doble de fuerte que yo =w=UUUUUUU.

-¡QUE CHINGADOS TIENE EN EL CEREBRO! ¡COMO PUEDEN PENSAR ESO SOLO PORQUE DORMI CON MI HERMANA!-grito Matsuki furiosa mientras todavía seguía atacando sin piedad a June y Senka…bueno tristemente se lo tienen merecido por mal pensadas =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

-¡E-e-e-e-espera Matsuki no puedes tolerar una broma!-dijo June en tono de súplica antes de que Matsuki la callara de un golpe a la cara que la mando a volar…eso hasta a mí me dolió =w=UUUUUUUUUUU.

-¡Por favor Matsuki tómalo con calma, te juro que todo esto es un horrible mal entendido!-dijo Senka tratando de huir de la batalla, pero Matsuki la apreso con una llave al cuello =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-¡CALLATE! ¡USTEDES DOS SON LAS UNICAS PERVERTIDAS QUE SOLO BUSCAN EXCUSAS PARA DOMIR CON MISUKA, MALDITAS CALIENTES!-dijo Matsuki en tono furioso mientras apretaba más su agarre haciendo que Senka se pusiera un poco morada =w=UUUUUUU.

Bueno realmente esa noticia no es novedad, hasta los lectores de esta historia saben que esa es la principal razón por la cual ellas dos buscan cualquier excusa para dormir aquí =w=UUUUUUUU, la pelea no pasó desapercibida para mis Encantadoras, porque la mayoría se despertó para ver que era todo ese ruido, aunque eso sí, la mayoría se veían tan somnolientas que parecía que no les importaba mucho el asunto en general.

-Deberíamos cambiar de servicio de despertador-dijo Aussa en tono cansado mientras bostezaba.

-¿Por qué Matsuki-nee-san masacra a June y a Senka?-pregunto Dharc sin mucha convicción mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-Llamaron a mi hermana incestuosa y pervertida-dije sin mucho rodeo en tono cansado, espero que esto les enseñe a no sacar conclusiones por adelantado.

-Se tienen más que merecido el castigo-dijo Eria en tono firme mientras cruzaba los brazos, parece que ella tampoco le gusto lo que le dijeron a mi hermana.

-Pero que bola de pendejas, yo ni siquiera soy tan estúpida y suicida para decirle eso a Matsuki, es más ni motivos tengo para decirle eso-dijo Hiita con cierto fastidio ¡Ven! Hasta Hiita nunca pensaría eso y eso que le busca el lado pervertido a todo =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-¿Qué es incestuosa?-preguntaron adormiladas y aun con los ojos algo cerrados Lyna y Wynn, que parecía que por fin se habían decidido ir a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Búsquenlo en el diccionario-me limite a decirles soltando suspiro cansado, lo único bueno es que dudo que lo busquen, están más dormidas que despiertas y dudo que se acuerden de buscar esa palabra.

No fue hasta después de un rato que decidimos parar la masacre, antes de que June y Senka quedaran con los huesos rotos, Matsuki se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo mientras June y Senka yacían en el piso de mi cuarto con moretones, hematomas y algo de sangre…creo que ambas tiene cada quien un ojo morado =w=UUUUUUUU, Eria y Lyna tuvieron la cortesía de curarlas con su magia, sino, todo el mundo se preguntaría porque es que las chicas parecía como si se hubieran metido en una pelea callejera…y salieron como si las hubieran pasado por una ablandadora de carne =w=UUUUUUU.

Ya curadas lo primero que hicieron June y Senka fue arrodillarse suplicándole perdón a Matsuki =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Les juro que si vuelven a decir alguna de sus estupideces me asegurare de que queden con un pulmón artificial-dijo Matsuki en tono seco y molesto que hizo que June y Senka temblaran un poco.

-Sí que están enfermas, no sé cómo pudieron pensar eso-dijo Hiita con cierto reclamo.

-¡Tú no eres mejor que nosotras!-dijeron enojadas y al mismo tiempo June y Senka.

-Pueden explicarme porque demonios pensaron eso-dije en tono de fastidio, tampoco me agrado en lo más mínimo que insultaran a mi querida hermana mayor =w=###.

-B-b-buena estaban abrazadas y…-comenzó a decir Senka pero se quedó callada por la pena, ya que se había puesto un poco roja.

-¡Matsuki te estaba abrazando con su escote bien abierto!-dijo June con cierto reclamo pero bastante roja.

De repente tuvo sentido todo lo que había pasado, casi al instante mire la camisa de dormir de Matsuki al mismo tiempo que Matsuki lo hacía, tal como lo sospechábamos, algunos de los botones de su camisa de dormir estaban abiertos, dejando ver algo de su pecho, esa camisa siempre ha tenido ese problemas desde tiempos inmemorables…es más, nos dimos cuenta de eso la primera vez por June =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-June…tu sabes que eso siempre le pasa a la camisa de dormir de Matsuki-dije en un tono seco…no pudo creer que todo fue culpa de algo que en especial June ya sabía =w=###.

Eso puso estática a June y Senka volteo de manera casi mecánica a ver a June con una enorme ira =w=UUUUUU.

-No lo recuerdas June, hasta me dijiste que debería cambiar de camisa pero te dije que no porque esta camisa era de mi padre-dijo Matsuki en un tono entre molesto y cansado.

Apenas termino de decir eso, Senka se le fue encima a June a los golpes…por el amor de dios que no les basto con la golpiza que les dio Matsuki hace rato =w=UUUUUU, afortunadamente Matsuki las detuvo y las saco del cuarto pero eso sí, antes de irse me dijo que empezaría a hacer el almuerzo con sus Amazonas que, suponíamos que ya deberían de estar en la cocina.

Sin más hicimos la misma rutina de siempre, todas nos turnamos para usar el baño del cuarto, ya todas listas, fuimos directamente a la cocina a comer algo, al llegar a la cocina notamos que el ambiente estaba relativamente relajado, aunque Senka de vez en cuando miraba a June de una forma molesta, mientras June solo suspiraba desganada y arrepentida, la verdad no me sorprendía mucho, después de todo lo que provoco hace rato, era lo mínimo que esperaba de ella.

La comida trascurrió bastante normal, ninguna de las involucradas dijimos nada sobre el incidente que había pasado hace rato, no necesitábamos que todo se volviera a tornarse un caos, en especial por lo boca floja que es Eileen, que estaba segura que sería la que comenzaría a tirarle gasolina al incendio, estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando Sanya sacó a relucir una importante cuestión.

-Saben-comenzó a decir Sanya mientras dejaba de lado su café un momento-¿Qué cartas creen que tengan vida?-dijo Sanya con cierta curiosidad.

La mayoría dejamos de comer para atender la pregunta de Sanya, eso nos puso realmente pensativas a todas, no nos habíamos detenido a pensar esa importante incógnita… ¿Acaso una de las cartas legendarias de mis amigas tendrá un espíritu?

-Hay una posibilidad de que algunas cartas dragones de las chicas tengan espíritu-dijo en tono algo seria Atena…Eso sí que será un verdadero problema ahora que lo pienso =w=UUUUUUU.

-D-de verdad crees que haya un dragón con vida en sus decks-dijo un poco asustada Matsuki, creo que no soy la única preocupada con esto.

-Esto podría ser potencialmente peligroso-dijo en tono serio Aussa mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Si resultan ser un monstruo poderoso no creo que podamos contra el-dijo Tania en tono asustado y ligeramente alterada.

-Ha, no hay ningún monstruos que pueda con mis habilidades-dije Eileen en tono seguro y con una enorme sonrisa…no sé porque siento que si pasa lo peor, ella será la primera en ser derrotada =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-Al menos puedes servir de carnada mientras huimos-dijo Archie en tono cansado mientras comenzaba a beber su jugo de naranja.

-¡Que quisiste decir con eso!-dijo Eileen muy molesta y gritándole a Archie.

-Chicas este no es momento para discutir, este es un asunto muy serio-dijo Palutena en tono algo preocupado.

-Palutena tiene razón, debemos ser muy cuidadosas con todo esto si no queremos acabar heridas o…algo peor-dijo Eria en tono preocupado, pero diciendo de modo indecisa su último comentario.

Muchas tragaron saliva sonoramente al escuchar su comentario, creo que por fin se dieron cuenta que las cosas pueden volverse más mortales de lo que ya estamos acostumbradas.

-Misuka, estás segura que es una buena idea todo esto-dijo de forma insegura y preocupada June.

-Estoy segura que ni ella ni yo, queremos ponerlas en peligro a todas y todo porque nuestras cartas en su mayoría son tipo dragón-dijo Senka en un tono algo afligido.

-No se preocupen Nee-chans, todo saldrá bien-dijo Meyrin con una sonrisa amable.

-Meyrin tiene razón-comencé a decir en tono tranquilo-Aussa y las demás pondrán controlar a los monstruos con su habilidad para que no causen destrozos-dije en tono seguro mientras comenzaba a beber mi lata de refresco.

-Misuka-nee-chan tiene razón, nosotras nos encargaremos de protegerlas a todas :3-dijo Lyna en tono seguro, para sorpresa de la mayoría.

-No somos las más fuertes, pero nuestra habilidad es muy útil en estos casos-dijo Dharc en tono amable pero algo bajo, apoyando las palabras de Lyna.

-Déjenoslo a nosotras, no por nada fuimos las mejores alumnas de Doraido-sensei-dijo Hiita con una enorme sonrisa animada y con sus manos en la nuca.

-Eso sin duda me hace sentir más tranquila-dijo Matsuki en tono amable, al menos se le quito la tensión y la preocupación de esto.

-Es triste decir como su magia puede ser mejor que nuestra fuerza-dijo Atena en tono algo fastidiado y pensativo.

-A-atena-sama, nosotras también somos muy útiles a nuestra manera-dijo Palutena tratando de animar a Atena.

-Es cierto, ustedes son excelente amas de casa-dijo Hiita con una sonrisa y tono burlón.

-¡Qué demonios dijiste!-dijeron al mismo tiempo y muy molestas Atena, Palutena, Eileen, Sanya y Tania…a Archie le valió madre y siguió comiendo sus fideos instantáneos =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Acéptenlo, prácticamente es su única utilidad aquí-dijo Hiita aun en ese tono burlón…diablos solo está buscando que la maten aquí =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-¡Cualquiera de nosotras podría hacerte pedazos de un ataque!-dijo Tania en tono furiosos mientras preparaba su cadena para la pelea…quien diría que Tania después de todo si tiene orgullo de amazona =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-Miren no quiero más peleas y lo digo enserio, pueden matar a Hiita en otro momento si se les da la gana pero no ahora-dije con cierto fastidio, lo que menos quiero es que destruyan la cocina por una estupidez =w=####.

Con un visible esfuerzo las amazonas tuvieron que calmarse, al menos las cosas no se pondrán tan violentas como de costumbre =w=.

-Ven, hasta una enana como Misuka las mangonea-dijo Hiita con una sonrisa triunfal.

Antes de que Hiita pudiera disfrutar del todo el momento, Senka le había soltado un fuerte golpe a la cara, June hizo lo mismo y Matsuki la remato de una patada, ya que estaba cerca de ella porque se había levantado para ir por mas jugo =w=UUUUU.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a Misuka!-dijeron al unísono bastante molestas Matsuki, June y Senka…a veces creo que ellas tienen complejo de guardaespaldas =w=UUUUUUU.

-Lo peor del caso, es que apenas su cabeza había cicatrizado por completo-dijo Eria con cierto enojo al ver de que Hiita por fastidiosa le habían roto de nuevo la cabeza.

-A estas alturas es difícil decir si es de adorno o no la cabeza de Hiita-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Hay enormes posibilidades de que solo sea un adorno hueco-dijo Aussa en tono seguro mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-Creo que esta mucho peor que June en ese sentido-dijo Senka en tono algo pensativo.

-Yo no sabría decir si eres peor tú o Hiita-dijo June en tono molesto por el comentario de Senka.

-No comiencen ahora ustedes-dijo Matsuki un poco fastidiada-Eria, por favor puedes arreglar a esta cabeza hueca-termino por decirle a Eria mientras señalaba a Hiita que aún estaba en el piso inconsciente.

Eria con un suspiro cansado comenzó a ayudar a Hiita con su herida, no sé por qué diablos creí que podríamos tener una comida tranquila donde todas estuviéramos ilesas y no hubiera sangre en el piso de la cocina =w=UUUUUU.

Después de que curaran a Hiita y termináramos de comer, todas nos dirigimos hacia la sala de televisión, esta vez Matsuki y sus Amazonas decidieron dejar los platos en la lavavajillas para terminar rápido de limpiar la cocina, antes de llegar a la sala les dije que tenía que ir por algo a mi habitación, cuando llegue, de uno de los cajones de mi cómoda saque el kit de materiales que use para hacer mi collar, el de Matsuki y el de Meyrin, lo necesitaría para fabricar tres collares más usando los trozos los cristales del mío, así que tome el kit y me fui directamente a la sala.

Cuando iba de regreso me topé con June y Senka, quienes traían también una caja, June traía una caja de madera con un Red-Eyes Black-Dragon tallado, mientras que Senka llevaba una caja de acero brillante con el Blue-Eyes White-Dragon tallado, me pregunto que traerán ahí.

-¿Para qué es la caja Misuka?-dijo June algo confundida.

-Aquí llevo los materiales para fabricarles su collar a cada una-dije en tono tranquilo.

-¿Es algún tipo de material especial para mantener el poder de los cristales?-dijo Senka en tono muy curioso.

-Claro que no, solo es algo de cuerda, algunos alambres de aluminio y unas pinzas, si requiriera mucha más preparación, nunca los hubiéramos usado como collares en primer lugar-dije en tono perezoso.

June y Senka suspiraron un poco por mi respuesta, pero es la verdad, no todo debe tener un súper complicado ritual o algo así para lograr que funcione =w=UUUUUU.

-Por cierto, que son esas cajas que traen-dije algo curiosa.

-Bueno, en esta caja guardo todas mis cartas, me la regalo mi mamá en el último cumpleaños en el que aun…éramos una familia-dijo June con cierta melancolía.

Para mi sorpresa Senka toco suavemente el hombro a June, como intentándole darle ánimos, June la miro algo confundida pero al final le sonrió dándole las gracias, después de todo esas dos pueden llevarse bien.

-Esta caja fue un obsequio de mis padres, aquí también guardo mis cartas especiales, sobre todo las que pertenecieron a mi ancestro Seto Kaiba-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Bien entonces será mejor que vayamos a la sala, tengo que hacer sus collares y esperar a Mana para poner a prueba las cartas-dije en tono tranquilo.

June y Senka asintieron y junto conmigo, fuimos a la sala, ya instaladas me puse a fabricar los collares, la mayoría me miraban algo curiosas, al ver la facilidad con la que manipulaba los alambres con las pinzas para hacer algo que sostendría el cristal de cada collar, cuando termine de fabricarlos, me quite mi collar y le quite tres trozos de cristal para los collares, cuando estaba terminando de colocarlos en su lugar escuchamos el sonido del claxon de un vehículo afuera, Meyrin miro por la ventana y con alegría dijo que ya estaba aquí Mana, las demás me dijeron que la recibirían mientras terminaba mi trabajo.

Yo se los agradecí mientras continuaba con mi labor, me tomo un poco de trabajo pero logre que la parte de alambre que hice para sostener el cristal quedara bien y por fin los collares estaban listos para usarse, mire mi propio collar notando que solo tenía ahora cuatro cristales de los siete que antes que tenía, bueno, no creo que disminuya su poder, ya que después de todo, cuando usamos los cristales la primera vez, con solo uno liberamos los espíritus de mis Encantadoras y las Amazona de Matsuki.

Apenas me había puesto de pie con los collares en la mano cuando Mana y las demás entraron a la sala, Mana se veía…diferente, es decir se veía más relajada de lo habitual y ahora su rostro tenía una pequeña pero notable sonrisa, quizás la experiencia de ayer si la cambio un poco, y créanme que me alegra que haya sido para bien.

-Me alegra que esta vez Tome-san no te haya traído por el camino suicida-le dije a Mana en tono de broma ya que después de todo, hoy no llego verde como ayer XD.

-L-la verdad fue porque a mi abuelita le quedaba poco combustible-dijo Mana en tono algo preocupado y nervioso y sosteniendo firmemente su bolsa…algo me dice que si Tome-san viene por ella…tendrá más que suficiente combustible para mandar a Mana al infierno del camino =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Descuida Mana, nosotras te dejaremos para que estés más tranquila-le dijo Matsuki en tono amable.

-Se los agradecería mucho-dijo Mana en tono agradecido y casi llorando…bueno me alegra saber que siga igual como siempre XDU.

Después de que todas tomaran asiento, extendí los collares que hice en la mesa de centro, el collar de June lo hice con un alambre negro para sostener el cristal y tenía una incrustación roja en el diseño del alambre, asemejando el ojo rojo del Red-Eyes Black Dragon, el de Senka era de un alambre color plata que tenía ahí guardado, con una pequeña piedra azul zafiro para que asemejara el ojo del Blue-Eyes White Dragon y por último el de Mana use un alambre celeste y rosado para hacer un diseño de dos colores, ya que esos eran los colores de la Dark Magician Girl.

-Te quedaron increíbles los collares-dijo June muy animada y con una gran sonrisa.

-E-están muy bonitos-dijo Mana en tono feliz pero algo bajo.

-Y están muy acorde a nosotras-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien que esperamos, pongamos a trabajar los cristales-dijo Eileen en tono emocionada.

-Espera no lo haremos aquí dentro de la casa, que no recuerda lo que hablamos en la comida-dijo Hiita en tono cansado.

-No sabemos qué monstruo pueda salir-dijo Sanya en tono serio.

-Sin contar de que no sabemos si el monstruo se pondrá a lanzarnos ataques en cuanto salga-dijo Aussa en tono pensativo.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos en el patio trasero-dijo Tania en tono amable.

-Ni se les ocurra-dijimos en tono serio y seco Matsuki, Meyrin y yo, no vamos a poner en peligro el jardín de mamá, es lo único que nos queda de ella.

-B-bueno aún podemos hacerlo en el patio de enfrente-dijo Eria un poco asustada por la expresión molesta y fría que pusimos Matsuki, Meyrin y yo.

-C-creo que será la mejor solución-dijo algo nerviosa Palutena.

-Lo harán ustedes, yo no me voy a arriesgar a que me partan el trasero-dijo Archie en tono de fastidio mientras comenzaba a irse.

-¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!-comenzó a decir Atena enojada mientras tomaba a Archie del cuello de su blusa-¡¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo de amazona?!-le grito Atena a la cara a Archie totalmente molesta.

-La cambie por chicles hace mucho-dijo Archie en tono perezoso sin prestarle atención a la amenaza de Atena…no sé porque siento que se está empezando a parecerse a Ray =w=UUUUUUU.

-¡Iras con nosotras quieras o no!-dijo Atena furiosa mientras se llevaba arrastrando a Archie hacia el patio de enfrente =w=UUUUUU.

-¿Creen que este bien Archie-nee-chan? :3U-dijo Lyna preocupada al ver como arrastraban a Archie hacia el patio.

-Creo que estaría mejor enfrentándose al monstruo que enfrentándose a la furia de Atena si huye de la batalla-dijo Tania en tono algo asustado.

-Lo triste es que eso es cierto-dijo Dharc suspirando algo cansada por la situación, no es la única que esta así con todo esto =w=UUUUUU.

Sin perder más tiempo, Mana, June y Senka se colocaron sus collares, llevaron sus cartas y salieron junto con nosotras al patio delantero, ya afuera las Amazonas y mis Encantadoras se estaban preparando, la mayoría tenía sus armas a la mano para pelear, mientras que mis Encantadoras tenían listas con sus báculos para cualquier cosa, decidimos que primero probaríamos las cartas de Mana, ya que eran las más seguras debido a que tenía más monstruos del tipo humanoide.

Con ayuda de June, Senka y mía, Mana extendió todas sus cartas en el pasto del jardín, las acomodamos en filas de diez y Mana prosiguió en pasar su cristal por las cartas, al principio no había pasado nada de nada, hasta que paso por la carta de la Dark Magician Girl, salió una fuerte luz de la carta, era exactamente la misma luz que había salido cuando nuestras cartas reaccionaron con el cristal, la luz se transformó en una especie de portal, tal como Matsuki, Meyrin y yo suponíamos, de esa especie de portal pudimos ver como la Dark Magician Girl salía de repente de ahí, apenas toco el suelo dijo.

-¡Todos los seres malignos de este mundo prepárense, porque ha llegado la poderosa, la indiscutible campeona de la justicia, Auset la Dark Magician Girl!-dijo de repente la Dark Magician Girl haciendo una pose dramática… ¿Pero qué fregados? OwOUUUUU.

-¡Auset!-gritaron de repente mis Encantadoras emocionadas y fueron corriendo a abrazar a la Dark Magician Girl.

Se notaba realmente que había muchas emociones en el ambiente, Auset junto con Lyna y Wynn habían comenzado a llorar de la emoción del reencuentro, se notaba que realmente se extrañaban todas, aunque bueno por lo que me comentaron hace mucho mis Encantadoras, cuando llegaron a la Academia de Magia de la Citadela, Auset era una de sus más grandes amigas y debido a que todas eran nuevas ahí, eso fortaleció más su amistad.

Ya todas más tranquilas, Auset comenzó a hablar.

-No tiene ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de volverlas a ver-dijo Auset aun con algunas lágrimas, realmente estaban muy preocupadas por mis Encantadoras desde que desaparecieron.

-Nosotras también estamos realmente felices de volverte a ver Auset-nee-chan TTwTT-dijo Lyna también aun con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Pero que les paso-comenzó a decir algo confundida Auset-Ya entraron a la pubertad o yo me encogí en estos días-dijo Auset un poco confundida al notar que Lyna y Wynn eran de su misma altura mientras que las demás eran más altas que ella.

-A-a que te refieres con días-dijo Aussa en un evidente tono de preocupación.

-Sí, después de que ese vórtice las atrapo, Arieta y las demás junto conmigo fuimos tras ese vórtice, estuvimos vagando por un par de días, cuando esa cosa volvió a aparecer y nos atrapo a todas, luego lo último que supe es que estaba en un duelo como los que me comentaba mi padre y luego aparecí aquí-dijo Auset aún más confundida al hacer memoria de las ultimas cosas que le habían pasado.

Todas miraron con evidente preocupación a Auset, en especial mis hermanas, mis Encantadoras, las Amazonas y yo, tal parece que hasta que se liberen, el tiempo no pasa para ellas lo que significaba que…

-O-oigan porque me ven así…alguien puede explicarme que está pasando-dijo Auset evidentemente nerviosa por la situación.

-Auset…hemos estado viviendo aquí en el mundo de los humanos por tres años-dijo Eria bastante preocupada al darse cuenta de cómo era la situación.

-¡¿Estamos en el mundo humano?!-dijo bastante sorprendida Auset-Un momento…-dijo Auset al darse cuenta de lo que decía Eria-Quiere decir que…estuve sellada ahí por tres años-dijo Auset bastante consternada.

Todas asentimos, ninguna de nosotras tenía el valor para hablar, la expresión de Auset lo decía todo, la preocupación en sus ojos y el darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba desaparecida de su mundo realmente la perturbo mucho, tanto que casi se cae de rodillas, sino hubiera sido que Hiita y Dharc lograron sostenerla antes de que cayera, al final decidimos suspender lo de las cartas por unos momentos para poderle explicarle todo lo que necesitaba saber en la sala.

Después de que lográramos calmarla, gracias a un té especial que hizo Sanya y de explicarles todo lo que sabíamos sobre el tema, de cómo la habíamos liberado de la carta y quiénes éramos todas nosotras, Auset logro estar totalmente calmada, aunque se veía muy pensativa, parece que aún necesita asimilar algunas cosas.

-Entonces no saben dónde puedan estar las demás-dijo Auset tono algo triste.

-No han salido cartas con su apariencia, así que creemos que no las encontraremos hasta que salgan en alguna expansión de paquetes, pero confiamos en que están bien-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Eso me tranquiliza, de por si fue mi idea ir a buscar esos vórtices-dijo Auset algo apenada-Pero cambiando de tema, de verdad los años les han sentado bien, se ven casi tan sexys como yo hahaha-dijo Auset en tono divertido, se nota que tiene humildad =w=UUUUU.

-No sé porque supuse que sacarías ese tema a relucir-dijo Aussa con una sonrisa tranquila, no hay duda de que extrañaba mucho a Auset.

-Hubiera sido más raro que no hubiéramos crecido en todo este tiempo Auset-san-dijo Eria con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero me siento triste de que ya no sea la hermana mayor-dijo Auset algo avergonzada y rascándose la nuca.

-Mira el lado amable, al menos ya podemos hacer más desmadre juntas-dijo Hiita con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo veo difícil considerando de que este mundo debe ser más tranquilo que el nuestro-dijo Auset en tono tranquilo.

-No tienes ni idea-dijimos todas al mismo tiempo con excepción de Mana que también el comentario de todas la tomó por sorpresa.

-Entonces no es tranquilo-dijo Auset un poco confundida.

-Con la piro maniaca pervertida y la pervertida con esteroides, nos basta y sobra para que las cosas sean un caos total-dije sobándome la cabeza, pensar en todo lo que hacen me provoco jaqueca =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Wow eso sí que sonó directo…Misuka sin duda me agradas :3-dijo en tono animado Auset… ¿En serio? OwOUUUU.

-Eso sí que fue rápido-dijo Matsuki en voz algo cansada.

-Que puedo decir, me agrada la gente interesante y honesta, ese aire sínico y sarcástico que tiene es genial-dijo Auset en tono alegre y con brillo en los ojos…sep…definitivamente es amiga de mis Encantadoras =w=UUUUUU.

-Un momento a que te refieres con que te "agrada"-dijo June con un marcado tono molesto =w=UUUUUUU.

No era la única, Senka y Mana lucían realmente irritadas por el comentario que dijo =w=UUUUUUUUUUU.

-Tranquila chica, aunque la verdad no tengo ninguna preferencia por el momento, no me gusta pedalear bicicletas ajenas, aunque esta ya tiene demasiadas que quieren con ella hahaha-dijo Auset en un tono alegre y pícaro, haciendo que June, Senka y Mana se pusieran totalmente rojas…genial ahora tenemos otra pervertida descarada en el grupo =w=UUUUUUU.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo Meyrin en tono confundido…ahora debemos cuidarla de otra pervertida que la puede corromper =w=UUUUUU.

-Yo tampoco entendí :3U-dijo Lyna también algo confundida.

-N-n-no estoy segura que si lo que entendí es correcto-dijo Wynn muy roja del rostro y bastante nerviosa.

-Parece que Wynn ya está madurando-dijo Auset con una sonrisa, no sé porque presiento que con ella las cosas se pondrán peor que de costumbre =w=UUUUU.

-Te recomiendo que te abstengas de decir comentarios de ese tipo a Wynn, si sabes a lo que me refiero Auset-dijo Aussa en tono sereno…pero el trasfondo de enojo fue más que evidente OwOUUUUUU.

-P-por lo visto no has cambiado en nada Aussa-dijo Auset en tono nervioso, parece que Aussa hacia mi trabajo haya en la academia =w=UUUUUU.

De repente un sonido de un gruñido nos alertó a todas, que resultó ser el gruñido de la panza de Auset, ella se puso totalmente roja y dijo.

-Creo que no comer por tres años de letargo ya me afecto-dijo Auset muy avergonzada y roja.

-Descuida te traeremos algo de comer Auset-chan-dijo Wynn en tono amable.

-Nosotras vamos contigo-dijeron en tono alegre Meyrin y Lyna.

Wynn, Lyna y Meyrin fueron a la cocina para buscar algo que pudiera comer Auset, apenas se fueron Auset saco un tema a relucir.

-Mana-chan, entonces tu eres a nieta de Tome-san verdad-dijo Auset en tono curioso, Mana por su parte solo se limitó a asentir algo insegura.

-¡Es perfecto!-dijo de repente Auset poniéndose de pie haciendo que la mayoría nos sorprendiéramos un poco-¡Esta decidido, juntas nos transformaremos en las emperatrices de los duelo, como lo fueron mi padre y Tome-san!-dijo Auset totalmente emocionada y señalando a Mana haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-¿Tu padre era la carta principal del deck de Tome-san?-dijo June algo impresionada por eso y créanme que no es la única.

-Si verán, mi familia desciende del Dark Magician y la Dark Magician Girl que acompañaron a Yugi Muto, soy la veintava generación con el título de Dark Magician Girl, me inscribieron en la academia de la Citadela para mejorar mis habilidades mágicas y ahora que estoy aquí, por fin podré cumplir mi sueño de ser la poderosa carta de un descendiente Muto-dijo Auset mas que emocionada y con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

-Increíble, me pregunto si nuestras cartas tendrán alguna historia similar-dijo Senka muy impresionada por las palabras de Auset, quien diría que Auset viniera de una tan milenaria tradición.

-D-de verdad crees que pueda ser una digna sucesora-dijo en tono algo inseguro Mana, creo que aún tenemos que trabajar con su confianza.

-Claro que lo estoy-dijo Auset mientras se acercaba a Mana y le extendía la mano para que Mana se pusiera de pie-Lo supe desde que me invocaste en ese duelo, juntas haremos sentir orgullosos a nuestros ancestros-dijo Auset con una sonrisa segura.

Mana pudo sonreír con confianza gracias al comentario de Auset, quizás que ella esté aquí no sea tan malo, estoy segura que ella le ayudara a Mana a tener más confianza en sí misma.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso…no han notado que Mana y Auset son exactamente iguales-dijo Sanya en tono algo sorprendido al percatarse de eso…oigan tiene razón OwOUUU.

La mayoría mostro sorpresa y cuando las empezamos a analizar y nos dimos cuenta que era verdad.

-¡Es cierto, parecen gemelas idénticas!-dijo Tania evidentemente sorprendida.

-Podrían hasta cambiarse de ropa y no notaríamos la diferencia-dijo Atena un poco alterada por la situación, no sé porque siento que esto de alguna forma nos puede ayudar…o hará un horrible caos OwOUUUU.

-¡Mana, esto puede ser algo muy bueno!-dijo Auset muy emocionada.

-N-n-no veo en que nos pueda servir-dijo Mana algo alterada por la situación.

-Bromeas, podría hasta fingir que soy tu hermana gemela perdida y podría vagar por aquí sin ningún problema-dijo Auset animada mientras abrazaba emocionada a Mana, haciendo que ella se pusiera algo sonrojada.

-Tiene sentido, quizás podría funcionar esa idea-dijo June en tono pensativo.

-Realmente no tienes nada en la cabeza-comenzó a decir Senka en tono algo molesto-Que no vez que esto podría crear rumores y mala fama a la familia Muto-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio, y le doy toda la razón, esa mentira podría traerle problemas a Mana por el resto de su vida.

-No exageren, bien puede decir que es una prima lejana y ya-dijo Hiita con cierto desinterés mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca.

-Aun así, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera-dijo Eria un poco sorprendida por el desinterés de Hiita.

-Cálmense, solo era una idea, además hay algo que debo verificar para saber si somos como gemelas-dijo Auset en tono tranquilo…qué diablos debe verificar =w=UUUUU.

-A-a que te refieres Auset-dijo Aussa en tono algo preocupado…oh oh, esto definitivamente apesta a problemas =w=U.

-Solo algo que tengo mucha curiosidad de ver si tiene Mana-dijo Auset en tono tranquilo eso puso algo nerviosas a las Encantadoras y de paso a nosotras, que piensa hacer esta maga rara =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Mana puedes colocarte aquí-dijo Auset señalando una posición enfrente de a ella.

Mana no muy segura acepto, por la posición donde estaba Mana, quedaba frente a nosotras, Auset comenzó a admirarla de un modo pensativo, hasta que se colocó detrás de Mana, haciendo que Mana se pusiera algo nerviosa.

Lo que sucedió después, lo juro, ni siquiera creo que mis Encantadoras que eran quienes más conocían a Auset se lo esperaban, de repente y sin previo a aviso Auset empezó a manosear y casi desvestir a la indefensa Mana, la cual grito histérica por lo que le pasaba, las reacciones de todas variaron, Senka, June, Matsuki, Palutena, Dharc y Tania se pusieron totalmente rojas, Hiita y Eileen se desangraron de la nariz por ver la escena, Eria y Sanya por su parte furiosas golpearon a Hiita y a Eileen para darles un buen motivo para sangrar de la cara, Archie por su parte saco su celular y comenzó a tomarle video a la escena, Auset hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido que Aussa, Atena y yo la rematamos a golpes para que soltara a la indefensa Mana que se veía aterrada y avergonzada.

Créanme que yo también me iba a desangrar por ver la escena, pero como en esta historia soy el típico estereotípico de pervertida de closet con cara de póker, me tuve que aguantarme y literalmente pasar la sangre que se me subió a la nariz a la boca y luego tragármela…créanme que se siente horrible esa sensación =w=UUUUUU.

Después de que lográramos calmar a Mana, que de hecho me senté junto a ella mientras la abrazaba protectoramente porque aún estaba alterada por todo lo que paso, y de que dejáramos a Auset toda magullada y sangrando un poco de la boca, comenzaron los reclamos.

-¡Porque diablos hiciste eso!-dijo June aún bastante roja y alterada.

-Q-quería ver si su cuerpo se sentía igual que el mi-comenzó a decir adolorida Auset-Además comprobé que Mana tiene el mismo lunar que yo en el pecho izquierdo-termino de decir con una sonrisa ocurrente…ok, esta chica nos traerá más problemas que ayuda =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

-Es lamentable como alguien como tu sea la descendiente de la primera Dark Magician Girl-dijo Senka en un frio y molesto tono de voz…sep creo que muchos compartimos esa idea =w=UUUUUU.

-Solo lo dices porque estas celosa de que, Mana tiene más posibilidades que tu o June de conquistar a ya saben quién, porque tiene un cuerpo tan sexy como el mío-dijo Auset en tono seguro y con los brazos cruzados…esta chica es idiota de verdad =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

Antes de que pudiera decir se los dije, June de repente la tiro de una patada en la cabeza, seguida de Senka que la remato con otra patada y así, las dos comenzaron a casi matar a golpes a Auset mientras Mana se abrazaba más fuerte a mi súper sonrojada y ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho…su cara está hirviendo =w=UUUUUU.

-Sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre-dijo Eria en tono algo frio, creo que aún estaba muy enojada tanto con Auset como con Hiita.

-Se aproximan tiempos horribles de caos…esto me hace pensar que no debimos de haberla liberado-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-Espero que la casa pueda aguantar con todo eso-dijo Matsuki resignada y triste por el lamentable destino que se avecinaba a todas nosotras…créanme comparto ese sentimiento =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Si fue culpa de Auset, no entiendo porque Hiita y yo pagamos también por eso-dijo Eileen adolorida mientras se agarraba la mejilla.

-Por ser un par de taradas pervertidas-dijeron al mismo tiempo y de forma fría Eria y Sanya =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-Aun así se me hace injusto-dijo Hiita en tono algo molesto mientras agarraba su cabeza la cual estaba sangrando por el golpe que le dio Eria…al menos no mancharon esta vez la alfombra de sangre =w=UUUUUUUUU.

Después de que otra vez casi mataran a Auset, esta vez y solo porque no quería tener un cadáver en la sala, retire a June y Senka de Auset, Auset ayudada por Dharc se volvió a sentar en el sofá donde estaba y se veía con más moretones que antes…insisto, creo que a esta chica se les cayó de cabeza cuando era niña =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Ya veo porque dicen que este lugar no es aburrido, es como una mala comedia romántica con exceso de violencia…y chicas que golpean duro-dijo Auset bastante aturdida, aun me sorprende que este consiente después de semejantes fregadazos que le metieron June y Senka =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Deberías tratar de quitarte esos malos hábitos…o acabaras muerta aquí Auset-san y créeme que ninguna queremos eso-dijo Dharc en tono preocupado, parece que ella es la única persona de aquí que estaba preocupada por Auset…a pesar de que Auset solo ha causado problema tras problema =w=UUUUUU.

-Dharc, ahora entiendo porque eres tan popular con las chicas, yo creí que solo era porque te confundían con un chico, pero ahora veo que es porque también eres un amor-dijo Auset con una sonrisa alegre.

Eso hizo que Dharc se deprimiera, si había algo que detestaba Dharc y la ponían negativa era el hecho de que siempre la confundan con un chico…Auset tiene tanta facilidad de arruinar las cosas como Hiita y Eileen =w=UUUU.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que quieres decir con popular con las chicas?! OwOU-escuchamos de repente la voz de Lyna, que se acercaba junto con Wynn y Meyrin, que llevaban algo de la comida que habían preparado las tres en la cocina…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto =w=UUUUU.

-Me refería a que muchas chicas piensa que Dharc es un buen partido-dijo Auset un poco confundida del interés de Lyna.

-¡P-p-pero partido de que!-dijo Lyna esta vez sonando algo alterada….haber…Lyna está sintiendo celos OWOUUUUUU.

-Lyna, si te dijera claramente que es considerando lo linda e inocente que eres, sería la peor desgraciada de cualquier mundo-dijo Auset en tono cansado…quien diría que después de todo Auset si es consiente…quizás por eso espero que ellas se fueran para hacer lo que hizo =w=UUUUU.

-¡P-p-pero realmente necesito saber eso!-dijo Lyna esta vez mas alterada y algo sonrojada…ok tengo miedo OwOUUUU.

-Que no…cuando dicen buen partido a una persona, se refiere a que será un buen esposo o esposa, estoy segura que una vez escuche decirles eso sobre algo que discutían de una novela Matsuki-nee-chan y Palutena-nee-chan-dijo Meyrin algo pensativa…mierda no tendría que haber dicho eso OwOUUUUUUUUU.

-Bueno, básicamente es eso-dijo Archie en tono tranquilo mientras jugaba con su cel…gracias Archie por dar el tiro de gracias…por cierto fue un sarcasmo =w=UUUUUUU.

Créanme la expresión de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez que puso Lyna casi nos partió el alma a todas y en especial Dharc, que no sabía qué hacer para que Lyna no estuviera así, al final, Eria y Wynn curaron a Auset ya que, Lyna se veía bastante cabizbaja como para hacerlo y después de que terminara de comer Auset y curaran a Hiita y a Eileen, hubo un silencio incomodo, ver a Lyna así nos quitó los ánimos a todas, incluso Mana dejo de lado su malestar para concentrarse en Lyna…tengo que hacer algo para tratar de desviar el tema =w=UUUUU.

-Chicas no se ustedes pero, aun hay trabajo que hacer, con Auset aquí, al menos ya podemos seguir verificando las cartas más tranquilas, ya que ella podrá ayudarnos si algo malo sucede-dije en tono tranquilo, espero que esto ayude para medio reactivar el ánimo.

-Quizás haya algún conocido o familiar entre las cartas-dijo Auset en tono alegre, me alegra saber que no soy la única que está tratando de levantar los ánimos.

-Bueno entonces que estamos esperando aún nos faltan más cartas por checar-dijo June en tono algo animado.

-Así es, realmente quiero saber si mi Blue-Eyes White Dragon tiene un espíritu-dijo Senka con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Además hay que ver si algún pariente de Auset no está encerrado en una carta-dijo Mana en tono algo tímido.

Con los ánimos algo renovados, todas regresamos al patio delantero, aunque eso sí, Atena tuvo que llevarse arrastrando de nuevo a Archie porque otra vez trato de escaparse =w=UUUUUUU, ya todas afuera retomamos el procedimiento, colocamos las cartas de Mana que faltaban por verificar y Mana comenzó a pasar su cristal por sus cartas restantes, para sorpresa de todas, Auset fue la única carta que reacción, pero considerando que Mana solo se limitó a traer su deck esta vez, no podíamos asegurar que no tuviera más cartas con espíritus, quizás luego debamos dar otra checada pero creo que eso lo guardaremos para otro día.

-Bueno tal parece que no hay nada que enfrentar de momento-dijo Atena en tono tranquilo mientras guardaba su espada.

-Bueno, al menos aún estamos en una pieza-dijo bastante aliviada Tania.

-Creo que será mejor empezar con las de June, ya que ella no tiene ningún monstruo que superen los tres mil puntos de ataque-dijo Aussa en tono sereno mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Creo que es lo mejor, si se descontrolara un monstruo así, estoy segura que no saldremos vivas de esto-dijo Eria con evidentes nervios...bueno en eso le doy toda la razón =w=UUUUU.

-Pero no hay que temer, Lyna podrá controlarlo sin problemas, verdad Lyna-dijo Auset en tono animado mientras le daba una leve palmada a Lyna en la espalda.

-¿Ah?...Si…claro-dijo Lyna aún bastante cabizbaja.

Eso nos puso nerviosas a todas, Lyna no está en su mejor momento…estoy segura que así no podrá controlar a esa enorme cosa si se libera OwOUUUUUUUU.

La mayoría con unos evidentes escalofríos tratamos de no entrar en pánico y continuamos lo que hacíamos pero eso sí, todas las que tenían armas o magia se pusieron más firmes en una posición defensiva, solo espero que ningún dragón de atributo Light de June se libere…porque si se libera probablemente moriremos =w=UUUUUUUUU.

Mana notablemente nerviosa termino de recoger sus cartas y las guardo en su caja donde llevaba su deck, luego decidió meter el deck dentro de la casa, supongo que teme que les pase algo a sus cartas, cuando regreso y con su ayuda, June, Senka y yo, comenzamos a dispersar las cartas de June en el pasto, cuando terminamos, la mayoría aun nos sentíamos tensas, lo único bueno es que la mayoría de los monstruos de June son Dark, así que si uno se sale de control, Dharc puede ponerlas a raya en cualquier momento.

Un poco nerviosa, June comenzó a pasar su cristal por sus cartas, todas sentimos un enorme alivio al ver que los monstruos que pasaban de los dos mil quinientos puntos de June no reaccionaron, al menos los otros que están por ahí, los podemos controlar con fuerza bruta, aun así, no estábamos fuera de peligro, aun todo esto era como jugar a la ruleta con una pistola con una sola bala =w=UUUUUUUUU.

June continuo con cautela, hasta que paso por la carta de su Red-Eyes Black Dragon, que parecía que era la edición que llevaba su ancestro Joey Wheeler, fue cuando todas nos pusimos en alerta, la carta brillo de la misma forma que la carta donde estaba Auset y un enorme portal apareció de repente, June salió corriendo de ahí para ponerse a distancia segura, mientras las Encantadoras, las Amazonas y Auset se preparaban para la batalla.

Tal como lo suponíamos, del portal emergió el Red-Eyes Black Dragon lanzando un fuerte rugido que nos aturdió a todas, Dharc de alguna forma se compuso y comenzó a abrir un portal oscuro donde salieron unas especie de látigos oscuros que comenzaron a rodear y apresar al dragón, Aussa también comenzó a hacer muros de roca altos para comenzar a encerrar al dragón, mis demás Encantadoras estaban comenzado a cargar sus magias de ataques, mientras la amazonas se preparaban para lanzarse con todo contra el Red-Eyes, cuando sucedió algo que nadie tan siquiera se pudo haber imaginado.

-¡¿Por qué me están atacando?!-dijo en voz molesta y algo femenina que venía del Red-Eyes Black Dragon… ¡Esa cosa hablo! OwOUUUUUUUUUU.

Todas nos quedamos anonadadas... ¡Ese dragón definitivamente es inteligente...y habla como chica! OwOUUUUUU

-Lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Porque me están atacando?-dijo otra vez el Red-Eyes, pero esta vez en un tono muy molesto...será mejor que resolvamos este pequeño mal entendido antes de que las cosas se pongan violetas OwOUUUUUUU.

-¿Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo?-dijo Aussa en tono desafiante mientras mantenía sus rocas a raya para que el Red-Eyes no se pudiera mover.

-Se atreven a acusarme falsamente, cuando fueron ustedes las que comenzaron, no saben con quién se están metiendo-dijo el Red-Eyes mas molesto...esto se ve realmente mal OwOUUUUU.

-Temo decirte que tampoco nosotras somos presas fáciles-dijo Aussa en tono seria mientras se ajustaba sus gafas...será mejor que trate de calmar los ánimos.

-Discúlpanos, creímos que nos atacarías-dije en tono relativamente relajado pero a la vez fuerte-Mi nombre es Misuka, mis amigas y yo te liberamos de la carta donde estabas aprisionada, puedes decirnos quien eres y porque estabas encerrada ahí-dije aun en tono tranquilo.

El Red-Eyes me miro detenidamente como buscando algún signo de engaño, cuando parecía que estaba convencida de que no le mentía nos dijo.

-Está bien, pero deben liberarme-dijo el Red-Eyes en tono más calmado.

Yo asentí y les hice una señal a Aussa y a Dharc para que la liberaran, no muy convencidas accedieron, aunque la mayoría me miraba visiblemente preocupada por confiar en la palabra del Red-Eyes, cuando la liberaron, esta solo se limito a sobarse un poco uno de sus hombros que parecía que se le había raspado por las rocas, me miro directamente y me dijo.

-Gracias-dijo en tono amable-Mi nombre es Anat y soy la encarnación del Red-Eyes Black Dragón-dijo Anat en tono algo serio pero cortes.

Todas nos mostramos muy sorprendidas por su afirmación, incluso mis Encantadoras, las Amazonas y Auset, parecía no tener conocimiento sobre eso, debíamos indagar más, si queríamos saber más sobre este asunto.

-Es un placer conocerte Anat-dije en tono amable-Si no es mucha indiscreción, podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso, porque acabaste encerrada ahí-dije en tono algo interrogatorio.

Anat se veía algo pensativa, como tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado, después de unos momentos comenzó a hablar.

-Mi hermana Kisara y yo, habíamos ido a un punto de conflicto donde escuchamos que se estaban formando unos misteriosos vórtices de energía, presentimos que algo realmente malo estaba pasando ahí y fuimos a investigar-comenzó a decir Anat en tono calmado-Cuando llegamos encontramos un poderoso dragón que estaba creando esos vórtices-dijo Anat con algo de preocupación.

Eso nos sorprendió a todas, ese dragón que menciona debió de haber provocado los vórtices que las atraparon a todas, creo que...podremos aunque sea revelar un poco de todo este misterioso asunto...aunque algo dentro de mi me dice que estamos tratando con algo...increíblemente peligroso...y maligno.

-Mi hermana y yo tomamos la forma del Red-Eyes y el Blue-Eyes para pelear contra el-dijo en tono serio...esperen un momento... ¡Su hermana es el Blue-Eyes! OwOUUUUU-A pesar de nuestros grandes poderes, no pudimos contra ese dragón, hasta que un último impacto de ese dragón nos mando a un vórtice, mi hermana salió muy herido al tratar de contrarrestar el ataque, lo último que recuerdo es que quedo inconsciente y herida, antes de que ambas fuéramos absorbidas por ese vórtice luego...aparecí aquí-termino de decir Anat con evidente preocupación al recordar lo que le había pasado a su hermana.

La mayoría nos miramos las unas a las otras, todo esto nos decía que la cosa era mucho más seria de lo que creíamos, aunque en este momento lo que me pregunto es, su hermana será alguna de las cartas del Blue-Eyes de Senka, no podíamos estar seguras pero, si era cierto, al menos si la liberábamos Anat podría calmarla en caso de que aun estuviera confundida por la pelea.

-Todas nosotras fuimos absorbidas por los vórtices que mencionaste, tal parece que este asunto es más…complicado de lo que creíamos-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo pero con un leve trasfondo de preocupación.

-No sabría decirles porque ese dragón está causando todo eso, pero puedo asegurarles que era descomunalmente fuerte y…maligno-dijo Anat con algo de preocupación, lo cual nos preocupó a todas, esa cosa debe ser realmente terrible para preocupar de esa forma a Anat y haber herido de gravedad a su hermana.

-Oye disculpa-comenzó a decir June en tono algo fuerte y atrayendo la atención de Anat-Mi nombre es June Wheeler y soy descendiente de Joey Wheeler, tu eres algo del Red-Eyes que lo acompañaba-pregunto June bastante curiosa y segura, me sorprende un poco que June le haya perdido el miedo tan rápido…considerando el tamaño que tiene =w=UUUUUUUU.

-¡¿De verdad eres descendiente de Joey Wheeler?!-dijo Anat bastante sorprendida.

De repente Anata se arrodillo un poco para poder ver detenidamente a June, algo que nos puso a la mayoría nerviosas, con excepción de June que parecía demasiado tranquila y segura, Anat estuvo así unos momentos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Si no hay duda que tienes esa particular energía-dijo Anat antes de ponerse de pie-La verdad no soy descendiente del portador original del Red-Eyes que acompaño a Joey, mi hermana tampoco lo es de la portadora original del Blue-Eyes, se nos encomendaron cuando éramos muy niñas, desconozco del todo la razón, pero hemos sido las guardianas de ese poder durante estos años-dijo Anat en tono tranquilo…parece que esto tiene un trasfondo más profundo de lo que creí.

-Yo había leído…-comenzó a decir en tono algo cauteloso Aussa-En uno de los archivos más antiguos de la biblioteca de la capital de la zona de tierra que, solo se les ceden ese poder a los humanos, si logran hacer una híper resonancia con el alma de la criatura que estará viviendo en su cuerpo-termino de decir Aussa ajustando sus lentes.

Todas nos impresionamos al saber esa información, incluso Anat se veía bastante sorprendida por eso, típico de Aussa, siempre nos oculta ese tipo de información aunque bueno tampoco puede decir muchas cosas…no vaya decir algún spoiler o algo así y arruine el factor sorpresa de los lectores =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Yo…no tenía conocimiento sobre eso-dijo Anat algo apenada de que una desconocida supiera más de eso que ella.

-No se supone que esos archivos son confidenciales-dijo Atena un poco interrogante, creo que también está enterada de algunas cosas.

-No para la hija del guardián de la biblioteca-dijo Aussa en tono sereno.

La mayoría se sorprendieron ante esa información, con excepción de mis hermanas, mis Encantadoras, Auset y yo, que estábamos bastante enteradas de ese asunto.

-Pero...-comenzó a decir algo insegura Sanya-Tengo entendido que el guardián no es humano-termino de decir Sanya no muy segura si debería seguir con esas preguntas.

La mayoría que no estaban muy enteradas de eso se sorprendieron aún más por esa información, Aussa solo se limitó a suspirar un poco cansada y dijo.

-Eso será un tema de discusión para otro momento, lo que debemos concéntranos es en el asunto de Anat-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo-Creo que deberías regresar a la normalidad, no creo que puedas entrar a la mansión con ese tamaño-termino de decirle Aussa a Anat mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

-No pensaba quedarme así, este cuerpo puede ser muy estorboso a veces-dijo Anat en tono cansado.

De repente Anat comenzó a brillar de un modo extraño y comenzó a disminuir su tamaño para sorpresa de todas, entre más pequeña se hacía, mas perdía las características de dragón, hasta que quedo exactamente de la altura de Senka, ya tenía un cuerpo totalmente humano, la luz de su cuerpo desapareció revelando su verdadera apariencia.

Más de una nos sorprendimos al ver a la verdadera Anat, Anat era una chica alta de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran de color rojo muy fuerte, no sabía si era debido al poder del Red-Eyes o si ella ya los tenia así desde que nació, su piel era blanca y su complexión era idéntica a la de June; su vestimenta solo consistía en una especie de vestido de tela café de manga larga, muy similar a los que usaban la gente en Egipto, nos sorprendía ver que estaba descalza y que tenía numerosos cortes en las partes de su cuerpo que eran levemente visibles…de verdad ese dragón les dio mucha pelea…

-Por alguna razón, se ve muy acorde a ti June-dijo Senka en tono pensativo mientras observaba detenidamente a Anat.

-No sé si lo dijiste en buen sentido o en mal sentido-dijo June en tono algo molesto, Anat pareció algo molesta por el hecho de que eso tuviera un mal sentido =w=UUUUUUU.

-Me refiero a que estoy segura que harán un gran equipo, no deberías ser tan paranoica salvaje-dijo Senka en tono de fastidio, bueno considerando que siempre se insultan y pelean es difícil saber cuándo le dice un cumplido =w=UUUUUUU.

-Oh-dijo un poco más tranquila June-Gracias Senka…rayos que raro se siente decir eso…creo que tendré que lavarme la boca para quitarme el mal sabor-dijo June en tono algo cansado =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-Eres una burda tarada-dijo Senka con cierto desprecio…por favor que no se comiencen a pelear de nuevo =w=UUUUUUU.

-Eso definitivamente suena más normal-dijo Hiita en tono tranquilo.

-Sí, ya me sentía en la dimensión desconocida o algo así-dijo Eileen en tono tranquilo mientras guardaba su espada.

-La gente de aquí siempre es así-dijo Anat algo cansada y confundida.

-Ellas son casos especiales-dije en tono cansado.

-Yo diría casos demasiado especiales y malos-dijo Matsuki en tono triste y cansado.

-Nee-chan no es tan malo, al menos así todos los días son divertidos-dijo Meyrin tratando de animar a Matsuki.

-Es cierto, te aseguro que cada día será toda una aventura aquí-dijo Auset en tono animado y dándole una leve palmada en la espalda a Matsuki.

-Eso no me tranquiliza para nada-dijo Matsuki casi llorando…Auset definitivamente no sirve para levantar la moral =w=UUUUUU.

-Qué triste situación-dijo Anat en tono comprensivo.

-Y que lo digas-dije soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bueno el punto aquí es que, espero que juntas podamos hacer un gran equipo y convertirnos en las próximas reinas de los duelo-dijo June con una sonrisa animada y extendiendo su mano a Anat.

-Descuida juntas lo lograremos-dijo Anat en tono seguro y con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de June.

Apenas termino Anat de decir eso cuando repentinamente se tensó y casi cayó de rodillas al suelo, June logro medio mantenerla de pie debido a que aún le sostenía la mano, luego Anat se volvió a tensar y comenzó a toser sangre, June la puso al nivel del suelo donde Anat se arrodilló mientras cubría su boca y seguía escupiendo sangre, todos nos acercamos rápidamente a ella, en especial Eria, Lyna, Wynn y Sanya que son las curanderas aquí.

-Tranquilas solo tengo algunas heridas internas-comenzó a decir Anat con dificultad por la tos-La que de verdad me preocupa es Kisara, ella fue la que se llevó la peor parte del ataque-dijo Anat muy afligida antes de seguir escupiendo sangre.

-Chicas esto es serio, tenemos que sacar a Kisara de la carta y rápido, no sabemos en qué tan mal estado esta, pero no podemos dejarla así-dije en tono diligente, mientras ayudaba a Anat a levantarse junto con June.

Sin perder tiempo en cuanto pudimos estabilizar a Anat, June y yo recogimos sus cartas mientras Senka con ayuda de Mana buscaba sus tres Blue-Eyes, cuando las encontraron, las colocaron en el suelo, mis Encantadoras, las Amazonas y Auset tomaron sus posiciones, Aussa, Eria y Wynn estarían en la entrada de la casa haciendo una barrera para proteger la mansión, Meyrin estaría con ellas para mayor seguridad, las amazonas ya estaban listas con sus armas, mientras que Auset, Dharc, Hiita y Lyna estaban listas para entrar a la acción en cuanto fuera necesario, mientras que las demás y yo, estábamos relativamente cerca de Senka mientras se encargaba de la peligrosa tarea de pasar su cristal por las cartas.

Senka paso el cristal por las tres cartas y todas habían comenzado a brillar, pero ninguna de ellas había abierto un portal o algo similar como lo que había pasado con las cartas de Mana y June… ¿Qué significaba esto?

-¿Por qué no sucedió nada?-dijo Anat bastante afligida.

-Es extraño que las tres cartas hayan reaccionado pero no hayan liberado nada-dijo Archie en tono pensativo.

-Espero que eso no signifique algo malo-dijo Tania preocupada de que significara de que algo muy malo le había pasado a Kisara.

-A no ser que…-comenzó a decir Mana llamando la atención de todas, Mana al darse cuenta de eso se sorprendió un poco pero mantuvo su compostura y prosiguió con lo que decía-Recuerden que el Blue-Eyes fue divido en cuatro debido a su poder, así que…para liberarla necesitaremos todas las partes del Blue-Eyes-termino por decir Mana en tono seguro.

Todas nos sorprendimos al escuchar eso, tenía razón, necesitábamos la esencia completa del Blue-Eyes para liberar a Kisara pero…

-No se supone que Seto Kaiba había destruido esa carta-dijo June con evidente preocupación mientras miraba a Senka.

Senka por su parte cerró los ojos de un modo pensativo, algo que nos sorprendió un poco a todas, de repente Senka abrió los ojos y nos dijo.

-Tengo la cuarta carta justo aquí-dijo Senka abriendo su collar en forma de carta de duelo, revelando que ahí estaba la cuarta carta del Blue-Eyes OWO.

-Pero como…-comencé a decir cuando de repente Senka me interrumpió suavemente.

-Es cierto que la carta fue destruida, pero uno de mis ancestros la reconstruyo usando nanotecnología, se ha mantenido en secreto entre los Kaibas, pero en estos momentos no vale la pena mantener ese secreto-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo y ya con la carta en sus manos.

-No tienes algún otro secreto que quieras decir, como que tu familia mataba a la competencia o algo así-dijo June en tono de fastidio =w=UUUUUUU.

-Hace mucho que mi familia no emplea ese tipo de estrategia empresarial-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo y los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sabía hay locos en tu familia-dijo June con en tono cansado.

-Hay mucho menos que en tu familia salvaje-dijo Senka con cierto desgano…al menos las cosas no acabaron en un pelea =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-Chicas hay que ponerse serias, será mejor que nos preparemos porque esta vez va en serio-dije en tono serio y algo diligente.

Todas asintieron y se prepararon para lo que fuera, esta vez Aussa, Eria y Wynn colocaron la barrera antes y se colocaron en posición defensiva con sus bastones, las amazonas ya tenían las armas a la mano, lista para pelear, mientras que Auset, Dharc, Hiita y Lyna comenzaban a concentrar energía en sus bastones para lanzar un rápido ataque de ser necesario.

Anat, Matsuki, June y yo nos pusimos en posición defensiva mientras Mana se colocaba detrás de nosotras algo nerviosa, aunque más específicamente detrás de mí, ya era hora de la verdad así que después de que Senka tomara un largo y profundo respiro, coloco las cuatro cartas juntas y paso su cristal sobre ellas, entonces sucedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando transmisión:

-Hola fans y lectores ocasionales, después de algunos siglos de espera, regresamos con otra edición del programa numero uno de este universo y abalado por el papa espacial, 4Y's Channel-dije en tono alegre sentada en la silla del escritorio de presentación, por fin chicos y chicas regresamos del infierno XD.

-No sé qué rayos tiene que ver él con este programa...y en especial con este fanfic-dijo Aussa en tono cansado, sentada a lado de mi, mientras buscaba unos papeles.

-No lo sé, tú solo improvisa, ya llevamos tiempo de no hacer esto así que hay que sacar todo lo que tengamos a la mano-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Y es por eso, que necesitamos un apuntador en este programa-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio.

-Bien no necesito presentación pero de todas maneras lo hare, soy la mera leche con chocolate de aquí, Misuka Bancroft-dije con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que todos los alérgicos a la lactosa y al chocolate, te odian-dijo Aussa sin mucho intereses mientras organizaba sus notas =w=UUUU.

-Y como invitada especial tenemos a Meiko, de Sincronía de amor-dije con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Aussa.

-¡Ahora me comparas con esa borracha!-dijo Aussa claramente ofendida por mi comentario.

-Quien diablos te está hablando a ti-dije en tono cansado.

-A-ah que te refieres-dijo Aussa un poco confundida.

-Parece que alguien se sentó en mi silla de invitada especial-dijo Meiko entrando al estudio y colocándose a lado de Aussa.

-¿M-Meiko?-dijo Aussa sorprendida al ver una de las chicas del fic Sincronía de amor...que no entendió lo que dije =w=UUUU.

-Aussa-chan~-dijo en tono animado Meiko-Te ves tan sexy como de costumbre-dijo Meiko con una sonrisa picara.

-Otro comentario inteligente como ese, y te juro que tendrás mi báculo enterrado en tu pecho-dijo Aussa con cierto enojo mientras se cambiaba al otro asiento.

-Hehe, sigues siendo tan psicópata como Miriam-dijo Meiko levemente asustada.

-Siendo sinceras preferirías que te atacara Aussa o Miriam-le dije a Meiko en tono tranquilo.

-Preferiría que me atacara todo el elenco de este fic a que me ataque Miriam...al menos con ustedes tendría una muerte rápida-dijo Meiko en tono cansado.

-Tristemente tienes razón-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, alguien de producción tendrá que traerle una aspirina en breve =w=UUUUU.

-Bien y mi compañera de programa es-comencé a decir antes de que Meiko me interrumpiera de repente.

-Espera, quiero hacerlo yo, soy la invitada especial, tengo derecho a hacerlo-dijo Meiko haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Ok, te cedo el honor Meiko-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Muy bien, la compañera de Misuka es...la típica chica de lentes de los simuladores de citas de buen cuerpo y que aflojan rápido-dijo Meiko en tono burlón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aussa estampo la cara de Meiko en el escritorio casi rompiéndolo, hubiera seguido con eso si los de producción y unos paramédicos, no la hubieran detenido =w=UUUUUUU.

-Muy bien, mientras el equipo del programa arregla la situación comenzare con el programa, primero el retrasó fue debido al horario de trabajo de la autora que se extendió durante meses desde las 7 am hasta las 10 pm y a veces tenía que ir los fines de semana-dije en tono cansado, no sé quien se morirá primera, la autora o nosotras =w=UUUUUU.

-Sin contar que el duelo se le complico un poco debido a que está un poco apartada de ese ámbito por el trabajo, lo que le llevo a que tardara en planearlo-dijo Aussa relativamente más tranquila antes de tomarse su aspirina.

-En mi caso estoy aquí para la gente que quizás lea el otro fic de la autora, que ya se está trabajando en el otro capítulo, solo se deben pulir unas cosas y esperamos que en breve lo suba-dijo Meiko en tono adolorido mientras tenía una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

-Como nota final, queremos agradecer a metalic-dragon-angel, Ray8 y f3n1x-hvn732, por los reviews que enviaron, contestando lo que requirió metalic-dragon-angel, Hipo está ocupado con la secuela de su película, así que por eso no hemos podido localizarlo, pero en cuanto tengamos sus coordenadas te las daremos inmediatamente-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo con sus notas en la mano.

-En el caso de Ray8, gracias por seguirnos leyendo y descuida la autora no matara esta historia, por lo menos no lo permitiremos ninguna de nosotras-dije con una sonrisa.

-Y por parte f3n1x-hvn732, gracias por el apoyo y la autora hará lo posible por leer tu fic y darte un review a tu posiblemente genial historia-dijo Meiko con una enorme sonrisa mientras aun sosteniendo su bolsa de hielo.

-Bien los esperamos en la próxima edición del programa, en la segunda parte del capítulo donde ocurrirá el duelo y revelaremos en qué condiciones salió el legendario Blue-Eyes-dijo Aussa en tono sereno mientras bebía algo del agua que le habían traído los de producción.

-Y para que no extrañen mi sexy figura, estaré aquí las siguientes dos partes de este súper duper interesante capitulo-dijo Meiko, guiñando el ojo y con una sonrisa algo picara.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Aussa sorprendida después de escupir toda el agua en el escritorio =w=UUUUUUUUU.

Fin de la trasmisión


	14. Chapter 14

Sentí lo más similar a una onda expansiva causada por una explosión, literalmente todas salimos disparadas a unos metros de las cartas, las únicas que no recibieron el impacto tan fuerte fueron Aussa, Eria, Wynn y Meyrin que estaban detrás de la barreara y Mana, Lyna, Sanya y Tania; Mana se salvó porque alcance a cubrirla para que no recibiera el impacto directo, Lyna se salvó también porque Dharc le cubrió de la onda aunque por lo poco que pude ver, tal parecía que la onda le había ocasionado una hemorragia interna a Dharc debido a la cercanía, Eileen por su parte se colocó de escudo humano para proteger a Sanya de la onda, la cual se notaba que había herido de cierta gravedad a Eileen, Tania por su parte se salvó porque Archie le cubrió todo el golpe y por la forma en la que callo, estoy segura que Archie se le había dislocado el hombro…esto no pinta nada bien…

El portal que se abrió era increíblemente grande, incluso más que el de Anat, entonces de la nada el portal desapareció revelando al Blue-Eyes que apenas lo vimos…realmente nos sorprendimos de lo que teníamos antes nosotras…

Era sin duda el mítico dragón del que todas sabíamos pero…su condición realmente nos hizo temer por su vida, tenía múltiples heridas en el cuerpo que aún estaban sangrando, sus alas estaban hechas pedazos y se notaba que una de ellas estaba dislocada, los brazos, piernas e incluso su cola tenían cortes por todas partes, pero los cortes que tenía en su pecho eran realmente profundos y no dejaban de sangrar y para rematar su cabeza tampoco se había salvado, tenía un corte debajo de uno de sus ojos que no dejaba de sangrar, también tenía varios cortes en la parte superior de su cabeza y de su boca escurría algo de sangre, su mirada se veía perdida, como si hubiera quedado inconsciente de pie…esto está mal…esto está jodidamente mal…

Todas nos quedamos perplejas y asustadas…que clase de monstruo tiene ese nivel de poder que pudo dañar seriamente al verdadero Blue-Eyes White Dragon…la idea de que ese monstruos existía era simplemente aterradora y nos hacía preguntarnos, a donde nos llevaría todo esto…

-¡Kisara!-grito desesperada y asustada Anat al darse cuenta de la gravedad de las heridas de su hermana, lo que nos regresó a todas a la realidad, si no la curábamos ella morirá…

Kisara pareció seguir con la mirada de donde provenía la voz de Anat, pero no sabríamos decir si estaba consciente o no, entonces de repente sus ojos adquirieron un brillo antinatural azul brillante y soltó un fuerte gruñido que no supimos si era de furia o de dolor… ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¡Lyna!-grite desesperada dándole la señal a Lyna de que tratara de controlarla.

Lyna sin perder tiempo comenzó a usar su magia pero cuando parecía que estaba haciendo un nexo con Kisara, literalmente la magia le exploto encima arrojándola lejos, Dharc fue rápido a socorrerla mientras Auset y Hiita se preparaban para atacar.

-¡¿Por qué no funciono mi magia?!-dijo Lyna entre aterrada y alterada al darse cuenta que su habilidad no había funcionado y después de que Dharc la ayudara a ponerse de pie.

-No puede ser…-dijo Anat en tono nervioso antes de caer de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo Anat?!-dijo June desesperada y algo adolorida.

-Mi hermana…quedo inconsciente y…su cuerpo entro en modo supervivencia…-dijo Anat evidentemente aterrada de lo que pasaba.

-Q-quieres decir que…-comenzó a decir de manera nerviosa Matsuki.

-Atacara todo lo que tenga a la vista-termine su frase en tono fuerte.

Esta vez Kisara soltó otro fuerte rugido antes de soltar un coletazo en dirección hacia Anat y Senka que aún no se había recuperado del golpe, a pesar de que por puro milagro no resultó gravemente herida.

Antes que me diera cuenta, ya me había arrojado para quitar a Senka del camino del ataque, mientras June hacia lo mismo por Anat, no entiendo cómo le hicimos pero logramos quitarlas de ahí justo a tiempo y de paso, evitamos ser víctimas de ese ataque, acabe aterrizando en la hierba de costado, mientras aun tenia abrazada a Senka de forma protectora, Senka me miro bastante sonrojada y con…algo en su ojos, no supe exactamente que era pero algo en su mirada me dejo estática, hasta que un grito de Anat me regreso a la realidad junto con Senka.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Kisara no tiene energía para cubrirse de los ataques!-grito desesperada Anat mientras se ponía tan rápido como podía de pie junto con June.

Senka y yo observamos lo que pasaba y nos dimos cuenta de a lo que se refería, Archie de alguna forma se volvió a acomodar su hombro y comenzó a disparar flechas las cuales sin problemas atravesaron el cuerpo de Kisara para sorpresa de todas, Kisara gruño de dolor y lanzo un garrazo hacia Archie, pero Atena y Palutena se atravesaron a tiempo y bloquearon el ataque, haciéndole uno cortes algo profundos a la garra de Kisara para horror de ambas.

-¡Dejen de atacarla!-grito histérica Anat y se puso en medio como si fuera un escudo humano para Kisara…esto está mal, tenemos que ver una forma de detenerla pero sin lastimarla más de lo que está.

Kisara volvió a gruñir antes de lanzar otro ataque de garras pero esta vez fue dirigido hacia Anat, la cual fue tomada completamente por sorpresa, esta vez Tania usando su cadena apreso la garra de Kisara y junto Archie, Atena y Palutena retuvieron su garra dándole el tiempo justo a Anat para escapar, no tuvieron opción más que soltar la cadena antes de que salieran volando por la fuerza de Kisara.

Kisara al liberarse perdió un poco el equilibrio, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Eileen de taclearla con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que casi se cayera, Kisara retrocedió y volvió a gruñirnos con fuerza.

-Si la pelea sigue así todas moriremos-dijo Mana bastante aterrada por la situación.

-¡Kisara por favor reacciona!-grito Anat con fuerza tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermana pero esta solo le contestó con un gruñido.

-Es inútil, en ese estado de inconsciencia, nada de lo que le digamos funcionara-dijo Senka algo nerviosa por el asunto, que podíamos hacer si cualquiera de los ataques solo la dejaba más mal herida de lo que estaba…

Entonces Kisara hizo lo que más estábamos temiendo, comenzó a cargar en su boca su rayo de destrucción…si dispara eso hacia nosotras no viviremos para contarlo, rápidamente Auset, Dharc, Hiita y Lyna concentraron sus ataques en un punto de la boca de Kisara y los arrojaron, la fuerza del impacto hizo que Kisara arqueara la cabeza y disparara el rayo al cielo, a pesar de que no recibimos un tiro directo la onda de poder que se formó nos golpeó demasiado fuerte, incluso la barrera que habían creado Aussa, Eria y Wynn literalmente cedió por completo, pero para su suerte no recibieron ni el más mínimo ataque, lo que fue un alivio para Matsuki y para mí, el saber que Meyrin aún seguía ilesa.

Esta vez Kisara sin perder tiempo volvió a formar otro rayo pero esta vez Auset y Dharc concentraron una enorme esfera de magia oscura y se la arrojaron justo a la boca, haciendo que el ataque y el rayo le estallara encima haciendo que callera al suelo, la explosión acabo liberando pequeños proyectiles mezcla de ambos ataques, Lyna logro cubrir a la mayoría de las que estábamos en la línea de combate, pero algunas amazonas no estaban cerca para meterse en el escudo que había invocado Lyna y el que había hecho Aussa para proteger a Eria, Wynn y Meyrin estaba igual de apartado.

Eria al ver esto salió del escudo de Aussa a pesar de que trataron de detenerla para ir a cubrir a las amazonas, logro hacer un escudo de hielo que protegió a las amazonas de los fragmentos del ataque, pero ella quedo directamente en la línea de fuego, estaba tan concentrada haciendo el escudo a distancia que no se percató que un fragmento estaba a punto de caerle encima.

-¡Eria cuidado!-grite con todas mis fuerzas tratando de alertar a Eria.

Solo alcance a ver como Eria volteaba y se quedaba estática al ver que no tenía tiempo para hacer un nuevo escudo, luego sentí que algo me paso cerca, antes de ver como una explosión envolvía a Eria… ¡Mierda!

Cuando el humo se despejo, nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado y porque sentí que algo me había pasado cerca, Hiita del alguna forma intercepto el fragmento con su cuerpo, Hiita se veía mal herida pero aún estaba de pie ante la mirada aterrada de Eria que había caído al suelo por la explosión, solo vimos como Hiita de repente perdió su fuerza y cayó al suelo, Eria muy apenas reacciono para atraparla y no azotara contra el suelo.

-¡Hiita!-grito asustada y casi histérica Eria al ver el estado de Hiita, tenemos que detener esto pero ¡Ya!

Kisara volvió a gruñir con fuerza pero esta vez el gruñido era tan fuerte que creo que todas lo sentimos hasta en los huesos, entonces algo extraño sucedió dentro de mí, por uno momentos sentí como si la vibración de su gruñido había hecho eco dentro de mi ser, entonces por fin comprendí el significado de esos gruñidos…ella estaba gritando por miedo, dolor y soledad…el saber cómo se sentía me provoco un horrible dolor en el pecho…ella no se lo merecía…simplemente ella no debería estar así de herida y asustada por morir sintiéndose sola con una horrible agonía

En ese momento tenía claro lo que debía hacer, tenía que salvarla a ella y a todas, salí de la barrera para sorpresa de todas y fui directamente hacia Kisara, la cual no dejaba de gruñirme con ferocidad, entonces me quite mi collar, lo ate a mi mano y con esa misma mano toque parte del pie de Kisara, que era lo único que podía alcanzar, y le dije.

-¡Kisara no tengas miedo!-comencé a gritar con fuerza esperando que el cristal me ayudara a comunicarme con ella-¡Anata está aquí, todas estamos aquí para ayudarte, por favor Kisara reacciona, todas estamos aquí contigo, yo estoy aquí contigo!-grite con todas mis fuerzas percatándome que tal parecía que el cristal reaccionaba a lo que decía y comenzó a brillar con una enorme intensidad.

No estoy totalmente segura si el cristal o mis suplicas hicieron el trabajo, pero de repente los ojos de Kisara dejaron de brillar, sus ojos se cerraron antes que comenzara a brillar de la misma forma en la que brillo Anat cuando regreso a la normalidad, mientras lo hacia ella comenzó a caer hacia atrás, logre atraparla justo a tiempo y me percate de tres cosas importantes.

Primero, que ella era realmente hermosa, sin duda tenía las proporciones del cuerpo de Matsuki, con excepción de su altura, su cabello era blanco y largo, su piel pálida como la nieve aunque no sabía decir si era por la sangre que había perdido o era su color de piel, además su piel se sentía bastante suave y tersa, lo segundo era que estaba desnuda…algo me dice que el ataque de ese dragón debió desintegrarle la ropa antes de que lograra transformarse en el Blue-Eyes y tercera y más importante, estaba casi totalmente ensangrentada, tenía demasiada heridas, y eso sin contar las que le habíamos hecho recientemente, si no la atendíamos pronto ella…

De repente me percate que las demás ya estaban conmigo, todas veían a Kisara horrorizadas pero la que estaba más destrozada y asustada era Anat que casi se desmaya al ver a su hermana más muerta que viva, sin perder tiempo y ya que había demasiada gente herida que atender, lleve a Kisara dentro de la casa mientras las que no estaban tan heridas ayudaban a las demás a llegar a la casa, Senka antes de ayudar a Lyna para llevarse a Dharc adentro, tomo sus cartas y su collar, tuvimos demasiada suerte de que no hubieran sido destruidos en el conflicto y esperábamos en tener la misma suerte para salvarle la vida a Kisara.

Ya dentro de la casa, tuvimos que usar la sala de televisión como hospital, Meyrin y Tania tuvieron que ir por unas sábanas blancas limpias para poder colocar a Kisara en el sofá para que la atendieran, en cuanto colocamos a Kisara ahí con cuidado, Wynn y Sanya no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a usar su magia para curar las heridas de Kisara, Eria también comenzó a atender a Hiita que se veía realmente mal y aun no había recuperado la conciencia, Lyna por su parte comenzó a curar a Dharc que había comenzado a escupir sangre debido a heridas internas, en cuanto termino comenzó a curar a Anat y a Eileen que también habían sufrido heridas internas.

Matsuki y yo por nuestra parte habíamos ido por un botiquín para curar las heridas de las demás que eran solo algunos leves raspones y uno que otro hematoma no muy grave, Mana y Meyrin también nos ayudaron, ya que eran las únicas que habían salido totalmente ilesas, en cuanto Lyna termino se unió con Sanya y Wynn para continuar curando a Kisara que ya le habían cerrado la mayoría de la heridas más preocupantes.

Al cabo de casi una hora ya todas estábamos estables, Hiita ya había despertado pero aún tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Kisara ya estaba curada y fuera de peligro, me ofrecí para ir por otra sabana, llevarme las que estaban ensangrentadas y traer algo para que Kisara usara de la habitación de Matsuki a lo que todas aceptaron, en lo que Matsuki y algunas de sus amazonas había ido a la cocina a ayudar a Sanya a preparar algunos relajantes musculares para las que aún se sentían adoloridas.

Lo primero que hice fue dejar las sabanas dentro de la lavadora y programarla para lavar antes de que la sangre se secara por completo, contemple mis manos y parte de mi ropa, notando que estaban manchadas por la sangre de Kisara, no pude evitar sentir una enorme furia, si encontraba al sujeto que controlaba a ese dragón, me aseguraría de romperle el culo a patadas, lo haría pagar por todo lo que le hizo a la pobre de Kisara costara lo que me costara.

También al ver mi ropa en ese estado, decidí que lo mejor era dejarla ahí para que se lavara, me quite mi chaqueta azul y mi blusa negra y las metí en otra lavadora, después me fui a mi cuarto, sabiendo que nadie me vería así porque todas estaban muy ocupadas en la sala, llegue a mi cuarto y me puse otra blusa negra, después fui directamente al cuarto de Matsuki y tome una de la camisas que usa para dormir, luego tome una sabanas nuevas y un par de almohadas de un armario que estaba al final del pasillo y regrese con las demás.

Para cuando llegue ya todas estaban en la sala bebiendo del te especial de hierbas curativas que había hecho Sanya, Matsuki y Palutena, el semblante de todas se veía mejor que antes, incluso Hiita ya estaba un poco más activa, yo me acerque y le di la camisa a Anat para que se la colocara a Kisara, después de todo era su hermana y era la única que podría vestirla, aunque se me hacía raro de que, las que siempre hacían sus comentarios pervertidos se habían abstenido de decir algo…quizás sea porque toda la situación fue más peligrosa de lo que estamos acostumbradas, sin contar de que Kisara casi se nos muere…

Anat comenzó a vestir con delicadeza y cuidado a su hermana mientras Matsuki y yo colocábamos la sabana y las almohadas en el sofá para que la recostara, cuando Anat termino y con ayuda de Matsuki coloco a Kisara sobre el sofá, Anat coloco con suavidad la cabeza de Kisara sobre la almohada y ya lista, la cubrí con una sábana algo fresca ya que después de todo seguíamos en verano y aun hacía calor.

Anat se sentó sobre la alfombra a lado de su hermana, realmente tenía un sentimiento de culpa bien marcado en su cara, eso nos preocupaba porque realmente no era su culpa y a decir verdad, entendía bien porque Kisara se había arriesgado tanto para proteger a su hermana, después de todo yo he hecho lo mismo por mis hermanas.

-Tranquila, Kisara ya está fuera de peligro solo necesita descansar-dijo Matsuki en tono consolador mientras se agachaba y tocaba con suavidad el hombro de Anat para calmarla.

Anat bajo la mirada de forma triste, lo que nos preocupó a todas, después de unos instantes levanto levemente su cabeza y dijo.

-Todo fue mi culpa…si la hubiera detenido ella…-comenzó a decir Anat antes de quedarse callada, se notaba que estaba haciendo un visible esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes…yo he cometido los mismos errores-dijo Matsuki en tono algo melancólico mientras se sentaba a lado de Anat.

Eso sorprendió a las que estaban ahí, incluso Anat no pudo evitar ver detenidamente a Matsuki…realmente desearía que Matsuki pudiera perdonarse algunas cosas que ya pasaron hace muchos años…

-Onee-chan-dijo Meyrin captando la atención de Matsuki-Las hermanas siempre están ahí para ayudarse, aunque a veces no salgamos ilesas por eso-dijo Meyrin con una sonrisa y acercándose a Matsuki lo que la tomo desprevenida junto con las demás.

-Meyrin tiene razón-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me acercaba y me colocaba lado de Meyrin-No porque seas la mayor no significa que no te cuidaremos como tú nos has cuidado a nosotras-comencé a decirle en tono amable mientras me sentaba en la alfombra junto con Meyrin-Sabes que siempre te cubriremos la espalda suceda lo que suceda-termine dándole un suave palmada en la espalda a Matsuki.

Matsuki se veía algo sorprendida por nuestras palabras y levemente sonrojada pero al final suspiro de forma tranquilamente y nos dijo.

-Oigan acaso no creen que pueda cuidarme sola y a ustedes-dijo Matsuki en tono amable.

-Ni en lo más mínimo-dijimos al mismo tiempo Meyrin y yo haciendo que todas se sorprendieran.

-¡Qué clase de respuesta fue esa!-dijo Matsuki visiblemente alterada y roja.

-Oye sabemos que no puedes hacer todo sola, además no deberías darte todo el crédito cuando todo lo hemos hecho juntas-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-Además, Misuka-Onee-chan tiene razón, te vez realmente tierna cuando reaccionas así Onee-chan-dijo Meyrin soltando una pequeña risita y abrazando a Matsuki.

-Para mí no fue divertido-dijo Matsuki aun algo sonrojada y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Aww sin duda eres más adorable que Meyrin, Onee-chan-dije en tono divertido y abrazando también a Matsuki.

-¡No me están ayudando en lo más mínimo!-dijo Matsuki algo molesta y totalmente roja.

-Onee-chan pero si te estamos ayudando-dijo Meyrin en tono amable mientras se acurrucaba en Matsuki.

-Sí, todas tienen derecho a saber que de las tres hermanas Bancroft, tú eres la más tierna-dije en tono calmado mientras también me acurrucaba en ella.

Matsuki no supo que decir y se limitó a suspirar totalmente roja, las demás no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, aunque Anat y algunas se veían felices al ver el fuerte laso que teníamos nosotras tres, todo estaba normal, hasta que de repente Hiita comenzó a toser de la nada, Eria rápidamente le extendió un pañuelo para que se cubriera, Hiita lo acepto pero parecía que la tos no quería bajársele, después de beber un poco más de té…y escupir una buena parte de este, por fin logro bajársele la tos, pero se notaba que el esfuerzo realmente le había lastimado el pecho.

-¿Hiita cómo te sientes?-dijo Eria con evidente preocupación mientras estaba sentada a lado de Hiita.

-Más o menos-dijo Hiita un poco forzado-Demonios nunca pensé que estaría tan mal como para no poderme reír a gusto-termino por decir Hiita en tono algo molesto.

-N-no debiste arriesgarte demasiado-dijo Eria en tono algo bajo, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

La mayoría nos quedamos mirándolas algo preocupadas hasta que Hiita comenzó a hablar.

-Oye, cuando nos conocimos en la academia te prometí que siempre te protegería y como te dije, yo jamás le faltaría mi promesa a una chica tan linda como tú-dijo Hiita con una sonrisa alegre.

-N-n-n-no deberías tomarte tan en serio esa promesa-dijo Eria algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras se volteaba a otro lado para que no miraran su sonrojo.

-¿Esas chicas son oficiales?-me dijo Anat en tono bajo a mi oído, ya que estaba más cerca de mí, debido a que me había sentado casi en medio de Anat y Matsuki.

-Se puede decir que sí, pero no lo han dicho oficialmente-le respondí en tono bajo y con cierta cautela, no estaba de humor para que Eria me arrojara trozos de hielo filosos.

Anat iba preguntarme algo más cuando escuchamos unos ruidos que provenían de Kisara, Anat rápidamente la reviso y vio que parecía que sufría cierto malestar, como si tuviera fiebre.

-Kisara…-dijo débilmente Anat en un evidente tono de preocupación.

Admito que yo también me preocupe, quizás no había salido del todo de sus heridas o quizás estaba muy débil y eso le había provocado fiebre…sea cual sea la razón, eso no era bueno, me limite a decirle a las chicas que iría por algo antes de levantarme e irme de la sala.

Fui rápido a la cocina por un tazón de agua mediano con agua tibia, luego fui a mi baño y tome una pequeña toalla limpia que a veces usábamos para secarnos las manos y, con ambas cosas en mano, regrese a la sala, ya en la sala coloque el tazón en una mesita que estaba alado del sofá donde estaba acostada Kisara, remoje la toalla y la exprimí bien.

-Entiendo, eso servirá para bajarle la fiebre-dijo Auset en tono animado mientras estaba con Mana parada cerca de un sofá donde estaba sentada Senka.

-En teoría debería ayudarla un poco-dije en tono tranquilo mientras terminaba de exprimir la toalla.

-Estoy segura que no solo la ayudara un poco-dijo en tono sereno Senka.

-Siempre Misuka tiene buenas ideas en esta clase de situaciones-dijo June con cierto orgullo mientras estaba sentada en un brazo del otro sofá grande donde estaba Eria y Hiita.

-Lo dices como si se te hubiera ocurrido a ti salvaje-dijo con cierto desgano Senka.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso cabezona?!-dijo June en tono molesto.

-Por favor chicas no es momento de pelearse-dijo Mana preocupada por la discusión de las dos.

-En estos momentos, lo más importante es ayudar a Kisara-dijo Atena en tono firme y algo serio lo que calmo rápido los ánimos de conflicto de ambas.

Yo simplemente suspire un poco, desearía que no buscaran cualquier excusa para causar una de sus "escenitas" de combate, ya con la toalla lista me dispuse a colocársela a Kisara en cuanto me arrodille alado de ella y Anat me hiciera algo de espacio para quedar frente a Kisara.

Con delicadeza primero toque su rostro para asegurarme si estaba afiebrada o no…mmm no está muy caliente pero será mejor prevenir, después de eso coloque la toalla con cuidado y toque levemente su cachete a ver si estaba relativamente menos caliente, de repente sucedió algo que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

Apenas estaba a punto de retirar mi mano cuando de repente la mano de Kisara se desplazó entre las sabanas hasta llegar a su rostro y retener mi mano en su rostro.

-K-kisara-dijo Anat entre preocupada y aliviada.

La mayoría después de escuchar a Anat se colocaron cerca para ver cómo estaba Kisara, de repente Kisara abrió levemente sus ojos y me voltio a ver, algo que me puso algo nerviosa, Kisara me veía adormilada y tal parecía que trataba de encontrar algo en mí, lo cual hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-Kisara ¿Te encuentras bien?-dije un poco dudosa…la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto OwOUUUUU.

Kisara de repente abrió los ojos de par en par, observándome de un modo sorprendido lo que hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa, entonces Kisara me sonrió de un modo muy alegre y tomándome totalmente por sorpresa se lanzó hacia mí para abrazar mi cuello, haciendo que ambas cayéramos hacia el suelo…definitivamente siento los pechos de Kisara demasiado pegados a mi cuerpo =/=UUU.

Como se imaginaran, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el caos se soltara, pude escuchar algunos lejanos reclamos de June, Senka e incluso de Mana sobre la actitud de Kisara, Anat no sabría ni explicarla porque ella estaba igual de sorprendida por lo que había hecho Kisara, que por lo visto no era habitual en ella, también escuche algunas risas que no dudaba que fueran de Hiita y Eileen…juro que luego me vengare de ellas de alguna forma =/=##.

Ya después de que Anat lograra hacer que Kisara me soltara las cosas regresaron relativamente a la normalidad, ya todas estaban en sus asientos, pero eso sí, June, Senka y Mana miraban de forma algo airada a Kisara la cual parecía que no captaba las indirectas amenazas de las tres, Anat sentó a Kisara en el sofá donde estaba acostada, Meyrin se sentó con ellas para cuidar también a Kisara, aunque Kisara de vez en cuando le sonreía amablemente a Meyrin haciendo que ella también le sonriera, yo por mi parte seguí sentada con Matsuki en la alfombra aunque…para ser francos aun sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Kisara en el mío…y realmente se siente agradable =/=UUU.

-¿Kisara porque rayos hiciste eso?-dijo Anat bastante confundida y haciendo la pregunta que seguramente estaba en la mente de todas.

Kisara se quedó pensando un momento como si ella tampoco estuviera muy segura de porque me abrazo, entonces sonrió y dijo.

-Porque ella es la luz que me saco de esa densa oscuridad-dijo Kisara en tono alegre y con una sonrisa…de verdad se ve muy tierna…le está ganando a Matsuki OwOUUUUU.

-A que te refieres con eso-dijo Aussa en tono algo interrogante y ajustando sus gafas, al menos alguien le está buscando el lado serio a esta situación =w=UUUUUUUUU.

Kisara se quedó pensando unos momentos como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su respuestas, entonces cuando creyó que estaba lista, comenzó hablar.

-La verdad me sentía atrapada en una densa oscuridad-comenzó a decir en tono triste-No importaba que tanto gritaba por ayuda yo…solo sentía más dolor y miedo-dijo en tono algo bajo mientras se abrazaba así misma haciendo que Anat rápidamente colocara su mano en su hombro, calmando un poco a Kisara-Pero de repente vi una luz y escuche una voz cálida que me saco de ahí, por eso ella me salvo y realmente quería agradecérselo-termino de decir Kisara con una dulce sonrisa y algo sonrojada mientras me miraba…HNNNNNNNNNNNNNG, demonios es muy tierna w UUUU.

Pude notar diferentes reacciones de las demás, algunas se veían preocupadas por lo que dijo Kisara, algunas comprensivas por su situación, incluso June, Senka y Mana se veían algo avergonzadas por haberse enojado así de Kisara después de todo lo que le paso, pero de todas Anat se veía visiblemente intranquila, aunque no estaba segura realmente porque.

-Kisara que es lo último que recuerdas-dijo Anat con evidente preocupación…esto francamente no me está gustando =w=UUUUUU.

Kisara se veía algo pensativa e hizo varias expresiones como tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo, entonces coloco sus manos en su cabeza y dijo.

-¡Onee-chan no logro recordar nada!-dijo Kisara llorosa y algo asustada…aun triste se ve tierna =/=UU.

-C-c-como que no recuerdas nada, no recuerdas que peleamos contra ese dragón-dijo Anat evidentemente asustada…y de paso asustándonos a todas OwOUUUU.

-¿Peleamos contra un dragón?-pregunto aun algo llorosa Kisara a Anat.

-Sí, tú en tu modo Blue-Eyes y yo en mi modo Red-Eyes-dijo Anat tratando de calmarse.

Kisara la miro un largo rato que a nosotras se nos hizo eterno y dijo.

-¿Yo me transformo en el Blue-Eyes?-dijo Kisara evidentemente confundida y sin créelo…ya valió esto =w=UUUUUU.

Decir que Anat se asusto es decir poco, porque literalmente se puso más blanca que Kisara lo que solo hizo más que asustarnos a todas, entonces cuando recupero un poco de sus sentidos dijo.

-Kisara…puedes decirme que edad tienes…-dijo Anat con evidente terror en su voz.

Kisara casi de un modo infantil comenzó a contar con sus dedos algo indecisa y dijo.

-Creo que tengo ocho años Onee-chan-dijo Kisara algo insegura…si ella tiene ocho, entonces mi nombre es Alfonsina de la Soledad…y les aseguro que no lo es OwOUUUU.

El grito que soltó Anat de pánico nos asustó a todas, incluso asusto tanto a la pobre de Kisara y Meyrin que se abrazaron totalmente aterradas…no sé porque presiento que esto es malo…es más, apostaría mi alma a que todo esto nos causara más problemas adelante OwOUUUU.

-¡Kisara por el amor de Ra, tienes dieciocho años!-dijo Anat aún bastante alterada.

Kisara la miro confundida y dejo de abrazar a Meyrin para revisar su cuerpo y dijo.

-Onee-chan tienes razón, mi cuerpo es más grande-dijo Kisara un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de su cuerpo =w=UUUUU.

-Eso explica porque actuabas como si fueras una niña, oh mi Ra esto está mal esto podría acabar con todas nosotras-dijo Anat visiblemente aterrada haciendo que todas casi entráramos en pánico.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?!-dijo Eileen bastante alterada.

-Kisara no recuerda sus poderes y tiene la mente de una niña de ocho años, no tiene ni idea del caos que pueden desatar sus poderes-dijo Anat bastante pálida.

-Espera un momento, si no los recuerda cual es el problema, significa que no los puede usar-dijo June tratando de sonar calmada.

-E-estoy de acuerdo con la salvaje-comienzo a decir Senka algo nerviosa-No debería representar un peligro si no tiene acceso a ellos-dijo Senka en tono seguro.

No fue hasta que Kisara sin querer demostró el punto de Anat, Kisara de repente estornudo sin taparse la boca y en lugar de un estornudo normal, salió una flama azul que casi nos rostiza a Matsuki y a mí, sino hubiera sido que nos hicimos a un lado a tiempo…creo que vi mi vida acaba de pasar ante mis ojos OWOUUUUUU.

La mayoría estaban visiblemente asustadas por lo que había pasado, mientras que Kisara ni se dio cuenta porque estornudo con los ojos cerrados, Meyrin le acabo dando un clínex de una caja que estaba en la cómoda de su lado, Kisara lo tomo y se sonó tranquilamente la nariz…sin duda todas vamos a morir =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-¡Ven a lo que me refiero, sin ningún control los poderes de Kisara saldrán de la nada!-dijo Anat con cierto reclamo.

-No hay una forma de sellarla o hacer que el efecto disminuya-dijo Sanya bastante preocupada y protegiéndose detrás de un sofá que estaba cerca del sofá donde estaba Anat, Kisara y Meyrin, el flamazo la hizo protegerse realmente rápido =w=UUUUUU.

-No y hacerlo podría incluso matar a Kisara, las cosas no se pondría poner peor-dijo Anat en tono resignado mientras Kisara y Meyrin acariciaban su cabeza tratando de calmarla.

-Espera, quizás no, solo hay que ayudarla a recordar cómo usarlo, después de todo lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida-dijo Auset en tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo con ella, la información aún debe estar almacenada en su subconsciente, solo es cuestión de hacerla surgir de nuevo-dijo Aussa en tono seguro y ajustando sus gafas.

-Kisara tiene la mentalidad de una niña de ocho años, no creo que de esa forma logre dominar todo eso rápido-dijo Anat en tono algo afligido, aunque ese comentario puso triste a Kisara…no le mataría a Anat creer un poco más en su hermana =w=UUUU.

-Eso no significa que no pueda lograrlo-dijo Lyna algo ofendida, algo me dice que ella pasó por algo similar.

-Estoy segura que si Kisara-san se esfuerza, lo lograra en tiempo record-dijo Wynn bastante determinada.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver con el talento de la persona-dijo Atena en tono seguro y cruzando los brazos.

-E-estoy segura que Kisara podrá lograrlo-dijo Mana en tono algo tímido.

-Agradezco que apoyen a mi hermana y no me malentiendan pero es un reto muy difícil y me preocupa que tratando de dominarlo lastime a alguien o destruya la mansión, no quiero ponerlas en peligro-dijo Anat en tono afligido.

Admito que sus razones eran bastante válidas y razonables, pero eso no es para no creer en su hermana porque termino apenas de decir eso, Kisara no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimitas…no permitiré que esto continúe.

-Me sorprende que aun sabiendo de las habilidades de tu hermana, dudes tanto de ella-dije en un tono algo seco que atrajo la atención de todas.

-¡No se trata de eso!-dijo Anat claramente ofendida y enojada-¡Que no ves que no quiero que nadie salga herido!-dijo Anat en tono molesto.

Yo la mire detenidamente unos momentos, me acerque para quedar otra vez enfrente de ellas y le dije a Anat.

-Sé que Kisara no lastimara a nadie-comencé a decir en tono seguro-Gracias al cristal pude ver el cálido y amable corazón de Kisara y no solo creo ciegamente que no nos hará daño, sino que también que ella dominara en muy poco tiempo sus poderes-termine de decir en tono determinado.

La expresión que puso Kisara al escuchar mis palabras no tuvo precio, ver la fe y la alegría que regresaba a su rostro fue más que gratificante, en especial porque sus lágrimas cesaron, Anat pareció darse cuenta de eso y pude notar que se notaba totalmente arrepentida de haber dudado de su hermana.

-Tienes razón-dijo Anat en tono con cierto respeto-Kisara, perdóname por haber dudado de ti-dijo Anat a Kisara en tono bastante afligido.

-Onee-chan está bien-dijo Kisara tratando de sonar tranquila mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, luego se puso de pie para sorpresa de todas, me miro y me dijo-Misuka-comenzó a decir algo nerviosa y bastante roja.

Lo que hizo después fue algo que sorprendió a más de una, Kisara se inclinó un poco y me dio un suave pero cálido beso en mi mejilla, admito que no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, luego Kisara me miro dulcemente y me dijo.

-Muchas gracias por creer en mi Misuka-Onee-chan-dijo Kisara con una gran sonrisa y una dulce expresión en su rostro.

Admito que, llevaba mucho tiempo de quedarme sin habla y casi pasmada por la expresión de una persona y, a pesar de que no era mi estilo, de verdad en cierta manera lo disfrute, así que solo atine a responderle.

-Fue un placer Kisara-dije con una sonrisa tranquila aunque si me percaté de que estaba un poco roja.

Apenas termine de decir eso, no paso ni un segundo cuando June y Senka fueron directamente con Kisara para reclamarle muy furiosas lo que hizo, Anat instantáneamente las detuvo y comenzaron a pelearse porque Anat dijo que no les permitiría que le hicieran algo a su hermana, instintivamente busque con la vista a Mana y me percate que de verdad se veían irritada por lo que había hecho Kisara pero de alguna forma se estaba tragando su coraje mientras Auset un poco preocupada, trataba de mantenerla calmarla…sin duda no sobreviviré mucho tiempo en este lugar a cómo van las cosas =w=UUUUU.

Afortunadamente logramos calmar la situación gracias a un par de amenazas de parte de Matsuki y Atena que lograron calmar los ánimos de todas, la verdad aun no entiendo porque no pueden controlarse, no es como si Kisara lo hubiera hecho con una intención más profunda además de un simple agradecimiento =w=UUUUUUU.

-Bueno, ya que Anat-Onee-chan y Kisara-chan se quedaran aquí, opino que deberíamos darles su propia habitación-dijo Meyrin muy emocionada.

-¡En serio tendremos nuestro propio cuarto!-dijo Kisara igual de emocionada que Meyrin, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien.

-Esperen, están seguras que no les molesta nuestra presencia, podemos regresar a nuestras cartas en dado caso-dijo Anat un poco nerviosa, no creo que esté muy acostumbrada a que la gente sea amable con ella =w=UUUUUU.

-Para nada, ahora son parte del grupo y merecen tener la vida más normal que podamos darles-dijo Matsuki en tono amable.

-Como que "la vida más normal que podamos darles", dicen que la vida aquí no es normal-dijo June con cierto reclamo.

-Hay June seamos realistas-comenzó a decir Auset-Yo no llevo ni tres horas aquí y me di cuenta que este lugar no es precisamente normal-dijo Auset en tono tranquilo.

-No crees que estas exagerando Auset-san-dijo Mana casi regañando a Auset por lo que decía.

-Mana por el amor de Ra, tenemos a Senka que es una pervertida ególatra con pinta de sadomasoquista-comenzó decir Auset haciendo que Senka se enojara por ese comentario-June que es una salvaje con cara de pervertida masoquista-continuo Auset en tono tranquilo…decir que June se enojó por el comentario es decir poco =w=UUUUU-a Hiita que es una pervertida y piro maníaca, Eria que tras esa cara de ángel esconde una maniaca que congela todo, Eileen que es una pervertida musculosa, Sanya que evidentemente se ve como una mujer urgida de que se la cojan, Palutena que evidentemente se muere porque Atena la haga suya, Archie que es lo más similar a un saco de papas con boca, Aussa y Dharc se trasforman en maniacas si molestan a sus amadas Wynn y Lyna y yo por ultimo soy una descarada y pervertida y bueno las demás no puedo decirles nada porque son normales o tiernas o tienen cara de protagonista como Misuka-termino de decir Auset con un suspiro…definitivamente Auset tiene un buen ojo para ver esas cosas…le atino en todo =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Decir que las mencionadas estaban molestas es decir una veintava parte de lo que de verdad estaban, Auset apenas noto eso, salió corriendo gritando histérica hacia el patio delantero, mientras las demás la perseguían como un sanguinario grupo de demonios clamando por la vida su víctima, las únicas que se quedaron dónde estaban eran Matsuki, Atena, Tania, Lyna, Wynn, Mana, Meyrin, Anat, Kisara, Archie y yo…si se preguntan qué porque Archie no la persiguió, supongo que porque le valió madre lo que le dijo =w=UUU.

-Creo que ahora veo su punto-dijo Anat con pena ajena.

-Es triste decir que es cosa de todos los días-dijo Atena sobándose la frente, algo me dice que tiene la misma jaqueca que yo =w=UUUU.

-… ¿Y tú porque no fuiste tras ella?-pregunto Anat a Archie al darse cuenta que aún seguía ahí.

-No dijo nada que no fuera verdad-dijo Archie sin mucho interés mientras seguía en un sofá jugando con su celular =w=UUUUUUUU.

-P-pero Archie tú no eres un saco de papas-dijo Tania algo desconforme por la respuesta de Archie.

-Mmm…tienes razón creo que soy más…un saco de rocas sin boca-termino de decir Archie en tono perezoso =w=UUUUUUUU.

-¡No me refería a eso!-dijo Tania con cierto reclamo.

-Al menos es honesta-dijo Matsuki en voz cansada.

-Kisara estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí-dijo Anat algo preocupada por todo lo que acababa de ver y oír…sí que sabemos cómo alejar a la gente =w=UUUUUUUUU.

-La verdad, me gustaría mucho quedarme aquí con Misuka-Onee-chan y las demás-dijo Kisara con una sonrisa tierna y algo sonrojada…coincido con Anat…no sé si sea el lugar más seguro para Kisara considerando su inocencia…y cuerpo =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Bueno supongo que tendré que cuidarte las veinticuatro horas del día, para asegurarme de que estarás bien aquí-dijo Anat soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Descuida, también nosotras la cuidaremos-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Así es, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a nuestra nueva amiga-dijo Lyna en tono animado.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras Anat-san-dijo Wynn en tono amable.

-Bueno al menos esto me tranquiliza un poco-dijo Anat tratando de sonar tranquila.

De repente escuchamos un fuerte ruido afuera, Atena fue a revisar porque de verdad sentimos que tembló el suelo, apenas Atena miro por la ventana soltó un suspiro y dijo.

-Parece que ya están comenzando a usar magia y por lo que veo, no creo que Auset salga ilesa de esto-dijo Atena en tono cansado y sobándose la cabeza.

-N-no creen que deberíamos ir a salvarla-dijo Mana bastante preocupada por lo que le podría pasar a Auset.

-Yo no voy a salir para que me partan la madre-dijo Archie sin mucho interés.

-¡Y-y-y-yo no soy buena peleando contra la magia!-dijo Tania evidentemente nerviosa y asustada.

-Mi código de honor me impide permitir que un acto tan mal intencionado no tenga castigo-dijo Atena con los brazos cruzados y en tono tranquilo.

-No quiero acabar en coma-dijo Matsuki un poco nerviosa.

-Nosotras tenemos miedo TTwTTU-dijeron al mismo tiempo Kisara, Lyna y Meyrin.

-Yo por un mal golpe podría matarlas por accidente-dijo Anat en tono algo preocupado.

-Y-y-y-y-yo no las puedo detener sola-dijo Wynn algo temblorosa y asustada.

-No estoy de humor para morir en viernes y menos porque hoy pasan el nuevo episodio de Hora de aventuras-dije en tono sereno.

Apenas termine de decir eso cuando escuchamos una fuerte explosión aunque sonó algo lejana, que bueno que en esta parte solo vivimos nosotras porque la mayoría de los ricos se fueron a New Domino, sino sería difícil de explicar todo el desorden que hacemos regularmente en el día =w=UUUUUUUUUUU.

-No suena a que vaya a acabar bien-dijo Archie en tono cansado.

-Bueno solo hay una cosa por hacer-dije en tono algo perezoso.

-¿Y eso es?-pregunto Anat un poco confundida.

-Prender una vela y rezar por la salvación de la pobre alma de Auset-dije sin mucha convicción mientras me estiraba un poco.

Mi respuesta parecía que no le había gustado a lo mayoría, pero acabaron aceptando mi idea, aunque no creo que celebremos un funeral aquí…no creo que las demás estén tan molestas para matarla…o por lo menos eso quiero creer =w=UUUUUUUU.

Casi después de quince minutos, las chicas por fin entraron a la casa, aunque algunas aún no se veían muy conformes por haber dejado viva a Auset, Auset por su parte casi entro arrastrándose, de hecho Mana, Tania y Lyna tuvieron que ir a socorrerla para meterla a la casa, casi al instante Lyna y Wynn comenzaron a atenderla, les juro, parecía como si le hubiera pasado por una aplanadora después de que un grupo de bestias la golpearan…aunque ahora que lo pienso no esta tan apartado de la realidad =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Bueno ya que todo esto esta entrecomillas resuelto, será mejor que vayamos a comprar las cosas que necesitaran las chicas-comencé a decir de un modo tranquilo-Matsuki necesito que vengas conmigo-termine de decir mientras miraba a Matsuki.

-Claro no tengo problema en ir, además ya llevamos un buen de tiempo que no salimos juntas a hacer compras-dijo Matsuki en un tono alegre.

-Meyrin, estas a cargo asegúrate que June, Senka y Auset no hagan desorden por aquí y que Mana y Kisara estén a salvo-dije en tono calmado.

-Claro Onee-chan, me asegurare que no pase nada malo-dijo Meyrin en tono alegre y haciendo un saludo militar.

-Espera, como que no iremos nosotras-dijo June en tono de reclamo.

-Alguien debe quedarse a explicarles los datos sobre nuestro mundo-dije en tono algo perezoso.

-Sin contar que todas nosotras iremos por si sale los del Elemental Burst-dijo Atena en tono serio.

-Además recuerden que son sus cartas, tiene que tomar cierta responsabilidad en contarles todos los datos pertinentes y algunas normas de comportamiento para que pasen lo más desapercibidas por aquí-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-Aussa y Misuka tiene razón, son nuestras cartas, no podemos dejarlas a la deriva-dijo Mana en tono comprensivo.

-No creo que seas tan irresponsable como para no preocuparte por Anat, salvaje-dijo Senka en tono algo serio.

-Ok ya entendí dejen de reclamarme-dijo June con cierto fastidio-Pero un momento, básicamente irán a comprar los muebles y la ropa verdad ¿Cómo sabrán las tallas de Anat y Kisara?-dijo June en tono algo confundido.

-Fácil, Kisara de seguro es de la misma talla que Matsuki, solo que ella es más pequeña en estatura y en cuanto Anat, juraría que tu y ella son de la misma talla y como se tus tallas, no hay problema con eso-dije en tono sereno mientras la miraba.

Matsuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que dije, aunque se sonrojo mucho menos que June, June literalmente parecía un tomate, mientras Senka y Mana la miraban evidentemente molestas…de seguro otra vez pensaron cosas que no son =w=UUUUUUU.

-¡E-e-espera como sabes mis tallas!-dijo June algo alterada y aun roja =w=UUUUUUU.

-Porque e lavado tu ropa-dije en tono cansado…no puedo creer que haya pensado que la manosee o algo así para saber que talla era =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

June de repente se quedó pensando por unos momentos y dijo.

-Es cierto, había olvidado ese detalle-dijo June rascándose la nuca y aun sonrojada mientras soltaba una leve risita.

A pesar de que eso calmo un poco más a June, no pude evitar notar que Senka y Mana no me miraban porque estaban algo rojas…a veces desearía que dejaran de pensar lo peor todo el tiempo =w=UUUUUUU.

-Bien si ya dejaron de acusarme de pervertida será mejor que nos movamos, hay mucho que hacer, ya es un poco tarde y de verdad me gustaría que todo quede listo hoy mismo-dije sin mucha convicción mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto para ir por mi billetera, mi disco de duelo, mi deck y mis llaves.

No me preocupe en ver las reacciones de las demás porque no estaba muy interesada en eso, así que fui rápidamente a mi cuarto para ir por mis cosas, estuve debatiéndome si ponerme mi otra chaqueta de repuesto ya que la otra aún se estaba lavando, pero al final decidí que era mejor irme así, estaba haciendo mucho calor y no necesitaba rostizarme más.

Para cuando regrese a la sala mi hermana ya estaba lista y llevaba también las llaves del auto, ya listas en la sala abrimos las cajas de los decks, mis Encantadoras y las Amazonas de mi hermana comenzaron a brillar hasta convertirse en pequeñas esferas luminosas y se metieron cada una en su respectivo deck, ya dentro y después de darle unas instrucciones de último minuto a Meyrin, Matsuki y yo salimos al patio delantero.

Lo primero que vimos al salir fue algunos hoyos y cráteres en una buena parte del jardín del frente…demonios, terminando esto tendremos que hacer otra vez reparaciones aquí =w=UUUUUUUU, tratando de ignorar eso fuimos a la cochera, lo bueno era que el portón era eléctrico, así que con ayuda del control que teníamos dentro del auto, lo abrimos, salimos de la cochera, la cerramos y fuimos directamente a la ciudad a comprar las cosas.

Llegamos a la zona alta de la ciudad y fuimos al centro comercial, mi hermana dijo que era mejor estacionar dentro del estacionamiento del sótano, yo le dije que estaba bien aunque me sentía aun un poco inquieta de que ahí nos emboscara otro del Elemental Burts como paso ayer con Mana y conmigo =w=UUUUUUUU.

Ya dentro del centro comercial, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la tienda de muebles, era de momento lo más importante, ya dentro de la tienda nos sentimos felices de ver a nuestra vendedora de muebles favorita.

-Matsuki-sama, Misuka-sama, me alegro de verlas por aquí-dijo Liz en tono alegre.

-No tienes que ser tan formal-dijimos al mismo tiempo Matsuki y yo en tono cansado, cuantas veces debemos decirle que somos amigas, no tiene que ser extremadamente formal con nosotras =w=UUUUUUU.

-L-l-lo lamento, no era mi intensión incomodarlas-dijo Liz bastante nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Tranquila Liz, no nos incomoda pero sabes que hay confianza entre las tres, además eres casi de la familia-le dijo Matsuki en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

-M-m-muchas gracias Matsuki-san-dijo Liz bastante roja y bajando un poco la mirada aunque pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en ella…mi hermana parece que también tiene mucho pegue XD.

-Liz, necesitamos que nos ayudes a conseguir unos muebles, necesitamos acomodar otro cuarto-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Entendido, más o menos qué tipo de muebles están buscando-dijo Liz menos roja y concentrándose en su trabajo.

-Básicamente necesitamos muebles para que queden bien para una habitación para dos personas-dijo Matsuki en tono seguro.

-Creo que tengo lo que están buscando, síganme por favor-dijo Liz en tono amable mientras nos hacia una señal para que la siguiéramos.

Estuvimos caminando por la tienda un buen rato hasta que llegamos a la sección de dormitorios, ahí en una parte casi hasta el fondo, estaba los muebles que tanto nos había querido mostrar Liz.

-Estos son de las últimas novedades que tenemos, son bastante funcionales para dos personas-dijo Liz en tono tranquilo.

Los muebles eran una cama King-size, sin duda del tamaño más que justo para que Anat y Kisara pudieran dormir cómodamente, un enorme armario con una división propia para que las dos mitades de este fueran totalmente independientes, incluso tenía un cajón cada uno donde se podrían guardar zapatos, tenía dos cómodas de buen tamaño, un mueble amplio donde se podía guardar ropa u otras cosas, un librero algo grande y un por ultimo un peinador enorme, sin duda eran los muebles perfectos para la habitación de Anat y Kisara.

-Sin duda es lo que estábamos buscando-dijo Matsuki en tono animado.

-Crees que podrías hacernos el envió para que lleguen hoy mismo a la mansión-dije en también algo animada.

-Claro, además con los puntos que ya acumularon, ya las hace acreedoras del envió gratis y de que les hagan un 40% de descuento en su compra-dijo Liz muy feliz.

-Estás segura que ya alcanzamos los puntos para eso-dijo Matsuki algo confundida, ahora que lo pienso, no pensé que tuviéramos tantos puntos aquí.

-Por supuesto, son nuestras clientas número uno-dijo Liz con una sonrisa-Bien será mejor que vayamos a mi escritorio para hacer el papeleo necesario-dijo Liz en tono amable.

Nosotras simplemente asentimos con una sonrisa y seguimos a Liz hasta su escritorio, ya en su escritorio, y después de sentarnos en unas sillas que nos ofreció Liz, estuvimos llenando algunos papeles para la compra, lo bueno es que ya estábamos en el sistema, así que demoro menos tiempo, ya con todos los trámites terminados, Liz nos dijo.

-Ya está todo listo, no creo que tarden mucho en entregarles los muebles en la mansión-dijo Liz en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno Meyrin y las demás pueden recibirlos mientras terminamos de hacer las compras-le dije a Matsuki mientras me ponía de pie, ya que ya habíamos terminado.

-Gracias por todo Liz, tu siempre nos sacas de apuros de este tipo-dijo Matsuki en tono amable mientras se ponía de pie también.

-Me alegra ayudarlas Matsuki-san-dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-Oye, estaremos aquí un poco más de tiempo, no quieres acompañarnos un rato-dijo Matsuki en tono amable.

-Por desgracias no puedo porque debo hacer inventario-dijo Liz un poco triste-Pero creo que puedo visitarlas el fin de semana-termino por decir Liz con una sonrisa.

-Entonces solo llámanos e iremos por ti, llevamos mucho tiempo de no juntarnos a conversar o salir-dije con una sonrisa.

-Estaré más que encantada de pasar tiempo con ustedes-dijo Liz con una sonrisa alegre.

Después de eso, le deseamos suerte en su trabajo a Liz, nos despedimos y fuimos directamente a una de las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial, aun nos quedaba una tarea un poco más complicada y la que sin duda nos llevaría un buen de tiempo.

-Bueno, que dices Matsuki-comencé a decir-Tú buscas ropa para Kisara y yo la de Anat-dije en tono algo pensativo.

-Me parece bien después de todo, Kisara es de mi talla así que sé por dónde buscar-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo.

-Además será simple para ti, solo debes buscar ropa que te gustaría ponerte pero no te lo pones por pena-dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-dijo Matsuki bastante alterada.

-Que a ti te gustan mucho las cosas femeninas pero te da pena usarlas, aunque es una lástima porque con el cuerpo que tienes sí que atraerías más de una mirada-dije en tono divertido.

-N-n-no andes diciendo tus estupideces-dijo Matsuki algo roja y volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Aww, realmente te vez muy tierna cuando te sonrojas Onee-chan-dije aun con una sonrisa.

-Deja de fastidiar y ponte a buscar la ropa, no quiero tardar mucho en esto porque aun debemos colocar las cosas del cuarto-dijo Matsuki aun algo roja y alejándose para ir a buscar la ropa.

-Te veo aquí en una hora Matsuki-chan-dije de un modo tranquilo mientras me iba a buscar la ropa.

Me pase vagando en los pasillos hasta que por fin encontré algo que le pudiera gustar a Anat, si se preguntan cómo estoy tan segura que le gustara es simple, yo tengo información confidencial de la autora, así que se exactamente que buscar, después de…quizás una media hora y algo ya había recolectado todo lo que necesitaría Anat, incluyendo ropa interior, zapatos y algunos accesorios que estaba segura que le gustarían, lo pague todo en una caja con mi tarjeta, que bueno que casi no uso la tarjeta de crédito, aunque creo que luego pagare lo que gaste en la banca electrónica para ahorrarme la ida al banco.

Fui al lugar donde esperaría a mi hermana cargada de bolsas, es lo que odio de comprar ropa, uno casi siempre acaba cargando cientos de bolsas que si no son tuyas, son de tu hermana o de alguien más =w=UUUUUU, no pasaron quince minutos cuando vi a mi hermana llegar incluso con más bolsas que yo…creo que se emocionó un poco comprando, casi parecía como si le hubiera comprado ropa a Meyrin, aunque bueno en estos momentos Kisara tiene una mentalidad muy similar a ella =w=UUUUUU.

Cuando llego note que le estaba costando trabajo llevar tantas bolsas, apenas llego me le quede mirando un largo rato, hasta que Matsuki se dio cuenta se puso un poco roja y me dijo.

-Q-q-que esperabas, había muchas cosas bonitas para ella-dijo Matsuki aún muy sonrojada.

-Seguro que lo hiciste pensando en ella y no pensando en ti-le dije con una sonrisita burlona.

-C-c-claro que lo hice pensando en ella-dijo Matsuki un poco a la defensiva.

-Sabes me gustaría algún día poderte ver vestida así, estoy segura que te verías muy tierna-dije en tono tranquilo y una sonrisa.

-No esperes que te de ese gusto-dijo Matsuki aun roja pero algo molesta.

-Bueno nada me impide soñar-dije en tono tranquilo.

Decidimos que lo mejor era ya irnos al vehículo, lo último que queríamos era que se hiciera tarde y no alcanzáramos a hacer las cosas que nos faltaban, en especial la parte de colocar los muebles en la habitación.

Nos costó un poco de trabajo llegar al auto con tanta bolsa que veníamos cargando, pero al final lo logramos, colocamos todas las bolsas en la parte trasera, no se nos hizo buena idea colocarlo en la cajuela, ya cuando terminamos de meter todo, ya estábamos a punto de subirnos al auto, cuando sucedió lo que me estaba temiendo desde que llegamos aquí.

-Parece que tenía razón Anji cuando dijo que las ratas venían a esconderse por aquí-dijo una voz en un tono sínico que rápidamente la reconocí como la voz de Kai.

-Fue bueno haber venido después de todo, llevaba tiempo que quería pagarle lo que le debo a esas desgraciadas-dijo una voz seria y semi-amenazante que logre reconocer como la de Bruce, el cuarto miembro de Elemental Burst.

No paso mucho para que desde las sombras salieran esas dos sabandijas, mirándonos a ambas con desdén, Bruce era la definición de una mole, el parecía una roca a la cual le salieron brazos y piernas, su apariencia dura decía mucho de él, cabello corto negro, ojos castaño que casi eran color negro, media casi los dos metros de altura y era casi todo musculo, su reputación en el bajo mundo era realmente terrible y, por lo que decía, parece que aun está buscando venganza de la vez pasada que Matsuki, literalmente lo mando al hospital cuando ese desgraciado me pesco por sorpresa y casi me rompe el brazo.

-Me sorprende que basura como ustedes pueda vagar por esta zona-dijo Matsuki en tono desafiante mientras se colocaba frente a mí para protegerme...no tiene que ser tan sobreprotectora =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Ha, no pienso aceptar eso de alguien como tú, además ustedes dos tienen asuntos que resolver con nosotros-dijo Bruce en tono amenazante mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Me parece bien-comencé a decir en tono seguro para sorpresa de ellos-Ya les partimos mucho la madre en duelos, ahora nos toca partírselas de verdad-dije sin perder esa seguridad y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Que dijiste miserable enana!-grito Kai enojado.

-Solo les dijo la verdad-dijo Matsuki en tono divertido, parece que capto mi plan-Después de todo, ustedes dos son los más idiotas de su patética banda-dijo Matsuki soltando una pequeña risita burlona.

-Si tanto creen así, tengamos un duelo por equipos, les aseguro que pedirán clemencia como los insectos que son-dijo Bruce en tono amenazante mientras prepara su disco de duelo junto con Kai.

-Ya veremos quién le pide clemencia a quien-dije en tono seguro mientras me colocaba el disco de duelo y me preparaba.

-Eso ha sido muy ingeniosos Misuka, eres muy buena para manipular a estos idiotas-me dijo Matsuki en voz baja con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba su disco de duelo.

-A veces es tan fácil que hasta me siento un poco mal de aprovecharme de gente sin cerebro-le dije en voz baja y en tono divertido a mi hermana.

Sin mas ya listas comenzamos el duelo, aunque sabiendo la caballerosidad de nuestros oponentes, sabíamos que ellos empezarían primero, así que solo sacamos nuestras cinco cartas y nos preparábamos para lo que sea que nos arrojaran.

-No dejaremos que ustedes empiecen primero, de todas maneras no son damas-dijo Bruce en un tono con cierta burla...con que así quiere jugar =w=##.

-Sí, no queremos que se les corra el rímel si se ponen a llorar porque nosotras comenzamos primero-dije en tono de burla y con una sonrisa.

-Seríamos muy mal educadas, si no dejamos que estas dulces y delicadas damas, empiecen primero-dijo Matsuki también en tono de burla y también con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Malditas perras! ¡Les aseguro que cuando esto acabe, no podrán ladrar nada después de que les parta su boca!-dijo Kai enojado y gritando.

-Nos encargaremos después de eso, primero hay que hacerlas pagar por lo que dijeron antes-dijo Bruce en tono áspero y con una expresión molesta muy marcada mientras sacaba una carta-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, termino mi turno-dijo Bruce en tono serio, bueno el es defensivo, así que no me sorprende mucho ese tipo de jugadas de su parte.

-Bien mi...-dije en tono tranquilo mientras iba a sacar cando de repente Kai me interrumpió.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo enana! ¡Recuerda que es un duelo por equipos!-dijo Kai en tono molesto...

-Se han estado drogando otra vez ¿verdad?-dije con cierta ironía-Se supone que en un duelo por equipo se rolan los turnos, no que los dos tengan el primer turno, baboso-dije en tono cansada, hacen un duelo por equipo y ni siquiera saben las reglas...que bola de tarados =w=UUUU.

-¡Tu eres la única babosa aquí!-dijo Kai con desdén-En un duelo por equipo, los equipos juntan sus zonas de monstruos y de magias y trampas, juegan con 8000 puntos de vida y sus turnos van uno tras el otro-dijo Kai en tono algo serio...¿Pero qué diablos? OwOUUUUU.

-¡¿Que estupidez es esa?!-dijo Matsuki bastante sorprendida-Si no saben las reglas de un duelo por equipo, entonces porque diablos piden un duelo así-dijo Matsuki en tono cansado y sobándose la frente.

-Aun si no fuera las reglas oficiales, ustedes aceptaron el duelo con todo y condiciones así que dejen de quejarse-dijo en tono severo Bruce, sabía que usarían algunas de sus trampas para poder ganar =w=UUUUU.

-Ya déjalos Matsuki, sabes que este par solo tienen caca en lugar de sesos en la cabeza-dije soltando u suspiro.

-Me pregunto porque últimamente parece que solo hay gente con todo, menos sesos en la cabeza-dijo Matsuki en tono resignado.

-Si ya dejaron de quejarse es mi turno-dijo Kai algo irritado-Bien invoco a Great Angus (monstruo normal, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo bestia, ATK 1800/ DEF 600, descripción: Una bestia muy violenta, siempre está fuera de control. La gente dice que nunca lo han visto en silencio) en modo de ataque-dijo Kai mientras invocaba a su monstruo increíblemente obvio...esto ya lo había hecho en el capítulo 1 =w=UUUUUUUUUUUU.

En el campo apareció el Great Angus soltando fuertes rugidos y con ansias e pelear.

-Termino colocando una carta boca abajo, tu turno enana-dijo Kai en tono seguro, saben que me llame así todo el tiempo más que ofenderme, me está aburriendo =w=UUUUUUU.

-Bien ahora si es mi turno-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba una carta-Bien coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, sigues Matsuki-dije en tono calmado.

-Veamos si mi mano mejora-dijo Matsuki mientras sacaba una carta-Me iré a la defensiva, coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo-dijo Matsuki terminando su turno.

-Que patéticas-comenzó a decir Kai con una sonrisa-Solo las nenas cobarde juegan a la defensiva-dijo Kai en tono de burla aunque no le duro mucho el gusto porque Bruce lo tiro de un puñetazo a la cara =w=UUUUUUU.

-¡Si vuelves a decir eso, te romperé el culo a putazos!-grito furioso Bruce a Kai, ya que después de todo, el deck de Bruce es más defensivo =w=UUUUU.

-Que hacen ese par de imbéciles jugando en equipo-dijo Matsuki en tono cansado.

-De alguna forma se tenía que ver tu deck en acción junto con el de Bruce-dije en tono cansado, la verdad no veo otra excusa más que esa =w=UUUUU...

-Bien sigo-dijo Bruce aun bastante irritado mientras sacaba una carta-Bien activo mi carta trampa Reckless Greed (carta trampa normal, efecto: Robar 2 cartas y pasa sus próximas 2 fases de robo.)-dijo Bruce antes de robar dos cartas, se está arriesgando con eso de que no podrá sacar más cartas por dos turnos-Termino colocando un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, sigues Kai-dijo Bruce en tono algo brusco.

-Bien-dijo Kai mirando molesto a Bruce por el golpe que le dio en la cara =w=UUUUUU-Activo mi trampa Jar of Greed (carta trampa normal, efecto: Roba una carta de tu deck.)-dijo Kai mientras sacaba una carta-Bien ahora coloco una carta boca abajo e invoco a Blazing Inpachi (monstruo normal, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo bestia, ATK 1850/ DEF 0, descripción: Un espíritu de madera malvado ahora ardiendo en llamas. Su ataque de fuego es poderoso, pero pronto será nada más que cenizas.)-dijo Kai mientras realizaba su jugada.

Un torrente de fuego salió en el campo, apareciendo Blazing Inpachi cubierto en llamas.

-No estará mucho tiempo aquí, activo mi trampa Bottomless Trap Hole (carta trampa normal, efecto: Activa esta carta sólo cuando tu oponente invoque un(os) monstruo(s) con 1500 o más de ATK. Destruye y retira del juego ese(esos) monstruo(s).)-dije activando mi trampa.

Un hoyo sin fondo apareció debajo de Blazing Inpachi tragándoselo por completo.

-¡¿Qué clase de estúpido eres Kai?!-dijo furioso Bruce, la verdad no sé cuantas clases haya pero debe ser uno de jerarquía alta =w=.

-¡Cállate aun no termino!-dijo muy enojado Kai-¡Great Angus ataca al monstruo boca abajo de la enana!-grito enojado Kai, no le gustara la sorpresa que guarde para el =w=+.

Great Angus soltó un fuerte bramido antes de soltar un ataque de garras hacia el monstruo boca abajo de Misuka, que resulto ser Nimble Momonga (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel dos, tipo beast, ATK 1000/ DEF 100, efecto: Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y es enviada al cementerio, ganas 1000 puntos de vida. También puedes Invocar Especialmente un máximo de 2 "Nimble Momonga" del deck boca abajo en posición de defensa al campo.).

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-dijo sorprendido Kai.

-¡Vez imbécil, por tus estupideces perderemos el duelo!-dijo Bruce furioso.

Al ser destruido Nimble Momonga, Misuka y Matsuki ganan 1000 puntos de vida extra, ahora tienen 9000 puntos de vida y dos Nimble Momonga son invocados en modo de defensa boca abajo.

-Termino mi turno-dijo Kai después de soltar un bufido.

-Lo único para lo que sirves es para hacer pésimas jugadas-dijo Bruce en tono de reclamo.

-¡Si no te callas te juro que...!-comenzó a decir Kai hasta que Bruce lo interrumpió levantándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tu no harás nada, si no haces algo útil te romperé las piernas!-dijo Bruce furioso mientras aun sostenía a Kai =w=UUUUUUU.

-No sé que es más molesto, sus quejidos o sus peleas-dijo Matsuki mientras se sostenía la frente por un posible dolor de cabeza.

-Todo en ellos es molesto-dije con cierto desgano mientras sacaba una carta-Activo mi carta mágica Mystical Space Typhoon (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Selecciona una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo y destrúyela.), para destruir la carta boca abajo de Kai-dije en tono tranquilo mientras señalaba la carta de Kai.

Un tifón apareció en el campo destruyendo la carta de Kai para enojo de él que resulto ser Call of the Haunted (carta trampa continua, efecto: Selecciona 1 monstruo de tu cementerio e Invócalo mediante una Invocación Especial en posición de ataque boca arriba. Cuando esta carta es retirada del campo, destruye el monstruo. Si el monstruo es destruido, destruye esta carta.).

-Termino colocando otro monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, Matsuki encárgate de atacar-dije en tono sereno mientras terminaba mi turno.

-Sera un placer-dijo Matsuki mientras sacaba una carta-Invoco a Amazoness Paladin (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel cuatro, tipo warrior, ATK 1700/ DEF 300, efecto: Esta carta gana 100 ATK por cada monstruo "Amazoness" que controles.) en modo de ataque-dijo Matsuki mientras invocaba a Palutena.

Apareció un brillo en el campo y de esta salió Palutena la Amazoness Paladin preparando su espada para el combate.

-Descuide, me encargare de eliminar al monstruo que necesiten-dijo Palutena en tono serio con su espada en mano.

-Debido al efecto de mi Amazoness Paladin, tiene 1800 puntos de ataque-dijo Matsuki en tono determinado.

Palutena brillo levemente mientras sus puntos de ataque se incrementaban.

-Aun así no es suficiente para vencer a mi Great Angus-dijo Kai con una sonrisa segura.

-Pero ahora lo será, volteo mi monstruo de boca abajo a ataque, Command Knight (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo warrior, ATK 1200/ DEF 1900, efecto: Mientras haya otro monstruo en tu campo, tu adversario no puede seleccionar esta carta como objetivo de un ataque. Además, mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el Campo, aumenta el ATK de todos los monstruos Tipo Warrior en tu campo en 400 puntos.)-dijo Matsuki mientras volteaba a su monstruo en posición de ataque.

La carta se voltea revelando al Command Knight, que saca su espada lista para el combate.

-Con el efecto de mi Command Knight, mi Amazoness Paladin tiene 2200 puntos de ataque-dijo Matsuki en tono desafiante.

Palutena volvió a brillar incrementando de nuevo sus puntos de ataque.

-Da la orden Matsuki y yo hare el resto-dijo Palutena adoptando una posición de combate.

-Palutena, ataca a Great Angus-dijo Matsuki en tono algo fuerte mientras señalaba al monstruo de Kai.

Palutena sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el Great Angus esquivando un golpe de garra que le arrojo y entero su espada en el abdomen del Great Angus, luego la levanto con fuerza, cortando al Great Angus casi a la mitad antes de estallar, Palutena regreso a su posición inicial en el campo y dijo.

-Fue más sencillo de lo que creí-dijo Palutena con una sonrisa.

-Que esperabas, era un monstruo de Kai-dije en tono cansado.

-Termino mi turno, veamos cómo se defienden de esto-dijo Matsuki en tono sereno.

-Esta vez no tendrán tanta suerte-dijo Kai en tono molesto-Bruce déjame tomar el primer turno, las hare pagar a esas dos por lo que le paso a mi monstruo-dijo Kai en tono decidido

-Si no sacas algo bueno, yo tomare este asunto en mis manos-dijo Bruce amenazando a Kai.

-Descuida lo tengo, pero necesito que me prestes tus dos monstruos-dijo Kai con una sonrisa algo tétrica mientras sacaba su carta.

-Si comentes un error mas, te enfrentaras a las consecuencias-dijo Bruce en tono frio mientras le cedía los dos monstruos de su campo.

-¡Bien es hora que acabe con esto!-dijo Kai en tono decidido-Sacrifico los dos monstruos de Bruce, para invocar a Infernal Flame Emperor (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel nueve, tipo piro, ATK 2700/ DEF 1600, efecto: Esta carta no puede ser invocada especialmente. Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedes remover del juego hasta 5 monstruos fuego de tu cementerio. Destruye el mismo número de cartas de magia o trampa en el campo igual al número de cartas que se removieron del juego por este efecto.) en modo de ataque-dijo Kai en tono seguro mientras invocaba al mejor monstruo de su deck...

Un enorme vórtice de fuego aparece en el campo y de él emerge el Infernal Flame Emperor lanzando un fuerte rugido.

-Activo Bottomless Trap Hole-dijo Matsuki en tono cansado.

Un hoyo se trago al monstruo más fuerte de Kai al vacio...sí que es patético =w=UUUUU.

-Kai eres la persona más horriblemente obvia de este lugar-dije en tono perezoso, no puedo creer que no creyera que estábamos listas para esa cosa =w=UUUUU.

Antes de que Kai dijera algo Bruce lo tiro al suelo de un puñetazo, le puso el pie en la cara y le dijo.

-Escúchame de ahora en adelante yo daré las ordenes y si no las acatas, ya sabes lo que te espera-dijo Bruce en tono frio mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Kai.

Las tres lo miramos con recelo, era bien sabido que Bruce ya había matado gente antes a los golpes, así que esto podría salirse de control si las cosas seguían tensas.

-Parece que como siempre, tengo que hacer todo el trabajo yo-dijo Bruce mientras sacaba una carta-Activo mi carta mágica Dark Hole (carta mágica normal, efecto:Destruye todos los monstruos en el Campo.)-dijo Bruce en todo fuerte...demonios, nunca pensé que le pudiera salir esa carta.

Un hoyo negro se abrió en el campo arrastrando a todos los monstruos consigo, Palutena en cuanto su carta se desapareció, se retiro al instante y se coloco alado de Matsuki, aun sin carta, aun podían ser levemente afectadas por las cartas de duelo, así que debía mantenerse a una distancia prudente del campo de batalla.

-Continuo activando mi carta Swords of Revealing Light (carta mágica normal, efecto: Voltea boca arriba todos los monstruos controlados por tu adversario. Esta carta permanece sobre el Campo durante 3 turnos de tu adversario. Mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el campo, los monstruos controlados por tu adversario no pueden declarar un ataque.)-dijo Bruce en tono áspero mientras activaba su carta.

De repente una lluvia de espadas cubrió el campo, cercando la zona de monstruos de Kai y Bruce.

-Nos están sitiando-dijo Palutena en tono algo preocupado.

-Mientras no invoquen un monstruo muy fuerte estaremos bien-dije en tono algo tranquilo.

-Aun así, esta situación me da mala espina-dijo Matsuki en tono algo serio.

-Termino colocando un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y activando mi campo Canyon (carta mágica de campo, efecto: Si un monstruo de Tipo Roca en Posición de Defensa es atacado, dobla el daño de batalla que recibe el controlador del monstruo atacante.)-dijo Bruce en tono más tranquilo.

Un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa apareció en el campo, mientras que emergían un enorme cañón, cubriendo todo el campo.

-Mal momento para no tener cartas tipo Rock-dijo Matsuki con cierta ironía.

-Aun así, no los necesitamos para ganar-dije en tono tranquilo mientras sacaba una carta-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, sigues Matsuki-dije en el tono más calmado que pude.

Sin duda estaba resintiendo el síndrome de una mala mano, aunque tenía a Eria y a Dharc, ninguna de ellas podía controlar los monstruos de Kai o Bruce, además, aunque Dharc y Hiita no lo querían admitir, aun se encontraban bastante lastimadas por lo que había pasado con Kisara y realmente no sabría si sus cuerpos podrían resistir un duelo en esas condiciones.

-Bien sigo-dijo Matsuki en tono seguro, una casi imperceptible expresión en sus ojos me indico que ella, tampoco estaba teniendo una buena mano y aunque Palutena se mantenía tan inexpresiva como podía, para mí era obvio que estaba bastante preocupada de, como se estaba inclinando la balanza hacia Bruce y Kai.

-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo-dijo Matsuki en tono tranquilo, estaba casi segura que puso esa carta boca abajo solo para intimidar, esperemos que Bruce y Kai caigan en su táctica o podríamos perder el duelo.

-Ha, parece que ahora ustedes se están yendo a la defensiva-dijo Kai con cierto descaro aunque también pude detectar un cierto temblor en su voz, probablemente porque Bruce estaba más que dispuesto de matarlo aquí si arruinaba las cosas.

Bruce por su parte se acerco a él y le arrebato las cartas de su mano, luego le dijo algo entre susurros que no logramos entender, siendo francas, no nos importaba mucho de que le estuviera dando instrucciones a Kai, siendo justas el cerebro de ambos muy apenas hacia la mitad de uno =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

-Bien invoco a Solar Flare Dragon (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel cuatro, tipo pyro, ATK 1500/ DEF 1000, efecto: Mientras controles otro monstruo de Tipo Pyro, esta carta no puede ser atacada. Inflige 500 puntos de daño a tu adversario durante tu End Phase.), en modo de ataque-dijo Kai en tono levemente fuerte aunque no dejaba sonar algo temeroso.

Una flama apareció en el campo y de ella emergió el Solar Flare Dragon lanzando un fuerte rugido y miraba de forma maliciosa a Misuka y Matsuki.

-Creo que se a donde va esto-dijo Matsuki con cierta preocupación.

-Esperemos que podamos durar la suficiente para lanzar un contraataque-dijo Palutena también con cierta preocupación.

-Bueno al menos es solo uno-dije soltando un suspiro cansado, aun tenemos más puntos de vida así que de momento no debería ser algo grave =w=UUUUUU.

-Termino-dijo Kai en tono seco.

Se activa el efecto de Solar Flare Dragon, y una flama envuelve a Misuka y Matsuki, haciendo que Palutena tome distancia para no ser afectada, pierden 500 puntos de vida.

-Sacrifico a mi monstruo boca abajo, para invocar a mi Criosphinx (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel seis, tipo rock, ATK 1200/ DEF 2400, efecto: Mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en tu Campo, cuando un monstruo es devuelto del Campo a la mano de su propietario, el propietario de la carta devuelta selecciona y manda 1 carta en su mano al Cementerio.) en modo de ataque-dijo Bruce en tono fuerte y con una sonrisa.

EL monstruo boca abajo fue destruido en un torbellino de luz y de este apareció el Criosphinx poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Termino mi turno-dijo Bruce aun con esa sonrisa fastidiosa.

Se vuelve activar el efecto de Solar Flare Dragon, una bola de fuego las golpe a cada una, Palutena muy apenas bloqueando las esferas de fuego, pero acabo con quemaduras leves en la mano, Misuka y Matsuki pierden 500 puntos de vida.

-¡Oye, se supone que ya paso el turno de Kai!-dijo Matsuki molesta y ayudaba a Palutena, realmente yo tampoco estaba feliz con eso, en especial porque Palutena salió lastimada por bloquear el ataque.

-Es mi monstruo también, así que mi turno también cuenta-dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Matsuki mantente alerta, sabes que ellos están jugando con sus reglas-dije en tono serio-Palutena, mantente más alejada de nosotras, ya estabas bastante herida por lo que paso en el jardín de enfrente, no necesitamos arriesgarte mas-dije en tono preocupado pero decidido.

-Pero...-comenzó a protestar Palutena, cuando Matsuki la interrumpió.

-Estaremos bien, para nosotras esto no es real, pero para ti si por haber sido invocada-dijo Matsuki en tono preocupado.

Palutena a regaña dientes nos hizo caso, aunque no se puso a tanta distancia como hubiéramos querido =w=UUUUUU.

-Saco-dije mientras sacaba una carta, demonios tal parece que mi deck no está de humor para cooperar conmigo-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo-dije terminando mi turno, espantarlos con cartas boca abajo nos ha servido, pero si esto sigue así nos derrotaran si atacar.

-Continuo-dijo Matsuki en tono decidido mientras sacaba su carta-Coloco una carta boca abajo, termino-dijo Matsuki en tono serio, porque diablos hoy tenía que ser el día en que nuestros decks estuvieran así de lentos =w=UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Este duelo será más fácil de lo creí-dijo Kai con mucha confianza mientras sacaba una carta-Invocó otro Solar Flare Dragon en modo de ataque, termino mi turno-dijo Kai con una enorme sonrisa ¡Mierda! ahora son dos OwOU.

Aparece un nuevo Solar Flare Dragon de un portal, y al terminar el turno de Kai, ambos dragones disparan bolas de fuego hacia Misuka y Matsuki, pierden 1000 puntos de vida.

-Genial ahora tenemos otra sabandija en el campo-dijo Matsuki con cierta ironía.

-Sera mejor que pensemos algo rápido antes de que esto se nos salga mas de las manos-dije en tono algo irritado, si seguimos con esta mala suerte, no saldremos de esta =w=UUUUUUUU.

-Veo que a las ratas se les acabo la suerte-dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras sacaba una carta, como me gustaría romperle la cara de una patada =w=UUUUU-Sacrifico a mi Criosphinx para invocar un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, termino-dijo Bruce sin desprenderse de esa sonrisa.

Los Solar Flare Dragon vuelven a activar su efecto haciendo que Misuka y Matsuki pierdan otros 1000 puntos de vida.

A mí no me engaña ese cerebro de ladrillo, estoy segura que invoco a su mole de 4000 puntos de defensa, si las cosas siguen así los desgraciados nos ganaran y estoy segura que perder con ese par de psicópatas no será algo bueno =w=UUUUUUUUUU.

-Sigo-dije mientras sacaba mi carta...acabo de sacar a Dharc.

-Misuka puedes escucharme-de repente escuché la voz de Dharc en mi mente ¡Pero qué diablos, ya me estoy volviendo loca! OwOU.

-Misuka porfavor, se que puedes escucharme-volví a escuchar la voz de Dharc en mi mente...ok quizás no esté tan loca =w=UU.

-¡Porque fregados nunca me dijiste que tenias telepatía!-dije con cierto reclamo en mi mente, no es justo, eso me pudo haber salvado infinidad de veces en los duelos o mínimo para evitar ciertos conflictos =w=UUUUUUUUUUUU.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto de todas-dijo Dharc en tono preocupado en mi mente.

-A estas alturas no sé si debería guardar ese secreto-dije con cierta pereza en mi mente.

-Misuka escúchame, necesito que me invoques en modo de defensa boca abajo-dijo Dharc de un modo decidido en mi mente.

-No pienso arriesgarte, saliste mas lastimada de lo que demostraste en la casa-dije en tono severo.

-Estaré bien, Eria está muy baja de energía por el escudo de hielo y no pienso arriesgar a Lyna-dijo Dharc en tono más decidido en mi mente.

-¡Y qué hay de ti, podrías colapsar en plena pelea Dharc!-dije casi gritando dentro de mi mente.

-Solo por esta vez cree en mi...dijo Dharc en tono de suplica en mi mente...me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero Dharc debe decirlo por algo...

-Coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa, termino-dije en tono algo tranquilo, espero que de verdad Dharc sepa lo que hace =w=UUUUUU.

-Mi turno-dijo Matsuki mientras sacaba una carta-Coloco dos cartas boca abajo, termino-dijo Matsuki en tono algo irritado, sea lo que sea que planee Dharc, espero que funcione, porque no se cuanto tiempo podremos resistir así.

-Es hora de que subamos el calor a este duelo-dijo Kai en tono arrogante mientras sacaba una carta, invoco a Raging Flame Sprite (monstruo de efecto, atributo fuego, nivel tres, tipo pyro, ATK 100/ DEF 200, efecto: Esta carta puede atacar a tu adversario directamente. Si esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario con un ataque directo: esta carta gana 1000 ATK.) en modo de ataque-dijo Kai en tono fuerte, lo único que nos faltaba...una cosa que ataca directo los puntos de vida y que además aumenta su ataque por eso =w=UUUUU.

Una pequeña flama aparece en el campo y de esta aparece el Raging Flame Sprite que ríe de manera divertida.

-Raging Flame Sprite ataca directamente sus puntos de vida-dijo Kai aun en tono fuerte y señalándonos.

Raging Flame Sprite lanzo una muy pequeña flama que muy apenas le hizo daño a Misuka y a Matsuki, pierden 100 puntos de vida y por efecto del Raging Flame Sprite, este aumenta su ataque 1000 puntos más.

-Termino, el próximo turno no sobrevivirán-dijo Kai con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Se vuelve activar el efecto de los Solar Flare Dragon, Misuka y Matsuki pierden 1000 puntos de vida.

-Sera mejor terminar esto rápido, aun nos falta arreglar otro asunto con ellas-dijo Bruce en tono serio...de verdad este par nos quiere destrozar en más de un sentido =w=UUUU-Termino, de todas maneras perderán puntos de vida-termino de decir Bruce.

El efecto nuevamente de los Solar Flame Dragon se activa haciendo que pierdan otros 1000 puntos de vida, se termina el efecto de Swords of Revealing Light.

-Chicas si tienen algo bueno más vale que lo usen ahora-dijo Palutena levemente nerviosa por el rumbo que llevaba el duelo.

-Créeme q si me sale algo bueno, seguiré tu consejo-dije sin mucha convicción mientras sacaba mi carta...ahora entiendo porque Dharc me pidió que la invocara en defensa, solo espero que no acabe mas lastimada de lo que esta-Sacrifico a mi monstruo boca abajo para invocar a Kuraz the Light Monarch en modo de ataque (monstruo de efecto, atributo luz, nivel seis, tipo warrior, ATK 2400/ DEF 1000, efecto: Cuando esta carta es normal o invocada especialmente, puede destruir hasta 2 cartas en el campo. Por cada carta destruida, el controlador de la carta destruida, saca una carta de su deck. Esta carta no puede atacar durante el turno en que es normal o invocada especialmente.) en modo de ataque-dije en tono fuerte mientras realizaba mi invocación.

La carta boca abajo se destruye en un torbellino de luz, liberando a Dharc que por el repentino sacrificio queda algo débil y adolorida, Misuka rápidamente la ayuda a salir del campo antes de que Kuraz apareciera del halo de luz con los brazos cruzados y listo para pelear.

-No debiste de haberte arriesgado tanto-dije en tono preocupado mientras aun sostenía a Dharc.

-Al menos no me desmaye-dijo en tono lastimero Dharc.

-Yo cuidare de ella Misuka-san-dijo Palutena acercándose para ayudar a poner a Dharc en un lugar seguro.

-Cuídala bien Palutena, Dharc esta más débil de lo que debería-dije con cierta preocupación mientras Palutena solo asentía y se llevaba a Dharc cerca del vehículo.

-Esperemos que nuestra suerte regrese-dijo Matsuki en tono algo serio.

-Estoy segura que Dharc no se arriesgo por nada-dije en tono decidido-Ahora activo el efecto de Kuraz para destruir mis dos monstruos boca abajo-dije en tono algo fuerte.

Kuraz provoca una lluvia de relámpagos destruyendo las dos defensas boca abajo de Misuka.

-Por efecto de Kuraz, puedo sacar dos cartas mas-dije mientras sacaba dos cartas mas-Bien ahora activo mi magia, Emergency Teleport (carta mágica de uso rápido, efecto: Haz una invocación especial a 1 monstruo tipo Psychic de nivel 3 o menor desde tu mano o deck. Durante la Fase Final de este turno remueve del juego ese monstruo.), para invocar a Krebons (monstruo de efecto, atributo oscuridad, nivel dos, tipo psychic/tuner, ATK 1200/ DEF 400, efecto: Cuando esta carta es seleccionada como un blanco de ataque, puedes pagar 800 puntos de vida para negar el ataque.) en modo de ataque-dije en tono fuerte mientras realizaba mi jugada.

Un portal se abre y de él emerge Krebons sonriendo muy animado.

-Misuka, es hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa-dijo Matsuki e tono animado.

-Y créeme que lo hare-dije con una sonrisa- Ahora hare synchro, sacrifico a mi Kuraz y a Krebons, para invocar al Stardust Dragon (monstruo Synchro, atributo viento, nivel ocho, tipo dragón/synchro/efecto, ATK 2500/ DEF 2000, modo de invocación: 1 Tuner + 1 o más non-Tuner monstruos, efecto: Puedes tributar esta carta para negar la activación de una Carta Mágica, Carta de Trampa, o Efecto de Monstruo, que tenga como efecto que destruya una carta (s) en el campo, y destruir esa carta. Si usted niega el efecto de esta manera, puedes Invocar Especialmente esta carta desde tu cementerio durante la fase final)-dije realizando mi invocación synchro borrarles la sonrisa de su rostro a ese par.

Kuraz y Krebons desaparecen por un pilar de luz, y del cielo baja el Stardust Dragon lanzando un fuerte rugido mientras de sus alas libera polvo de estrellas.

-Solo porque sacaste ese monstruo, no significa que ganaras-dijo Kai de manera molesta.

-Quizás, pero les daré un buen bajón de puntos para que mi hermana acabe con sus tristes traseros-dije en tono desafiante-Ahora activo mi carta mágica Mage Power (carta mágica de equipo, efecto: Aumenta el ATK y la DEF del monstruo equipado en 500 puntos por cada Carta Mágica y de Trampa en tu Campo.) y se la equipo a mi Stardust Dragon-dije con una sonrisa.

El Stardust Dragon lanza un fuerte gruñido al recibir el poder de la carta Mage Power.

-Y gracias a sus reglas de compartir el campo, mi Stardust Dragon tiene 2500 puntos más de ataque-dije aun sonriendo, poniendo algo nerviosos a Kai y a Bruce-Bien ahora Stardust Dragon ataca a su Raging Flame Sprite-dije en tono animado.

Stardust Dragon concentra u poderoso rayo energía en su boca que disparar hacia el Raging Flame Sprite, que simplemente se desintegra al recibir el ataque, Kai y Bruce pierden 3900 puntos de vida.

-¡Pendejo, porque invocaste ese monstruo!-grito molesto Bruce mirando a Kai.

-¡Porque solo los maricas como tu ganan sin atacar!-dijo Kai furioso mirando a Bruce.

-Señoritas, aun no ha terminado el duelo, así que resuelvan sus problemas maritales cuando termine esto-dijo Matsuki con una sonrisa divertida y con su carta en la mano-Activo mi magia Reinforcement of the Army (carta mágica normal, efecto: Añade un monstruo nivel 4 o menor tipo Warrior de tu deck a tu mano.), para traer a mi mano a mi Amazoness Swords Woman (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel cuatro, tipo warrior, ATK 1500/ DEF 1600, efecto: Tu adversario recibe todo el daño de batalla que el controlador de esta carta recibiría como resultado de una batalla en la que participe este monstruo.), ahora la invoco en modo de ataque-dijo Matsuki en tono animado.

Aparece una luz en el campo y ahí aparece Eileen la Amazoness Swords Woman blandiendo su espada con decisión aunque...fue evidente para las cuatro que, aun no se recuperaba del todo del enfrentamiento que tuvimos...

-¿Segura que podrás con esto Eileen?-le pregunto Matsuki de manera preocupada.

-Descuida, no estoy tan mal-dijo Eileen con una sonrisa, aunque notamos que estaba un poco fingida...

-Bien Eileen, prepárate porque atacaremos la defensa boca abajo de Bruce-dijo Matsuki en tono fuerte mientras señalaba el monstruo de Bruce, haciendo que este se pusiera algo nervioso.

-¡Tu nomas dices perro y yo ladro!-dijo Eileen en tono más animado y con su espada en ambas manos.

-Bien Eileen, ataca a su monstruo boca abajo-dijo Matsuki en tono también algo animado, creo que ella también intuyo que monstruo invoco Bruce.

Eileen fue corriendo con paso decidido hacia el monstruo salto y en caída clavo su espada en el monstruo boca abajo de Bruce, pero al instante que pego, Eileen salió disparada por el impacto haciendo que callera en el suelo con dureza, Matsuki fue rápido a socorrerla, sabía que había sido mucho riesgo usarla, pero no teníamos de otra.

El monstruo se volteo en modo de defensa, revelando que era Exxod, Master of The Guard (monstruo de efecto, atributo tierra, nivel ocho, tipo rock, ATK 0/ DEF 4000, efecto: Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal, o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial excepto Sacrificando 1 monstruo en tu Campo que incluya "Sphinx" en su nombre. Mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en el Campo, cada vez que un monstruo de TIERRA es Invocado mediante una Invocación de Volteo, inflígele 1000 puntos de daño a los puntos de vida de tu adversario.).

-Gracias a mi efecto...todo mi daño de batalla se va ustedes perdedores-dijo Eileen de manera lastimera sin dejar de sonreír mientras mi hermana la sostenía.

-Además por el efecto de tu campo, el daño se les duplicara-dijo Matsuki con una sonrisa triunfal.

Kai y Bruce pierden 5000 puntos de vida de los de los 4000 puntos de vida que tenia, Misuka y Matsuki ganan el duelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando transmisión:

-Hola personas que nos leen de todo el mundo, bienvenidos al nuevo episodio del canal numero uno de la nación y principal bote de basura, 4Y's Channel-dije en tono animado desde el escritorio de presentación.

-Creo que no pudiste describir mejor este programa-dijo Aussa soltando un suspiro cansado, mientras estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de presentación.

-A mi me parece un basurero agradable-dijo Meiko con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien como ya saben, soy la protagonista que resuelve todos sus problemas con un juego de cartas para niños, Misuka Bancroft-dije con una sonrisa.

-Por eso es que esta historia no tiene mucho sentido-dijo Aussa en tono cansado.

-Tampoco tiene sentido que participes en un programa de televisión para romper el cuarto muro de esta historia-dije en tono perezoso mientras le decía a uno de los asistentes que me trajera una lata de refresco.

-Bien para las que no me conocen soy el personaje más sexy de sincronía de amor, Meiko-dijo Meiko haciendo un guiño y con una sonrisa picara.

-Tenía entendido que la más sensual era Haku, por el tamaño de sus pechos-dijo Aussa sin mucha convicción mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

-Sabes no todo son los pechos-dijo Meiko con cierto fastidio.

-Bien y mi compañera de presentación es Choukai de Kantai Collection-dije señalando a Aussa.

-No tengo nada que ver con las fuerzas navales-dijo Aussa en tono de fastidio mientras seguía organizando sus papales.

-¿No que te gustaban los nabos?-dijo Meiko en tono interrogante.

-Porque a mi...-dijo Aussa en tono lastimero, no es tan malo para que se queje =w=UUUUU.

-Bien queremos agradecerle a metalic-dragon-angel y f3n1x-hvn732 por sus reviews, sin duda eso nos ayuda a mantener la existencia de todas-dije con una sonrisa.

-En cuanto la solicitud de metalic-dragon-angel, solo puedo decir que como me alegra no estar en la carta que usa su dragon como juguete-dijo Aussa en tono relativamente sereno-Pero prometimos darle la información así que, Hipo regresara a la Islas Feroe cuando termine las grabaciones, así que puedes localizarlo ahí para que entrene a tu dragon-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Para mayor información de la isla, busca en wikipedia-dije en tono animado.

-En cuanto a f3n1x-hvn732, la autora aun no ha terminado de leer tu historia pero pronto terminara y recibirás próximamente su review-dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Sin más que decir, esperamos que hayan disfrutado la parte dos de este capítulo, nos veremos en la tercera y última parte del capítulo y recuerden, no coman nieve amarilla del suelo, porque es pipi de perro-dije con una sonrisa.

-No sé si eso se le pueda llamar un consejo útil-dijo Aussa sin mucho ánimo mientras bebía un café que le trajo uno de los asistentes del programa.

-Créeme, nunca falta alguien que piensa que es nieve de limón amarillo-dijo Meiko en tono alegre y con una enrome sonrisa.

Fin de la trasmisión


	15. Chapter 15

Sin duda la suerte por fin se hizo presente, aunque fue a último momento, decir que los dos estaban enojados era decir poco, pero sin duda el que reacciono peor fue Bruce, ver hacer rabietas a Kai era algo normal, pero Bruce desquito su rabia rompiéndole la cara a Kai de un puñetazo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que noquea a Kai enseguida, Bruce nos miro airadamente y nos dijo.

-La próxima vez arreglaremos las cosas como se debe y me asegurare de no traer un lastre como este conmigo-dijo Bruce de manera molesta pero sería antes de escupir sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Kai, tomaba la pierna de este y se lo llevaba arrastrando como si fuera una lona vieja =w=UUUUUUU.

-Saben por un momento creí que quería arreglar las cosas a la escuela antigua después del duelo-dije de un modo cansado cuando Bruce ya no se encontraba en la zona.

-Ha, de seguro nuestras espadas intimidaron a ese baboso-dijo Eileen en todo divertido y con una sonrisa, aunque estaba aun sosteniéndose el estomago debido al dolor.

-Aun así, no necesitábamos que las cosas se pusieran violentas-dijo Palutena en tono calmado mientras soltaba un suspiro y sostenía a Dharc, quien no se ponía poner sola de pie.

-Creo que, el único que tendrá que arreglarse con Bruce, es Kai-dijo Dharc levemente preocupada por el destino de Kai.

-Sus problemas maritales que los resuelvan ellos, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver que tengan problemas de pareja-dijo Matsuki en tono cansado y le doy toda la razón a decir verdad =w=UUU.

Después de eso y de ver que Dharc y Eileen estaban muy heridas como para gastar energía para volver a sus cartas, decidimos que ellas se fueran sentadas en la parte de atrás del carro de Matsuki, Palutena iría con ellas para cuidarlas por cualquier cosa, fue un poco complicado hacerles especio entre tantas bolsas de ropa pero al final logramos hacer suficiente espacio para las tres y ya todas acomodadas, partimos hacia nuestra casa.

EL viaje fue relativamente rápido, debido a que ya se había hecho algo tarde y que realmente nos urgía llevar a Dharc y a Eileen para que las atendieran, tuvimos suerte de que no nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar a la mansión, gracias a que Matsuki sabe conducir rápido y bien, yo ayude a Dharc a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Palutena ayudaba a Eileen, Matsuki abrió la puerta de la mansión y cuando entramos, nos dimos cuenta que Meyrin manejo las cosas mejor de lo que creíamos.

Para ser sincera, nunca espere ver tanta paz en la mansión...definitivamente tenemos que dejar a Meyrin a cargo lo más seguido posible, como primer milagro June y Senka no se estaban peleando y de echo estaban jugando un videojuego junto con Anat y Kisara, bueno al menos les explicaron algo muy importante de este mundo, lo que nos dio curiosidad y cierto asombro fue cuando examinamos bien que estaban jugando.

June, Senka y Anat se veía totalmente concentradas y hasta podría decir desesperadas intentando de ganarle a Kisara en el juego Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale...nunca pensé que el legendario Blue-Eyes White Dragon, tuviera talento para los videojuegos OwOUUUU.

Kisara sin duda se adapto muy bien con PaRappa y les estaba dando demasiados problemas a las chicas, quienes parecían ser incapaces de mantenerla a raya, June usaba a Kratos como siempre, Senka estaba usando a Nathan Drake y Anat utilizaba a Nariko, yo en lo personal me gusta más usar a Kat, a PaRappa y principalmente a Sly Cooper, ese mapache para mí siempre será mi favorito :3.

Mana por su parte estaba de espectadora junto con Meyrin, mientras que Auset estaba animando a Kisara la cual parecía que de verdad estaba disfrutando mucho del juego, todas estaban tan centradas en eso que no notaron nuestra presencia, nosotras mirábamos todo prácticamente detrás de June, Senka, Anat y Kisara, ya estaban cerca de acabar la partida cuando de repente, Kisara activo la especial de PaRappa y las mando a volar a las tres.

-¡Demonios, como odio ese especial!-dijo June molesta apena soportando el impulso de arrojar el control cuando termino la pelea =w=UUU.

-¡Yay! ¡Volví a ganar Nee-chan!-dijo Kisara emocionada y con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Anat.

-No puedo creer que una cosita como esa tenga tanto poder...el mundo de las videojuegos es muy peligroso...-dijo Anat en tono algo frustrado, creo que está exagerando un poco =w=UUUUU.

-No puedo creer que nos haya ganado veinte veces seguidas-dijo Senka con cierta irritación en su voz.

-Veinticinco, yo las llevo contando porque es divertido ver la cara que ponen cuando pierden-dijo en tono de burla Auset, atrayendo las miradas molestas de June, Senka y Anat, esto puede comenzar a desencadenar una pelea =w=UUUUUUUU.

-No se peleen-dijo Meyrin en un cierto tono serio mientras las miraba.

Eso automáticamente las calmo mientras Auset mostraba una sonrisa triunfal de que podía decirles cosas y salir ilesa, definitivamente Meyrin heredo algo de la presencia de nuestra mamá XDU.

-Meyrin-sempai eres genial-dijo Kisara con una sonrisa...¿sempai? =w=UUUU.

-No creo que ese título me quede Kisara-chan-dijo Meyrin en tono amable.

-Pero tú eres mayor que yo y de verdad quiero ser como tu cuando crezca-dijo Kisara con una tierna sonrisa...a mi parecer ya está bastante mayor...y desarrolla =w=UUUUU.

-Kisara ya eres mayor, quizás tengas mentalmente ocho años, pero tu cuerpo es de diecinueve-dijo Anat en tono cansado.

-¿Entonces ya crecí mucho?-dijo Kisara en tono tierno y confuso.

-Sí, hasta los atributos te crecieron y mucho-dijo Auset en tono divertido mientras la mayoría la miraba de un modo molesto, en especial Anat que parecía que se transformaría en dragón en cualquier momento para despedazar a Auset =w=UUUUUU.

-Chicas no es buena idea comenzar a hacer un desastre-dijo un poco nerviosa Mana-Que tal si llegan las chicas y las ven así-dijo Mana en tono preocupado.

-En realidad llegamos hace unos cinco minutos-dije en tono cansado, no puedo creer que no hayan notado nuestra presencia =w=UUUU.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver que estuvimos todo este tiempo detrás del sofá donde estaba sentadas June, Senka, Anat y Kisara.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ya llegaron las cosas y necesitamos la ayuda de todas para acomodarlas-dijo June en tono tranquilo.

-¿Que les sucedió a Dharc-san y Eileen-san?-dijo Mana muy preocupada.

-Elemental Burst nos ataco, parece que Kai y Bruce esperaban emboscarnos en el estacionamiento de centro comercial-dijo en tono algo serio Matsuki.

-¿Elemental Burst?-dijo Anat algo confundida.

-Son unos delincuentes que roban cartas y lastiman a las personas-dijo Senka en tono irritado.

-Y no solo eso, están más feos que los de la tribu Worm-dijo Auset en tono algo molesto, creo que recordar las cosas que dijeron durante su duelo con Mana, fue lo que la hizo enojar =w=.

-No solo eso, son molestos y pervertidos, además como dice Auset, son feos con f de foco fundido-dijo June con una sonrisa burlona, llevaba mucho de no escucharle esa frase a June =w=UUUUU.

-Suenan realmente malvados-dijo Kisara un poco asustada.

-Créeme Kisara, tu eres más peligrosa que cualquiera de ellos-dijo Anat soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Entonces Bruce y Kai lastimaron a Dharc-Nee-chan y a Eileen-Nee-chan-dijo Meyrin muy molesta.

-En realidad fue en duelo, aunque ya estábamos bastante débiles por lo de la tarde-dijo Eileen con una sonrisa ocurrente.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió en la tarde?-dijo Kisara en tono curioso.

-Nada que necesites saber-dije en tono cansado, no necesitamos que se sienta culpable o preocupada por las heridas que les causo accidentalmente a las demás =w=UUU.

-Sera mejor que saquemos a las demás, necesitamos atender las heridas de Dharc y Eileen a la brevedad-dijo Palutena en tono preocupado y créanme que tiene razón, Dharc parece que está a punto de colapsar =w=UUUU.

Matsuki y yo sin perder tiempo, abrimos nuestros decks y las demás salieron de sus cartas, las únicas que se veían muy desmejoradas eran Archie y Hiita, en especial Hiita que parecía que había gastado energía de mas al volver a su carta y salir de ella, a Dharc que era la que estaba peor, la acostamos en uno de los sofás grandes, mientras Archie, Eileen y Hiita se sentaron en el sofá donde se habían sentado June, Senka, Anat y Kisara.

Eria y Sanya, se ocuparon en atender a Dharc que era la más grave, muy probablemente le afecto mas el ataque por ser de ascendencia oscura, mientras Lyna y Wynn se ocupaban de Archie, Eileen y Hiita, para suerte de Archie y Eileen, sus heridas fueron más rápidas de curar, desafortunadamente para Dharc y Hiita, aun se encontraban algo inestables y para empeorar las cosas, parecía quela magia curativa de Eria y Sanya no estaba haciendo mucho efecto sobre Dharc.

-¿Que está sucediendo?-pregunto Wynn bastante preocupada y no era la única, era raro que Eria y Sanya, que eran las curanderas con más experiencia del grupo, les estuviera tomando tanto trabajo curar a Dharc.

-Esto no se ve nada bien-dijo Sanya de manera preocupada, haciendo que a todas nos tensáramos.

-Q-que sucede, ¿Dharc esta grave?-dijo June levemente nerviosa.

-No podemos curarla, la energía de luz que recibió está interviniendo en nuestros intentos-dijo Eria con una clara preocupación.

Eso nos altero a todas, no sabíamos si Dharc podría recuperarse por su cuenta...o si podría sobrevivir la noche sin atención medica, esto podría tener consecuencias más graves de las que creíamos...

-No necesariamente esto tiene que terminar en tragedia-dijo Aussa de manera pensativa-Si esa energía de luz está interfiriendo con su magia, lo que hay que hacer es que alguien que use luz haga el intento, quizás haya menos interferencia si es una energía mas compatible-termino de decir Aussa en tono relativamente tranquilo y ajustándose los lentes.

-Entonces solo hay una persona que puede ayudar a Dharc-dije en tono más tranquilo, antes de posar mi mirada en Lyna.

Todas miraron a Lyna haciendo que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa, la verdad, la gran mayoría sabíamos que Lyna solo había dominado los principios básicos de magia de curación, así que quizás esto sería una tarea demasiado difícil para ella, pero todas estábamos seguras de que lo lograría.

-Hare todo lo posible para curar a Dharc-chan-dijo Lyna con una firme convicción que a decir verdad nos sorprendió a todas ya que nunca la habíamos visto actuar así.

Lyna de manera decidida se coloco frente al sofá donde estaba acostada Dharc y usando su báculo, comenzó a intentar curar a Dharc, desafortunadamente como la mayoría lo temíamos, Lyna mordió más de lo que podía masticar y la misma energía la aventó haciendo que cayera de sentón en el suelo mientras parecía que una pequeña corriente de energía la rodeaba y la lastimaba un poco.

-¡¿Lyna estas bien?!-dijo Dharc de manera preocupada, algo asustada e intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo le recordó que, no estaba en condiciones para hacer eso.

Eria y Sanya fueron rápido a ayudarla a ponerla en pie cuando Lyna las detuvo.

-¡No se acerquen mucho!-dijo Lyna en tono preocupado-¡Aun tengo esa estática, podría lastimarlas si me tocan!-dijo Lyna en tono fuerte mientras se ponía dolorosamente de pie.

-Lyna no te sobre esfuerces, encontraremos otra manera de curarla-dijo Eria bastante preocupada.

-Estaré bien-dijo Lyna de manera algo seca mientras hacia un nuevo intento por curar a Dharc, sin duda esta mas que determinada a lograrlo.

Lyna volvió a formar su círculo mágico e hizo un nuevo intento por curar las heridas de Dharc, por un momento de verdad todas creíamos que lo lograría, aunque la energía que comenzaba a rodearla se veía inestable, parecía que Lyna la estaba logrando controlar para usarla a su favor, pero a último momento un torrente más fuerte de esa misma energía, literalmente la mando a volar haciendo que cayera de espaldas dolorosamente.

Esta vez todas fuimos a socorrer a Lyna, incluso Dharc hizo un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie y ayudarla, pero era más que obvio que su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, cuando estábamos levantándola, Lyna se zafó de manera torpe de nuestro agarre al grado de que casi se cae de no haber sido por su báculo, que lo utilizo como apoyo, esta vez se dirigió dolorosamente hacia a Dharc para un nuevo intento...si sigue así, la que estará en peligro será ella...

Eria y Palutena iban a detenerla, cuando Atena, Hiita y yo las detuvimos, con solo la miraba entendieron el porqué, pero eso no disminuyo su preocupación en lo más mínimo.

Lyna estaba comenzando a formar nuevamente su círculo cuando de repente, Dharc como pudo tomo su mano donde llevaba su báculo y le dijo.

-Estaré bien, no tienes porque sobre esforzarte-dijo Dharc con una sonrisa, intento calmar a Lyna.

-¿Y qué pasara si no es así?-dijo Lyna con su voz levemente quebrada y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien Lyna-chan-comenzó a decir Dharc en el tono más tranquilo que pudo-Cuando nos conocimos en la academia, te prometí que siempre te cuidare y no dejare que mis heridas me lo impidan-dijo Dharc con una sonrisa sincera.

Lyna aun se veía muy llorosa y era obvio para todas que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar, aun así una pequeña y solitaria lagrima cayo directamente en su mano donde tenía su báculo, en cuando la lagrima cayo, el bastón de Lyna brillo tan fuerte que la mayoría cayó al suelo por la fuerte luz, cuando la luz por fin se disminuyo, el cuerpo de Lyna brillaba con una leve intensidad que aun así era muy notoria.

Todas no cabían en su sorpresa por lo que había pasado, en especial Lyna, que no estaba segura que había sucedido, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de lo que había logrado Lyna, Dharc logro sentarse en el sofá de una manera tranquila, pero a la vez sorprendida al percatarse de que no estaba herida y no era la única.

Hiita también parecía que se había recuperado por completo de las heridas internas que la aquejaban, incluso, algunas que aun tenia leves raspones en el cuerpo, estaban totalmente libre de heridas superficiales, parece que el deseo de Lyna por ayudar, fue suficiente para poder usar una técnica más avanzada de curación, Dharc cuando por fin comprendió a lo que había sucedido, miro a Lyna y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias Lyna-chan-dijo Dharc con una sonrisa amable.

Lyna sin poder contener su emoción se arrojo sobre Dharc para abrazarla, haciendo que Dharc se pusiera completamente roja por el abrazo.

-Bueno eso significa que Lyna ya sabe usar magia más avanzada-dijo Atena en tono tranquilo.

-Aunque realmente no estamos seguras de que pueda replicar esa técnica en algún momento-dijo Aussa en tono reflexivo.

-Ya no seas aguafiestas, lo importante es que ya todos están bien y que Lyna logro salvar el día-dijo Auset con una sonrisa animada.

-No entiendo exactamente que paso aquí-dijo Meyrin en tono confundido.

-Yo tampoco entendí, que paso Onee-chan-dijo también Kisara en tono confuso mientras jalaba levemente la manga de Anat, buscando una respuesta.

-Bueno chicas, son de esas cosas que no debes usar la cabeza para entenderlas, sino mas bien sentirlas con el corazón-dije en tono tranquilo.

Kisara me miro un largo rato junto con Meyrin cuando de repente me sonrió con cierta calidez y me dijo.

-Creo que ya lo entendí aunque sea un poco-dijo Kisara sonriéndome.

-En serio, puedes explicármelo Kisara-chan-dijo Meyrin de manera curiosa a Kisara.

-No estoy totalmente segura, pero creo que la conexión entre los corazones de Lyna y Dharc, fue lo que hizo posible eso-dijo Kisara con una sonrisa.

-Son palabras bastante sabias, a pesar de que no tienes muchos recuerdo-dijo Sanya de manera amable.

-Creo que ahora puedo ver quién es la lista de las dos-dijo June de manera algo burlona a Anat.

-No tientes tu suerte o esta noche dormirás en mi estomago-dijo con cierto fastidio Anat.

Con todo eso resulto decidimos que lo mejor era comenzar a arreglar las cosas en la habitación de Anat y Kisara, entre las amazonas y Anat llevaron las cajas que eran las más pesadas, Kisara quería ayudar pero Anat le dijo que no sabía cómo controlar bien su fuerza y podría romper algo o lastimar a alguien por accidente para tristeza de ella, lo que complico el asunto de los muebles fue que, parece que June no les dijo que los armaran y a nosotras tampoco se nos cruzo por la cabeza que los enviaran armados, así que eso fue un nuevo reto que tuvimos que enfrentar.

Entre Atena, Palutena, Sanya, Matsuki, Aussa, Archie, Senka y yo, comenzamos a armar los muebles, éramos las únicas suficientemente pacientes y detallistas para usar todas las piezas y hacer que todo quedara perfectamente bien armado, mientras las además ayudaban en la decoración y acomodaban los muebles terminados.

Mas por proposición de June, decidimos ordenar unas pizzas para cenar, ya que no era muy tarde, además estaría bien enseñarle a Anat y a Kisara un poco de las gastronomía "típica" de este mundo, para cuando llegaron las pizzas, ya habíamos terminado de acomodar por completo el cuarto, así que Dharc, Meyrin, Lyna y Wynn, recogieron las pizzas y las llevaban a la cocina mientras las demás terminábamos los últimos toques de la habitación.

Con todo listo, nos dirigimos a la cocina donde las chicas, ya habían acomodado la mesa y habían sacado unas sillas extra para que pudieran sentarse Anat y Kisara, ya todo listo toda nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a cenar, fue bastante obvio para nosotras ver que Anat, Auset y Kisara nunca habían comida algo como la pizza.

-¡Esta cosa sin duda es la más deliciosa que he comido en la vida!-dijo Auset muy feliz y emocionada mientras terminaba su primera rebanada.

-Tiene tantos sabores deliciosos que no sé cuántos son-dijo Kisara animada mientras se comía su rebanada.

-Es increíble cómo pueden vender algo con especias tan finas como si fuera algo común-dijo Anat algo sorprendida pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro por el sabor de la comida.

-Bueno en este mundo hay muchas cosas de este tipo comercializadas-dijo Matsuki en tono amable.

-Ahora entiendo porque se quedaron a vivir aquí, hay comida muy deliciosa-dijo Auset aun animada.

-En realidad hemos estado buscando la manera de como volver Auset-san-dijo Eria en tono algo serio.

-Supongo que quieren ver a sus familias y a las demás verdad-dijo Auset de manera cautelosa.

-La verdad me gustaría poder ver de nuevo a mi papá y a mis hermanas-dijo Wynn en tono algo triste.

-Yo también quisiera ver a mis hermanas, aunque estoy seguras que deben andar por ahí quemando cosas como de costumbre-dijo Hiita en tono algo despreocupado, supongo que está tratando de hacer que las demás no se depriman por todo eso.

-A mi me gustaría saber de mi hermana gemela, Ariel, estaba muy indecisa sobre qué camino elegir-dijo Eria de manera pensativa.

-Por eso ella no entro en la academia contigo-dijo Auset de manera interrogante.

-Sí, no sabía si continuar la tradición de ser una Ice Barrier como mamá, unirse al clan de los Gishki o optar como yo de tener otro tipo de enseñanza-dijo Eria en tono amable.

-¿Por qué no quisiste aprender magia de las tribus del agua?-dijo Sanya de manera curiosa.

-Nunca me vi como una Ice Barrier y con respecto a los Gishki, digamos que la líder nunca me dio un buen presentimiento-dijo Eria de manera cautelosa mientras bebía algo de refresco, algo me dice que son asunto que Eria cree que no es el momento ni el lugar para decirlos.

-¿Qué hay de ti Aussa, hay alguna tribu de ese tipo donde vivías?-dijo Senka de manera amable y a la vez curiosa.

-El reino de la tierra carece de tribus grandes, en comparación de otras zonas, los habitantes son criaturas que son en su totalidad de composición mineral o rocosa, es muy difícil ver humanos en esa zona y los pocos que vienen, no sobreviven el recorrido por el desierto, así que no había mucho de donde aprender salvo de los libros de la Biblioteca del Génesis-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-Me sorprende que con todo ese vasto conocimiento de esa biblioteca, hayas optado por irte a estudiar a la academia-dijo Auset con cierta sorpresa.

-Los archivos con datos más pertinentes ya los leí por lo menos una docena de veces, el conocimiento de otros lados y el de campo me parecía más atractivas que esperar a que nuevos datos llegaran a la biblioteca-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo.

-No me sorprende que hayas sido una nerd desde que eras pequeña-dijo Hiita con cierta burla.

-Mi deseo de comprender las cosas, es mucho más productivo que la actitud casi piromaniaca que representas la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo Aussa sin mucha convicción mientras proseguía a comer otra rebanada, Hiita iba comenzar una discusión cuando una mirada de Eria hizo que se quedara más que calladita =w=UUUU.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Dharc, tienes ganas de ver a tu familia?-dijo June con una sonrisa animada, intentando que no se perdiera el ambiente algo animado.

-La verdad si me gustaría ver a mi hermano y a mis padres, aunque siento que ya estoy desacostumbrada a mi lugar de origen-dijo Dharc en tono algo pensativo y tranquilo.

-Desacostumbrada en qué sentido Dharc-san-dijo amablemente Mana, aunque pude sentir que estaba un poco tensa por ese tema.

-Verán, yo vivo en lugar que conocen como el Dark World, ese sitio no tiene ni el más remoto rayo de luz, y como he estado viviendo estos años en sitios donde puedo ver la luz del día, estoy casi segura que me costara acostumbrarme otra vez a esa densa oscuridad-dijo Dharc en tono sereno.

-Eso explica porque estas tan blanca como el papel-dijo Eileen a manera de chiste.

-No es un sitio algo peligroso para vivir-dijo Senka un poco preocupada.

-Tiene sus riesgos pero no es un lugar tan malo, se podría decir que tiene su pequeño atractivo-dijo Dharc de manera levemente apagada que nos preocupo un poco a todas.

Decidimos no indagar más en los temas porque, era cuestión de tiempo para que las de siempre metieran la pata de manera monumental e hicieran que el ánimo se arruinara vilmente, después de comer, decidimos que ya era hora de descansar después de todo lo que paso hoy de verdad necesitaba mi cama =w=UUUUU.

Mana se veía mortificada sobre quedarse a dormir aquí, pero le dijimos que no había problemas, Auset fue la que se encargo de animarla más, así que después de una rápida conversación con su abuela de que dormiría en la casa todo quedo arreglado, aunque teníamos que decidir donde dormirían ella y Auset.

Apenas estábamos pensando eso cuando Matsuki recordó que había dejado la ropa nueva de Anat y Kisara en el auto y rápidamente junto con Palutena fueron por las bolsas de ropa, que bueno que se acordó antes de que cerráramos la casa =w=UUUUUUUUU.

A pesar de que la mayoría quería ver a Anat y a Kisara estrenar la ropa que habíamos comprado, en especial porque querían ver qué tipo de prendas habíamos elegido para ellas, decidimos que era mejor ver eso mañana, en especial porque Kisara se estaba quedando dormida de pie junto con Meyrin, así que Matsuki se llevo en sus brazos a Meyrin a su cuarto, pero no antes de desearnos las buenas noches junto con Meyrin y las Amazonas, que se retiraron al cuarto de Matsuki.

Anat por su parte nos agradeció por todas las atenciones, la ayuda y nos deseo a todas las buenas noches, antes de retirarse a su cuarto junto con Kisara que tuvo que llevarla agarrada de la mano para que no se fuera por otro lugar, definitivamente será como tener dos hermanas menores por aquí =w=.

Las que quedamos en el pasillo nos toco la tarea de ver donde podíamos acomodar a Auset y a Mana, aunque algo me decía que June y Senka estaban aun ahí para asegurarse de que Mana no durmiera en mi cama conmigo =w=UUUUU.

-Bien con quien afortunada dormiré-dijo en tono animado Auset.

-Sabes no es afortunado dormir contigo-dijo Hiita en tono algo cansado.

-En dado caso, Dharc o Wynn podrían dormir con alguna otra de las Encantadoras en su cama, para dejar una cama libre donde puedan dormir juntas Auset y Mana-dije en tono algo cansado, de verdad ocupo descansar el cuerpo =w=~.

-Esa sin duda seria la decisión más acertada-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo.

-Bueno si me disculpan-comenzó a decir June mientras se estiraba-Yo ya me voy a mi cuarto, fueron muchos sustos por un día y no se me haría raro que pase algo igual o peor mañana-termino de decir June en tono perezoso mientras bostezaba.

-Coincido con June, aun estoy...intentando alejar las experiencias del día de hoy y creo que un buen baño caliente y una noche de sueño me vendrían muy bien-dijo Senka en tono tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados, aunque no se me paso el hecho que eligió sus palabras con algo de cautela...supongo que no quería sonar asustada =w=UUUUU.

-Vamos no fue tan malo el día, al menos seguimos vivas-dijo Auset en tono animado.

-Sí, pero el problema es que por poco no-dijo Hiita con cierto fastidio.

-Creo que por eso y por otras cosas de verdad necesitamos dormir bien-dijo Mana en tono levemente nervioso.

-Bueno yo me voy a mi camita, buenas noches chicas, las veo mañana-dijo June de forma ligera antes de caminar a su cuarto.

-Con su permiso chicas, espero que tengan una buena noche-dijo Senka en tono educado antes de hacer una leve reverencia e irse a su cuarto.

Las demás les dimos las buenas noches y regresamos a mi cuarto, aunque luego tuvo que ir al cuarto de Matsuki para pedirle dos de sus blusas holgadas para que Auset y Mana lo pudieran usar como piyama para dormir, que suerte que la autora me dijo de ante mano que podrían usar ellas para esta parte de la historia =w=UUUU.

Para cuando regrese, la mayoría de las encantadoras ya estaban en piyama, y pude ver que Hiita le estaba mostrando el PSP a Auset, quien lo miraba bastante maravillada, yo les entregue lo que podrían usar para dormir, Auset lo tomo normal, mientras que Mana se veía muy apenada, ya todas listas para dormir comenzamos a decidir donde dormiría cada quien.

-Bien como nos repartiremos para esta noche-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Yo dormiré con Dharc-san para asegurarme de que este muy muy bien-dijo Lyna con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba el brazo de Dharc, quien se puso muy roja por el abrazo y sus palabras.

-Yo tenía planes de dormir con Hiita, para asegurarme de que no tuviera alguna recaída en la noche, pero ahora que está sana, no estoy segura si ella quiera-dijo Eria con una sonrisa a Hiita.

-Oye, yo no tengo problema de que duermas conmigo, creo que te estaría haciendo un gran favor con eso-dijo Hiita en tono divertido y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si sigues así, te aseguro que no volverás a verme pidiéndote ese "favor"-dijo Eria en tono divertido, para algo de descontento de Hiita.

Eria al ver su expresión soltó una leve risita antes de llevarse a Hiita de la mano para el futon de Hiita, Hiita solo se limito a suspirar y poner una sonrisa tranquila mientras la seguía.

Con eso resuelto, ahora Auset y Mana podrían usar la cama que compartían Eria y Lyna, ya íbamos a irnos cada quien a su cama cuando de repente Wynn comenzó a decir algo.

-A-aussa-chan-comenzó a decir Wynn de manera apenada.

-¿Que sucede Wynn?-dijo Aussa en voz amable.

-Bueno...yo...solo quería preguntarte si...si querías que...bueno...-comenzó a decir Wynn de manera algo nerviosa mientras lentamente su voz se iba apagando, para sorpresa de Wynn, Aussa simplemente le sonrió y le dijo.

-No tengo problema, espero que no te moleste dormir al ras del suelo-dijo Aussa aun en tono amable.

-D-descuida, no me incomoda en lo más mínimo-dijo Wynn bastante roja pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Note que Auset estaba a punto de decir algo cuando rápidamente le tape la boca, no necesito que cause problemas en especial para la pobre de Wynn que antes no se desmayo por el nerviosismo =w=UUUUUUU.

Ya todas acomodadas en su lugar, apague la luz, encendí el aire acondicionado, lo programe para que se apagara en unas horas y me dispuse a dormir...un día de estos debería organizar un sindicato de personajes de ficción, a este ritmo de vida moriré antes de tiempo...y lo peor es que no tengo ni aguinaldo ni vacaciones =w=UUUUU.

Esta conciliando el sueño cuando de repente escuche un ruido, me voltee para ver que sucedía y con la leve luz que se veía de la ventana, gracias a la luna, pude entender porque decía Hiita que no era afortunado dormir con Auset =w=UUU.

Auset se movía demasiado en la cama y la pobre de Mana era constantemente despertada si no era por el movimiento brusco de Auset, era porque Auset acababa colocando su pie en la cara de Mana =w=UUUU.

Hubo un momento que Auset acabo tirando a Mana de la cama...qué bueno que se alcanzo a agarrar de la cómoda antes de caer de cara al suelo =w=UUUU, Mana se puso de pie y se veía bastante triste porque no podría dormir en una situación así, entonces me senté en mi cama y le dije.

-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, yo no me muevo en la noche-dije en tono cansado.

Mana acabo dando un leve salto por mi voz y me miro algo apenada diciéndome.

-E-estás segura que no habrá problema Misuka-chan-dijo Mana en tono avergonzado y bajo.

-Claro que no, para mi será todo un honor-dije con una sonrisa amable, aunque aun estaba un poco mas dormida que despierta.

Mana aun mas roja acabo asintiendo y de una manera casi mecánica se acerco a mi cama y se acomodo en ella al igual que yo me acomode para darle más espacio a Mana, después de asegurarme de que Mana contaba con el suficiente espacio, la mire y le dije.

-Buenas noches Mana, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-dije en tono algo calmado y cansado antes de colocar bien mi cabeza en la almohada y comenzar a dormir.

-Muchas gracias Misuka-chan, buenas noches-dijo Mana aun algo avergonzada y en voz baja, antes de hacer lo mismo que yo y comenzar a dormir.

El día sin duda fue más peligroso de lo que creí, pero al menos todos estamos a salvo y logramos ayudar a Anat y Kisara, aunque todo este asunto me tenía algo preocupada, no creo que ese dragón solo porque se le dio su gana se puso a hacer vórtices teletransportadores y fue a atacar a Anat y a Kisara, no, estaba segura que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos de ese dragón y sea lo que sea, no creo que sea algo que beneficie a la humanidad o el lugar de donde vienen las chicas.

Creo que lo único a nuestro favor, es que estamos juntas para afrontar lo que sea, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, me sentía un poco asustada por este asunto, Kisara es el legendario dragón que según se dice podía ponerse al tiro con Zorc en batalla, de ser así entonces, que clase de dragón monstruoso podría dejarla en esas condiciones y además golpearla tan fuerte que hizo que perdiera su memoria.

Todo esto me decía que sea quien sea que movió esto desde las sombras, podría matarnos si lo deseara, así que más nos valía estar atentas a todo lo que pudiera pasar, aunque por encima de esa preocupación, había una que incluso superaba mi miedo a ser asesinada por esa cosa o por el posible villano principal de esta historia, y eso era si podría mantener a salvo a mis hermanas y a mis amigas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando transmisión:

-Hola a todos los espectadores que les gustan la violencia, las cartas y las chicas sexys, bienvenidos a otra edición del programa que próximamente será quemado en un DVD pirata, 4Y's Channel-dije en tono animado mientras estaba sentada frente al escritorio de presentación.

-¿Por qué alguien quemaría un programa escrito, en un DVD?-dijo Aussa en tono cansada mientras estaba sentada al lado de Meiko.

-Quizás alguien que no sabe que este programa es un escrito y no un programa como tal-dijo Meiko con una gran sonrisa y sentada en medio de Aussa y yo.

-Bien para todos los cibernautas soy la versión de Chuck Norris de esta historia, Misuka Bancroft-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-No eres ex-militar, no has salido en películas, nunca trabajaste con Bruce Lee y solo sabes un estilo de combate, es imposible que tú seas el Chuck Norris de esta historia-dijo Aussa en cierto tono cortante mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso, yo soy la chica que vino de otra dimensión, literalmente porque soy de otra historia, la súper heroína Meiko, castigare a los malos en el nombre del sake-dijo Meiko haciendo la pose de Salior Moon =w=UUU.

-A estas alturas no sé quien de las dos es peor-dijo Aussa en tono resignado y soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Y nuestra compañera de esta noche es, Fio Germi de Metal Slug-dije señalando a Aussa.

-He peleado contra aliens, pero nunca he usado armas de fuego-dijo Aussa con cierto fastidio en su voz.

-Además, Fio es más sensual que Aussa-dijo Meiko con una sonrisa divertida.

Antes de que Meiko pudiera reaccionara, Aussa le soltó un puñetazo que la tiro al suelo, realmente ese comentario no venia al caso, considerando que de las seis encantadoras, Aussa es la de los pechos mas grandes =w=UUUUU.

-Bien continuando con el programa primero les agradecemos por sus reviews constantes a metalic-dragon-angel y f3n1x-hvn732, sobre la pregunta de metalic-dragon-angel, mis medidas son...poco pecho, cintura buena y cadera normal-dije con una sonrisa.

-No piensas darle tus medidas-dijo Aussa relativamente más calmada.

-No especifico que le diera cifras-dije en tono perezoso.

-Tushe-dijo Meiko mientras se levantaba del suelo y regresaba a su asiento.

-En cuanto a f3n1x-hvn732, agradecemos tu constancia y que hayas disfrutado el segmento del capítulo, en cuanto a tu historia, ya fue leída y la autora dejo el review con su comentario-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo ajustándose los lentes.

-Yo por mi parte daré unos avisos súper duper especiales-dijo Meiko en tono alegre.

-¿Que Cardgames4ever ya les regresaron su canal?-dije en tono interrogante.

-Bueno aparte-comenzó a decir Meiko-Son tres avisos, el primero es que historia va a mitad de temporada, así es chicos y chicas, esta historia tendrá temporadas, tal como los animes de Yu-Gi-Oh, así que terminando este arco, entraran a otro hasta que todas las historias se enlacen para la batalla final-dijo Meiko en tono entusiasta y poniendo su pulgar en alto.

-Después de todo, cronológicamente somos el Yu-Gi-Oh 3.5, así que también debemos tener nuestra épica aventura que dará su pequeño granito de arena no visible a Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal-dije en tono tranquilo.

-El otro anuncio es que, la autora próximamente publicara un proyecto que lleva un tiempo desarrollándolo, será un emocionante historia de pokemon basado en el Pokemon Platinum-dijo Meiko más tranquila.

-La autora considera que el proyecto ya ha madurado lo suficiente para su publicación, además de que cuenta con varios episodios escritos, aunque estos no serán tan extensos que deban ser divididos en tres partes como en nuestra saga, además, se tiene pensado una entrevista con la protagonista de esa historia después de la publicación del primer capítulo y claro si los lectores lo desean-dijo Aussa en tono tranquilo mientras leía sus notas.

-Y por último la noticia más importante del mundo mundial, la autora ha decidido quizás incluirme como presentadora de este show, pero los lectores son los que decidirán si me quedo o no, así que si me ayudan a quedarme prometo hacer mucho desorden, traer explosivos y sobre todo traer algunas de mis armas de fuego y cosas ilegales que tengo-termino de decir Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Por favor...no hagan que esto se ponga peor...-dijo Aussa colocando su mano en la cara y relativamente nerviosa.

-Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en otra nueva edición del programa y recuerden, la mayonesa no es un instrumento-dije en tono sereno y con una sonrisa.

-Ni tampoco los rábanos picantes-dijo Meiko levantando los brazos al aire animada.

-Y así es como lo poco que me queda de cordura y decencia humana, se va lentamente por el inodoro-dijo Aussa en tono resignado.

Fin de la trasmisión


End file.
